


Bad Reputation

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Endgame, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fights, Forced Prostitution, Gallavich, Hero Complex, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Murder, References to Drugs, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 117,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian is set to graduate high school in a few months with a scholarship to play hockey. He has his entire life ahead of him, until he gets a little too curious why his best friends brother keeps going under the bleachers and finding out why becomes his main focus





	1. The Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so high school AU. I'm a little nervous to post this, mostly because I haven't written anything like this before, so the chapters will probably start out short until I get a better feel for it, but here goes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 1- The Bleachers

There was no telling how many times Ian had seen it. For just five seconds of the day, multiple times a day, everyday for as long as he could remember. It had been going on for at least two years, during every class change, during lunch was the busiest, then after school as he went home.

Anyone knew what it was, or everyone knew. There was no reason for anyone to explain it. But Ian wanted someone to explain it to him, in the simplest words possible because the things he imagined had to be worse than the real thing.

“Hey, babe.”

Ian drew his attention away from the bleachers, to Mandy as she stepped up beside him. His focus was on the current problem and there was no one better to ask than Mandy, his best friend.

“Hey, Mands,” Ian forced a smile at her and knew she noticed. “Sorry, just distracted is all.”

“Graduation, or your boyfriend?” Mandy asked as she rested her head against him.

If only it was as simple as those two options.

Ian was a senior, about to graduate in three months or so. All the hard work was over, making the rest of the year a breeze. All he had to do was keep out of trouble, go to hockey practice and make it to graduation.

Mandy was a sophomore and the meanest, sweetest person he had ever met. She was as mean as a snake, and as soft as a teddy bear, all at the same time. Ian met her last year when she was a freshman with messy blonde hair and a shitty attitude. No friends to speak of, wore deep awful black makeup and smoked like a chimney. Somehow, they became friends instantly and he had a good influence on her while she had a bad influence on him.

Ian got her to drop the fake blonde hair, toss half her black makeup and switch to smoking weed instead of cigarettes. In return, she finally got him to skip class, encouraged him to fuck his boyfriend on campus and nearly got him arrested for indecent exposure.

Their relationship was never perfect, but it worked.

“Neither,” Ian said after a while. His attention was drawn back to the bleachers and this time, he wouldn’t be able to keep his questions to himself.

“Please don’t ask me, Ian.” Mandy sighed and lit a cigarette.

He’d been really careful not to ask Mandy about Mickey; her twin brother. But every time that he saw him go under those bleachers, it became harder not to ask. Soon, there wouldn’t be any more time. He was leaving, and he still wouldn’t. understand.

He’s got a bad reputation…

“You’re really not going to tell me?” Ian asked, a little hurt because they were best friends and they were supposed to share everything.

“I don’t know what to tell you.” Mandy replied and offered the smoke to Ian.

Smoke in hand, he watched Mickey disappear under the bleachers with a new face. One of many.

“The truth, Mandy,” Ian blew smoke up to the sky. “Just the truth, you know I won’t say anything.”

Being on the hockey team, his circle of friends was big. Like, out of control-big, but Mandy and maybe like two other people made up his inner circle and if Mandy told him about Mickey, there is no way he would tell anyone. But that’s what she was afraid of, the whole school actually knowing what they already knew.

Everyone knew, just nobody talked about it.

“I know you won’t, Ian. That’s not the reason I don’t want to tell you.”

With nothing more to stare at, Ian turned around and looked at her. “You don’t want him to know that I know.” It wasn’t a question, but she nodded all the same. “You realize that the whole school knows, right?” Mandy nodded again. “Whenever I hear about it, I walk away. I don't stay for the gossip.”

Mandy smiled sadly. “So, you know my brother is a ho, right?”

She was joking of course, to hide the fact that this thing with Mickey took its toll on her somehow. Everyone knew they were related. So, whenever they had a question about Mickey, they came to her. 

It couldn't have been easy. Whatever it was had to be good.

“You don’t gotta front like that with me, Mandy,” he held up his hand and waited for her to link her fingers with his before he squeezed. “There has to be more than that.”

Mandy nodded, but didn’t speak up right away.

“He takes the long way home.” Ian kept his voice low, unsure of why he was saying this at all. “I know it’s so he doesn’t run into everyone.”

“Mickey doesn’t have any friends for a reason.” Mandy sighed tiredly. “He takes the long way to avoid everyone.”

Mandy never got emotional like this about anything other than her brother. Even when they hung out at her house, Mickey was either gone, or holed up in his room. Ian had never even seen him up close. Not once in two years. Mickey never went to school games or dances, or any sort of school related activities. Ian didn’t even know if Mickey went to class at all.

He was a mystery.

“Mickey goes under those bleachers to handle his business, Ian.” Mandy stomped out the cigarette. “The only way he can.”

Ian cringed. Both at what she said and how she said it, like she decided there was no way to help him. Like, she had given up a long time ago.

“What way?” He asked, knowing damn well what way. Maybe he just needed her to say it.

Mandy met his eyes, feeling hers water a little. “He sells the only thing he has,” she glanced away, to the bleachers. “He sells himself.”

And there it was. The truth. Mickey was putting a price on his body, collecting the amount of money he needed, the only way he could. Ian cringed, biting the inside of his cheek so he didn’t ask more. By the time he turned back to her, she was already trying to leave.

“All of my friends have seen him naked,” Ian shook his head in mild disgust, because it was true. “Or so the story goes.”

The story was true. Mickey sold himself to whoever was willing, whenever he could, and it was always under those bleachers. The story was, Mickey never said no. Not to anyone. You could be a guy, or a girl and it didn’t matter which Mickey preferred. He never said no.

“Why do you want to know?” Mandy asked, halfway down the hill.

Ian sighed and sat down on the grass against the fence. “I don’t know, Mandy. I really don’t.”

After she left, Ian stayed for longer than he should have. He missed practice at Fifth Third Arena, home of the Blackhawks. He had too much on his mind to go, he had Mickey on his mind.

What would cause Mickey to do this? To sell himself to anyone, to everyone. Why didn’t he just get a job if he needed money? There were so many questions and he wanted answers to them all. He wanted to hear it from Mickey.

Ian didn’t know much about Mickey, only what others told him. The school, and Mandy on that rare occasion. Recently, he’d seen Mickey every time he turned around. With yet another person, slinking under the bleachers. More than once, Ian found himself on the field looking for him and he had no idea why.

Mistakes, we all make them.

What mistake did Mickey make? What bad shit led him to this?

After another ten minutes of around the clock questions, the guy who followed Mickey under the bleachers stepped out, zipping up his jeans and didn't look back. Ian stood, grabbed his bag and slowly moved down the hill, closer to the bleachers.

This was probably a bad idea. Either Mickey would think he was after what he was selling, or Mickey would think he came to judge him, and Ian would end up with a black eye. Both were wrong. He didn’t want what Mickey was offering, or to judge, just to understand.

The sun disappeared behind the clouds as he got closer, making the almost chilly day seem colder. In the beginning of spring, there were still patches of snow around. Enough to keep an ever present chill in the air and the streets wet.

Ian stood at the entrance, afraid to go in, afraid to turn around. He didn’t know what to say to Mickey. There was no way Mickey would just volunteer the information. He was a stranger.  
Mandy was his best friend and even she had been barely helpful. But, if he wanted to know, he would have to be persistent. So, Ian stepped inside.

It was colder underneath and he hugged his letterman’s jacket closer to his body. He expected it to be trashy underneath. Filled with all things related to high school youth. Beer bottles, cigarette butts, used condoms, other drug paraphernalia. But it was surprisingly clean. Just one of those industrial sized trash cans in the corner and a few makeshift benches.

Mickey was nearly in the middle, standing alone and fixing his jeans. Ian caught the movement of him fastening his belt and that only confirmed what Mandy said, what they all said. Ian kept moving forward slowly, not wanting to rush him in case Mickey didn’t realize he was there yet. The only thing he was banking on, was Mickey never saying no. If money was involved, even if he didn’t pay for the services, Mickey probably wouldn’t say no.

It was clear when he finally got Mickey’s attention. Ian hadn’t even made it halfway to him when Mickey turned to leave, seeing him walking towards him. Ian didn’t take offense to the pissed off look that crossed his face, he was too busy marveling at how attractive he was. Like Mandy, who was beautiful, Mickey was, too. Almost shockingly so.

Dark hair, buzzed on the sides, his eyebrows expressive enough to say what he needed without uttering a word. His skin was tan free, rather pale and soft looking, but his eyes were hard. Stormy blue, but there was a story in them, a painful one. Mickey was shorter than him, his arms bigger too, and not from sports. He was almost stocky looking, but his body fit his height perfectly and made him stunning.

“The fuck you want?” Mickey snapped; eyes hard.

Ian almost flinched at the heat that came with those words. Mandy had that same tough way about her. He was used to it by now.

“Heard you were down here.” Ian said simply, not willing to back down.

Mickey looked at him and Ian could see when he realized what he was after, not a fight but his ‘services.' Even when that was never his actual intention, but he had to play the part for now. Mickey looked at him from head to toe, trying to get a look at what he would be dealing with.

That gaze felt like pure fire.

Blue eyes softened a little and he nodded. “Hand job 15, oral 20, ass play 30 and sex 40.”

Ian was a little surprised that Mickey just rattled off sexual services like a grocery list. Down to the order, from the cheapest price, to the highest and with no hint of emotion in his voice, or on his face. It was all business and he hadn’t expected that.

“Don’t have all day here, man  
Tell me what you want or fuck off.”

Ian got over the initial shock of it all and licked his lips. “Ass play is what exactly?” he asked what he really wanted to know in that specific moment.

Mickey snorted. “This your first time?”

Ian frowned and shook his head.

“Okay, so not a virgin but you don’t know what ass play is?” Mickey arched his eyebrows, amused.

Ian snorted and adjusted his bag on his shoulder. “I know what the fuck ass play is. I just wasn’t sure if you gave it or recieved it.”

Dark eyebrows shot way up and Ian almost laughed. Okay, so maybe the people that came down here already knew what they wanted and didn’t have to ask, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a good question.

“I do both,” Mickey answered in a huff. “I do hand jobs both ways, ass play both ways, oral both ways and fucking both ways. Just tell me what you want.”

Damn, that was a rollercoaster of information and it only added more questions. Ian rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying to come up with a way to do this that wouldn’t send Mickey walking away. How do you tell someone that sells sex, that you only wanna talk?

“Is that all you do?” Ian asked. Again, Mickey narrowed his eyes. “I mean, do you do other stuff too?”

Mickey rubbed his eyes. “Other shit like what? What else is there besides what I listed?”

“How much just to talk?” Ian asked, already ready for the backlash of what he just asked for.

It was ludicrous.

“You better be fucking joking.” Mickey snorted. “Talking, seriously?”

Ian stood his ground under the snarky tone and nodded. “Yes, I’m serious.”

Mickey shook his head, a little bewildered. “Get lost man, go talk to your boyfriend or someone who actually gives a shit. Come back when you want what I’m offering.”

When Mickey turned away, Ian dug into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. “I’ll pay you for it.” That got Mickey to stop, but didn’t get him to turn around. “Just name your price.”

Mickey turned around, those eyebrows practically in his hairline. He looked shocked, maybe a little interested, or freaked out. He took his steps back until they were nearly face to face.

“Really?” Mickey asked. “Just name my price and you just wanna talk?”

Ian nodded and showed him the money. “Just talking, I promise.”

Mickey shook his head, not believing him. “And if I say yes, what do we talk about?”

Just the fact that Mickey was even considering it, made him smile. This was just what he wanted to happen. They would talk this way, and he might actually get Mickey to tell him why he was doing this. So, he lost a little money, fine. Money was easy when you have a decent job. He would end up spending it on dumb shit anyway.

“We can talk about anything.” Ian suggested with a small smile. “Or nothing, if you want. But I kinda wanna know more about you.”

“The fuck you wanna know about me for?” Mickey barked, stepping into his space.

Ian shrugged, a little intimidated but he hid it well. “Well, that could be some of the shit we talk about.” He motioned to the cash again. “So, how much?”

Mickey scoffed and bit his bottom lip. “What if I said your dumb talking shit would cost you a hundred?”

Ian didn’t even blink as he counted out five twenties and showed him. “One hundred.”

Mickey looked away quickly, muttering something under his breath. Ian could tell that Mickey hadn’t been expecting him to pay it. A hundred was a hefty amount for just talking but he would pay for it.

“Okay then, what if I said 150?” Mickey asked, meeting his gaze.

Ian knew what was going on. Mickey wasn’t out for money, or he was, but not right now. He was simply seeing if he was serious. Ian was dead serious as he fished out two more twenties and a ten and offered it.

“150.”

“Jesus Christ,” Mickey shook his head and stepped back. “You know there is an entire fucking school to talk to, right? For free I might add.”

Ian nodded and slid the rest of the money back into his pocket. “Yeah, but I’ve heard all that shit before. I don't wanna know about them,” he offered Mickey the money and this time, he took it. “I wanna know about you.”

Mickey eyed the money, quickly counting all 150 and tucked it into his hand. He nodded to the benches. Ian followed, smiling a little as he dropped his bag and took a seat. Mickey sat on the other one across from him looking entirely uncomfotable.

“So,” Ian started but ended up smiling at the weirdness of it all. “Are you gonna actually answer any of my questions?”

Mickey shrugged. “You wanted to talk, so we talk. But it’s gonna be an extra twenty for each question.”

Now Ian’s eyebrows lifted. “Ten a question.”

“Twenty-five.” Mickey countered with a huff

Ian chuckled. “Okay, fifteen if you actually answer me.” That was as high as he was willing to go. Actually no, that was a lie. He would pay damn near anything for this story, but Mickey didn’t need to know that. “Deal?”

Mickey waited a moment, acting like he was thinking about saying no, but he wouldn’t. So, he nodded. “Deal, but I don’t have all damn day. So you get to ask whatever you want within the next half hour.”

Ian nodded. That was more than reasonable and he had a feeling Mickey wasn’t going to answer half of what he had to ask. He might end up getting some information, losing money in the process, or he might end up keeping his money and getting to spend time with Mickey anyways, win-win.

“Okay, so first question.” Ian dug into his pocket and pulled out his money. “Do you enjoy any of this?” He looked around, making sure Mickey knew he was asking about it in general and not just talking with him.

Mickey shrugged. “Yes and no.”

Ian waited for him to elaborate and for a moment, he didn’t think he would, but he answered the question all the same. Ian pulled out a Ten and a five but kept it in his hand.

“Yes, because half the time, the sex is actually good,” Mickey shook his head, looking away. “And no, because I wouldn’t pick half the fucks that waltz down here and I don’t want to do this shit in the first place.”

Ian blinked slowly at him. Surprised by that entire offer of information. The sex was probably good half the time, but that didn’t mean Mickey wanted to fuck everyone that came down there.

The fifteen was traded and Ian smiled when Mickey met his eyes. “Second question. Why do you do this if you don’t want to?”

This time, Mickey didn’t answer and Ian knew he wouldn’t. No money was traded, no words, not even a look. Mickey just glanced down until the uncomfortable feeling died down with his next question.

“Okay, do you prefer guys or girls?” Ian asked bluntly.

“Guys.”

The answer was clipped short, but it was an answer. Ian gave him another fifteen. He wondered how Mickey chose to field his questions. Like, why he answered some, but not others. And how he decided which ones to answer.

“Are you mad that I came down here?” Ian asked quietly.

This answer would decide if he came back down again. If Mickey said yes, he wouldn’t come back. The last thing he wanted to do was make him uncomfortable. But if Mickey said no, he would take that as a good sign.

Mickey shook his head no. “Compared to the other assholes who come down here, you’re not so bad.”

Ian fucking grinned and it made Mickey smile a little too, which he covered up with his hand. The moment passed and Ian handed over another fifteen. This was going surprisingly well.

“This talking thing can go the other way, you know.” Ian made sure to keep eye contact with him. “We could just talk, not only about you but anything you wanted.”

“Who says I want to talk?” Mickey asked, snapping a little.

“I guess if you really don’t want to, that’s fine. But this might feel a little better if we both talk. Or if you wanted to ask me shit too, maybe?”

Mickey considered for a moment before he spoke. “I’m not paying you back for asking.”

Ian snorted a laugh and it got a small laugh from Mickey as well. “All for free, promise.”

“Why the hell are you down here, hmm?” Mickey asked and set the money beside him. “You just up and decide one day that I’m the one you wanna talk to?”

Ian shook his head. “No. I’ve been thinking about it for awhile now. I’ve seen you come down here, I’ve seen people come and go,” he paused as Mickey clenched his jaw. “I’m not judging, I’m just curious is all.”

“No one is just curious,” Mickey shook his head again. “They come down here because they want sex with no attachments and because it’s cheaper than a hooker down town. Cleaner too. They aren’t just curious.”

“Well, I am.” He scooted to the edge of the bench and Mickey scooted back. “I don’t care why they come here, I care why you do.”

“I come down here to make money.” Mickey snapped, losing every bit of the patience he had left. “I come down here because I need easy money fast. I don’t have time to slave away for eight hours for shit pay and deal with people and their shitty attitudes.”

Their talk was coming to an end. Not just because that half hour was up, but because he struck a nerve and Mickey was getting upset. Ian never meant for that to happen.

Maybe this was how he could help. He could keep coming back to ‘talk'. He’d pay for Mickey’s time without sex of any kind. That way Mickey would still get paid, but he didn’t have to sell himself for it. At least not for him, but he couldn’t control the others.

“You’re what, sixteen?” Ian asked, unable to stop himself.

“I’ll be seventeen this summer.” Mickey answered sharply.

Ian nodded and took out thirty, fifteen for that first question and another fifteen for his next. “Tell me something,” Ian waited for Mickey to look up at him and saw how much pain was in those eyes. “At sixteen, what could possibly be so important, so demanding, that you’re forced to come down here?”

Ian stood up. He hadn’t expected an answer. He grabbed his bag, moved to where Mickey was sitting and waited until he looked up at him. Ian held the money out and when Mickey took it, he bent down just enough to kiss the side of his cheek.

“Thank you.” Ian whispered, unwilling to see Mickey’s surprised look and made his way out.

As he stepped back into the daylight, he was looking down just as someone clipped his shoulder trying to go in. He glanced up to see Lip standing there, a little wide eyed, much like himself.

They didn’t speak, Ian didn’t even know what to say right then. Lip came to see Mickey? How often? What did he ask for? Did Mickey know they were brothers? Did it matter?”

More fucking questions.

Ian stared him down as he walked past and Lip did the same. Unlike his brother, he was not single. Ian had a boyfriend, all star in track, valedictorian, sexiest guy at school...or so he thought, or he used to. Maybe not anymore.

It was strange for him to be coming out of the bleachers, not Lip. But why did Lip going down there piss him off? The thought of them together, like THAT, made his stomach turn.

“Hey, babe!!”

Ian jumped at the sound of Alex's voice, his boyfriend. He was well onto the field by now, preoccupied wondering what Lip chose off that list Mickey gave him, to notice his boyfriend.

Alex was smiling as he put an arm around his shoulder. Ian tried to seem happy. Smiling and leaning against him, moving in to kiss his cheek. “Hey, sorry. Guess I didn’t see you.”

“Yeah, you seemed a little out of it.”

Had Alex seen him come from under the bleachers? He didn’t act as if he did. Ian was sure if he did, he wouldn't be so chipper. “Just saw Lip going under the bleachers.”

Alex smiled. “Yeah, he goes down there at least once a day. Which is fucking weird because last year he swore he wasn’t gay.”

Lip was one year older than him. So, last year when he was a junior, Lip had been a senior. But Lip graduated last year and he was still coming to see Mickey? What the hell.

“He's more confused than some of the freshmen we get.” Ian bit his tongue about it bothering him and they made their way back to the field. “You done with practice?”

Alex shook his head. “Got another half hour or so. You wanna stay?”

Normally he would have, but after that shit with Mickey, he was beat. Confused. A little angry about Lip. Not to mention he was late for practice himself.

“Sorry, coach is already gonna have my ass for being late. I can’t just skip.” Ian kissed his cheek again. “Meet me later?”

Alex nodded. “Later.”

There would be no going to practice. His heart wasn’t in it this time. He would have better luck going home to think about all this shit. Maybe even give Lip a call later on, ask him what all that shit was about.

Mickey did have a bad reputation after all. Maybe it was just a coincidence.


	2. His Price to Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian can't get Mickey off his mind and wants to go back for more answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Revised

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 2- His Price to Pay

The next morning had Ian out of bed before his alarm, skipping his normal shower to dress as quickly as possible. The rest of the house was asleep, leaving him an excuse to skip breakfast and get to school as fast as he could.

Last night, his every thought had been filled with Mickey. Those answers rattled around in his brain, ping ponging often enough to drive him crazy. Even being with Alex hadn’t been enough to get him to focus. Not even when Alex dropped to his knees, his pretty mouth working him just how he liked it, all he could think about was Mickey.

He thought about the obvious; Mickey and sexual activities with all the people who paid him. About Lip and wondering if he would have the stomach to ask Mickey about it. Ian wondered how many people he talked to everyday, that had been with Mickey without him knowing. Lip was a surprise, but Alex seemed to know. Did that mean Alex went under there, too?

Was it possible to have sex as a profession and not let it eat away at you? Did Mickey go home after, shower and forget all the hands that had touched him? Or who's mouth had been where? Or did Mickey give into the hopelessness and spend the night crying himself to sleep, begging for someone to help him?

Mickey asked for help, even if he didn't say the words. It was all in his eyes.

The pain Mickey revealed, that had been real. But did that mean someone had tried to help him before and Mickey turned them down? Mandy seemed to think there was no help, no hope. She was just as sad as Mickey was, if not more so. Did someone make her do it, too? Maybe when they couldn't hang out together, or tucked away into the women's bathroom where he would never see it?

Each thought was worse than the first and they were the only things that kept him company while everyone else stayed blissfully ignorant.

He had to see Mickey, right now.

Thank God for the jeep Clayton got him, his biological father. He had been trying to buy his love and affection since he moved in with him and Ian let him. It was the least he could do for seventeen years of no contact or effort to raise him.

The jeep was in decent shape, nothing so new that he was afraid to park it at the school. Ian sped to the closest coffee shop. He darted inside, smiled as he grabbed two large coffees and a bag of assorted creamer, a couple of muffins then he was back in the jeep, only a block away from school.

He had to see Mickey again. To talk to him, to get more answers. What he got yesterday was incredible, but it left him wanting more, and maybe that was the point. The more he wanted to know, the more money he had to pay. Did Mickey realize that and hustle him?

His jeep was the only one parked in the student lot. Only a few of the teachers' parking spaces were taken. Ian left his backpack inside the jeep, grabbed both coffees and the small bag and moved as quickly as he could to the field.

The field was also empty, quiet and a little slick as he quickly walked through the grass and down the hill towards the bleachers. It might have been too early for Mickey to even be there, but it was worth a shot.

Mickey was there, of that he was sure. The history teacher, a rather good looking guy with dark hair and a body built for sports, was currently on his way out, buttoning up his slacks, his face more than a little flushed.

When he spotted him, he had the nerve to look surprised. “Mister Gallagher.”

Ian narrowed his eyes as they stood face to face. He towered over him by a few inches, forcing Mister James to glance up to look into his eyes. “Mister James, out for your morning run?” Ian snorted, eyes hard and unfriendly.

Mister James blushed and looked away. “I might have been. You?”

Ian nodded, glaring at him as he adjusted his wedding ring. “About to find out.” He glanced towards the entrance of the bleachers, then back to James. “How much you spend?”

Now he had the nerve to look a little bashful and smug at the same time. What a douchebag. James was nearing thirty-five to Mickey’s seventeen, totally underage and against the law. Not to mention James had a wife, a few kids too if he remembered correctly and he still thought it okay to seek out sexual favors from minors?

“Uh…”

“Unless you want me to inform the other teachers how early you exercise in the mornings, you better tell me.”

Where the territoriality came from, Ian had no idea. He hated that Mister James came to see Mickey. He hated that Lip, his own fucking brother, came to see Mickey. But Mickey wasn’t his, in any way, shape or form, and it still pissed him off because unlike him, they weren’t paying for conversation.

They were taking advantage of him. 

“Well?” Ian prompted. “What’s it gonna be?”

James groaned and looked around for anyone close enough to hear. “I’m out $145.”

His eyebrows rose quickly. That was almost what he paid just to talk to Mickey. What the hell did this guy get? “What did you buy?”

James averted his eyes. “All of it.”

All of it. All the shit that Mickey listed yesterday? All of it? “Jesus Christ,” Ian shook his head in disgust. “Get the fuck out of here before I call your wife.”

Mister James moved as quickly as he could, fumbling up the hill on slick grass. Ian wanted to fucking chase after him and punch the shit out of him. Nasty fucking bastard. At least Mickey was doing it for business, James was just a fucking creep.

“We gonna have an issue with you scarin off my customers, Gallagher?”

Ian snapped out of his little murder fantasy at the harsh sound of Mickey’s voice. He looked back and Mickey was leaning against the bleachers, smiling shyly, clearly amused.

“We might if you get creeps like that guy.” Ian moved closer and noticed the flush to Mickey’s cheeks and neck. Also how his hair was messy and the puffiness of his lips. “Regular?”

Mickey nodded and lit a cigarette. “At least twice a day.”

“Twice—“ he trailed off as he shook his head. “Jesus.”

“Yeah, he’s a fuckin perv but that money is good and he’s better lookin that half the guys I get down here.”

Ian looked away because he was one of the guys down there.

“Present company excluded.” Mickey continued.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ian chuckled, amazed that more than half the anger he just felt vanished with Mickey around. “Glad you’re here, wanted to catch you before class.” He offered one of the coffees. Everything was better with coffee. “Unless you have a line down there.”

Mickey snorted as he rolled his eyes. “No line, but you'd be my fourth since I got here an hour ago.” He grabbed the coffee and started walking under. “You coming?”

Fourth in just an hour? Holy shit. And at only six in the morning on a Thursday? Damn, people at this school were dedicated to their hookups. It was fucked up.

It took him a second to realize Mickey had practically given him an invite and he had to scramble to catch up with him. “How early are you here?” Ian asked as he sat down across from Mickey, coffee in hand.

Mickey didn’t answer him though because his conversations weren’t free. Ian smiled, making Mickey grin as he sipped his coffee. Okay, so negotiating time.

“You really didn’t think coffee would make me forget why you’re down here, did you?” Mickey asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Ian shook his head and handed the bag over. Mickey gave a little surprised look before it was gone and dug into the bag for one of the muffins. “Not at all, guess the easy conversation made me forget.” Ian smiled, happy for the conversation while it lasted.

“Do I need to list my shit again, or are you here for more conversation shit?” Mickey mumbled around a mouth full of food, not unaware of the way he was being looked at.

“Definitely more conversation shit.” Ian set his coffee down and pulled out his wallet. “Same as before?” Ian asked and Mickey looked away. “Unless you upped the price.”

“I didn't up the price, Gallagher.” Mickey set his coffee down and lit another cigarette. “Can you afford it?”

That was twice Mickey said his last name. Up until now, he assumed Mickey had no idea who he was. How very interesting. Unless of course he knew he and Lip were brothers, then that 'interesting' shit got smashed to pieces.

“I can,” Ian promised with a small smile. “I might have to work a shit load of over time to get more after this, but I’ll be back.”

Ian had a job; he had a few jobs actually. Between coaching the JV hockey team when he wasn't playing and working at the local sports store around the block from Clayton's, he made good money. Money he probably shouldn't spend like THIS, but he was hardly worried about that at the moment. He was too into this now to back away even if he tried.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Mickey offered after a moment, unsure of why he chose to cut him a break, when he hadn't done that before. “We go ten a question if I answer it, but I’ll only answer yours if you answer one of mine.”

Surprise hit him hard and he felt like he needed a minute to figure out why Mickey would want to offer that. To ask him questions. He’d asked a couple before, but only because Ian prompted him to ask. Otherwise he hadn't seemed interested.

“Okay, deal.” Ian smiled.

Now what did he really want to ask him? There was so much to choose from and the question he really wanted to ask would probably piss him off and it would all be ruined. Best save that one for last.

“Well?” Mickey prompted with a grumble.

“Okay, uhh…” he paused a moment more to decide. “How long have you been doing this?”

Mickey bit his lip. “Why do you care?”

Ian shrugged. “Curious really. I never see much of you in school, or when I hang around with Mandy. Then I see you down here.” He kept his voice as soft as possible, not wanting to create conflict. “So?”

Mickey huffed. “Pretty much since I got to this fucked up school, so this will be year two.”

Ian handed the ten over, his eyes a little wider. “Is there any way you can make money a different way?”

Mickey scoffed, unbelievable. “If there was, don’t you think I’d do it?” He asked but that hardly counted as a question. “You seriously think I want to be down here in all my free time?”

Ian shook his head. “I think this is the last place you want to be. But maybe…" he paused, trying to sort through the legal ways to make money, "there has to be another way to get money, Mickey.”

This was taking a turn quickly. They moved passed uncomfortable and moved to temperamental. It wasn’t any of his business, yet he couldn’t stay out of it. He didn't even try. He had to know, all of it. Even when it was clear that Mickey didn't want to tell him.

“Yeah, well maybe in Gallagher la-la land there is." Mickey snapped at him. "Maybe one where a rich daddy gives you money so you can spend it on dumb shit like this.” Mickey barked and stood up to pace. “Trust me, all the shit you want to say to me, I’ve already tried it and it only earned me a black eye or a cracked rib in return.”

That hit him like a literal punch to the gut. Someone was beating Mickey if he didn’t work? Who the fuck would do that? A boyfriend, girlfriend? Was this all about drugs?

Ian stood too, trying to get closer to him but Mickey seemed to be in a panic and backed away from him. Breathing heavily, glancing around like someone might be there. Like, someone might catch them talking. “Tell me who it is.”

“What?” Mickey snapped, eyes hard and unforgiving.

“Who’s making you do this?” Ian raised his voice in the heat of the moment. “Is it a pimp, your boyfriend?”

Mickey laughed so hard tears welled in his eyes, but it was far from funny. “I don’t have a fucking boyfriend, Gallagher, are you shittin me? Who the fuck wants someone who fucks all day every day?”

Ian nearly gagged. All day, every day. With many, many people.

“And the closest thing I have to a pimp is…” Mickey trailed off. Panting softly and out of breath. He pushed Ian away and sat back down, attempting to keep his shit together. It didn't help that Ian sounded like he was really worried about all of this.

Ian moved to take his seat again, trying to calm down enough to listen. But it was like Mickey just couldn’t bring himself to say it. “Is someone forcing you to do this?” If Mickey said yes, then there had to be a way out of it all. A way out for Mickey. He would make a way out.

“Your boyfriend know you’re here?” Mickey asked quickly, itching a little because Ian was trying his damndest to find out who it was.

Ian shook his head, amazed that Mickey could just jump back into this 'deal' so quickly. “No, only Mister James knows I’m down here.” The urge to say Lip knew rose up, but that was the question for later. “So?” He asked again, studying Mickey’s flushed face as he waited for his answer.

Mickey shifted as he looked down to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact anymore. “Yes, someone is making me do this.”

Ian scooted forward, trying to catch Mickey’s eyes. After a moment, blue eyes met his and he looked sad, worried. “Will you let me help you?” Ian asked softly, unaware that this qualified as his question, and unsure if it even mattered anymore. “Because I can, if you let me.”

“Why do you want to help me?” Mickey asked as he looked at him. All he saw was worry, fear, sadness in his eyes.

“Because, no one should be forced to do this, Mickey.” Ian was off the bench now, almost kneeling in the dirt to get closer to him. “I can see this darkness in your eyes.” Ian was staring right at it and it was painful, fearful. “You’re too young to have that look.”

It seemed like Mickey was going to push him away again. Spout off curses at him, keeping it strictly business. But Ian could see he was vulnerable right now, open to what he had to say. The switch from one to the other was incredible, practiced.

“Even if you could help, you shouldn't.” Mickey leaned forward, putting them closer together. “This shit will just drag you down, too. No reason to let it happen to both of us.”

Ian acted before he fully thought about it, or why he shouldn’t. His hand moved to Mickey’s cheek, softly caressing the side as he licked his lips. “I don’t want you to do this.” Ian whispered and leaned up. “Let me try and help you.”

What was happening? This went from mild curiosity to something deeper. Something he hadn’t expected. Ian was infatuated with Mickey. He wanted to know everything about him. Ian wanted to know why he was down here. Who made him do it and why was it so important to get money like this. Ian wanted to help him, to save him.

“You’ll just get hurt.” Mickey spoke quietly, feeling the emotions bubble in his throat. “It’s better if you just forget all this shit.”

Ian shook his head and moved closer. One hand on Mickey’s cheek, the other resting on his knee to keep himself steady. “I tried to do that last night and the opposite happened. I can’t get you off my mind, Mickey.” Ian slowly let one thumb brush over his cheek and Mickey seemed to crave the touch, despite his current profession.

Mickey allowed himself to lean into the touch for a second, giving up just one moment of control. “What’s in it for you?”

“Peace of mind.” Ian answered honestly. He kept Mickey’s eyes as he moved forward, showing him what he was about to do. When Mickey just eyed his lips, Ian went for it.

Their lips touched softly. Ian could feel how stiff he was, not making an effort to kiss him back. Probably because this was a really bad idea and that it would complicate both of their lives. But he couldn’t pull away, and only doubled his efforts.

His thumb went back to stroking Mickey’s cheek and slowly moved back, then in again for another kiss. His lips were soft and sweet, tasting like coffee and cigarettes. But Mickey still wasn’t responding, and Ian felt his heart drop.

As he slowly moved back, Mickey’s hand moved to the back of his neck, stopping him from leaving. Ian opened his eyes and saw the absolute fear in Mickey’s eyes. “I just want to help.” He whispered; his voice was a little tight, full of emotion. “I don’t care what they say about you, I know you’re better than this.”

Mickey licked his lips. “Better than this?” He questioned, more to himself and shook his head. “I don’t know how to let anyone help me.”

This was so wrong. Ian had a boyfriend; a serious boyfriend and Mickey was pretty much a better version of a prostitute. They weren’t supposed to come together like this, but it felt like a powerful force was pushing them together.

“Yes, better than this. I won’t ask anything from you, Mickey,” Ian kept up the soft stroke over his cheek. “I don’t want sex or favors. Nothing like that. I just want to help you.”

“Then why are you kissing me?” Mickey asked and kept his hand on Ian’s neck.

Ian smiled. “Because I just can’t seem to help it.” He let his forehead rest against Mickey’s while he tried to get a grip. “I’m sorry.” He pulled away, but Mickey’s hold on him kept him from moving. “Mickey?”

“Do it again.” Mickey urged him on, licking his lips nervously, despite the warning in the back of his mind.

Ian went for it, swiping Mickey’s bottom lip with his thumb before leaning in to kiss him. It was just as soft and sweet as the first one, but this time Mickey kissed him back. Just a simple movement made heat flush throughout his body.

The groan couldn’t be prevented. Ian tried to keep it in but at the gentle swipe of Mickey’s tongue against his lower lip, he was done for. “Is that a yes?” Ian asked breathlessly when he pulled back enough to talk.

Mickey nodded and licked his lips, finding that he rather enjoyed the kiss. “I have no idea why the fuck this is happening, but you get one chance, Gallagher.”

“All I need is one.” Ian whispered just as he kissed him again.

This was not why he came here this morning. He didn't come for kisses and promises of hope. Ian only came to talk and to try and understand. Now that he understood, there was no way he could walk away from it. There was no plan to help Mickey in the back of his mind. No guidebook to show him the way. But more than anything, Ian wanted to try. He wanted to help him, he needed to help him. Even if he didn’t understand why.


	3. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey finally lets Ian help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 3- Trust Me

By some miracle, Ian managed to convince Mickey to ditch the rest of the day with him and work on figuring it out. Mickey was more than a little hesitant, especially getting in his jeep, but he did and. Now they were at Clayton's house, ready to sort this shit out.

“Make yourself at home.” Ian held the door open for Mickey, set his keys down on the counter and shrugged off his jacket.

The house was empty. Clayton was at work, his wife too. Leaving the house empty for him and Mickey to have a chance to talk the right way and see they could come up with a solution.

Mickey moved into the living room and took a seat on the couch, fingers linked in front of him, feeling out of place. “Nice place.”

Ian shook his head and reached into the fridge for two beers, maybe it would let them relax quicker. “Clayton seems to think so.” He replied as he moved into the living room and handed Mickey one beer. “Feels kinda stuffy.”

“Who’s Clayton?” Mickey didn’t look up. “Boyfriend?”

Ian snorted. “Nope, dad.” He watched surprise flicker across Mickey’s face at that. “Frank isn’t my dad. He’s my uncle.”

“So, your mom slept with Frank’s brother?” Mickey asked in mild disgust.

Ian nodded. “Took a DNA test my freshman year for some health project, imagine my surprise.” He chuckled and managed to squeeze a smile out of Mickey. “It's a big clusterfuck. It helps to have a different place to go rather than the house. Too many people there.”

Mickey knew of The Gallagher's, just like the rest of the Southside, so it was strange for him not to live at home. But he didn't comment, instead, he looked around the large room. “So, you live here instead of the Gallagher house?”

“Only this year.” Ian picked at the wrapper on the side of the bottle. “I need to keep my scholarship and too much bad shit happens in that house.”

Fuck, small talk was awful. They were trying to avoid talking about why they were really there, that was normal, but this was like pulling teeth with a pair of rusty pliers. They already eased into it back at school, so it wouldn't happen again now. Now, was big boy talk, serious shit. Half illegal shit.

“So, you want to tell me how all this started?” Ian asked after that uncomfortable silence became too much. “We didn’t come here to talk about me.”

Mickey shook his head. “I guess we didn’t.” He waited a second, thinking carefully before he blurted it all out. “Look, the only way this shit will work, is if you promise you won’t go after him.”

Ian clenched his jaw. Him. The one making Mickey do all these things. “And why not? He should be held accountable for all the shit you do.”

Mickey snorted, almost surprised at Ian's sense of justice “Yeah, well the world wasn’t built on hopes and dreams, Gallagher. Just get this through your head, yeah? He is fucking evil, like, the embodiment of all things fucked up and if you stick your nose where it doesn’t belong, he will kill you.”

Mickey spoke of this guy like he was the actual devil and it was making fear creep up his spine. “Who is it?”

“It’s my dad.” Mickey quickly drank the rest of the beer and leaned back on the couch. Wondering if he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Ian was dumbfounded. His dad made him do it, sell himself? He figured it would end up being a pimp, or an abusive boyfriend. Or maybe he got tangled with the wrong crowd. But his dad?  
"Uh,” Ian started but didn’t know what else to say. “Wow.”

Mickey nodded and looked away from his shocked face. “Yeah, and as fucked up as that is, it’ll only get worse if you go around with that damn hero complex.”

“I don’t have a hero complex.” Ian huffed and rubbed his face. “Someone would have to be heartless not to help.”

“Well, you’re the only not heartless person then, Gallagher.” Mickey let his head fall back against the couch. This kid lived on a fucking rainbow if he thought people were as nice as he was. “You haven’t met my dad, have you?”

“I’ve heard a little about him, but never met him. Not even when I was at your house with Mandy." Ian sat back. Trying not to memorize the way Mickey’s throat looked all stretched back like that. “He making you do it just to be a prick, or is there a reason?”

“Well, as with everything, there are two sides to every story.” Mickey opened his eyes to see Ian staring at him. “He said we have to pull our weight if we want to live there. So, I got a job at the garage up the road from us.”

Ian nodded. “Makes sense.”

“Yeah, well Mandy isn’t a people person so she had a hard time keeping the jobs she got.” Mickey continued with a deep sigh. “So, he decided she was going to make money no matter what, even if that meant selling herself.”

Ian’s eyes widened. Much like they had when Mickey told him. Mandy never said anything about this to him and they were together every day. Was she afraid of her dad? Would he actually force her to do what Mickey was doing?

“She never told me.”

“Because it’s nobody's business and because she doesn't know. I couldn't tell her that was the reason." Mickey barked and instantly felt bad because of it. He took a deep breath, trying not to bite his head off. “Anyways, there was no way I was about to let her do that shit. So I quit my job and told him I’d do it if he left her alone.”

Mickey may have been a little harsh sometimes, or most of the time. He may have come off as an asshole, but he was a good fucking person. Protecting his sister from their depraved dad. Not many people would be able to do that. Or willing to do it.

Ian shook his head. “Did it work?”

Mickey nodded. “It’s been working. She gets to worry about boys and school and not have to worry about any of that shit.”

“You’re a good person, Mickey.” Ian whispered as he stood, empty beer bottle in hand. “But you shouldn’t have to deal with that shit either.”

Mickey stood when Ian did and followed him into the kitchen to dump the bottles. “No, I shouldn’t. But he needs money or we are out of a place to live, or she gets tossed under the bleachers with me.”

“Is there anywhere else you guys can go?” Ian asked hopefully. “Like other family?”

Mickey leaned against the counter and shook his head. “Look, I appreciate what you’re doin, but we don’t have anyone else. If we did, trust me, we'd be there. So, if that was your big plan, then it won’t work.”

That had only been step one of his plan. Finding other means for cash, then asking if they had somewhere else to go, that was normal. Unlike what he was about to suggest.

“Look, Clayton has been hounding me to let him get me a place, so I don’t have to stay at the other house and here is a little crowded.” Ian explained and smiled when Mickey looked around like there was plenty of room. “Okay, so his wife hates that I’m here and wants me out.”

Mickey smiled. “That’s much better.”

“Yeah, who knew affairs could create tension. Anyways, I could tell him I’d take it and you and Mandy could stay there.”

Mickey’s eyes widened. He had never been so shocked before. “Are you kidding me? You don’t even know me.”

Ian shook his head. “No, I don’t but I know Mandy, she's my best friend. I care about her as much as my own family. And you won’t have to worry about him, or making money and shit unless you want to. And you won’t have to go under the bleachers again.”

There was a moment when Mickey didn’t say or do anything but stare at him in disbelief. It was understandable. When people offered help, it was minimal. They didn’t offer you a place to live for free without something in return. Mickey probably thought there would be something in it for him, like a sexual favors exchange. And it wasn’t like Ian hadn’t thought about Mickey that way, but it felt wrong somehow. Even that small kiss felt wrong, like he wasn't allowed to want him. Mickey was right, he didn’t know him. But he wanted to.

That’s why Ian wasn’t prepared for Mickey rushing up to him, gripping his entire face in his hands and kissing him. Ian stood there, hands at his sides, in shock for less than half a minute before he had his arms wrapped around Mickey’s waist, pulling him close as he kissed him back.

It was good, it was so fucking good. Ian couldn’t get enough of his soft but demanding lips. Mickey angled his head wherever he wanted him and Ian went with it, groaning deeply, feeling Mickey stand on the tips of his toes to reach him. It was easy to let him take over, easy to give up control.

Mickey pulled back, more than a little breathless as he rested his head against Ian's. “You’re insane, you know that?”

Ian grinned and gave a little nod. “I’m willing to be a little crazy if that means you’ll let me help.” They were still pressed close together, his hands around Mickey, with his face cradled in Mickey’s hands. “Is that a yes?”

Mickey fought against everything inside him, not to say no right off the bat. He didn’t trust easily, but there was something about Ian that made him want to accept that help.

“Nothing in return?” Mickey searched his face for a lie, a little amazed when he didn't find one.

Ian shook his head, then tilted it a little to rub their lips together. “Nothing that you don't want to give me.”

“Yes.” He whispered and pulled Ian down again, trying to keep what he was feeling right now a little longer.

Someone kissing him had never felt so good before. Not even with his own boyfriend. But this was such an incredible feeling. Maybe because it was new and a little dangerous, maybe he did have a hero complex. Or maybe it was because Mickey kissed him without any prompt. Ian could never get enough of his tattooed hands brushing through the back of his hair, luring him in deeper.

The kiss was slow, but had the potential for something faster, all consuming. Ian moved one hand up to grip the side of Mickey’s face, urging him on just a little. Not enough to push those delicate boundaries, but enough to show Mickey he was okay with more.

But more would have to come later. Ian was the first to pull back, smoothing a knuckle up Mickey’s cheek as he let him go. Mickey moved, but stayed closer than he had been before that kiss.

“You know people won’t understand.” Mickey pointed out as he tried to catch his breath. “You helping me, they won’t get it.”

Ian shrugged. "They don’t need to understand why. They don’t know what you’ve been through. They don't need to know.”

Mickey looked away, unsure again. Because Ian didn't know either, not all of it.

“It doesn’t affect them, just us and Mandy. So, it doesn’t matter if they don’t understand.”

Mickey shook his head, unsure. There were too many factors. “Your boyfriend gonna be okay with it?”

Ian smiled tightly, giving his answer. Alex would not be okay with it. Not even without mentioning the kissing.

“He gonna be okay with you kissin on me like that?”

That made Ian grin and step forward until they were once again face to face. “First of all, you’re the one kissin on me like that.” Mickey looked away again and Ian caught his chin, keeping him from moving. “And either way, he won’t be okay with it.”

“What’s that mean then?” Mickey asked bluntly. “Was this just talk?”

The answer was easy. He simply bent down and lightly kissed Mickey’s lips, too fast for him to kiss back. “It means let me worry about that, okay?”

“That’s dangerous shit, Gallagher,” Mickey couldn’t hide his smirk. “Playin both sides.”

Was he playing both sides? Being with Alex, now something was happening with Mickey? Ian just found it a little odd that throughout this entire thing, he only thought about Alex when Mickey brought him up. That should have bothered him. Did it bother Mickey?

“I’m playin this by ear, so I have no idea what’s gonna happen with that shit.” Ian released his chin but didn’t move away. “I do know I’m enjoying myself a lot better with you then I do with him.”

As happy as he was to hear that, it didn't change the circumstances very much. “It’ll wear off once my dad gets wind of this.” Mickey warned, more than a little worried. “Then we are all in for some serious shit.”

Before Ian had a chance to reply, the door was unlocked and Clayton's wife walked in. Ian didn’t jerk away from Mickey like they’d been caught, there was no need. She seemed surprised to see him, or them, and instead of giving friendly eyes like she did when Clayton was around, she glared at him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at school?”

Ian smiled when Mickey’s eyebrows rose as she sneered at them. This was nothing new. She was a total bitch unless Clayton was there. “I am  
Decided I needed a personal day.”

Mickey snorted, personal day, that was for damn sure.

Luckily, Clayton walked through the same door and her entire attitude changed. She dropped the ultimate bitch mode attitude and turned into Susie homemaker. Mickey noticed and shook his head, unbelievable.

“Ian!” Clayton smiled and came closer, noticing another person. “Oh, and Ian’s friend.”

Ian smiled. “Clayton, this is Mickey, Mickey this is my….father Clayton.” He didn’t mean to hesitate but the man had been missing for seventeen years. It was hard to call him anything aside from an asshole.

“Mickey, nice to meet you.” Clayton smiled

They shook hands and Mickey took a step closer to him. Ian smiled and nudged his shoulder. “Sorry for just stopping by, Mickey and I had something to take care of.”

Clayton seemed surprised as he looked at them. Ian knew it was because they knew about Alex. Met him a few times, liked him even. And Mickey was not him. They would only need to be alone together for one thing.

“Oh that’s ok, right honey?” Clayton asked his wife.

She smiled brightly and nodded, but Ian could see it was forced. Maybe Clayton noticed, maybe he didn’t. Or he could have just ignored it. Not like he cared one way or another.

“Clayton, you mind if we talk for a second?” Ian asked him directly, not caring if this was a bad time for her or not. This was not something he wanted her to have the privilege of hearing.

Clayton smiled. “Sure, of course. We can go in my office. Does your friend want to come?”

Friend. Hardly, but that was between them. Ian glanced at Mickey. “You wanna come with me?”

Mickey eyed them both and shook his head. It seemed a little awkward, dangerous and too much fucking drama. “Not fucking likely.”

“I’m just gonna mention it to him, see what he says.” Ian whispered and glanced at Clayton's wife. “You wanna wait in my room? Better than having her glare at you.”

Ian couldn’t remember what current state his room was in. That was the only room she refused to clean after she found a bunch of porn movies and magazines laying around his room. He was eighteen, of course he had porn. She was probably the only one in the world who didn't and that was unnatural.

In Ian's room? In his personal space. That seemed like a very bad idea. “Gonna take long?” Mickey asked as he glanced at her.

“It shouldn’t. Come on, I’ll show you.” Ian nodded down the hall and turned to Clayton. “Gonna let him sit in my room while we talk.”

Clayton nodded. “Nice to meet you, Mickey.”

Mickey faked a smile and followed Ian, very aware of the odd looks. “You too.”

They moved down the hall quickly and Ian opened his door to find that his room wasn’t as bad as he thought. His bed was messy, sheets and blankets tossed around. Some clothes on the floor, but nothing too bad. No porn or dirty underwear or sticky bottles of lube.

“She won’t bug you in here.” Ian let Mickey pass him and gripped the doorknob to close it behind him but Mickey had a firm grip on his arm. “You okay?”

Mickey nodded but Ian knew he was more than a little uncomfortable. Ian let go of the doorknob and lightly gripped Mickey’s chin and kissed him. Just a brief press of their lips and at least half the tension drained from Mickey’s body.

“You need to quit with that shit.” Mickey smirked as he leaned in for another one. “You’re gettin too comfortable.”

Ian smirked. “You’re the one in my room, maybe you’re the one getting too comfortable.” He winked, leaned in to kiss him again and shut the door before he was even more tempted to stay.

And of course Clayton's wife was right there, probably peeking in on him and Mickey. “Enjoy the show?”

She scoffed. “Maybe that nice boy Alex will enjoy the show, too.”

Ian grinned, not taking the bait. “He might, you never know. But, I bet dear old dad might like to know about all those extra withdrawals you take out every Friday.” Her smile slipped and he winked. “Good talking with you.”

Without another word, Ian left her standing in the hallway, mouth open in surprise and knocked lightly on Clayton's office door.

“Come on in.”


	4. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey take their new friendship up another step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 4- A Fresh Start

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Mickey asked, eyes wide as they walked out of the house. He was pretty sure Ian was fucking with him.

Ian smiled and casually wrapped an arm around him. “He told me to find a place, give him the price and it was mine. But only if I look at this one first. ”

Things with Clayton had gone exceptionally well. He was thrilled that Ian finally wanted to take him up on that offer. Maybe it made him feel like an accomplished parent and Ian was okay letting him think that. Mickey however was more than a little shocked it had gone so well.

“How loaded is he?” Mickey asked as he eyed the big house they were leaving.

They walked back to his jeep, ready to go apartment hunting. “Like, really loaded. He works for some big software company.” He honestly didn't care about the money and unlocked the car and opened Mickey’s before he thought about it.

“Opening doors now?” Mickey shook his head and elbowed him playfully. But it had a feeling rise up inside of him, almost like a flutter. “This hero shit is getting out of hand.”

It only made Ian smile wider. “Just get in.”

Mickey got in with a smile and Ian ran around the other side with a smile of his own. He'd printed off a few places Clayton pre-approved, including the one he insisted checking first and all they needed to do was choose one.

Ian tossed the stack of papers to Mickey as he took off in a general direction. “Gonna hit Clayton's suggestion first. If we don't like it, then you can pick which one you like the most and we can go from there.”

“These are fucking huge!” Mickey huffed and sorted through them quickly. Almost sure this was some sort of sick joke. “Why does this shit feel too easy?”

Ian kept his eyes on the road as he answered. “It’s not easy, Mickey. This is just the beginning. Like you said, we still have to deal with your dad when he finds out. Not to mention Mandy.” He gave a glance over. Mickey looking out the window. “We just do this one step at a time.”

They still hadn’t spoken when Ian pulled up to the first place on the list and turned the jeep off twenty minutes later. Mickey was busy not looking at the papers he handed him and avoiding his eyes.

“Tell me again,” Mickey cleared his voice, mad that he needed to hear it again. The drive had his mind whispering bad things to him and he was starting to believe it. “That you’re okay with this.”

Ian turned in his seat and waited for Mickey to look at him. “I was going to get a place when I graduated anyways. So, it’s not like I’m only doing this for you.” He watched Mickey relax in his seat. “I’ll be living there, too and you and Mandy can stay for as long as you want, or need. If something better comes up, then you guys have time to work it out.”

Mickey nodded but looked away. It was too much, too helpful. Too nice. Too good to be real. Too good to come without an exchange.

“Mickey, Mandy is my best friend. So, even if you didn’t want me to help you, I’d still do it for her.”

It was only then that Mickey allowed himself to look up at the place, already in love with it. “I guess we can give it a shot. But I’m telling you, this shit is going to get messy.”

“We are from the Southside, Mickey,” Ian smiled as they both got out and moved to stand together. “Just because we ended up here, doesn’t mean we can’t handle that shit.”

“Ian Gallagher?”

They turned as a woman smiled from her car window. It must be the realtor Clayton spoke to. She parked quickly and got out of her car, a bunch of papers in hand. “Yes, I’m Ian.” He offered a smile with a handshake. “Thanks for coming.”

“Oh, of course. Clayton is a good friend of mine. My name is Sofia, nice to meet you. So, he tells me you are interested in this condo?”

Mickey flinched at the term and Ian wrapped his arm around him loosely. “Yes, I am. Can you give us a tour?”

She smiled brightly. “Yes, of course.”

Sofia walked away, leaving them alone. Mickey pushed his arm away with a shake of his head. “Don’t get all touchy now, it helped you relax.”

Mickey wanted to argue, but couldn’t because he was right, one touch calmed his ass down like nothing had before. “Just shut up.”

Ian shut up but didn’t hide his smile as they followed after her. Sofia already had the condo doors unlocked by the time they joined her.

The place was huge, even on the outside. Just like apartments but a million times better, in every way. The outside was clean and spacious, gated and from their spot at the door, he could see a full sized pool, a tennis court and an indoor gym.

Of course it was nicer than anything he or Mickey ever knew. Even if they saved up every penny from birth until old age, it still wouldn't be in their price range. Why Clayton pre-approved this one, he would never know.

They followed her inside, past a comfortable seating area and a lobby. Then a counter with a security guard stationed at it, gun and all. Then moved to a row of elevators in the back. One opened and they let her go in first before they stepped inside.

"This place is bigger than half the Southside." Mickey mumbled, afraid to touch anything, even in the elevator.

Ian nodded. "But it's really fucking nice. Did you see the pool?"

Mickey's eyes widened. "They have a fucking pool?"

The woman behind them laughed lightly. "There are actually two pools for your convenience. Located on both ends of the condominium. And if I'm not mistaken, you have access to another one. One that the other guests can't access."

Two? Ridiculous. Maybe a third? Way out of control. What did she mean? Like, their own private pool?

When the elevator stopped on the top floor, they parted to allow her to go first. Ian looked at the elevator keys and his eyes widened. He nudged Mickey with his arm and pointed. It said penthouse.

"Holy shit." Mickey glanced around, almost certain she let them off on the wrong floor.

Holy shit was right. Ian followed her and had to drag Mickey by his arm off the elevator before it closed. She stopped at the only door on this floor and quickly unlocked it.

"Are you sure this is right?" Ian asked when she stepped inside and they stayed at the doorway.

"Very sure, Ian. Clayton has been in the process of buying this condo for his own personal use but had decided that if you and your boyfriend want it, then it would be in your name."

"He's not my boyfriend, just a friend." Ian corrected and felt Mickey relax next to him. "Just gonna be roommates."

She smiled again. "Roommates are good, too. Please, let me show you around."

The inside looked like a damn palace. Glass windows, a small waterfall that made up one entire wall, hidden behind glass and radiated this incredible bluish color. The living room was the size of an actual house, all furnished, as was the rest of the condo with top notch furniture.

The living room had all white leather couches, facing the giant window where you could see the better parts of Chicago. The coffee table looked heavy and expensive with some sort of tropical plant in the center. There was a fireplace tucked into one wall, then a wall full of nothing but books as a built in library.

Plants and trees decorated the entire inside, making it seem tropical. Various art was hung on the walls, expensive looking light fixtures, too. A large fireplace nestled into one corner.

Ian tugged Mickey along, their mouths open in shock.

The kitchen had a full bar, with room enough to sit five. Then a large table perched into a corner that gave you another view of the city, there was even a little den in the corner with large bay windows. Furnished with large, fluffy pillows and a throw blanket folded in the middle. The counters were clean marble, all the appliances were stainless steel and gleaming as the sun shone through the windows. 

And that was just what they could see from the door. There was a damn wrap-around staircase near the back, telling them that there was an upstairs to this as well.

"Oh, my God," Ian moved around the room, more than a impressed.

"Yes, this is one of our newly remodeled condos. New everything." Sofia smiled as she led them in further. "There are four bedrooms, three down, the master bedroom is upstairs with its own full bathroom. Both with a shower and one of those big hot tub baths."

If it was possible, Ian's eyes widened even more. Mickey was in a similar state, but seemed more nervous than he was.

"There is another bathroom down the hallway, with a bath/shower combo. The appliances are all stainless steel, the couches are real leather. Cherry oak floors, none of that cheap linoleum."

"This place is amazing." Ian smiled at Mickey but didn't get one in return. It made his smile falter and he backtracked over to him as the realtor was still explaining herself. "Hey, you okay?"

Mickey shook his head no. "Maybe we should look at one of the other ones. This shit is way too fucking expensive."

Ian had a feeling this would come up quickly. Mickey was still worried about the money. It became his entire life. Every day, letting anyone on you just to get that money for his dad. Now he was worried about this, too.

"Mickey, I told you. This is for me, okay? And it has four fucking bedrooms." Ian spoke softly, making sure Mickey didn't assume he was agitated. "You don't have to worry. If Clayton was already in the middle of buying this, then he can handle it. It would cost more to start over.

Mickey kept his eyes down, not showing him his eyes and Ian couldn't take it. Mickey's eyes were so expressive. Each emotion tucked away safely in there. Grabbing his chin was becoming a little bit of a habit, but he did it all the same.

"Trust me, remember?" Ian reminded him once their eyes met. "Please?"

Mickey didn't speak because he didn't trust the words. Instead, he let his hand slip up Ian's chest, then up to grip the back of his neck and pulled him to his mouth.

Groaning instantly, Ian tucked his fingers into the band of Mickey's jeans and pulled him closer. Their bodies lined up, making him realize how well they fit together.

The kiss lasted longer than the other ones and Ian found himself pushing his tongue against Mickey's as he backed him up. He didn't think about why they were there, or Alex or Mickey's dad, or even the nice realtor lady watching them. His only focus was on getting as close to Mickey as possible.

"Ian," Mickey groaned as he pulled back to take a much needed breath. "Stop kissing me."

Ian grinned and nipped his bottom lip which made Mickey groan and tighten his grip. "I'll stop kissing you as soon as you stop kissing me."

Mickey lightly pushed him back. "If you want this big ass place, then get it. But don't do it for me or Mandy, okay?"

Nodding, Ian kissed the corner of his mouth and pulled away. He almost linked their hands as they walked back to the blushing realtor but had to remind himself that he and Mickey were not a couple. They weren't really even friends yet.

"Should I continue the tour?" Sofia asked with a heated smile.

Ian didn't even hesitate. "I think I've seen enough." He winked at Mickey which only made him huff. "I'll take it."

**

Everything was coming together quickly. Ian managed to talk to Mickey, convince him to let him help, took him to meet his dad, then went condo shopping together, and all before the school day was over.

But now they had separate stuff to handle. Ian needed to start transforming that condo into something livable, which meant moving his stuff over. And on top of that, he needed to talk to Alex, like ASAP. This shit with Mickey, even if it was only temporary, was making him doubt why he was with Alex in the first place.

This was the first time since he and Alex got together that he thought of another man. That he kissed another man. He prided himself on his loyalty. To his friends, his family, his lover. But now, all the cards were on the table. 

When you're with someone and they make it easy for you to forget you had a boyfriend in the first place, then something was wrong. Something had to change. 

Mickey still had to go home and give his dad the money he collected from the day and pack whatever shit he and Mandy needed. Oh, yeah and tell Mandy what the hell happened while she was in class.

Ian wasn't sure how she would handle all this. Not just the moving part but the him and Mickey part. He had never expressed any interest in her brother, aside from mild curiosity, and now he was inviting them to move in together and they were kissing on each other like they were actually a couple. It was so sudden, they all had to have a bad case of whiplash because of it.

The condo was officially in his name, thank you Clayton. It was move-in ready at any time. The realtor lady left with a knowing blush. Now Ian was trying to stall before he had to drive back to school. What if things changed between now and then? What if Mickey decided he was being too pushy and went back under the bleachers?

"I can come with you, ya know." Mickey narrowed his eyes and Ian explained. "Back home to get your stuff and tell Mandy. So you don't have to do it alone."

Mickey smiled at the offer, but it was unrealistic. "Easy, Gallagher, that knight in shining armor stuff might actually work on me if you use it enough."

"Oh, yeah?" Ian grinned and Mickey smiled. He leaned against his jeep with his legs spread just enough for Mickey to stand between them...in his mind, that's exactly where he stood. "I'm serious, Mickey. You already said he's gonna make it all worse. You might need some help."

"No, it won't get that far." Mickey shot the help down again. "I'm going to go tell Mandy, then give him the money I made this morning, which wasn't a hell of a lot," he shot Ian a look, but he just smiled. "Then I'm gonna wait for his ass to leave for the night like he always does before we do. I don't want to be caught leaving."

It was his fault Mickey didn't have all the money he would have collected from today. "How much do you usually bring back for him?" Ian asked, not really sure he wanted the answer.

"You already spent way too much money talkin to me." Mickey smiled a little, but under all that he felt a little bad because of it. "I can just tell him it was a slow day."

That didn't sit right with him. If his dad was as bad as he sounded, coming home with less money than normal could be bad. "And what does he normally say to that?"

"I don't fuckin know," Mickey grumbled. "This is the first time I've been short."

From the way Mickey put his guard back up, making him less approachable than before, he was right. And there was no way he would let Mickey go back with less than what he always had.

"The last thing you want to do is put him on edge when you're trying to stay out of his way." Ian risked getting snapped at and reached forward to grab Mickey by his belt loops and pull him close to his body. Mickey came with a soft grunt but didn't pull away. Ian looked up at him, eyeing his mouth. "How much?"

Mickey bit his lip, unsure when he became this much of a pushover. "I normally pocket a grand by the end of the day."

Ian's mouth dropped open. "Like, a thousand dollars?" He asked like he was eight years old because he felt just as confused. "Holy shit."

"It's nothing to be proud of," Mickey huffed and lightly pushed against Ian's chest. "He only makes me give him 500 a day, so I pocket the rest in case Mandy needs anything."

Shit. Now he went and made a big deal worse by being mildly impressed. "I didn't mean…" He trailed off and let his hands slip around Mickey's waist. "How much did you make?"

It was strange how comfortable they were with each other already. Like old lovers. Ian was already used to the small touches, even wanting more of them and acting without hesitation. He was damn sure used to kissing Mickey, nearly addicted to his soft lips by this point.

It had never been this way with Alex. It always felt a little forced, even as much as he liked him. But this past year was harder than the one before. They changed, he changed, and it happened way before Mickey came around. Maybe meeting Mickey, helping him and spending those soft moments together made him realize how unhappy he was with Alex.

The best part of this was, is that Mickey seemed to want it, too. Whatever 'it' was. He felt it. Mickey initiated some of it. It wasn't one-sided after all. Even now, when he pulled Mickey close, he could have pulled away instead of putting his fists against his chest.

As much as Mickey didn't want to answer, he did because of that soft look being thrown his way. "With what I made before, then with what your crazy ass paid," Mickey was forced to pause as Ian grinned. "I totaled about 350."

Ian nodded. "We can swing by an ATM before we get back and I can give you the rest." It didn't surprise him when Mickey shook his head no. "Please, Mickey?" Ian begged and it got him to stop wiggling and look at him. "I wouldn't offer if I didn't have it."

"Why you gotta be so fucking nice?" Mickey growled and butted their heads together. "Be like everyone else and be an asshole."

Ian moved his hands from Mickey's lower back to his shoulders, then to the back of his neck. "You like when I'm nice." Ian whispered when their lips were inches apart. "Just say yes, then we need to handle our shit. Otherwise you're gonna kiss me again and I'll get distracted."

Mickey snorted and pulled back; it was true. "Fine, but after this that's it. No more you payin for shit."

"Last time, promise." Ian gripped his jaw just before he was out of reach and kissed him. Mickey let out a surprised groan that Ian felt all the way down his body. "Come on, we got shit to do."


	5. Taking A Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has to tell Alex about Mickey and Mickey has to tell Mandy about Ian. Only half goes the way it should...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 5- Taking A Side

They made it back to school about twenty minutes before the final bell rang. Soon people would start pouring out. After a half dozen kisses, mostly initiated by Mickey, they parted ways smiling, until later on when Ian would pick him and Mandy up.

Ian needed to find Alex, deal with the fallout of that shit, which he knew was going to be just as messy as what he and Mickey found themselves in. After dating for two years, it was going to be brutal.

Worst part was, it wasn't anything Alex did or didn't do. It just happened. It was true that he never loved Alex, not like, in love. But it had been good, steady and dependable. It made life so much more enjoyable, but it had faded recently.

Or that could have been what Ian told himself instead of the truth. Truth was, he wanted someone else. Someone he never expected to want like that. This Mickey thing was new, like, not even a day old new, but it was powerful and mesmerizing. It drew all of his attention, leaving Alex in the dark, being cheated on.

It had to end. And it had to be now before anything else happened.

Watching Alex slowly walking across the field was hard to watch. Only a few days ago, Ian thought he was single handedly the best guy for him. High school sweethearts, then going to college, maybe they'd get a place together, get married. All that cliched stuff and Ian wanted that, or Alex wanted that and he thought he should want it, too.

He was fooling himself. Probably from the very beginning. Ian thought about it more than once over this past year, why their feelings towards each other never progressed. Their 'love' stayed the same. It didn't amplify like he assumed it would the longer they were together. There was no passion, no excitement, not even with the sex. He hadn't been consumed like he'd hoped. They were just hanging on together, just because.

Not anymore. Not with how quickly his feelings emerged for Mickey. Ian was completely blindsided by him and his breathtaking blue eyes, his harsh but soft personality. Not to mention his story. It was far from a fairy tale but Ian was entranced with helping Mickey help himself. It was becoming a need. A want. 

Ian wanted to run at the sight of Alex and that big smile. He was bare chested, with sweat coating his slim upper body. Dressed only in fitting shorts and expensive sunglasses perched on his nose. It should have been sexy, it had been not but two days ago. Now Ian's body didn't respond, his cock didn't twitch like it normally did and that overwhelming need to bend Alex over had vanished.

Yet, with Mickey, just looking at him brought out all those urges. Not just sex, but all of it. They's only kissed a handful of times and it felt a million times better than sex with Alex ever had. Mickey was just so...different. Under that hard exterior, he was soft and playful. Mickey allowed Ian to witness a few less than stoic moments, letting him see the fear and worry he kept buried from everyone else. Mickey trusted him.

Alex was always confident, in both his body and his life. People flocked around him like he held some secret to eternal life. They loved him. He was into sports and outdoors stuff, he had plans for college and life after high school. He had goals, he had dreams, he had hope. He had it all. 

It should have been a no brainer.

Mickey didn't, he was the complete opposite. He wasn't involved in sports, unless sex counted. He kept to himself as much as possible. He chose to keep Mandy safe and in school, forfeiting his own happiness and education, his own body, just to make that happen. Mickey wasn't the type to go to parties or games, or much of anything. Mickey had no goals, or hope, or much in the way of a future.

But Mickey had wants and needs. He wanted to get him and Mandy away from their dad, to keep them both safe. He probably wanted to finish school, attend college maybe. Mickey wanted attention, affection, even when he never said it. Ian could feel his need. It was in every single kiss, every touch, every single look.

Now he had to let one go, and hope the other wanted him.

"Hey, babe," Alex smiled brightly and stopped in front of him. "You skipped?"

Ian nodded and decided not to lie, about anything, it would only make it worse. "Look, we gotta talk." He glanced to the track to see Alex's team waiting. "It's important."

Alex frowned, but nodded. "That doesn't sound good, Ian."

Those words grouped together rarely sounded good. It was always followed by a break up or bad news. Well, he wouldn't disappoint.

They moved off the field a little, out of the teams eyeline and it put them closer to the bleachers. That wasn't any better because Mickey and Mandy could be close. Ian wanted to make this as simple as possible, so there wasn't any confusion. But it would be far from easy.

"Some shit has come up recently and I don't think this," he motioned between them. "Is working anymore."

That confused looked turned into a mask of pure shock. "What?!"

Ian sighed. "I know you've felt this strain this year because I have, too." Alex, surprisingly didn't lie and nodded. "We have run our course together and to be honest," Ian paused and glanced under the bleachers to see Mickey and Mandy talking. "I've met someone."

Alex just blinked, his mouth parted. He was momentarily speechless. "You've met someone?" Alex asked, eyes wide.

Ian nodded and even with this awful talk, his stomach gave that flutter. "Yeah, I have. It's recent, like, just yesterday, but I don't know, whatever it is, it's real."

"Yesterday?" Alex asked, shocked. "We've been together for over two years and you're leaving because you met someone yesterday?"

Ian nodded. "Even if I hadn't met him, you and I have been over for a while, Alex." It hurt to see those emotions fall so quickly over his face. Sadness, heartache, pain. "Things have been the same for two years, that's not love. That's just convenience."

"Who is it?" Alex asked, blinking away the tears in his eyes. "Tell me who it is."

"I don't have to do that, Alex because it's not your business." Ian made sure to keep his eyes away from Mickey and Mandy. "I'm sorry."

Alex scoffed and turned to pace a little. The sadness died down, leaving only anger. He turned and shoved Ian back. "You're sorry?!"

Ian stepped back but didn't take the bait. He outweighed Alex by a solid ninty pounds and if they actually fought, he would win and it would only make this worse.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, but I just can't do this with him if--" Ian didn't get the chance to finish before Alex punched him in the face.

Pain blossomed instantly. For someone as lean as Alex, he did throw one fuck of a punch. Hard enough to make his teeth clack together and for his brain to ping pong around his skull.

"You fucking cheated?" Alex raged as he moved to hit him again. "You fucking cheated on me." He repeated but this time it wasn't a question. More like he needed to hear it one more time, just to be sure he heard it right.

Ian held his cheek, feeling the warm skin bruise instantly. He took another step back, not prepared to hit Alex because he would never do that unless he had to, but he wouldn't be hit at and pushed around either. Alex's anger was just, he was a damn cheater.

"I'm sorry." Ian repeated and had to dab his mouth with the back of his hand as a little blood dripped out. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ian could see both Mickey and Mandy walking to the entrance of the bleachers, noticing the public scuffle. Great, now it would be impossible not to look at him and Alex would put two and two together and figure it out quickly.

"Ian, are you okay?" Mandy asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Mandy." Ian shot her a quick smile, aware of Alex looking at him. But now he had to look at Mickey. Beautiful blue eyes wide and curious. And that was the last straw.

"No fucking way!!" Alex nearly screamed and turned towards them. "Him? Really? This is the guy you're dumping me for?"

Mandy's mouth dropped open. "Holy shit."

Ian felt Mickey staring at him and turned again. His eyes looked a little wide, too, shocked. But his lip was slightly turned into a smirk, one Ian found himself grinning at. "Yeah Alex, I think I am."

Alex scoffed. "You do realize he's fucked the entire school, right?"

When Mickey flinched and that smile slipped from his lips, Ian took a step towards Alex, eyes drawn into slits. "Don't go there man, you won't like it."

"Weren't we just talking about your brother being down there yesterday?" Alex glanced towards Mickey. "You're gonna be with a guy your brother fucked?"

If not for Mandy, Mickey would have left, she held his arm, keeping him there. But for Ian, that was the last straw. Yes, he knew about Lip. And yes, he was aware of how messed up it was, but the entire thing was thirty shades of fucked up. That didn't mean Alex got to treat Mickey that way.

Before Alex laughed again, Ian had his fist drawn back and popped his smirking ass right in the mouth. Something crunched, Alex screamed and blood came pouring out. Ian hissed at the cut of his knuckles from where a tooth had scraped across it, but he didn't stop to deal with it. He was ready to go again if Alex had anything else to say.

"I fuckin warned you, Alex," Ian growled, pissed the fuck off that it had come to this. But he wouldn't back down. "Just keep your mouth shut because he is none of your fucking business."

Beside him, he could almost taste the surprise from Mandy and Mickey. It wasn't every day that people fought over each other anymore, and maybe it would scare Mickey away like this, acting possessive over him, but there was no way he would let Alex bad mouth him.

Alex wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his arm and laughed as he turned to Mickey. "Fine Milkovich, have fun with my sloppy seconds, gotta take what you can get."

Ian's eyebrows barely had time to rise before Mickey moved, shaking off Mandy as he got right in Alex's face.

"I ain't takin nothin from him or anyone else, you fuckin douche bag," Mickey hissed and got in his face, even if he had to look up to do so. "What I do or don't do with him has fuck all to do with you or anyone else."

Ian grinned, wanting to get behind him and root his little angry ass on. It didn't matter that Alex towered over him, Ian had no doubt that Mickey could hold his own.

"He'll never get someone better than me, Mickey," Alex spat in his face. "Especially not you."

Ian moved behind Mickey, shoving Mandy a little to keep her away from any flying fists, and wrapped his arms around Mickey's chest, slowly pulling him back. Alex growled, eyes on fire. Mickey relaxed just a little bit, letting him pull him back from the fight.

"He's not worth it, Mickey," Ian spoke right into his ear but loud enough for everyone to hear it. Mickey sagged against him, still primed for the fight but willing to let it go. "We got better shit to do, remember?"

Mickey smirked and saw Alex assume that 'better shit' meant sex. It didn't, but it was amusing to watch. "Damn right we do, it involves a lot of grunting, sweating, straining." He grinned when Ian chuckled. "And we have an entire fucking house to do it in."

Of course, Mickey was talking about moving, lugging boxes and shit, but it sounded like sex and Alex believed it. "Come on, baby," Ian whispered and didn't realize he let the little name slip. "I've been waiting all day for it."

Alex was seething, practically foaming at the mouth even as he pulled Mickey further away. The fight was over. There was no winner here, or maybe there was and Ian was dragging his prize away. But of course Alex had to go and open his mouth again, to get that last nasty word in.

"Just wait til his old man finds out."

Mickey froze and Ian tightened his arms. That was Mickey's biggest fear at the moment and Alex was threatening it out in the open. Ian was about to move Mickey out of the way and finish this shit once and for all, but he didn't need to.

Mandy was there, like some punk rock superhero wearing combat boots with a pink skirt and punched Alex in the face so hard, he toppled back and landed on his ass. Mandy hovered over him, grinning with a pair of brass knuckles on her hand.

"You even fucking try that shit you uppity bitch, and you'll get a face full of these until graduation." Mandy hissed and showed him her fist. "Got it?"

Ian smiled when Alex nodded, whining about his face the entire time. Mandy moved off him and came to stand with them. Not even out of breath, her makeup wasn't smudged and not a hair on her head was out of place. She was a goddess.

"So, we're doin this shit?" Mandy asked with a grin.

Ian grinned back and realized that Mickey was still in the cradle of his arms and hadn't moved. "You ready?"

Mickey turned his head to look up, putting their lips in range of each other and nodded. "One punch a piece, let's do this shit."

They moved at the same time. Ian cupped his jaw, angling him back while Mickey reached back to fist his hair and led him into a deep, territorial kiss that had every nerve ending in his body screaming that Mickey was his.

Mandy was watching, Alex was watching, even a few people on the field had come to watch and it didn't matter because he was locked at the lips with Mickey and they didn't give a shit what anyone else thought.


	6. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is worried when Mickey never called

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 6- The Beast

After that shit with Alex, Ian gave Mickey and Mandy a ride home. They didn't talk about what was said or what happened, they hardly traded any glances the entire way. Maybe they were all still trying to process what exactly happened, even when it was obvious.

Ian left Alex for Mickey.

"Park up a block." Mandy directed from the back seat. "He gets paranoid easily."

Ian nodded and drove another block to park. He glanced at Mandy in the mirror, then over at Mickey, having a silent talk with her. Mickey hadn't looked at him the entire time. Not after that last kiss and Ian didn't push. He was trying to ask Mandy what he should do.

Unfortunately, she only gave a sad smile and shook her head, telling him to leave it alone for now. Everyone needed to calm down, separately and he would give Mickey the time he needed because now he had plenty.

"Pick you guys up later?" Ian decided to ask, just to make sure.

Mandy nodded. "He normally leaves around seven, so any time after that we should be okay. Right, Mickey?"

Mickey nodded, aware of Ian staring a hole into his face. "Right."

Ian groaned internally and looked away, forcing himself not to ask what was wrong. Instead he dug the other $150 he pulled from the ATM to cover what Mickey lost and handed it over. Mickey took it and Ian saw his eyes for a split second; he was afraid.

"Mandy, can you give us a second?" Ian asked and gave her pleading eyes. "Please."

Mandy nodded. "I need a smoke anyway."

They were alone in a matter of seconds and Mickey finally looked over at him. Ian wanted to tell Mickey that it would all work out, that he and Mandy would be okay. But he didn't know that for sure. Anything could happen between now and after seven. Hell, their entire world changed in one day.

"Let me see your phone?" Ian asked and held his hand out. Mickey dug into his jeans and handed it over. He quickly typed his number in and handed it back. "Call me when you two are ready and I'll come pick you up."

"I'll call later." Mickey replied softly and looked away.

Before Mickey could get out Ian reached out; his hand palm up, silently asking for Mickey's. Ian smiled a little when Mickey touched his hand, loosely linking their fingers. "Just a little bit longer and you won't have to come back here."

Mickey huffed and tried to cover his small smile with the back of one hand. "You a mind reader now?"

"I might be," Ian smiled tightly. He gave their hands a tug and Mickey glanced at him. "Call me whenever, okay? I can help."

Mickey squeezed Ian's hand and nodded. "See you later, Gallagher."

Ian let Mickey go, gave a wave to Mandy and waited until they walked that block to the house before he pulled away. The entire way back to Clayton's, his mind was on Mickey and the way he looked when they pulled up. He really, really didn't want to go back in that house.

And after tonight, he'd never have to again.

*

Instead of worrying about Mickey and the shit he couldn't immediately change, Ian put his time to something he could. He went back to Clayton's to be surprised by a small going away party, not like away away, but it felt like it. It was just Clayton and his wife, some cake and cheap beer, but it was nice, and they were all smiling by the time it was over.

She even managed to defrost her frozen black heart enough to smile and she baked the damn cake. Ian was afraid it had been poisoned and she knew exactly what he thought because she took the first bite.

Clayton waxed on about how proud of him he was, and that he needed to focus all his time and attention on college and his hockey scholarship, hinting that he would take care of the majority of the bills. Ian was only required to pay for food and anything else he needed, home and school wise.

More like Mickey and Mandy wise. Ian was going to make damn sure they got everything they needed. They didn't get it when they were supposed to, and the least he could do was make an effort to help, even if they said no.

After the party, Ian gave them each a hug, yes, even her; gag. And used the rest of his time to box up his room. Everything but the furniture was going. The boxes, courtesy of Clayton's wife, were currently being lugged by big muscled movers into a big truck downstairs, also thanks to her.

It wasn't all bad. Ian got to sit on the steps with a beer and watch them carry his stuff to the truck. Wearing those thin white t-shirts, sweating from excessive use of the stairs. Maybe he was being lazy by not helping, but these guys got paid to move other people's shit. Who was he to take that away?

So, he watched, feeling a little guilty that he looked in the first place, but it was a distraction from what he really wanted. It was nearing 7:30 and Mickey still hadn't called. It was making him worry enough to call Mickey, IF he had his number. Ian only had Mandy's.

As he waited for Mandy to pick up the phone, one of the guys came up to him with a clipboard in one hand and a friendly smile. Ian tilted the phone away from his mouth and raised his eyebrows in question.

"That was the last box, Mister Gallagher. Looks like we are ready to go."

Ian grinned, Mister Gallagher. That sounded awesome. He dug into his pocket and handed them the address. "Go ahead before me. Gotta check and make sure I didn't forget anything."

The guy looked at the address and his own eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Penthouse?"

"That's the one." Ian smiled. "Don't worry, they have a service elevator you guys can use." The guy chuckled a little and smiled before he got into one of two trucks and left. They had good timing too because that's when Mandy's voicemail kicked in. "Hey Mands, it's Ian. It's past seven and Mickey hadn't called me yet. I just want to make sure everything went okay tonight. Call me."

Something was wrong. Ian could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't wanted to leave them in the first place, but they both told him that him staying would only make it worse. What if listening to them had been a mistake? What if Terry caught wind of their plan? What the hell happened if Alex actually ran his big mouth?

Ian knew he was overreacting. He was just so anxious about all this working out how it sounded earlier. Simple. Easy. Wonderful. For all of them. There would be nothing he could do to help, except wait. Wait for them to call and keep his mind busy until then. Instead of thinking of mind breaking images of Terry and Mickey going at it.

Ian made another sweep of the house. He forgot his computer on the table, so he grabbed it. He said goodbye to Clayton, promising to come on Sunday for dinner. The shrew wasn't home for that, thank fuck and with one last look at the house, he was gone.

The movers had already begun moving boxes up the stairs when he pulled up to the condo. Ian called ahead to the security desk and asked if the door can be unlocked without him there. That was against protocol, but the guard was nice and let it slide one time just as long as he was able to keep an eye out on them.

Ian locked his jeep and barely made it up to the top floor before his phone rang. He smiled at the unknown number, scooted passed the guys coming in and out, and answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey Micke--" he was cut off by Mandy crying in his ear. She was talking so fast; half was garbled by her sobs. "Mandy, what's wrong?" He asked frantically, wondering why she answered Mickey's phone. "Where's Mickey?"

Mandy cried harder. "It's bad, Ian, it's really bad."

Panic seized him fast, taking a hold of him in a way that made his blood run cold. "Mandy, what happened? Where is he?"

"Terry came home as we were leaving." Mandy sobbed, nearly incoherent. "He hit Mickey hard enough to knock him out and locked me in the closet." She paused to sniffle. "By the time I got the door open, Terry was gone and Mickey…."

Ian clenched his hands as he paced back and forth. Terry caught them. Did that mean he knew, or was it just bad timing? Was Mickey okay? There were so many questions and he didn't know what to do.

"Put him on." Ian nearly yelled and heard her gasp in return. "Shit." He hissed and shoved passed the movers and the security guard and took the stairs as fast as he could. "I need to talk to him, Mandy."

Mandy whimpered. "He's not awake yet, Ian. He wasn't moving when I found him. But he's breathing. I don't know what to do."

"Fuck!!" He screamed, making her gasp again. "Call 911, he may need a hospital." Ian got into his jeep and drove as fast as he could, breaking every record known to man. "I'm on the way right now."

"I can't call the cops, Ian. If Terry gets arrested, Mickey and I get tossed into foster care." She gasped as her voice shook. "There is so much blood."

Shit, that's right. Unlike him, they were only sixteen and Terry was their only parent. With no one else and Terry gone, they would get tossed into one of those awful group homes until they aged out. That was just as bad, if not worse than living with Terry.

"Try and wake him up," Ian suggested as he drove faster just at the mention of blood. "Make sure you have your shit ready when I get there." He waited until she mumbled a watery yes before he hung up.

This was fucking bad. So fucking bad.


	7. The Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's sweets the aftermath of Mickey's fight with Terry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 7- The Beauty

This was fucking bad. So fucking bad.

Halfway there, Ian dialed Kevin at The Alibi, he waited for two rings before Veronica answered. He powered over her sweet greeting and got right to the point, very aware of how rude it was. "V, it's Ian. I need to talk to Kev."

"Well hello to you too, Ian. I'm great thanks for asking."

Ian rolled his eyes. This was not the time to hash out why he was never around anymore. "V, please. I need to talk to him."

Veronica huffed. "Kev!!"

He sent a silent prayer up to whoever was listening. There was a brief pause where he could hear Veronica bitching in the background but he was so content on driving as fast as possible, that he didn’t hear half of it.

"Ian, what's up?" Kev said in a happy voice. "How's my favorite Gallagher?"

Ian turned, blowing passed a red light and swerved to miss an oncoming car. "Good. I'm good. Kev, I need to know if Terry Milkovich is there right now."

"Uh," Kev paused to scan the crowd. "Yeah, him and his goons are here. They look like shit though. Like they already had a bar fight."

Ian clenched his jaw so he didn't say that the fight was with Mickey. "Does it look like he's leaving any time soon?"

"No, he just ordered an entire table full of shots. Waving around a wad of cash like an asshole."

That was probably the money he and Mickey combined to pay him for today. What a piece of shit. "Okay, now I can't tell you why, but I need you to call me if it looks like he is about to leave."

There was only one more corner before he was at the Milkovich house and the dread he felt because of Mandy's voice, doubled at what he might walk into

"Sure man, come by sometime though okay, we miss you."

Ian shut his eyes tight. "Miss you, too. Thanks Kev." He hung up the phone and pulled the jeep up to the Milkovich house.

It was dark and quiet with only the porch light on. Ian stepped out and saw a few bags tossed into the yard. He grabbed them quickly, tossing them into the trunk. Before he moved up to the house, he grabbed the gun tucked into the spare tire and stuffed it down the back of his jeans.

Terry may be at The Alibi, but that didn't take away the fear he carried with him up the stairs. Ian turned the doorknob quickly and kept the door open wide as he looked around. Blood stained the floor by the door, then it was streaked up the wall. The lamp by the couch was knocked over, broken. The coffee table was kicked off to the side, hitting the tv hard enough to knock it down, creating a large crack down one side.

"Holy fuck." Ian hissed as he ran his hand into his hair. That's when he realized that Mickey was laying on the couch with Mandy laying against one of his sides. "Mandy." Ian whispered and Mandy lifted her head, eyes puffy and red and the tears were instant.

"We have to get him out of here, Ian." Mandy whimpered and stood on shaky legs. "Please."

He came around the side of the couch and got a good look at Mickey. His face was bloodied by the large gash above his left eyebrow. He had one forming black eye, a split lip and his knuckles were bloody and busted, probably from fighting back.

"Oh baby," Ian whispered, tears filled his eyes as he leaned down and brushed his hair back. Mickey leaned into his touch, but didn't open his eyes. "Come on, we gotta go."

Ian lifted Mickey as carefully as he could, nearly bawling when busted knuckles lightly gripped around his neck. He glanced at Mandy and nodded at the door. She moved fast, making sure he was able to get Mickey out of the house before she shut the door. Then she ran around him to open the back door of his jeep.

"Ian?" Mickey grumbled lowly but coughed a wet sound as he hissed from the pain.

He stopped just before he put Mickey into the back seat and watched him try to focus on him. "I'm here, baby, I got you."

"Where's Mandy?" Mickey tried to look around but pain shot into his head, forcing him to keep them closed.

Mandy smiled through her tears and brushed his hair back. "I'm right here, Mick and I'm okay. Ian is taking us home."

When Mickey curled into his chest, Ian couldn't stop the tears. He hugged him close, not hugging nearly as tight as he wanted, but it was enough for now. "You need a doctor."

Mickey shook his head and buried his face in Ian's chest. "No doctor. They take reports and we can't let them get Terry."

"Mickey, you're really beaten up. I don't know if anything is broken or punctured. We need a doctor." Ian tried again, kissing the top of his head in hopes to sway him into agreeing.

"Nothing's broken, Gallagher," Mickey grumbled and pushed away to see his face, Although a little blurry, was just as handsome and sweet as it was earlier. "Just get me the fuck out of here."

Ian looked to Mandy. She just nodded sadly back at him. "Fine, but this isn't over." He watched Mickey smile a little as he won the mini argument. "Can you scoot in?"

Mickey nodded and fisted the collar of Ian's shirt. "Only if you come with me."

"I have to drive." Ian smiled but made no move to let go as Mickey inched his way in.

"Mandy can drive." Mickey argued and pulled Ian in by the collar of his shirt. "I need you with me."

That settled that. Ian tossed the keys to Mandy and crawled into the back seat and shut the door. Mickey moved into his side, resting his face against his chest while his hand rested on his hip. Ian let himself relax and pulled Mickey closer to him, resting his head on top of his and tried his best not to hurt him.

They drove in silence. No one uttered a single word. Ian's heart had calmed down enough to relax, but his mind was racing. Terry needed to pay for this. He needed to be held accountable for what he did. But how? He couldn't risk the state taking Mickey and Mandy away from him. That would do more harm than good but there was no way Ian was letting Terry get away unscathed by this.

"M' sorry." Mickey grumbled against his chest, his voice rough. "Told you this shit was messy."

Ian kissed the side of his ear. "Don't worry, Mickey. I can handle this shit." He promised, feeling Mickey smile against him. "No offense, but I've seen worse."

Mickey's laugh turned into a hiss as he grabbed his side. Ian noticed and moved his hand on top, holding him too. "Good. Didn't want this to scare you away."

Mandy pulled up at the complex and parked. "How far up?"

"All the way. Go get the security guard, see if he can help with the bags." Ian nodded and Mandy moved quickly. "You ready?"

Mickey nodded but he really was not ready for this. Not any of it. "As I'll ever be. No stairs, right?"

Ian kicked open the door. "No, no stairs. Just gotta get you into the elevator." He took a second, squeezing Mickey's side. "I'm gonna get out first, then I can carry you up."

"Fuck that." Mickey shoved him a little but gripped his shirt before he went too far. "I can walk."

Humoring him, Ian got out and let Mickey slowly move out of the jeep. Groaning and hissing every step of the way. It hurt to watch, but Ian didn't touch him until Mickey's foot got caught under the seat and he tumbled out, reaching for him.

"Easy," Ian caught him with ease and felt Mickey sag against his side. "Put your arm around me, let me help."

Mickey huffed but did as he was asked and put his arm around Ian's waist. "Fuck," he hissed when Ian stood and stretched his side a little too much. "Should have let you carry me."

Ian shook his head and moved slowly into the building. "I was trying to be helpful but you're stubborn as fuck and said no."

They moved into the elevator and Ian could tell that Mickey's energy had all but vanished. The elevator moved up quickly and by the time they stepped off, he had to bend down and pick Mickey up, one arm locked under his knees while the other braced his back to carry him.

"You're crazy, Gallagher." Mickey held onto his chest and spoke quietly. "So fucking crazy for wanting this shit."

Mandy had the door open and he walked them inside. "Crazy is as crazy does, Mickey." Ian walked down the hall and picked the first bedroom to lay him down in. "You're gonna have to get used to it."

Mickey whined as Ian set him down on the bed. "I'm already fuckin used to it."


	8. Nurse Me Back To Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian takes care of Mickey and Mandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 8- Nurse Me Back To Health

They needed to get Mickey cleaned up to access the damage. So far nothing seemed too bad, but the worst wounds are hidden inside the body and like to sneak up when you assume everything is okay. That's how mistakes were made, that's how people died.

"Okay, I have a first aid kit in the living room. Let me go grab it and we can clean you up." Ian spoke as he pulled Mickey's shoes off and turned on the lamp beside the bed.

Nodding, Mickey closed his eyes. "I'll be here."

Ian knew it was probably bad for Mickey to fall asleep. He could have a concussion. But he left him alone and joined Mandy in the living room. She didn't have a scratch on her but looked just as bad as Mickey did. Her hands were bloody, shaking. She was still crying softly as she trembled. Hair a mess with makeup running down her face.

"Mandy?" He called softly and it made her jump and turn.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Ian nodded, even if he wouldn't be okay, she needed to believe it. "I'm gonna grab the first aid kit and clean him up." She nodded and brushed back her hair. "You want to get some hot water and towels for me?"

She nodded again and stood up to kick off her jacket and shoes. "Yes, towel and hot water." She moved to the kitchen. "There is a whiskey bottle in his bag with his clothes, he's gonna need it."

Ian nodded and waited until she was busy, to take out his phone and quickly call Veronica. While it rang, Ian found a bottle of alcohol by a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Ian stood with the whiskey and set it on the back of the couch.

"Hello?"

"V, it's Ian." He could practically hear her attitude from that less than friendly talk earlier. "I need your help." His voice cracked and he could hear the change in her voice. "Please."

"Ian honey, what's wrong?"

"My friend got beaten up by his dad and can't go to a hospital." He tried to keep his voice down so Mandy didn't hear how freaked out he was. "Will you help me?"

"Yes. Where are you?"

Ian gave her the address and room number, his voice straining the entire time. Trying not to cry. "Please, get here as fast as you can."

"I'm coming, Ian, right now."

The call ended and Ian jumped when Mandy touched his shoulder. He quickly wiped his face and offered her a smile. She didn't fall for it and pulled him into a hug. He went willingly, letting go just a little.

"Thank you, Ian," Mandy cried in his ear as she kissed his head. "Thank you so much."

Ian hugged her hard and pulled back for them to rest their heads together. "V is coming to give Mickey a look over, just to make sure." Mandy nodded. "Can you wait for her while I clean him up?"

"I'll call down stairs to give him a heads up." Mandy cupped his face and lightly kissed his lips. "Be careful with him."

"I will." Ian promised and grabbed the first aid kit, the whiskey and the bowl of water and a towel from Mandy and moved back into his room.

Mickey hadn't moved an inch. His eyes were closed, his face nice and relaxed and his breathing was even. He almost looked peaceful. Ian set the items down on the floor next to the bed and leaned over Mickey to brush his hand over his cheek.

"Mickey?" Ian called softly, smoothing his fingers up the side of his face until Mickey slowly blinked his eyes open. "I gotta get you cleaned up."

Mickey nodded, his eyes heavy as they tried to focus on Ian's green eyes. "Shit hurts."

"Got this," Ian grabbed the whiskey bottle and wiggled it at him. "Might help."

"Gimme that shit." Mickey hissed as he grabbed the bottle and clenched his side. "Fuck, at least one rib is broken, maybe two."

Ian clenched his jaw, trying to keep his anger in. "I can wrap it, but we gotta get this shit off you and see what the damage is."

Mickey uncapped the bottle and took a long drink. "I need help getting out of it."

"I can cut the shirt so you don't have to move and wiggle the jeans down?" He offered and grabbed the heavy duty scissors. "Might be easier than shrugging the shirt off if your ribs are broken."

"Cut that shit then." Mickey spread one arm out, waiting, as he took an even longer drink before doing the same with his other arm. "Don't cut me."

Ian huffed as he gripped the bottom of the shirt and cut it straight up the center. This was so not the appropriate time to ogle Mickey's very muscular chest, or the way his shoulders bunched, but Ian gave a glance anyway and kept cutting. Next he cut both arms and the shirt fell in rags at his sides. He tossed them aside, pulling a little to get the part out from under him until he was shirtless.

"Okay, time for the jeans." Ian moved to the end of the bed while Mickey popped the button with one hand. He had to take a deep breath to get that image from his mind, or what usually came after the button pop. "Might have to lift." He said tightly and tucked his hands into the band and pulled a little.

"I fucking hate clothes." Mickey groaned as he wiggled from side to side, his ribs protested the entire time.

Ian pulled hard and they slid off easily. He tossed them aside and grabbed the throw blanket at the bottom of the bed and tossed it over boxer covered hips, then moved back to the floor for the supplies.

"Let's get some of this blood off and figure out what exactly is bleeding." Ian mumbled and wet one end of the white towel. He gripped Mickey's chin and turned his head to face him. "Other than your ribs, feel anything else?"

Mickey shrugged and held his side. "Fuck, nope. That's all I feel right now."

The rag came back red as he wiped Mickey's face clean. He had a deep gash over one eyebrow, a few smaller cuts on his cheeks, probably from that glass lamp that was broken. His lip was split down the side and he had a nasty looking bruise on his jaw.

"Looks like just that one cut is responsible for all the blood." Ian informed him as he cleaned the area with a cleaner part of the towel. "Might need stitches, and you're in luck because I have the liquid kind."

Mickey stayed still but kept his eyes trained on Ian. "I think I have a concussion."

"I'm certain of it." Ian dropped the towel to the floor and dug into the kit when Mickey's hand landed on his shoulder. He paused his search to look up. Mickey's eyes were wide again, afraid. It looked like he might cry. "Hey, you okay?" Ian whispered and put his palm to Mickey's cheek.

Mickey shook his head and leaned into his hand. "Physically, yeah. But other than that…" He looked away, both angry and afraid of this feeling. "Thank you, for being there."

The pain he felt from hearing him say that, let him know just how deep in this he was. Less than two days and he was falling for Mickey. Or maybe he already fell. Now he was getting dragged across rough gravel with no one to help him.

Ian moved his other hand on top of Mickey's that still rested on his shoulder and squeezed. "You're welcome, Mickey. But thank me when you feel better." Mickey nodded and dropped his hand to take another drink. "Now let's close that." He grabbed two butterfly bandages and leaned in closely, nearly touching his chest.

"Can you reach it?" Mickey asked when he saw him come at him from a few different angles.

The cut was on Mickey's left eyebrow and he was kneeling on the floor on the right side of the bed. Either he needed to climb up the bed, or lean over his chest to reach it. "Might have to switch sides."

Mickey moved his hand to Ian's side and pushed. "I won't break, Gallagher. Just move where you need to."

His hand was warm and solid on his side. Sending a flash of heat up one side of his body. If Mickey was his normal healthy self, he would be able to see how his cheeks flushed because of that one touch.

So, he moved, leaning over Mickey's chest until he was damn near hovering over him. Mickey helped keep him steady with that hand on his side, and turned his head a little so he could place two bandages to hold the cut together.

"Hold still so they don't pop." Ian spoke as he moved back to bend and get the liquid stitches. "Let's hope it holds." He mumbled as he carefully closed the cut and blew a little to help it dry.

"So, doctor Gallagher, am I gonna make it?" Mickey asked, amused even as he hissed from the pressure against his ribs.

Ian smiled as he moved back. Mickey's hand stayed on his side. "I have a good feeling you will. That was the biggest worry." He quickly cleaned the other cuts on his face. "It's gonna be a bitch to wrap your waist though."

"This entire thing is a bitch." Mickey closed his eyes and slowly rubbed his hand up Ian's side. "I can take it."

Ian shivered under the touch. "I know you can."

Cleaning Mickey's knuckles turned out to be a little more intimate than he imagined. He had to hold Mickey's hand in his own and lightly clean the cuts and blood away. When they were both clean, Mickey's hand curled around his own for a brief moment.

Ian looked up to see Mickey's eyes a little glazed over as he glanced at him. He was probably exhausted, worried or fearful. Grateful even. Just a mix of emotions that should wait until later to address them. If something real was said now, they would most likely regret it or they would be unable to get past it later on.

"Are you able to sit up with help?" Ian asked and grabbed the ace bandage as he stood up.

Mickey nodded but took a few long drinks before he set the bottle on the side table. "Just go slow."

There were only a few ways this could go and most of them painful or awkward. "Okay, when you go to move up, I'm gonna grab your hips and lift you, okay?" Mickey's eyes widened a little. "Otherwise, I'm gonna have to grab your upper body and that'll probably make it worse."

"Don't want that." Mickey looked away, trying to hide both his nervousness and excitement for something so stupid and nodded. "It's gonna hurt like a motherfucker no matter what."

It was a little awkward to straddle Mickey's legs. Keeping one of his legs on the bed, and the other leg hanging off the side for leverage. Ian leaned forward and saw blue eyes dilate from their new position.

Images flashed into his mind at warp speed. Him hovering over Mickey, Mickey looking soft and delectable under him, ready for him. Eager for him. Ian swallowed thickly and licked his lips before he glanced away.

"Whenever you're ready, just sit up enough to lean against the headboard." Ian had his hands resting close to his body.

Mickey nodded, put both battered hands flat on the bed and started to lift himself. Ian's hands gripped both of Mickey's hips, with his fingers digging into his lower back and lifted him just as he moved back.

"Shit!" Mickey groaned and bit his lip as he settled against the headboard. "God, that hurts."

Ian nodded and let go of his hips, halfway through an inappropriate groan. "Good, that's good." He grabbed the bandage where he left it on the bed and moved off his legs to sit beside the bed. "It'll be easier like this."

Mickey ignored him and grabbed for the bottle. Even the pain couldn't chase away the feeling of Ian's hands on his hips like that.

It took some moving, but Ian managed to slip his hands around Mickey's sides and fed the bandage back and forth until it was tightly wrapped around him. Mickey started to sweat, groaning and drinking simultaneously.

"How's that?" Ian asked as he pulled back.

Mickey wiggled a little, noticing it hurt a little less. "It's good. But if I move it's gonna slide down."

Instead of making him move, Ian grabbed another pillow, balled it up and carefully stuffed it behind his lower back to brace it. It put his face very close to Mickey's again and the need to kiss him was there, as it always was.

But he resisted the urge and pulled back. "How's that?"

Mickey put his hand on Ian's arm, stopping him from pulling away all the way. "It's good."

"Good." Ian whispered back and put his hand on top of Mickey's. His thumb moved back and forth over tattooed knuckles and kept silent for as long as he could. "You really scared me, Mickey." Ian cleared his throat. "You really fucking scared me."

"I know," Mickey sighed sadly. "I didn't think he would come back so soon."

"Do you think Alex said something?" Ian asked, already worried because this was his fault. "Because if he did--" he trailed off and shook his head. If Alex was responsible, Ian would have no problem dishing it back.

"No, as much as I'd like to blame that asshole twink, it wasn't him." Mickey squeezed his arm. "He left the money I gave him on the table. We were almost out the door before he came back."

With a heavy sigh, Ian bent his head down to rest on their hands. "I'm sorry, Mickey." He whispered. "I told you I'd help you and now all this shit is my fault."

"Did you make Terry freak out?" Mickey asked harshly because that raw emotion made him feel like he had to hide it.

Ian sat up, eyes wide. "No, but--"

Mickey blasted through his sentence. "Did you make him sell me to whoever wanted some? Did you make him threaten Mandy's safety?"

Ian shook his head.

"Yeah, I didn't fucking think so." Mickey shook his head and squeezed Ian's hand. "You didn't do this shit, Ian. Terry would do this with or without you around. He doesn't need a damn reason."

Ian squeezed their hands tightly.

"Believe me, I've had it worse off than I do right now. A few broken ribs and a headache is nothing compared to some of the shit he's done."

Fuck, that hurt to hear. Mickey really did look as awful as he felt and now he was saying this was nothing? Ian didn't even think he could imagine what the worst would look like. This shit had been awful enough without more.

"When you guys turn seventeen, we are getting his ass tossed in jail." Ian hissed and saw a flicker of a smile on Mickey's face. "I don't care if we have to fucking lie or bait him into it, but it's gonna happen."

Mickey nodded, only on board with that if they had a foolproof plan. "Well, it's only April, and our birthday isn't until August, so you have time to plan." Mickey chuckled.

"Good, that's plenty of time." Ian smirked, only halfway serious, well, maybe more than halfway. "Do you think he'll come looking for you?" Ian asked, worried because it would be simple for Terry to show up at their school looking for his kids.

"Not over here in the uppity parts of Chicago, but I wouldn't put showing up at the school past him." Mickey paused to take a drink. "He's done it a few times, making sure I'm where I'm supposed to be."

"Just make sure you're in class or at least in the school the majority of the time," Ian suggested. "Mandy too. I doubt he would come into the school and start shit."

"Probably not, but before and after maybe." Mickey shut his eyes. "Not sure what to do about that."

"Well, I'll drive you and Mandy to school, so we'll be together. Then after, I can drive back unless someone else has plans after."

Mickey opened his eyes and smirked. "You plan to keep us glued to your side the entire time?"

Ian nodded, very serious. "If I have to. I'm not sayin you guys have to go home with me, but I'm there if you want."

Being with them all the time would be hard. He had a job, two jobs and practice almost every day after school. Unless they were gonna tag along the entire time, there would be times when they would be alone.

"We want." Mickey cleared his voice when it sounded a little too deep for this kind of talk. "I want."

"I want that, too." Ian almost leaned down to kiss him because he wanted to. He needed to and it felt like hours since their last one. "We can work it out."

Another one of those silences settled over them. When neither of them knew what else should be said. They had so much they needed to work out. Ian still wanted to ask about Lip, even if he said it didn't matter, Ian wanted to know. Then they needed to address what happened with Alex and why. What it meant. They needed to know where to go from here.

"That hurt?" Mickey asked finally and lifted the hand that held the bottle to point at his bruised cheek.

Ian shook his head. "I'd forgotten about it until just now." He took one hand back and touched the hot skin of his cheek. It was sore, but not split. "Is it bruising yet?"

Mickey reached up and gripped his chin, angling it towards the light. "Yeah, gonna end up havin a black eye, too. It's too close to your cheekbone."

Ian tried not to lean into the touch, but at this point, he craved any and all contact he was allowed. "Great, it's gonna clash with my hair."

Mickey chuckled. "I'm sure Mandy has some makeup for it." He released his chin, only to run one finger up the length of his jaw. His smile slipped, growing serious. "C'mere." He lightly pressed his fingers into Ian's jaw.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I said come here." Mickey repeated his words and tightened the grip on Ian's jaw. "I can't fuckin move, so come to me."

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Mickey was a little tipsy, even if he didn't slur his words. But at this point, he was powerless to say no. When Mickey tugged on his jaw again, Ian moved forward, one hand pressed to either side of Mickey's body, then licked his lips.

"Mickey," Ian gasped just before their lips touched, resisting for a moment.

"Stop thinking for a minute and kiss me."

That was all he needed. Ian bumped their noses, giving Mickey time to lick his lips before his hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled him the rest of the way down.

"Mmm," Ian moaned against his lips, moving up a little closer to deepen it.

His lips were soft, eager and Ian let him control the pace. It was Mickey who tightened his grip, it was Mickey who hummed into the kiss. It was Mickey who took the hand he had braced on the bed and put it to his jaw. Ian could only go with it as he tried not to smash him.

"Mickey," Ian pulled back enough to take a breath and whined his name.

"Don't make me chase you," Mickey warned and tried to sit up. "It'll fuckin hurt but I'll do it."

Ian's hand moved to his chest and gently pushed him back to the bed. "No chasing." He whispered against his smirking lips and moved his hand back to his jaw. "I'm here "

"Good." Mickey still smirked as he pulled him in.

"Fuck," Ian barely had time to moan before Mickey pulled him into another kiss. It was much deeper, a little faster and he could feel the wet swipe of Mickey's tongue against his lips, seaking entrance.

With a deep groan, Ian's mouth parted for him. Giving Mickey access to lick into his mouth. Ian slid his tongue alongside Mickey's. They twisted and twirled together, pulling back just to tease and go again and Ian was losing it. He was panting against his lips, his entire body responding to what he wanted.

Maybe the kiss was needed after all that shit, maybe Mickey needed it as much as he did. Incidences like tonight, made people want to kiss and touch to prove to themselves and each other that they were okay.

Mickey was just as responsive. Tilting his head, deepening the kiss. Practically whimpering into his mouth. Ian had to pull back, his chest was already pushing painfully against Mickey's side, making him give little gasps of pain every other groan.

When he pulled back, Mickey bit his bottom lip with his teeth. "Fuck." Ian whined and moved back, making Mickey release his lip. "That's becoming addicting."

Mickey nodded and licked Ian's kiss from his lips. "Why the fuck you movin then?"

Ian grinned at his grumpiness. "Because if I don't, I'm gonna end up on your lap, possibly hurting your ribs in the process."

Mickey huffed and tried to pull him back. "Like I give a shit. Come back."

Oh, how he wanted to. Ian wanted nothing more than to lay his body the length of Mickey's and feel him all over. Ian wanted all of those sharp gasps he gave and the way Mickey pulled him closer by his jaw. Ian wanted all of it.

Despite saying it wasn't a good idea, Ian still moved closer. Sitting further up the bed so he didn't put too much strain on his body. He bent down until their noses brushed together and traced Mickey's lips.

"Tell me that again when you feel better." Ian leaned down to kiss him again, nearly falling apart when Mickey groaned again. "Right now you need to take it easy."

Mickey nodded and risked the pain by sitting up enough to steal a kiss. "Fine, but if I decide I don't want kisses anymore, just know that it was your fault you missed out."

"I take full responsibility." Ian chuckled and sat up and brushed his dark hair back. "You look worn the fuck out."

"I am worn the fuck out." Mickey released the hold on Ian's neck and let his hand rest against his chest. "This shit is gonna be a bitch until it heals."

"Yeah, ribs take forever." Ian offered, remembering when Frank broke a few of his when he kicked against his side during one of his many drunk home visits. "Painkillers might help."

All laughing and joking aside, they were both thankful this wasn't as bad as it could have been and Ian knew the moment Mickey thought it as well. Their smiles faded and life became real again.

"So, you wanna tell me what's up with that shit you pulled today?"

Ian frowned, his eyebrows drawn together as he thought about what that shit was exactly. "Uh, the kissing shit? Cuz I told you the moment you stop kissing me that I'll stop kissing you."

"Not that," Mickey snorted. "I meant that shit with your boyfriend." His hand moved up, thumb moving back and forth against Ian's chin, going faster as he spoke. "You plan that or did it just lead there?"

Oh, that shit. Okay, so they were gonna talk about that now. Wonderful. Too bad his answer was obvious. He was about to answer, but Mickey's thumb slipped and rubbed against his bottom lip. Ian gasped, feeling that soft sweeping sensation all the way down his body.

Before he could speak, there was a light knock at the door that forced him to turn. Mandy opened it enough to poke her head in, eyes a little wide at their compromised position. "You okay?"

Mandy nodded and smiled a little. "Your friend is here."


	9. Medicate Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 9- Medicate Me

"Your friend is here."

"What friend?" Mickey asked, feeling just a little hostile.

Ian squeezed his hand. "Mickey, it's just V, Kev's wife. I called and asked her to come." He glanced back at Mandy. "She can come in."

Veronica helped herself and pushed passed Mandy and stood at the foot of the bed with a big red bag slung over her shoulder. "I heard you needed my help."

Ian smiled. "Yeah, we do." He nodded at Mickey when she came closer. "This is Mickey--"

"Milkovich," Veronica finished with an arch of one perfect eyebrow. "Yeah, I know who he is. Who his dad is."

Ian squeezed Mickey's hand once more, waiting until he nodded, then stood to get out of the way. "Would you mind taking a look?"

Veronica nodded but still hesitated. "This got anything to do with Terry showing up at my bar tossing around fifties like it's nothin?"

When all Mickey did was huff, Ian nodded. "It's a long ass story, maybe for another time?" He asked with a smile.

Veronica set her bag down and gripped Ian by his chin, giving him a quick once over. "This better not be from him too, or we are going to have a serious problem."

"No, that's from Alex." Ian groaned when she gave him an angrier look. "Also another long story. But I'm fine." He pointed to Mickey. "Give him a look over."

Veronica lightly patted one cheek before she moved over to the bed and sat down. "Looks like you didn't need me after all." She looked over Mickey's head, noticing the closing wound, then the bandage around his ribs.

"I did the best I could." Ian smiled a little. "The cut on his head was bad and he said he had a few broken ribs, but I was worried because Mandy said he was out for awhile after it happened."

Veronica grabbed a thin pen light from her bag and pulled Mickey's eyelid down.

"That fuckin hurts!" Mickey hissed and tried to jerk away but she had a firm hold on his face.

"Did you think any of this shit would feel good?" Veronica snapped and pointed the pen into his eye, moving it back and forth before moving to the other one. "How long were you out?"

"How the fuck would I know?"

Ian smiled and walked to the door and Mandy was sitting in the hallway with her back to the opposite wall and her legs folded up to her chest. "Hey, do you know how long Mickey was unconscious for?"

Mandy wiped her eyes. "About twenty minutes after I got out of the closet, but he may have been out longer before that."

Ian nodded and moved back inside. "Mandy said for at least twenty minutes, maybe longer."

Veronica clicked off the pen light. "Well, the smart thing would be to take you to the hospital," She paused while they both shook their heads. "But I see that's not an option. Consider it lucky that you woke up in the first place."

Mickey scuffed. "This your expert advice? Tellin me shit I already know."

"Mick," Ian sighed, knowing he would have to apologize to her later.

"If you're gonna be an asshole, I'll keep the pills I brought, all to myself." Veronica snapped back, face stern. Almost daring him to speak up and say something else.

It was incredible how much nicer Mickey became, his scowl turned into a smug smile, almost charming and it had Ian and Veronica smiling.

"See, that's what I thought." Veronica chuckled. "It seems like you have a concussion." She turned to look at Ian. "He's gonna need to be woken up every hour for at least six hours, just to be safe."

Ian nodded, that meant it was gonna be a long ass night. He would get no sleep and Mickey would be cranky every hour he was woken up for nothing. "Anything else?"

She nodded and dug into her bag for the pill bottle. "Vicodin, there are twenty pills in here," she handed the bottle to Ian when Mickey tried to snatch it. "Give him two now and two every four hours. He should be okay after that."

Ian nodded and opened the bottle and two pills came out and he handed them to Mickey who swallowed them back with a mouthful of alcohol, until Veronica took it away.

"And no booze, unless you want permanent damage." She scowled and handed that bottle to Ian as well.

"Yeah, cuz the concussions and broken bones aren't bad enough." Mickey huffed and closed his eyes.

Ian and Veronica traded a similar look of concern. Ian knew where those broken bones came from, Veronica didn't. But one look at her face and she had some sort of idea because she didn't comment.

"Make sure he eats and drinks water and takes it easy," Veronica pegged Ian with a hard look when she stood. "And call me if anything else happens."

Ian stood and pulled her into a big hug and she hugged him back just as hard. Mickey's eyes caught his attention over her shoulder and it was a look of relief, maybe even a smile.

"Thank you, V," Ian pulled back and let her cup his face like he was eleven again. "You want me to follow you home?"

"I know my way back from uppity-Ville," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "And don't think I'll forget you didn't tell me what this was about."

"I'll tell you when I can, promise." Ian meant his promise and she walked out the door with that concerned motherly look and shut the door behind her.

"She doesn't take any bullshit, does she?" Mickey asked.

"No," he chuckled. "Not at all."

He turned back and sat where Veronica had, with one hand on the side of Mickey's body. Ian also set the whiskey bottle down beside him, putting it in Mickey's reach.

"Not sure how she can handle Kev though. That guy is like a full-sized toddler."

"I think love is the explanation." Ian said softly as he studied the side of Mickey's jaw. He watched the bruise darken before his eyes.

Mickey scuffed. "No such thing as love, Gallagher, don't be stupid."

It wasn't a surprise that Mickey didn't believe in things like love. Your parents were supposed to love you, and life proved that was false for him and Mandy. No one had shown him love like that before and that seemed like a tragedy.

(I could be the one to treat you like you deserve…)

That thought stayed in his mind. It was on an endless loop and Ian knew if Mickey were to give him a chance, give them a chance, that Ian could make him happy. Yes, it would be too soon right now, but when they got to know each other, Ian had no doubt he would treat Mickey like he deserved.

"Uh," Ian cleared his throat and took his arm back from where it rested next to him on the bed. "You need anything else?"

Mickey shook his head, upset that he caused this rift between them over something stupid. "Don't worry about me, Gallagher. I'll be good to go tomorrow."

They were both putting distance between them. Ian could see Mickey withdrawing from him with every second that passed. Maybe it was the topic of love, or a combination of the drugs and alcohol, or it might have been all three. But what they had, what they built in such a small amount of time, was worth a try. If either of them would allow it.

"I'm gonna check on Mandy." Ian scooted to the edge of the bed, and Mickey closed his eyes and didn't reply. So, he stood up, about to leave when he bent down and placed a kiss in the center of Mickey's forehead. "I'm there if you need me."

He left without another word and shut the door behind him. Mandy was still sitting on the floor, looking up at him with sad, worried eyes. "Hey."

Mandy smiled tiredly. "Hey. How is he?"

Ian slid down beside her, legs stretched out in front of him. "He's fine, considering. Got him drugged up, alcohol next to the bed. He's good." She huffed out a laugh and looped her arm around his. "How are you?"

"Tired, worried." Mandy laid her head on his shoulder. "He won't stop you know," she paused. "Terry. He won't stop."

"I know for sure he won't try anything while you guys are at school. He won't risk them calling the cops." Ian shut his eyes, trying to keep the majority of the worry on his shoulders so she didn't have to worry about it. "When he realizes he can't get to you, he'll give up."

"You don't know our dad, Ian," Mandy's voice cracked and she turned her head into his arm. "The only thing he cares about is money, and you just took away the one person who makes him the most."

Ian blinked dumbly at her. "He told you?"

"He told me the basic shit. Shit I already knew." Mandy closed her eyes tightly, turning her face into Ian's shirt. "I'm not stupid. I know he's making money because I can't."

Ian sighed deeply. "This isn't your fault, Mandy. Even if I never came along, even if he went about his business as usual, this was bound to happen."

Mandy whimpered into his arm, squeezing his arm tighter. 

"One way or another, it would have happened. They would have fought, just like they did. Only I might have not been there to help."

"I'm glad you were."

Ian smiled through his tears. Ones he didn't even notice right away. "I'm glad I was, too. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere and I'm gonna help as much as i can."

Shifting slightly allowed Ian to put his arm around her, letting her cry into his chest while he rubbed her back. The Milkovich kids were broken, hopeless and it was all because of Terry. Everything that went wrong, always led back to him somehow. The only way for them to be safe and happy, is to get rid of Terry once and for all.


	10. All I Need Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey finally talk about Ian's choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 10- All I Need is You

Two hours later, Ian was carrying Mandy into the room she chose, the furthest one from the front door. She'd cried until the tears refused to fall and allowed him to order pizza for them to share. She managed to eat a piece and a half before she started to nod off.

Ian smiled as she curled into the fluffy pillows, pulling her knees up to her chest, and left the door cracked just in case. Waking up after you move could be disorienting, especially after what they both just went through.

Now he needed to get back to Mickey. He managed to get Mickey to eat as well, but left him to help Mandy. Ian knew he was in for a full night of no sleep, Mickey too, but at least he had drugs to keep him occupied.

Ian lightly knocked on the door, gave it a second or two, then went inside. Mickey was still sitting up, his plate empty and his eyes directly on him. Ian met them and couldn't decide what he saw there.

"How are you feelin?" Ian asked and propped up against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Not so bad. Stiff though."

God, why did this have to feel so awkward now? Before Veronica arrived, they had been good. More than good. Jokes and smiles and kisses, gentle touches. It wasn't perfect, but it was close.

"Maybe we can get you on your back, help you stretch out a little." Ian suggested.

Mickey smirked before he nibbled his lip. The alcohol and pills kicked in some time ago, making him forget why that tension had been caused before. "That sounds like a proposition, Gallagher."

Ian smiled. "I'm aware, but I meant it how I said it." Smiling was good. It was better than the averted eyes and sharp answers. "Wanna try?"

"Maybe, but I have to piss like a damn race horse. Can we hit the bathroom first?"

"As long as you can hold it yourself, I draw the line at bed pans." Ian joked and moved closer, prepared to help him out of bed. "Those pills kick in all the way yet?"

"Yeah, I feel good. Just loopy." Mickey smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Wait, you draw the line at bed pans?"

The fact that it took Mickey that long to realize that's what he said, was proof that he was feeling good, better than good. Ian smiled. "I used to work at the hospital, cleaned rooms and had to dump a fuck load of nasty bed pans. So yes, that's my limit."

Mickey huffed and saw the moment it worked. "Even for me?" His eyebrows shot up, daring him to say no.

"I guess maybe for you I'd make an exception." Ian leaned down and pulled the blanket off him. "But let's try the bathroom first, yeah?"

"Yeah, bathroom." Mickey mumbled and held his hand out. "Remember, just cuz I don't feel it now, doesn't mean I won't later. Be careful."

Ian bent down and Mickey put one arm across his shoulders and slowly they got him up to where he was able to stand. The height difference made him move his arm from around Mickey's shoulders, to around his waist.

"Just take it slow so we both don't fall." Ian was careful not to put any pressure on Mickey's side. Mickey let him carry most of his weight. "Damn, you weigh more than you look." Ian joked and Mickey elbowed him.

"Don't call me fat, asshole." Mickey glared as they made their way down the hall. "You weigh like twice my weight, fuckin giant."

Ian grinned and stopped at the bathroom door. "I need to be big, hockey is a contact sport."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Gallagher," Mickey gripped the doorway as he chuckled. "Plus with you kissin on me so much, you gotta like how much I weigh."

Ian let him go, letting him move into the giant bathroom alone and stayed at the door. This is what he was used to, his back and forth shit, taking shots at each other. Just the last five minutes had been so much better than before.

But the comment Mickey made, had him eagerly scanning the back of his body. He was only wearing boxers and socks and somehow it was way sexier than anything he'd ever seen before. Bandage and wild hair included.

"Eyes up, Gallagher," Mickey barked but tried not to smile. "I need some fucking clothes."

"Naw, I think you have enough on." Ian winked when Mickey huffed at him. "I'll get you some once I know for sure that you're not gonna bust that ass on the floor."

"Yeah, I know how devastated you would be." Mickey snorted and looked back. Ian had that look on his face again. "So, you gonna help me out after all or did you wanna turn around maybe?"

Ian blushed before he could help it and turned around. He could have closed the door to give him actual privacy, but if Mickey fell in front of it, he wouldn't be able to get inside. That alone freaked him out enough to keep it open and Mickey didn't seem to mind either way.

"So, hockey, huh?" Mickey asked as he used the bathroom, a little unsteady on his feet. "Bumpin around with a bunch of guys sounds fun."

Ian snorted. "Yeah, you could say that. But we hardly bump. We mostly just ram each other into the wall."

Okay, so like every other conversation they had, it turned sexual very fast. But that's what made it fun, that's what distracted them from the heavier shit they hadn't been brave enough to talk about yet.

"Bump, ram, same shit. Still sounds fun." Mickey flushed the toilet and moved to the sink. "Fuck, I look like I lost a damn hockey game."

Ian turned around and noticed how wide Mickey's shoulders seem compared to the narrow length of his hips. "Yeah, but the swelling should go down soon. We should get some ice on it."

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Mickey turned around and leaned against the sink. "So, you gonna answer my question now?"

Ian frowned. "About hockey? I thought I did."

"Not about hockey, Gallagher." Mickey huffed and rubbed his face, wincing when he brushed over the sensitive areas. "The shit from today; Alex. The shit your friend walked in on us talking about."

"What do you want me to say, Mickey?" Ian asked honestly, too tired to get into a heated fight over it. "I told him the truth."

"The truth? So, you guys have been all weird this past year?" Mickey asked, then bit his lip, wanting only the truth.

Ian nodded. "We have."

"And you met someone?" Mickey asked again, staring directly at him to try and see every emotion before it left his face.

Ian nodded again. "I did."

"Unless you have someone else, that someone is me, right?" Mickey had to steady himself by grabbing the sink.

"Maybe you should lay down." Ian tried to change the topic, almost 100% sure that he wasn't prepared for this. "I don't wanna talk like this."

"Like what?"

"Like you half naked and loopy in the bathroom." He moved forward, ready to start their walk back when Mickey grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down hard.

"The place doesn't matter and you know it." Mickey spoke harshly against his lips and tightened his grip on Ian's shirt. "Did you leave him for me?" Mickey asked bluntly.

Ian swallowed past that lump of untouchable emotion in his throat and couldn't help but focus on his lips for a second or two. "And if I said I did?" Ian asked, looking back into his eyes.

"I don't do 'ifs', Gallagher," Mickey's other hand went to Ian's side, steadying himself. "Either you did and I want to know why, or you didn't and I want the real reason."

"Yes, I did it because of you," Ian felt like all the air got sucked out of the room because he was suddenly panting softly. "And no, I didn't do it only for you."

Mickey focused on Ian's lips again and he pulled on his shirt, trying to get him closer. "Did I give you the impression I wanted a fucking boyfriend? Or that I was interested?"

Ian nodded without any hesitation. "Maybe not the boyfriend part," he licked lips, confident in this next part. "But you are interested, whether you meant to be or not."

Dark eyebrows rose high on his face. Was he that easy to read? "Why? Because I kissed you a few times?" Mickey pulled him closer. "You forgetting where you found me? You can't possibly know how many people I've kissed before."

Ian smiled, losing some of the heat he felt boil inside him at the confrontation. "Yes, because you kissed me and I know you don't kiss anyone."

"How the fuck do you know that?" Mickey barked and squeezed Ian's side.

With a deep breath, Ian made the connection and lightly knocked their heads together, only inches from his lips. "Because, I asked." Ian replied softly, speaking only the truth.

A few weeks before he had the nerve to go down under the bleachers, or even think about talking to Mandy, Ian listened to some of the rumors floating around campus. He heard of people doing unspeakable things to Mickey, or with him, but one thing was clear, he never kissed on the mouth. Not ever. Not for any price.

"The fuck does that mean, 'you asked'?" Mickey barked, sounding less angry then he meant to. Ian was making him soft. "Who the hell you been talkin to?"

"Does it matter?" Ian asked and cupped the side of Mickey's face. Running his thumb softly up his bruised jaw, not wanting to hurt him. "That is the one thing you don't do, ever. Not for any price, yet you kissed me. You let me kiss you. Many times." His thumb now traced trembling lips. "Why do you think that is?"

Mickey didn't have anything to say to that. Ian watched him try and come up with something snarky to say back, some mean comment but ultimately he had nothing. He opened his mouth a few times, like it was on the tip of his tongue, but nothing ever came. But his eyes said it all. They were wide, searching his face, looking for something. For what though?

"I'm not asking you to be with me, Mickey," Ian clarified. "We don't even know each other. But there was no way I could stay with Alex when I'm feeling other shit for someone else."

"What other shit?" Mickey urged, nearly begging him to finally say it.

"Shit like, I want to kiss you whenever I want." Ian spoke right against his lips, practically kissing him already. "I want you to kiss me whenever you want and not think twice about why we shouldn't."

And he didn't think twice. Ian traced his lips one more time before kissing him. Just a brush of lips, showing Mickey there was more if they wanted it.

"Baby," Ian softly whined and met those stormy blue eyes. "I just want you, in any way I can get. Even if it's just this." He showed it by kissing him again, still as softly as before.

"You don't want--" Mickey's voice shook a little and he couldn't even finish the sentence. It was too much, Ian was just too much. Too good. "Don't you want to--?"

Ian knew what he was going to say. Mickey expected that he wanted what everyone wanted from him, his body. And yes, Ian found him incredibly attractive and he had fleeting thoughts about naked skin, but he was interested in something much more than sex.

Ian shook his head no and a tear slowly dripped from one shiny blue eye. He swept it away with his thumb. "You don't have to give me anything, Mickey. I don't want you just because of that." Another tear dripped down, he brushed that one away too. "Let me see what's underneath. All I need is you." He whispered and put the entire choice in Mickey's battered hands.

"This won't work," Mickey sighed heavily and leaned into Ian's palm, then kissed it. "This will never work." He said it again, trying to convince both of them. But it failed. Mickey believed it would work and Ian did, too.

Ian smiled, still stroking Mickey's cheek and watched him go for it. He watched Mickey lick his pretty lips and kiss him. Ian never felt such sweet relief like this. He fell into the kiss, going the same speed as Mickey and just let it all happen.

As they kissed, Mickey's hand moved up to grip his back and Ian allowed one hand to settle on Mickey's chest, feeling his heart beat fast. The other hand still cupped his face and felt the tears Mickey cried. It was bittersweet and a little painful, but it was worth it. Mickey was worth it.

"I can't even tell you what that does to me, Mickey," Ian whispered when they pulled back. "What you do to me."

"I think I can feel what it does to you." Mickey smirked; a little loopy after that kiss. "But maybe you should tell me?"

Ian felt his face heat up as he moved his hips back a little so he wasn't poking Mickey through his thin boxers. "You know that's not what I meant, so no. I won't tell you."

"Take me to bed." Mickey smiled when Ian's eyes widened. "For sleep, Gallagher, shit. So much for that's not what you meant."

Ian relaxed a little and accepted the teasing. His mind had gone straight to the gutter when Mickey said that. Sometimes he just couldn't help it. "Fine, bed then." He moved around so Mickey had his arm wrapped around his middle again and moved back down the hall.

"Fuck, my body hurts." Mickey groaned and sagged against the door. Even across the hall felt entirely too far. "Parts of me that didn't even get touched fucking hurt."

Ian was able to take most of the weight again and got them to the bed. "You need to sleep it off. Any preference, or you just wanna lay how you were?"

"You stayin with me?" Mickey asked as he glanced up, his head resting on Ian's shoulder.

"Gotta wake you up every single hour," he huffed, already exhausted and it hadn't even started yet. "So, yeah I am."

"Good, then you can lay with me." Mickey bent a little to grip the edge of the bed, sweating when he stretched his arm too far. "Wanna lay on my side."

"You want me to--?" He pointed to the bed, his mind temporarily in Mickey la-la land.

"Yes. Just lay on your back and I'll be on my good side. Sitting up is makin my ass numb."

Mickey was doing his best to push all that emotion down. Ian saw it, hell, he created it. Ian made him fucking cry and it felt good. Being around Ian felt so fucking good.

"Please?" Mickey asked quietly.

Sleeping with Mickey. Literally and just the thought of being that close for that long made his skin vibrate. "Uh, yeah sure." Ian mumbled after a moment and kicked off his shoes, then his long sleeved shirt so he was only in his wife beater and jeans.

"Takin your jeans off?" Mickey pointed to his pants. "Gonna be layin for a while."

Ian gave a tight laugh, but shook his head. "Nope, they need to stay on."

Mickey smirked but understood all too well. "Suit yourself."

Watching Mickey slowly climb into the center of the bed was painful. He hissed and groaned the entire time, breaking out into a sweat from so much limited movement. But he didn't ask for help, so Ian let him handle it until he was propped up on his right side, the left not pressed into the sheets.

Before Ian moved in, he dug into his jeans and set an alarm on his cell phone that was set to repeat every hour, just in case he fell asleep. Then dimmed the lamp down and crawled into bed next to Mickey.

Ian laid on his back, not hesitating to stretch his right arm out wide when Mickey lowered himself down. Mickey's head rested on his chest, one of his legs slid between his two and Mickey's hand rested in the center of his chest.

"Your heart is beating fast." Mickey spoke sleepily as he pulled the sheets up to settle on over them.

"Yeah, it is." He closed his eyes and tilted his head enough to rest it against Mickey's and tried to calm down. "It'll even out soon."

Seconds may have ticked by, or hours, and Ian thought Mickey had finally fallen asleep until his hand moved over to grab one of his and linked their fingers. Ian felt his heart speed up and knew Mickey felt it too.

"Don't leave, okay?" Mickey demanded softly, halfway asleep.

Ian used the arm around Mickey to reach up and smooth his hair back enough to kiss his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere baby, I promise."


	11. One Day at a Time

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 11- One Day at a Time

By the time morning rolled around, Ian felt worse than he would have if he just stayed up the entire night. He ended up falling asleep with Mickey tight against his side. And that fucking alarm went off every hour, waking him up to wake Mickey up. As soon as Mickey opened his sleepy eyes, they fell back asleep. 

It had been nothing but that and a few kisses for six hours. Ian had moved once to get Mickey more pills when he started to whimper in his sleep, and now he lay awake, staring up at the swirly ceiling, rubbing his fingertips lightly across Mickey's back.

"Fuuuck." Mickey groaned as he stirred awake and found he could hardly move. "I'm stiff."

Ian smiled at the grumpy tone and memorized the sleepy blue eyes, as well as the creases in Mickey's cheek from his shirt, or the way sleep made his voice seem twice as deep. Sleepy Mickey was as adorable as grumpy, threatening Mickey. 

"Morning to you, too." Ian chuckled when Mickey lightly slapped his chest. "That bad, huh?"

Mickey nodded sleepily. "Not sure if I can even stand." He groaned as he tried to move up on one elbow but fell back against Ian's chest.

"Shower might help, or a bath if you can't stand." Ian offered and glanced at the clock. It was only eight. "Sound good?"

"Sounds better than walkin like a mannequin all day. But you might have to bring that bath to me."

"Impossible," Ian stretched his arms and legs until they popped. "But I can go start it and come back to get you."

"I seriously doubt your lanky ass can carry me." 

Mickey moved enough for him to slip out of the bed, groaning a little because he was also stiff from laying in the same position. "Ever wonder who put you in my car?" He arched an eyebrow when Mickey furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "It sure as hell wasn't Mandy."

"Fine, fine. Fuck. Don't brag this early." Mickey huffed but winked at Ian so he smiled. "I guess we can give it a go."

Ian bent down, still smiling and kissed him quickly. "Good, wait here and I'll come back."

Mickey went face first into his vacated spot and it had him chuckling as he walked out the door. He moved back into the big bathroom and started the rather large bathtub full of hot water. One of those travel side bath salt pouches sat by the sink so he tore it open and poured it in, hoping it would help.

While it filled, Ian moved down the hall to check on Mandy. The door opened and she bolted up, a little freaked out until she saw him and he smiled. "Morning. You okay?"

Mandy shook her head and groaned. "I feel hungover."

That's exactly like what this felt like. "Yeah, us too. Gonna help him get into the bath and then we can work on gettin food. Sound good?"

Mandy smiled knowingly but didn't comment just yet. "Yes to that. He okay?"

"Just stiff from laying in one spot. Feeling hungover like the rest of us, only like twenty times worse." Her smile slipped and he felt bad because he caused it. "He is as grumpy as ever, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Ian." Mandy laid back down as she yawned. "Wake me after bath time."

Leaving her to sleep a little more, Ian stopped in the bathroom and turned off the water, then hurried back to get Mickey. He managed to wiggle over enough to sit on the side of the bed, but the bandage didn't make the trip and fell loosely around his hips. 

"You want to try and walk, or do I need to carry you?" Ian asked seriously as he stepped up in front of him and ran a hand through his wild hair. 

"M' walkin but it's not gonna be as easy as before." Mickey stood up and a collective crack echoed through the room. "God, I feel old."

Assuming their last position, Ian gripped him around his back while Mickey held his waist and together they slowly moved into the bathroom. Mickey groaned at the sight of the steaming bathtub. 

"You got it? Or do you need me to help you in?" Ian waited until Mickey grabbed the wall before he let go. "And no, that's not a proposition."

Mickey grinned. "I think I can manage, but thanks." He turned and tipped his head up. "Now kiss me and get the fuck out."

Ian smirked, cupped both sides of his face and kissed him. "I'll get some of your clothes for when you're done." Ian muttered as he pulled back. With another nod from Mickey, Ian left him to it and made sure to shut the door on his way out. 

It took him more than a second to move away. Through the door, he could hear Mickey groan, probably as he got undressed. A little splashing sound was next as he got in and Ian could almost see the way the water would slowly encase his body, getting it nice and wet and relaxed. 

"Fuck." Ian groaned and pushed a hand into his groin. This wasn't any better than the dreams he had last night. It was all one big kiss, filled to the brim with little kisses in the shape of Mickey's delectable mouth. 

More than once he had smacked that alarm into silence and hope Mickey didn't feel how hard he was each time he adjusted. 

With a heavy sigh, one that Mickey mimicked on accident, Ian forced himself away from the door in search of clothes, otherwise he would be tempted to walk back in. 

The boxes had gone unnoticed until now. Ian had been too preoccupied with Mickey to notice all the clutter and had to weave in and out to get to the kitchen. Ian moved to the fridge, looking for some type of breakfast before he realized they hadn't made it that far yet. No food, not even coffee. 

"No food, huh?" Mandy asked as she stumbled into the room.

Ian closed the fridge door and shook his head. "Never made it that far last night, but there still might be pizza left." He poked the box that was left on the counter but it didn't look promising.

Mandy grimaced and shook her head. "That makes me want to barf."

"Yeah, me too." He took a second to think about the options before he grabbed his wallet and keys off the counter. "I think there is an IHOP down the road, you feel like makin a trip?"

"Not as long as we get coffee," Mandy snatched the keys and the offered money. 

Ian smiled as she left and moved around the room to locate one of two bags that came from the Milkovich house. Both were the same, both black and they didn't indicate whose was whose. He bent down and unzipped the first one to see a mass of colorful bras and moved it aside. The next one was Mickey's and as much as Ian wanted to snoop, he just grabbed a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt and a clean pair of boxers before he zipped it back.

"Hey, you okay?" Ian asked outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm good." Mickey replied through the door. "You gonna come in or just stand there?"

Ian smirked and opened the door. The room was filled with steam, but Ian still could see the curtain pulled around the tub, thank God. He had a hard enough time being around Mickey when he wasn't naked and exposed in the bathtub. 

"Is it helping?" Ian asked and set the clothes down on the stand next to the sink.

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel hot enough." Mickey grumbled as he shifted to let his left side sink into the water. "I need my shit like, Bugs Bunny hot."

"Bugs Bunny?" Ian asked through a chuckle. "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"You know, Looney Tunes; fuckin Bugs Bunny, man." Mickey explained in dramatic huff. "They always have the water so hot that it makes your entire body red and steam shoot out your ears."

It was funny hearing Mickey sound a little offended that he had no idea what a Bugs Bunny bath was. Like everyone was supposed to know. Ian could just see Mickey as a younger kid, propped up on the couch on Saturdays watching cartoons. Maybe he'd have that happy, carefree smile on his face. 

"Oh, I see. Well, next time it's bath time, I'll make sure to get it hotter." Ian smiled as he leaned against the wall.

"You seem like you're more of a shower guy." Mickey stated from inside the tub. 

"Yeah, but not by choice. My legs are too damn long to be bunched up in the bath." Ian shook his head as he remembered the very few times he actually tried to take a bath. "The last time I tried to take a bath, my sister had to pull me out cuz my legs got stuck."

Mickey snorted and pulled back part of the curtain to see Ian smiling. "That can't be as bad as needing a damn step stool to reach the shower head."

Ian laughed, making Mickey's smile widen. "You're not that short, Mick." 

"I'm short enough to almost be able to stretch my legs out all the way." He shot back playfully. "And I don't think a growth spurt is in the works for me."

When Mickey looked away but kept the shower curtain parted, Ian had to force himself to glance away every few minutes. Mickey's hair wasn't wet, but the steam dampened it enough for it to stick to his forehead, giving his skin that slick, shiny look. Even only being able to see his head, it was sexy. 

"Ian!!" Mandy screamed down the hall.

Under the strength of the yell, Ian could hear the bath water draining. Mickey was about to get out and he needed to leave. Like now. "Mandy went for food. You need any help?" Ian asked as he stood and walked to the door.

"I think I can get it. I'm not as sore as before." Mickey moved his hand out the open space where he pulled the curtain back.

Ian backtracked back to the tub and lightly brushed his fingers with Mickey's. "Need me to wait outside?"

Mickey shook his head.

"Do you want me to wait?" Ian rephrased the question. Mickey didn't need him to wait, but maybe he wanted him to. Two totally different things. 

"Yeah, do I." Mickey tugged him closer.

Ian went down to one knee and accepted the kiss. Mickey let out an appreciative gasp and Ian's other hand moved to his neck, lightly squeezing as it deepened. A few minutes later, Ian pulled back with a smile. 

"Don't fall."

"That's not on my to-do list." Mickey smiled and gave Ian's back a glance when he glanced towards the door. "Shit." He whispered to himself. 

That kiss was enough to wake him up. Way better than any coffee would. Ian stood and let their fingers slide apart and shut the door on the way to the kitchen.

Mandy had the entire counter covered with food. Way more food then he gave her money for. It looked like she took the entire breakfast buffet table with her. "Damn, how'd you get so much?"

Mandy grinned. "Flashed the guy in the kitchen and he gave me extras of everything."

Ian chuckled. "That's one way to get more." He glanced back to the bathroom. "Just give me a second." Mandy grinned but still hadn't said anything as he walked back down the hall and leaned against the wall when it opened and Mickey walked out.

Mickey looked like an entire buffet. His skin was no longer tinted red from blood, his hair was damp and slicked back, he looked very comfortable in his sweats and t-shirt and he had this glow about him. Like someone lit a match under his skin. No longer pale from too much blood loss, and even with the split lip and bruises, he looked amazing.

"What?" Mickey asked and self consciously smoothed his hair back.

Shaking his head, Ian smiled and slipped both hands around to his lower back and tugged him flush against his body. "You look amazing." 

"Oh, come on with that shit." Mickey tried to sound annoyed but it sounded more like he was amused.

"Just shut up and take the compliment." Ian smiled when Mickey only rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his arms. 

"Fine, whatever you say." 

"Mandy got food." Ian decided to change the subject for now. "Wanna eat?"

As if on cue, Mickey's stomach let out a loud growl. "I guess that's a yes."

Ian released all but one of Mickey's hands and lightly led him down the hallway. Until Mickey pulled their linked hands apart, making Ian look back. They were only a few steps to the kitchen and Mickey pulled away. 

"Sorry," Ian tucked his hands into his pockets, thinking that Mickey didn't want to to that with Mandy around and the thought of keeping whatever they were a secret made his stomach turn. 

Mickey frowned, not understanding. "Sorry for what now?"

"I had your hand," he sighed, not wanting to sound as stupid as he felt just then. "And Mandy is in there, so...I'm sorry." He repeated and looked away. 

"Seriously, Gallagher." Mickey shook his head and moved to stand next to him, jerked Ian's hand from his pocket and linked it with his own. 

"But I thought--"

"Well, don't think like that then." He squeezed their linked hands. "You had the wrong hand. Shit was pulling on my side."

Ian relaxed so much he nearly sagged into Mickey's side. "Good to know." He smiled and started again, leading them into the kitchen where Mandy was currently stuffing her face.

"Jesus bitch, you save any for the rest of us." Mickey smiled as he said it and tugged Ian closer. 

Mandy stopped eating, looking up at her brother with her mouth stuffed full of pancakes. "Hey." Was all she said and it came out too soft for it to be her.

Ian let go of Mickey's hand when Mandy came around the counter. Her eyes seemed a little too wide and watery. She was about two seconds from falling apart and she used that amount of time to cross the room and all but threw herself at her brother.

Mickey pushed the pain down she created by hugging him and hugged her back. "Hey." He replied and rubbed up and down her back, then smoothed her hair down. "I'm okay."

Mandy nodded and buried her face into his neck. "I'm okay, too."

Fuck, he wanted to cry. He wanted to scoop them both up and promise that nothing bad would ever happen to them again. He wanted to see them happy all the time, not bruised and broken, not crying. They were not okay, not even close. Maybe they wouldn't be okay for a long time, but they tried to keep the other from worrying so much and lied about it. That was love of an amazing kind. 

"Well, if you're good and I'm good, get off me." Mickey grouched but didn't push her away.

"Fuck you. I'm only going because I'm hungry." Mandy punched his arm lightly and moved back to the counter. 

Ian wanted to swoon a little when Mickey held his hand out for him, asking him to come closer. He went instantly and pulled Mickey under one arm and kissed the side of his head.

"You two all cuddly now?" Mandy asked while she sipped her coffee.

Ian smiled at her, which said all he needed to but it was Mickey who answered. The tone said he was annoyed, but his smile gave him away. 

"And if we are?" His eyebrows rose. "That gonna be a problem?"

Mandy nodded. "Yeah, that's my best friend. You're cuttin into my time."

Ian chuckled when Mickey only moved closer, a territorial mark if he ever saw one. "We live together guys, there is enough to go around."

"The fuck there is." Mickey glared at both of them and snatched a plate full of food. He glanced back at Ian. "You gettin food?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Get it." Mickey grabbed a coffee and tucked it into one arm before he grabbed Ian's hand. "I ain't lettin you go or she'll get her hands all over you."

Those butterflies that appeared since he met Mickey fluttered excitedly. Mickey didn't want to share him, not even with Mandy. It was so fucking cute. 

Ian glanced at Mandy to see her smiling. She merely winked, letting him know she did that shit on purpose and kept eating. He just shook his head and managed to grab a bag full of food before Mickey was dragging him to the couch. 

"Greedy bitch." Mickey mumbled around his food. 

They were sitting as close to each other as possible, nearly on top of each other. Ian didn't make him move, he just sat forward like Mickey did and used the coffee table to set his plate down to eat. 

Being around Mickey had to be one of the easiest things in the entire world. Once you got past the grumpiness, which was clearly only there to cover up how soft and sweet he was, Ian wanted to be around him all the time. 

Even now as they ate. Sharing quick glances as each other, sitting close together. No words, hardly any touching but it was relaxing, peaceful. 

"So, you have any idea how school is gonna work tomorrow?" Mandy asked as she sat down on the white carpet with a cup of coffee balancing on her knee.

"Well, tomorrow is Friday, I have practice, then work right after." Ian sat back, arms braced against the back of the couch. "You guys have anything after school?"

Mandy shook her head. 

"Not anymore." Mickey replied and leaned back so Ian's arm slipped around his shoulders. 

Ian leaned over and kissed his ear. "No, not anymore. So, to answer your question, I can drive you guys home first, or you guys can drop me off and take my car."

Mickey and Mandy traded looks. 

Ian noticed and narrowed his eyes. "Unless you guys wanna stick around for practice." Ian offered and didn't miss how fast Mandy nodded. She was scared to be alone, even with Mickey. "Mickey?"

"How long is practice?" Mickey asked but didn't look up, not wanting to sound as needy as he felt. 

"About an hour or so, then I have to stay and coach after, so like three hours tops."

"Are we allowed to stay?" Mandy asked quietly.

"I don't see why not. You can just sit in the bleachers until it's over." Ian smiled and it seemed to get Mandy to smile too. "That sound okay?" He turned to Mickey. 

"Yeah, that's sounds okay." Mickey replied and turned a little closer to Ian's side. 

Ian tightened his grip on Mickey's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Are you guys worried?"

They both nodded. 

"Do you want to just stay home tomorrow?" Ian offered, doing his best to help. 

"We already missed today. Any more and they'll call the house." Mandy mumbled. 

"Okay, then we all go together and we all leave together." Ian looked at both of them and they nodded. "And just try to stay inside the school, okay?"

"That might work for tomorrow, but not every day." Mickey pointed out. "We can't stay glued to you the entire time."

"No, you can't." Ian confirmed. "But we have an entire weekend to work something else out. We gotta do this one day at a time." 

Mandy stood. "Yeah, one day at a time. I'm gonna go lay back down." She moved to the couch and bent down to kiss Ian's cheek. "Mick if you need me…"

Mickey looked up and smiled. "Me too."


	12. Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey learns how little attention Ian received with Alex

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 12- Deprived

Before Mandy left, Ian squeezed her hand and waited until she walked away to lay his head back against the couch. Mickey followed, turning a little until he could rest his head against his chest. "You okay?" He asked quietly and ran his fingers through Mickey's hair. 

"Just don't want that prick hassling her at school." Mickey admitted and slid his hand up Ian's shirt without thinking about it. "I can handle him, but she just kinda freezes up when he's around."

Ian heard every word like he was under water. The second Mickey's hand moved up his shirt, his entire body went stiff, all of him. And it wasn't anything overly sexual, just new and the way his fingers moved over the dips of his hips and the bumps of his abs, made it very hard to concentrate. 

Mickey kept talking and Ian nodded when he was supposed to and spoke a few words when asked a question. He had to close his eyes, bite down hard on his lip to keep from making any sound, one hand was balled into a fist at his side, while the other fisted the material of Mickey's shirt. 

"Hey, you okay?" 

"Huh?" Ian asked dumbly and opened his eyes to see Mickey propped up looking at him. Shit, he'd been caught. "Yeah, I-I'm good. Why?"

"Maybe because you got a death grip on my shirt and your heart is fucking pounding."

Shiiittt, shit. This was so fucking bad. They were in the middle of an important talk, related to all of their immediate futures. Dealing with Terry being mad for taking his underaged son/prostitute away, and Ian was too busy fighting with himself, hoping Mickey might go a little lower all while hoping he didn't.

Ian forced himself to take a deep breath, let go of Mickey's shirt, pushed all those thoughts back and tried to get it together. "Sorry. But yeah, I'm good."

Mickey shook his head, not buying a single word of it. "No, you're not. What is it?"

Ian shook his head but his eyes moved to Mickey's hand still under his shirt. "It's nothing, just thinkin about shit."

He was almost in the clear until Mickey's hand slipped down just a little further and a low gasp moved passed his lips. Blue eyes went wide and looked down, seeing the reason why he wasn't as okay as he thought. 

"That?" Mickey asked with his eyebrows lifted into his hairline. "You're having a mini orgasm right now because my hand is on you?"

Ian blushed and Mickey's eyes just widened. "M' not having a damn orgasm. Just caught me off guard and it felt really good." Ian paused to lick his lips and blue eyes followed the movement. "Just distracted me."

Mickey smirked. "What are you, like thirteen?" He moved his hand over hard skin and watched Ian's entire body move because of it. He lost the smirk and bit his lip. "Really?"

Ian nodded fast. That one touch had sweat slowly dripping down his back. He gripped the seat of the couch and told himself to calm down. Just a little touching, nothing that should incite this response. 

"Been awhile." Ian mumbled, hoping to help explain his reaction. "But I'm good, just keep talking."

"Why has it been awhile?" Mickey asked, stilling his hand as he waited. "Did you not just break up with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I did." He relaxed again, feeling that tingling sensation die down as Mickey kept his hand still. "Just because someone has a boyfriend, doesn't mean they get everything they need."

Mickey nodded. He had sex multiple times a day, with multiple people and he never got what he needed. "He a top, too? Fight about who fucks who too much?"

That made him smile a little. "No, he's a bottom, but we are both busy, or we were and hardly had time for anything besides quickies."

"Fuck that," Mickey blurted. "Gotta make time for that shit or what's the damn point?"

Mickey did have a point. Sex with Alex had been mediocre at best. They really never had time and when they did, they never took their time. Alex didn't just lay with him like this, he didn't just touch him the way Mickey was. Such a simple touch now was sending his body into overdrive. 

"Look," Ian sighed and put his hand under the shirt to rest over Mickey's. "I don't want to talk about sex or lack of with ex's, so let's just say it was simple, boring sex. No added touches, nothing like this." He squeezed their hands. 

"So, you like it too much then, is that it?" Mickey was pleased and tried to show it by moving his hand again making Ian's follow as it rested on top. 

"Yeah," he gasped when Mickey's fingers moved over another inch of skin. "It feels too good."

They shared a look, a rather heated one. It spoke volumes about this situation. Mickey now knew he was touch deprived, eager for anything Mickey was willing to give him and with Mickey's ...experience, they both know he could give him everything he needed and more. 

Mickey seemed to understand and sat up, taking his hand away and Ian already fucking missed it. He just sagged into the couch and chased the images from his mind.

"Gonna go lay back down, this shit is starting to wear off." Mickey groaned as he stood, relieved the pain wasn't as bad. "Comin?"

"Yeah, but I need a shower first. " Ian stood and they dumped their plates in the trash and moved down the hallway. "Pills are by the bed, I'll be quick."

Mickey nodded and gripped Ian's shirt to pull him down for a kiss. He might have wanted to keep up what they'd been doing on the couch, but it was dangerous because they wanted it so much.

Ian groaned and pulled back enough to talk. "You remember what I just said back there?" He panted and nipped Mickey's lower lip as he nodded. "This isn't helping."

"Want me to stop?" Mickey moved his hands down Ian's chest until they could slip under his shirt again and Ian groaned, a deep, raw sound. "Yes?"

Ian nodded his head yes, "no, I don't." That made Mickey smile. "Gotta take this slow, yeah?" 

"Yeah, slow is good." Mickey whispered and his hands moved up a little to rest on Ian's ribs. "How slow?"

"Fuuckk," Ian whined and gripped Mickey's sides, only for him to hiss and bring him out of that lusty state. "Shit, sorry, baby." He lightened his touch, rubbing his fingers across it. Their heads pressed together and they both breathed a little heavier than normal. "We got nothin but time."

"Thank you." Mickey said as he took his hands back. "Kinda hard not to do all that shit, if that makes sense."

It did make sense. For two years Mickey used every inch of his body to make people happy, to make them crave more so they came back. It had to feel impossible to turn it off like that and just take it slow. 

"I understand, Mickey," Ian cupped his face, brushing over his darkening cheekbone. "When we want to, or if, if there even is an if, it's all up to you, okay?" Mickey nodded. "Just know that I want you, even without that, okay?"

"Promise?" Mickey asked quickly, feeling stupid for asking in the first place. 

Ian leaned down to kiss him. "I promise." They moved apart a little but grabbed for each others hands at the same time. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"I'll be here." Mickey mumbled, making Ian the one to let go first.

With one more kiss, just because Ian couldn't say no, he pulled away and walked to the bathroom and locked himself inside and leaned against the door. "Fuuckk." 

His jeans were tight, nearly unable to mask how hard he was. Ian wasn't sure if Mickey could feel him, but he would have if it had gone any further. His entire body was ready for it, for Mickey. 

"God," Ian groaned and stripped as fast as he could. Kicking his clothes in all directions and turned the shower on cold and jumped in. "Shiiit." He hissed and forced himself to stay under the freezing water until his cock was no longer hard and pulsing. 

It helped. His body was no longer thinking about Mickey's. Ian's teeth chattered as he turned the hot water on and stood under the spray, letting it chase away the cold. He worked fast, washing the sweat and blood and worry from his body, then his hair and the stiffness in his back lessened. 

It took less than five minutes to get out, dry off and realize that he had no clothes with him. Ian groaned and wanted to knock his head on the door for not grabbing them before he came in. Now he would have to walk naked passed Mickey's room and grab his clothes. 

If Mickey touched him now, half naked with too much sex on his mind, he wouldn't be able to say no.

Ian debated on putting on his other clothes but decided against it and cracked the door open. With a towel firmly around his hips, making sure he was fully covered, Ian walked down the hallway, not stopping as he heard Mickey gasp as he walked passed the door, and dug some clothes from his bag.

The way back was not so easy. Mickey stood in the doorway looking at him, looking at him up and down and didn't bother to hide it. Ian felt his body sizzle under his gaze, itching to be touched again. 

"Forgot my shit." Ian said lamely and wiggled his clothes.

"I see that." Mickey bit his lip, unable to take his eyes off Ian. "So, how slow is slow again?"

Ian groaned and felt goosebumps flare across his arms. "This is not included in the slow category." His voice sounded extremely deep and his body wanted just the opposite. 

"You sure?" Mickey took a step forward, his eyes still locked on Ian's chest and how wide his shoulders looked.

Ian groaned and took a step around him towards the bathroom, towards Mickey, making sure he kept his eyes on him the entire time. "I'm almost 30% sure." He replied honestly and watched Mickey's eyes track a drop of water that slid between his chest.

Mickey backed into the room, never taking his eyes away. "That leaves 70% percent for us to work with when you get back."

"Mick," Ian whined and watched him as he moved passed the door. "Just sleep, right?"

"Sure, Gallagher, just sleep." Mickey winked and and turned towards the bed, away from Ian and all that naked skin.

He moved quickly before he followed Mickey half naked into that bedroom. Ian shut the door and seriously thought he might need another cold shower, but decided just to breathe deeply and put his clothes on.

When he told Mickey he wanted more from him than just sex, he meant it. Every word. But he was human. He would only be able to resist those urges for a little while before need kicked in and all that slow shit went out the window. 

Now dressed, Ian left the safety of the bathroom and back into Mickey's room. He was laying exactly how he had last night, on his right side, waiting to lay on his chest. Ian shut the door as he moved inside and hit the lights, leaving the room in soft daylight, blocked by the curtain and moved to the bed.

"Take some more?" Ian asked and nodded towards the bottle on the nightstand. Mickey nodded and pulled the blankets back, looking at him like he still only had a towel on. 

Ian slipped into bed easily, fighting to keep his shirt on, even when he never slept in more than his boxers. Now he was in sweat pants and a tank and it felt like he was wearing a snowsuit. He settled on his back again and Mickey moved right to him. 

"You okay?" Ian asked as he wound his hand into Mickey's hair, scraping his nails against his scalp.

"Aside from horny as fuck and sore, yeah, I'm peachy." Mickey replied in a low voice, feeling the moment it had its desired effect on Ian.

Ian tightened his grip, pulling a soft groan from Mickey. "Shit, don't say stuff like that."

Mikey felt Ian tense under him and chuckled. "You are so fucking deprived."

"You have no fucking idea." Ian couldn't even laugh a little. That shit was so true, he didn't know how to make it go away. He didn't know how to stop thinking about it, especially when Mickey said stuff like that, or touched him in any way. Even just being close incited a burning sexual response.

Mickey sat up a little, unable to bend all the way due to his side and looked at Ian's flushed face. "Let me help you with it." He offered again and slipped his hand up Ian's shirt. "That way it won't be on your mind all damn night."

"If you do that," Ian paused to take a breath and beat back the urge to roll him on his back. " I won't be able to think of anything else."

"You want to, Gallagher, I can see it. I can fucking feel it." Mickey lightly dug his nails into Ian's stomach. "I want to."

"We can't," Ian breathed shallowly and sat up, putting them face to face. He braced on one arm and cupped Mickey's face. "You're hurt and if we do it too soon, it'll fuck this up and I need this." Ian traced his lips, so eager to feel them. "I need you."

"It won't fuck it up," Mickey quickly promised and let his hand slide down to rest on Ian's hips. "I want it."

Ian pulled Mickey to his mouth, kissing those tantalizing words from his lips. Mickey scooted his body closer, nearly putting one thigh over his legs and it had Ian moaning and tilting him to get a better angle. 

When Mickey pushed him back a little with a hand on his chest, Ian had no choice but to lay down. Mickey moved too, braced on one elbow and moved as close as possible. Ian's right hand moved to Mickey's shirt, eagerly pushing it up to feel the soft, warm skin of his back.

"I want you." Mickey moaned as he kissed across Ian's sharp jawline. Even hurt, he was hard. Harder than any other time before this. Only Ian had that effect on him. "I really fucking do."

Ian tilted his head, holding Mickey to his jaw, then to his neck and his ear. "Fuck, I want it too." He groaned and his hand moved from Mickey's jaw down to grip his thigh and pulled it up, gripping behind his knee. "Mickey."

Mickey was kissing over his throat now, wet kisses that ended with a scrape of his teeth and each time it had Ian gripping him tighter. "Don't say no, fuck. Please don't say no."

There was no way he could say no now. Ian's hand slid up Mickey's thigh, gripping it hard before raking his nails down the back of it. "Tell me what you want." He moaned when Mickey sucked at the hollow of his throat. 

"Take your fuckin shirt off." Mickey groaned and pulled at Ian's shirt, eager to get to his skin.

Ian waited until Mickey backed up a little and dropped his hands back to grip the center of his shirt and pulled it over his head. The second his back hit the bed, Mickey was all over him. He picked the kissing back up, starting at the base of his throat, licking and kissing his way down to his chest.

"Fuck, that feels good." Ian groaned and gripped the back of Mickey's hair and held on as he moved down. 

It wasn't just Mickey's mouth, but his hands too. His hands, although rough looking with the obscene tattoos, were silky soft as they mapped out his body before he covered it with his mouth. Soft kisses turned into open mouthed wet kisses, that licked across his skin just before his teeth scraped across it. It had unbelievable waves of pleasure dancing to his groin. 

"Baby," Ian whined as he got lower, licking along the bumps of his abs. "Please."

Mickey glanced up, halfway through another kiss when Ian's voice got incredibly deep. "Please stop or please don't stop?"

It seemed as if Mickey's eyes glowed up at him. It had Ian squirming, arching up into the touch, into his mouth and holding him close to his body. 

"I have no idea." Ian answered in a rough voice. "Both I think."

Mickey chuckled against one hip, seeing Ian undulate under him. "I can feel how fucking hard you are."

Ian gave a glance past that erotic look in Mickey's eyes to see that he was pushing against his sweats, leaving little to the imagination. "You're touching me, of course I'm hard."

Mickey bent his head back down, licking a wet line from hip to hip, all while keeping his eyes up. When his chin brushed across Ian's cock, green eyes flared. "Want me to make you come?"

"Oh, God," Ian groaned and his back arched a little. "You keep saying shit like that and it will make me come." Just before Mickey dipped his tongue into the band of his sweats, Ian shot up off the bed and pulled him up. "Kiss me."

Mickey kissed him. Nothing soft like it normally was for them, but a little bit heated and desperate. Their tongues eagerly moved together, sharing groans and gripping at each others clothes. Ian had to remember to take it easy as Mickey hissed into the next kiss. 

"You're turn," Ian paused to suck on Mickey's bottom lip before continuing. "Lay down, shirt off."

It took a little time to get Mickey's shirt off. He hissed and wiggled and paused to take a deep breath, all of which just proved that Mickey wasn't up for this. Ian helped him lay down, guiding his hips as Mickey lowered himself.

"My turn." Mickey grinned and gripped Ian's jaw. "Fuck, you're eyes are so sexy."

Ian smiled and moved up to kiss his lips quickly. "Thank you, baby." He moved back to settle in between Mickey's legs, his own legs tucked under him. He started as Mickey had, nibbling across his jaw, careful of the purplish bruise, then his ear, then to his jaw. 

"Fuck," Mickey groaned and kept Ian close by the back of his neck. 

Ignoring how much it hurt to see the bruises on Mickey's chest, not to mention the darkening area of his ribs, Ian kissed his way down. Both of his hands moved down the front of his body and his mouth followed. His fingers would brush against Mickey's nipples, making him gasp sharply, then Ian would cover them with his mouth. Licking and sucking them until they hardened.

"Goddamn, Gallagher," Mickey groaned and kicked one leg out wider. "Don't stop."

"Didn't plan on it yet." Ian smiled and moved down. He moved to Mickey's left side, making sure not to put too much pressure as he kissed over bruised skin and broken bone. "That okay?"

Mickey nodded and swallowed thickly passed that lump that suddenly formed in his throat because Ian was treating him like he was made of glass. "Yeah, it's good."

Ian knew that look. He couldn't imagine all the shit Mickey did with his 'clients' or what they wanted from him, but he knew it didn't include soft touches like he was giving him. Touching the broken, battered parts of his body so softly because he might break any moment. It was heavy and he knew from that look, that Mickey was thinking the same thing. 

"You're beautiful." Ian whispered softly as he lightly kissed up his side. He pressed feather light kisses across the mass of bruises, as if he could kiss them all better. "Even with this." Ian assured him when it looked like Mickey might argue. 

"Ian." Mickey whispered, his voice was nearly nonexistent because it was so soft. He moved his hand to Ian's hair and pushed it back from green eyes.

Once all the damaged skin was damp from his mouth, Ian covered the rest of his body with them. Over to his other side, where he could go back to using his teeth enough to make Mickey gasp and roll his hips. Then down to both hips, tracing the defined V with his tongue. 

Ian could spend forever mapping out Mickey's body. He wanted to learn what made him groan the loudest, what made him whimper and beg. Ian wanted to know the taste of him, the feel of all that soft skin against his own.

But was now the time? They both wanted it, clearly. But what would happen after they had sex? Would that be the end? He didn't want to be just another warm body. Ian wanted more. 

"Come up here." Mickey swallowed his groan and lightly tugged on Ian's hair, sensing his hesitation.

Ian moved back up, covering Mickey's body with his own as Mickey cupped both sides of his face. "I want to," Ian spoke against his lips, wanting to offer some explanation to why he stopped. "You know I do."

Mickey nodded. "I know, I feel it." He pushed his hips up enough to feel Ian pressed against his sweats. "I feel it." He repeated as a low whine escaped his lips. "I want it."

That simple touch had his toes curling. The need to prop himself between those thick thighs was steadily growing into unstoppable. Soon he wouldn't be able to say no.

Ian let his lower half move to Mickey's right side, keeping the other side untouched but his chest and arms still covered Mickey's. "I'm different, Mickey," Ian cupped his face, marveling at how utterly beautiful he was. "Let me show you."

Mickey nodded and wrapped his right arm around Ian's muscular back, feeling the muscles shift. "How?" 

Ian traced the lines of his face as he memorized every freckle he saw. Or the way his eyes had a hint of gray mixed into a swirl of blue. "If you ask me to keep going, I will." Mickey's breath hitched. "There is no way I can say no."

"Okay," Mickey nuzzled into his palm.

"But I want to wait," Ian forced the words out, even when his entire body screamed for more. "I want to make it about you. All about you." Ian kissed over the other side of his jaw. "I want you to know that I want more Mickey, more than just your body."

"I already know that, Ian," Mickey waited until green eyes looked up before he kept going. "I knew that shit the moment you walked down there." 

Ian closed his eyes hearing that. That was the most important thing was for Mickey to know that it was more than sex. They had a much longer story together. Ian could feel it in his blood, in his bones. Mickey was supposed to be with him. Ian had no idea why he knew that already after such a short time, but he knew it was true. 

"So, what's it gonna be?" Ian asked. Now it was totally in Mickey's hands, where it should always be with them. 

"We wait." Mickey whispered and loved Ian's smile. "For now, just shut up and kiss me."

Ian grinned and bumped their noses together. "I can do that." 

It didn't stop at one kiss, or two, or ten. Ian kept coaxing kiss after kiss out of him and each was harder, deeper than the last. His arms slid under Mickey's back to grip his shoulders and held him close. 

It was perfect. They had an understanding about where they stood and what they were willing to compromise with for now. Mickey was under him, gasping against his mouth, and it was so fucking good.


	13. Underlying Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets a glimpse into a side of Mickey he hasn't seen yet

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 13- Underlying Trauma 

Sometime later, Ian woke up spooning Mickey's back, his head was pressed tightly into the crook of his neck, one of his knees slipped between both of Mickey's, and their hands were linked where they rested on Mickey's stomach. They were warm and safe and happy, as happy as they could be. 

A few hours had passed since their heated session, nearly stepping over the boundaries that Ian placed between them for a reason. As good as it felt to touch him, and to be touched by him, Ian was happy they waited. 

By a glance at the clock on the side table, they'd slept nearly four hours, making it close to one. He needed to get up, call work, call his coach and explain why he had been a no show for two days. 

Ian paused a moment before he slipped out of bed and kissed along that soft stripe of skin just under Mickey's ear. He inhaled deeply, feeling his hips shift closer without his consent. Mickey just smelled so fucking good, like fresh water from his bath, mix in a little sweat they worked up from moving together and Ian was ready for round two. 

But that wasn't going to make anything easier. Ian forced himself to let go, to back away and leave Mickey in that bed. Ian stretched and made sure to grab his phone and slipped out of the room before he could wake up.

Music seemed to flow from Mandy's room and from the doorway Ian could see her moving back and forth, humming badly to the music. He paused at her door and gave a little knock as he opened it. 

Mandy turned, poster in hand and smiled. "Bout time you guys finally woke up. I've been up for over an hour."

"Mickey is still asleep but I gotta make some calls." He gave a look around her room and it was very Mandy. Almost like her room back at the Milkovich house. Covered in posters of half naked guys and music. She was making it hers. "Settling in?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, after yesterday it's safe to say we are never going back there." She said quietly, feeling helpless for a moment before she shoved it to the side. "So, I decided to make it more me, because this place looks like a bunch of gay men decorated it."

Ian snorted. "We have good taste." He joked and knew for sure this is what he would decorate a house in if he had free rein and an unlimited amount of money. "I still haven't even been up to mine yet."

Mandy frowned. "Yet? As in you plan on sleeping in separate rooms?"

Ian nodded because nothing had been talked about or decided as far as rooming arrangements would go. In the beginning, Ian was taking the upstairs room, leaving Mandy and Mickey close together, but now, he didn't even want his own room. 

"I'm not going to assume anything when it comes to what Mickey wants." Ian started, knowing he meant every word at this moment. "He needs to realize that he is safe here, that he has his own space. I don't want to assume he wants me to stay with him."

"But he does." Mandy pointed out bluntly. 

Ian smiled. "Maybe, maybe not. But until he says something to me, I'm going to be in my room." 

"You never showed interest in him before, Ian." Mandy sat on the edge of her bed. "You never asked me about him, until the other day."

Ian nodded. "So?"

"Now it feels like you don't want to be without him." Mandy smiled a little. "You've never been far since we got here. Hell, you guys have been sleeping together, sharing bathrooms and shit."

Ian held up his finger. "We literally only slept. And as for the bathroom part, I just made sure he didn't bust his ass." 

"The devil is in the details." She rolled her eyes. "My point is, something is happening with you two. I know you didn't mean for it to happen but it did."

Ian never meant for it to happen. He never meant to butt in, make Mickey reveal his secrets. Ian never meant to offer his help, or let them move in with him. He never meant to leave his boyfriend over Mickey. And he damn sure didn't mean to fall in love with him. But it happened and they were both better for it.

"I never noticed him before because he was never around." Ian tried to explain. "But that just made me curious and when he told me about what was going on," he paused to take a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know, I was hooked. I tried to forget about it and him but it just made me want to know more."

Mandy smiled. "He likes you, Ian, he really does."

That made Ian's heart pound. "I like him too, Mandy." He admitted easily and even thinking about how much he liked him made his heart beat faster. "There is just something about him, something that I can't even put my finger on, but I want it."

"It?" Mandy asked carefully.

"Yes, it. I want it. Him, us, more." Ian was rambling as he tried to put his thoughts and feelings into only a few sentences. "I want more than just sex, Mandy. I'd be the happiest person if he only gave me kisses and tossed the occasional curse word at me."

Mandy smiled so hard she laughed. "Does he know this?"

"I told him I didn't want anything from him that he didn't give freely." He watched Mandy's eyes widen. "I didn't have some creepy sexually motivated secret agenda when I offered to help." 

"I know, Ian," Mandy stood up and walked over to him. "But what if he does want the other stuff?"

Other stuff; sex. They covered that, too. When it happened, or if, like he said, Ian wanted to make it all about Mickey. He didn't want Mickey to feel like he was 'servicing' him when it happened. He wanted it to feel natural, unrushed. Ian wanted both of them to want it for the same reasons and not expect anything more because of it.

"We are gonna wait until we cross that bridge to answer it." Ian smiled and hoped she understood his hesitation. "Just know that I won't hurt him."

"We all know that." Mandy pulled him on for a hug, then smacked his ass towards the door. "Now get out, I got shit to do."

With an amused shake of his head, Ian closed her door and moved into the kitchen. At some point, Mandy had gotten up and made sure to put all the food and plates away, leaving the area just as spotless as when they first arrived.

Ian grabbed the last coffee in the fridge and while it heated in the microwave, he dialed his boss, or bosses. They didn't answer probably because from one to four was their busiest time. Ian left two messages just as the microwave dinged. 

Coffee ready.

It was time to take a look at the upstairs bedroom. Ian grabbed his coffee and took the winding staircase up to the top floor. The moment his head poked around the doorway, Ian knew if Mickey actually did want them to stay together, it would have to be up there. 

"Fuck." Ian gasped and looked at the room. 

The bed was the one thing that caught his eye immediately. It was centered in the middle of the room, big enough to sleep four people, both ways. The bed frame looked like something from the old days, it was large and a little battered looking, or 'distressed' as Mandy's gay interior designers would say. It made the bed seem twice as big. 

On the ceiling was one of those canopies you might see in a little girls princess room, but it was a soft cream color, no sparkles or unicorns and it matched the blankets on the bed. It was pulled back at the moment, being held apart by two sashes that attached to the wall. 

All Ian could think about was how perfect that bed would be if he and Mickey were in it. Pressed together from head to toe, their legs tangled together, arms around each other's bodies, locked at the mouth with nothing but skin between them. 

Ian swayed a little at that image and had to grab the wall for balance. If that happened, he was already ready for it. 

Two dark side tables sat on either side of the bed, the same look as the bed frame. Two lamps, rather chic looking but bright in color and they matched the rest of the room nicely. There was a full sized closet, big enough for two to share. There was a large wardrobe against one wall, then another wall was a built-in shelf for books or personal items. Mounted on the wall that faced the bed, was a giant flat screen tv. There was also a little hallway that he knew would lead into that large bathroom she mentioned, he would have to check that out as well. 

Ian was very impressed. The top floor was like a studio apartment built into a condo. 

But what really drew his attention was the set of double doors that lead out to a small balcony/ sitting area. "Wow." Ian smiled and walked out, only for his smile to drop at what he was staring out. 

When Sofia, the realtor lady said there was a 'hidden' pool for them, Ian didn't think she meant on the top of the complex. The upstairs bedroom took up only half the size of the penthouse condo, and the pool took up the rest. Ian could walk out of his bed and into the pool if he wanted.

"Holy shit." Ian smiled, a little in shock and walked past the small seating area and to the pool. It was covered of course, it being only spring. But summer was just around the corner. "We have a fucking pool." Ian shook his head.

It wasn't full sized like the one they saw before. This only seemed to be about seven feet deep and half the size of the normal pool. It was big enough for a select few people to enjoy it, and he knew they would the second summer rolled around. 

The sides were concrete, giving a little room for some of those lounge chairs and a few small tables with umbrellas. Beyond that was a fence to keep people from falling off the damn side, smart because he had a feeling alcohol might come into this pool situation at some point, at least knowing how he and Mandy liked to relax, and they didn't need to worry about an eighty foot free fall on top of the drowning risk. 

It was incredible and he couldn't wait to show them. Ian smiled and bypassed the bathroom, opting to look at it another time and took the stairs two at a time until he reached the bottom floor. 

Ian could hear Mandy's music playing still, but under that was another sound and it had the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. As he got closer to Mickey's room, he could hear him whimpering in his sleep. Helpless, scared sounds. Sounds Ian never wanted to hear again from him or Mandy. 

Ian stopped at the door and suddenly Mandy's music kicked off and she yanked her door open. Her eyes were as wide as his and already filled with unshed tears. Just from that look Ian knew this wasn't a random occurrence. This happened often enough to worry her to tears. 

"He gets nightmares." Mandy whispered and wiped the tear that fell into her cheek. "He used to get them all the time."

Fucking Terry, that evil prick. A piece of shit, more so than Frank and Monica ever were. At least they didn't pimp their children outright. That bastard was responsible for Mickey crying in his sleep. He was responsible for the bruises and broken ribs, his broken spirit. 

"Is there anything we can do?" Ian asked and itched to run in there to help him. 

Mandy shook her head. "He hasn't gotten them in a long time. But when I used to try and wake him up from it..." Mandy shook her head. "Let's just say he has a strong right hook."

Mickey was a swinger. Not in that weird sexual way where people share partners and believe in free love and all that cult sounding shit. No, it meant that if you tried to wake Mickey up before he was ready, or out of some sort of panic, much like this, he woke up swinging. Punching the first thing in his reach and at least one of those things had been Mandy. 

The whimpering got louder, more worrisome and Ian took an involuntary step forward. Mandy reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked at it, then followed it up to glance at her.

"If he swings on you right now, it'll hurt him." Mandy warned. 

"Ian."

His name came out of Mickey's mouth as a painful whine and that decided what he was going to do. "Mandy, I can't just ignore it."

Mandy let him go and nodded. "Just be careful."

Ian wasn't sure if she waited outside or if she followed him in. His focus was on Mickey and the way he held the pillow he used close to his chest, squeezing it like it was the only thing that might save him. 

"Baby?" Ian called softly as he stepped over their discarded shirts and moved closer to the bed. "It's just a dream, Mickey," Ian kept his voice calm, even as Mickey scrunched his eyebrows. "He can't hurt you."

Whatever was happening in the dream was so awful, Ian could see the moisture on Mickey's cheeks from where he was crying. It was heartbreaking. Someone as beautiful, as wonderful and brave as Mickey was shouldn't crying in his sleep. He should be happy and smiling all the time, laughing in the sunshine with his friends and his sister. 

That's what Ian wanted for him.

"Mickey?" Ian called again and this time he knelt on the floor next to him. "Please wake up."

Mickey shifted a little, moving closer to Ian's voice but he didn't wake up. They watched his eyes move frantically under his eyelids, searching for something. Then another whimper escaped his lips. 

"Mickey!" Ian spoke a little louder, trying to snap him out of it without touching him. 

The loud sound had an adverse effect. Mickey seemed to thrash harder against the bed, his head turning from side to side, making his body turn enough to bother his left side, making Mickey hiss. The whimpering got louder and Mickey began to mumble.

"Ian, please," Mandy begged, trying not to cry. "Just let him wake up on his own."

"I can't just leave him." Ian groaned and ran his hands into his hair. "He's fucking crying, Mandy!"

"Please don't…" Mickey whimpered and buried his head into the pillow. 

"Mandy!" Ian said urgently, trying to make her understand. 

"Fine, just be careful."

"Thank God." Ian sighed and moved closer. He put his forehead against Mickey's and brushed away his tears. "Baby," Ian whispered and kept stroking his face. "Come back."

"Ian…" it came out as a choked whisper. 

"Mickey, please." Ian cried and finally moved one of his hands to Mickey's shoulder and gently shook him.

Mandy warned him for a reason. The whimpering stopped and blue eyes opened wide as Mickey's fist swung out hard and hit Ian across the face. He sat up, shaking and panting, both hands curled into fists ready to fight.

"Ian!" Mandy yelped as he fell back.

Ian landed on his ass. He hissed and touched the sore spot on his cheekbone and watched as Mickey started to come out of that awful nightmare and realize where he was.

"I'm fine, Mandy." Ian whispered and stayed where he was. 

Mickey felt his heart racing as blood pumped throughout his body. He still felt the fear from that dream, the pain when Terry's boot collided with his side, then his chest, then to his face. With each breath, the memories faded, leaving him shaking and exhausted yet fearful of the future. 

"Mickey?" Mandy called softly.

Ian watched Mickey blink away from the floor he'd been staring at and over to Mandy huddled near the door. Confused eyes registered what must have happened and softened.

"I'm okay." Mickey tried to slow his breathing. "Are you okay?"

Ian watched the heartfelt exchange and tried to keep as still as possible. He seemed to go unnoticed until Mandy nodded towards him.

"I'm fine Mick, but--" she nodded to her left and Mickey's eyes followed.

"Ian?" Mickey narrowed his eyes. "Why the fuck are you on the floor?"

He's got a bad reputation… Ian almost smiled at the harsh words but the ache in his face overwhelmed that smile. "I just got too close, that's all."

Nobody gets too close.

Mickey's eyes widened as he looked back and forth at them. It hadn't been Mandy to wake him up, but Ian. That's when he noticed the reddening mark on Ian's face.

"Oh, fuck," Mickey's voice cracked and he didn't even try to keep the tears from falling. "I'm sorry, fuck. I'm so sorry."

Ian was up off the floor before the first tear could fall and pulled Mickey into his chest. Mickey tried to fight him, not even caring if it hurt his side or not but he held him tight, keeping Mickey close.

"Let go!" Mickey sniffed and tried to push him away. 

"No," Ian whispered into his hair and tightened his grip. Mickey's body was trembling so hard his teeth clacked together. "It's okay Mickey, it was just an accident."

Mandy sat down against the door and pulled her legs up into her chest and tried to hide the tears. She tucked her head into her knees and slowly rocked back and forth. A sight of a soul when it's breaking...

"I'm sorry," Mickey whimpered and finally stopped fighting enough to wrap his arms around Ian's waist and dug his nails into his back. "I didn't know it was you."

"I know baby," Ian shushed him, cutting off the incoherent rambling. "I'm fine, okay? I promise."

Mickey buried his face into Ian's chest and tried to breathe past the shame and humiliation. It was always there, hidden and waiting for moments like this. Moments when he was at his lowest. They picked then to attack him, magnifying all that self hatred. 

"Shh," Ian slowed his breathing, calming down so Mickey could. "Just listen to the sound of my heart. Can you do that?"

Mickey didn't answer but slowed his breathing to hear the frantic beat of Ian's heart. It sounded like it echoed, giving a fast but steady beat. It had him closing his eyes, turning off all his other senses just to hear it better. 

"That's good." Ian ran his fingers into Mickey's hair, gently digging his nails in. "I know you won't believe me, but I promise I'm fine. Okay? It didn't even hurt."

The entire room knew that was a lie, Mickey included. It wasn't full of malice or to deceive on purpose, but one hit compared to some stuff he fumbled into wasn't that bad. Ian had gotten hit in hockey a lot harder than Mickey punching him. 

"It doesn't make it go away, Ian." Mickey mumbled with his eyes closed. "I hit you."

A particularly deep sob had Mandy covering her mouth to keep it in. 

Ian pulled back a little until Mickey was no longer laying on his chest, but he didn't or wouldn't meet his eyes. "Baby, look at me." He smiled when blue eyes looked up at him. "As long as you're fine, I'm fine. Okay? I'm not mad or hurt, I'm just happy you're awake."

Mickey couldn't believe Ian was real. All the things he did for them, for him, risking his own safety to help them. Going out of his way to take care of them, to make them feel safe. 

Ian was like their guardian angel. Soft and sweet but could be fierce and unrelenting when he needed to be. 

"Thank you." Mickey spoke as he gripped Ian's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. "Thank you." He said again when he pulled back. 

Ian chose not to ruin the moment and decided to let Mickey say thank you, to try and make it better. Instead, he traced the lines on his face, amazed at how someone so beautiful could be so broken inside. It made his heart grow cold just thinking about it. 

"Maybe we can talk about it?" Ian suggested with a hopeful look. The only way to truly help Mickey was to help him work through all of it. To help him not be afraid anymore. "Whenever you feel up to it?"

Mickey nodded. "It might be awhile."

Ian kissed him softly, holding it for a few seconds before he pulled back, making Mickey follow. "I can wait awhile, baby, I can wait as long as you need."

Even as focused as he was, Ian could still hear Mandy crying a little. She made sure to keep it as silent as possible, making herself seem invisible. But Mandy was his best friend and he cared about her like she was his family and she needed him just as Mickey did.

"Now that we are both okay," Ian smiled and got a small one from Mickey. "Let's make her okay, too." 

Mickey glanced over to see her just as wrecked as he was. Then he glanced up at Ian. "Can you give us a second?"

Ian nodded, kissed him again and Mickey let himself melt into it. Nearly swooning and it had Ian letting out an approving groan. "Take as much time as you need. I'll be outside."

"Thank you." Mickey kissed him again and let him pull away.

Ian moved off the bed and slowly moved towards Mandy who was now watching him. "You gonna be okay, too?"

Mandy nodded with a smile. But then after a moment, she shook her head no and shrugged. "I don't know how to answer that."

Ian nodded and pulled her in for a hug. She didn't hug him back and kept her arms folded against his chest, letting him hold her. "We can talk later if you want. Maybe just me and you?"

Mandy nodded as she pulled back. "Love you, Ian."

"Love you too, Mandy." He replied easily and left them alone, making sure to shut the door behind him. 

That had been rough. All of it. From hearing those first whimpers, to Mickey asking for a moment alone, it was fucking rough. Ian leaned against the door for a second, not eavesdropping but he could hear the sound of Mandy crying again. 

When his phone started ringing, Ian moved away from the door to answer it. At first he thought it might be his boss, or his coach; both of which he needed to talk to but he was so emotionally raw right now, talking to either of them could be disastrous. 

It ended up being his friend, his team member, Jason. Ian let out a sigh of relief and answered it as he took the stairs two at a time. "Hey Jay, what's up?"

"What's up? Seriously, Ian? That's really all you have to say to me right now?"

Ian groaned at the annoyed tone in his voice and walked out on the balcony to sit down. "Sorry man, it's been a rough couple of days."

"Yeah, no doubt. Alex told me about all that shit that happened yesterday."

Ian sat up, giving him his full attention. "Please tell me he didn't spread that shit to the entire fucking school." 

If Alex did tell the school, fine. Ian didn't give a fuck if people knew he rather talk to Mickey then date Alex. That wasn't the issue. The issue was, half the people that went to that school knew who Terry was. If anyone mentioned Mickey by name and Terry caught wind of it, it was game over. 

"No, he only told me because I was on the field when it happened and wouldn't give him an option." Jason explained quickly. "Did you really dump him?"

Ian smiled. "Yeah, I really did." He heard Jason laugh a little like he didn't believe that. "Shit has been weird all fucking year for us, even you told me that."

"You're not wrong. Some serious shit was happening." Jason paused for a second. "Okay, now tell me something, and if you don't want to that's cool and I won't be a dick about it."

Shit, Jason was going to ask about Mickey. 

"Okay, what?" Ian leaned back and closed his eyes as the headache from that punch threatened to get worse. 

"Did you dump Alex for the Milkovich kid?"

The safest thing would be to not answer one way or another. But considering Terry already knew something was up, and he would definitely know Mickey was out of the game as soon as he didn't get his money today, there was no reason to lie. 

"Yes, I did." Ian replied and almost wished Jason had something nasty to say, but he kept quiet. "I thought about ending it before prom because that would have been a clusterfuck." Jason laughed into his ear. "But this shit with Mickey caught me off guard, ya know? I didn't think it would happen like that but it did."

"I always told you Alex was a tool, man. He's all pretty and overly nice and shit, so I know some bad shit was in there somewhere."

Ian couldn't agree more. Alex was too perfect. He was too smart and too nice and caring, too good. Not a hair out of place. Or he seemed like that until you got to know him. Then he was a little possessive. Always asking who called him or who texted. Always wanted proof of what he was doing. Ian would ever cheat on him, or at least he hadn't in the two years before Mickey. 

And that shit with Mickey didn't qualify as cheating, did it?

"I don't wanna talk about Alex anymore, man, that shit is over." Ian stood and walked around the covered pool. 

"Okay, how about we talk about Mickey?" Jason asked. 

"Jay, if you wanna tell me all the shit I've heard at school, just fucking save it because I already know and you're just gonna piss me off."

People were always too quick to judge, even when they didn't mean to. It was so easy to create a story before you had any information about it, or them. Just create a story that people will talk about, not caring if the true details of that story had any effect on the actual person. 

Ian wouldn't let them do it about Mickey. 

"Easy man, I wasn't gonna do that shit." Jason spoke quickly, keeping his voice low. "I just wanted to make sure you know what you're doing."

That was the hardest part, was that he didn't know. Not at all.

"Of course I don't know what the fuck I'm doing man," Ian groaned and picked up his walk until it was more like pacing. "I'm doing this shit one day at a time. And this is day one."

"And what happens on day one? You get your ass to practice and work before Coach had a damn heart attack?"

Ian smiled. Missing two days of work and practice might have been bad, if he wasn't the golden boy of their team. Normally he didn't like to brag, but everyone knew he was that damn good. Especially the coaches. There was no way he would get more than a slap on the wrist, extra practice and plays, maybe. Nothing he couldn't handle. 

"I'll handle him later." Ian promised and lowered his voice for the next part. "Day one, I need you, man. All of you."

"Just name the place, Ian." Jason also kept his voice down. "We about to roll Alex right now?"

Ian snorted. "No fucking way. He ain't worth it." 

This also wasn't planned. Not until Mickey's PTSD stuff. But something had to be done about it. The person who hurt Mickey and Mandy had to pay. And the price was steep, nothing but blood would suffice for this. 

"It's gotta be tonight, probably late." Ian looked around, worried one of them might have followed him up and was listening. "We're goin after Terry Milkovich." Ian hissed as his jaw clenched in anger. 

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

Ian had to hold the phone away from his ear for a minute. No, he was not kidding. 

"I've seen what he does to people who stick their noses where they don't belong." 

"It's my fucking business now and I will fucking deal with it by myself if I have to." Ian growled, ignoring the conversation he had with Mickey, making him promise not to go after him. That was before the awful beat down. All bets were off now. "He fucked up last night Jay, nearly beat Mickey into a damn coma."

"Jesus…" 

Just by that, Ian knew he had the back up he needed. "What I'm gonna fucking do to him pales in comparison to the shit he actually deserves." Ian hissed and started pacing again as those whimpering noises echoed in his mind.

"Can you meet us to talk about it?" 

Ian shook his head. "No, not right now. But I'll make it simple," Ian deepened his voice. "Terry is at The Alibi every fucking night. Either we hit him before, or after. You guys can choose."

"Okay, and how much damage are we doing?" Jason asked, only slightly worried about jeopardizing their futures for this. 

This time Ian grinned. "Not much, but I have a few specifics I want done, and I'll be more than happy to do them."

"Such as?"

"For starters he needs a split lip, a nasty black eye and at least two broken ribs." Ian heard Jason curse, probably worried about the backlash from this. But he knew how to make the beat down unknown. "I'll do most of this shit, Jay, but Terry always has his band of assholes with him."

"We can make it happen, Ian, don't worry. We better do it before he goes into the bar. Shit just wouldn't square up if he was drunk when it happened."

Shit like that was the reason Jason was his best friend, since fucking freshman year. Or male best friend anyway since Mandy already had that spot. Jason was always hesitant of the consequences, but he never bitched out. He was always on the front line of shit with him, no matter what. 

"Good. I'll figure out when Terry heads down there and we can do it along the way." Ian headed back towards the door. It was still a little too nippy to be out with no shirt. "Just tell the boys to ditch any school related shit, no logos or team shit either. Hell, they can even wear those fucking masks if they are worried about him finding out, I don't give a shit as long as you guys have my back." 

"Are you gonna hide your face?"

Ian chuckled. "Fuck no, I want him to see me. That way he'll know who it came from, and when he figures out he has two broken ribs, he'll know why." 

"Damn," Jason hissed. "Mickey okay?"

Ian smiled dropped, reminding him that this wasn't actually funny. He was getting too caught up in the adrenaline fueled payback. But revenge was a nasty bitch and it was about time Terry got what was coming to him. 

In response to Jason's question, Ian only sighed heavily. "No, he's not. But he will be."

"He really means that much to you already?"

Ian didn't even hesitate. "Yes, he does."

*  
By the time Ian was done talking to Jason, plotting a beat down and worrying over how to keep that promise to Mickey, the talk between him and Mandy was over. 

Ian slowly opened the door to Mickey's room and found him fast asleep on his back. That heavy weight he felt from hearing him cry, vanished with that look. His face was still a little flushed from the nightmare and from crying, but he looked peaceful as he slept. As peaceful as he could manage. 

The urge to wake him up and ask if he was okay was strong, but under blue eyes were dark pits of exhaustion. Both Mickey's body and his mind has been through some tough shit and he needed to sleep. Mickey needed to find a way to chase those nightmares away and give his body time to heal, time to rest. 

Not even going inside for the kiss he wanted, Ian slowly shut the door and made his way towards Mandy's room. He didn't knock, just poked his head inside and she was laying on her bed in her underwear and a baggy t-shirt. 

"Hey," Ian spoke softly and she turned to him. Her face was as flushed as Mickey's and she looked just as tired. "Can I come in?"

Mandy simple scooted to one side and patted the bed. "You know how this works, red."

That managed to get a smile from him as he easily slipped onto the bed facing her. Her hand was already palm up, waiting for his to link them together. Ian did and kissed their fingers.

"He fall asleep on you?" 

Mandy nodded. "I was talking about when we were kids, trying to get his mind off what happened and he slowly started to nod off."

Ian smiled. "Well, it worked because he is fast asleep."

"Good. He needs it." Mandy yawned halfway through that sentence. "It feels like all we've done is sleep." 

"Because we have." Ian moved forward a little more until their foreheads touched. "I imagine living at home can't have made it easy to sleep."

Mandy shook her head. "Most of the time, I just snuck into his room and slept on the floor."

That was tough to hear. Being so afraid to sleep in your own house that you're okay with sleeping on the floor, if only for a minute. As bad as life at the Gallagher house was, Ian was never afraid just to be there. He was never afraid to sleep.

"I wish you would have told me, Mandy." Ian tried to keep the hurt from his voice but it didn't work. "You're my best friend, I love you so fucking much. Why didn't you tell me it was so bad?"

Mandy blinked and tears followed. "Because you didn't need to be apart of that. Terry already ruined the majority of our lives, why would you think I'd let him ruin yours too?"

After this, his face would be as flushed and tired looking as theirs because the tears came fast and Mandy was there to wipe them away with a gentle hand.

"You have so much potential, Ian," Mandy continued to brush his tears away as she smiled through her own. "You are full of hope and happiness. You have dreams and the will to make those happen."

He couldn't even speak. All he could do was squeeze her hand and let her talk. 

"What kind of best friend would I be if I let my had shit drag you down?" 

"Friendship doesn't mean it's one sided, Mandy." Ian took a deep breath and prayed for the tears to stop. "Friends are supposed to help each other, to be there. And I wasn't."

"Yes, you were." Mandy cupped his face until she had his attention. "All those times you let me stay at your house, or when you asked to hang out with me, or invited me to your games and even on your dates with Alex."

Ian snorted because he could remember fighting with Alex about that. It was hardly a date if his best friend was there too, but at times like that, he could tell that Mandy needed to be with him and there was no way he would say no. 

"Or when my date bailed at winter formal and you took me instead." Mandy continued with a smile. "All those times I needed you, you were there. Half of those times I needed to get away from Terry and you did that for me, even if you didn't know."

Ian took a shallow breath and tried to get the tears to stop. "It will never feel like enough, Mandy. Not after seeing what he did to Mickey."

"You can't save everyone all the time, Ian," Mandy scolded but there was no heat to her voice. "You think you can swoop in like some off brand Batman and save the fucking day."

He finally laughed and blinked the tears back enough to see her smile. "I have to try," Ian said in reply to her statement. "I have to try."

"Why?" Mandy asked, unable to understand why he would go to such lengths to help without anything in return. 

"Because I'm afraid if I don't try, nobody else will." Ian watched her face fall. A mask of shock and disbelief, then into something he saw in Mickey's eyes; relief, hope. "I try as fucking hard as I can to help the people I love, Mandy. I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

Mandy smiled again and leaned down to kiss both his cheeks, then his forehead. "Well, thank fuck for whoever or whatever made you this way. You're so amazing."

Ian smiled again and tears threatened to fall again. "I'm trying."

Before she had a chance to tell him to stop being so fucking humble, or something along those lines as long as 'fuck' was included, his phone began to ring. Mandy moved back and he was able to sit up and clear his throat a little.

"Shit." He groaned as his coach's name popped up. "I'm probably in some deep shit."

Mandy shook her head. "He probably won't make you do shit. You're his fucking favorite."

Ian smiled because it was true and answered. "Hey coach, sorry--" the rest was cut off as loud yelling blasted in his ear. Ian couldn't even hear much aside from him missing two days and in deep shit and some other vague threats.

"Get your ass here, Gallagher!!"

The call was ended as the coach shouted his orders and hung up on him. Ian flopped back to the bed and put a hand over his eyes. "Fuck."

"Gotta go?" Mandy asked sympathetically.

With a nod of his head, Ian closed his eyes and groaned. "Need to deal with that shit before it gets out of hand." He sat up and looked out the door to Mickey's door. "I don't want to leave."

Mandy smiled and rubbed over the large tattoo that covered nearly every inch of Ian's back. "He will be here when you get back, Batman. I can take care of him."

"I know," Ian groaned still because he really didn't want to go deal with this shit right now. "I have no idea how long this will take, but I can pick up food on the way back?" 

Ian knew it would take a long time. He had to deal with his coach, then meet up with Jason and the boys for a little payback. He might have to end up ordering them food and have it delivered. 

"Just go, deal with your shit. We will be here when you get back. I'm gonna help Mickey get his shit into his room, then take yours up if that's cool."

Ian nodded. "Just toss that shit anywhere, I'll deal with it later." Ian turned and leaned down to peck her lips. "If anything happens, like he has another nightmare or wants to bitch me out for leaving, you better call me."

"Yes, sir!" She saluted him with her middle finger and put her foot in the middle of his back and pushed. 

Their talk had helped. Maybe it wasn't all about what happened last night, but they talked a little and Ian sincerely felt better about it. He knew Mandy did too. They would have to wait until later to dig into the deeper shit because he had to go. 

After digging into his unpacked bags for clean jeans and a t-shirt, Ian snuck back into Mickey's room to grab his jacket and his wallet from his other jeans that lay beside the bed. The only issue with that, was that Mickey was in that bed. 

After he emptied the pockets of his jeans, Ian moved closer and studied Mickey as he slept. He moved over to his side again and Ian wanted to be in his spot so Mickey could lay on his chest. He wanted to keep Mickey beside him all the damn time.

"Gotta go, baby," Ian whispered and watched as Mickey tilted his face into his pillow like he heard him. "I won't be gone long."

By the time he made it to the door, Ian already felt the strain from being away from him and he hadn't even left the room yet. What would it be like when he had to go? Or during school when they all had different classes, or when he had to work? Ian knew that feeling would only increase the longer and further away from him he was. 

Was that what love was? Wanting to be with that special person all the time. Every minute of everyday. Missing them while you are gone and spending the time apart thinking about them. It seemed like madness; consuming, desirable madness. 

It must be; because Ian loved him. Even if it was too soon, even when it was dangerous and complicated. The emotions he felt were too complex for it to be anything aside from love. 

The words were on the tip of his tongue as Ian glanced back at him once more. It would be safe to say it. He was alone for the moment, Mickey wouldn't hear because he was fast asleep. It would be his own secret. But he couldn't get the words out. Not yet. 

"Bye, baby." Ian whispered and walked out the door. Off to deal with a few other emotions that had nothing to do with love.


	14. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chap then normal, just wanted to update at least a little 😃

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 13- Wrath

An hour later, Ian left his coaches office, feeling a little better about missing two days, but he had a fire lit under his ass now. There could be no more slacking off, no more missed days or he was banned from everything school related until graduation. 

That included practices; which he really needed because he only had a few months to train in the off season before the actual season started. It also included games of any sort until then, even if those games weren't his. The coach referenced Alex and track and not being able to go, but Ian just nodded, hid his smile and kept his mouth shut. His personal life wasn't his coach's business. 

The biggest event he would miss if he didn't get his shit together was Prom. Ian hadn't thought much about prom because last he could remember, he was going with Alex who already had their outfits matching and the entire fucking night planned out. That's the kinda guy he was. He wasn't spontaneous or original, just basic. 

Now he didn't care so much about not being able to go because again, Alex was history. Ian had a moment or two when he picture Mickey there with him, but that was unrealistic. Mickey didn't seem like the type to go to prom and that was for more that friends who like to kiss. That was for couples, and until Mickey told him otherwise, they were not together. 

Now that all that shit was out of the way, Ian had to speed to meet Jason and the boys. It was time to take care of real business. Time for a little revenge, much deserved revenge. 

On the way to meet his coach, Ian called Kevin and asked what time Terry usually got there. Mandy said after 6:30, but since Mickey didn't show up from school with his money, it was possible that Terry went a little earlier, pissed the fuck off and down a few hundred bucks, maybe looking to get wasted and Kevin confirmed it. 

Terry normally got there around seven, but Ian knew it would be sooner. Probably around six, which is what time it was nearing right now. They needed to hit him before he hit the bar and the liquor and drugs took away half his threshold for pain. If Mickey had to take a beating sober, Terry would, too. An eye for an eye and all that shit.

Jason's truck, along with about four other cars were parked in a vacant lot across the street from The Alibi. It gave them time to talk this over one time, even when it qualified as premeditated, and it gave them a direct line of sight to look for Terry. 

Ian slipped out of his car and made sure to take off his Letterman's jacket, just insuring Terry didn't make a connection to the team when he saw his face, then made his way over to them.

"Hey man, how'd it go?" Jason asked as they linked hands briefly.

Ian shook his head, letting them all know that this wasn't the time. This shit was all about Mickey and he needed to focus on that right now and not himself. 

"You guys good with this?" Ian asked as he looked around at the faces of his friends and fellow team mates.

"Fuck yeah," Derek grinned. "But I wish someone would tell us why the fuck this is happening."

Ian shot a look at Jason, a little surprised and happy that he hadn't given them the reason. It was personal and even though Jason worried, like he always did, he made sure it stayed personal until Ian wanted them to know.

"Terry hurt someone who is very important to me," Ian explained seriously and watched Jason smile while Derek's smile slipped into something a little dangerous. "I was going to let it go, but I can't."

The team nodded and didn't question who the important person was. It didn't matter as long as he was important to Ian. That was one of the greatest things about this team, constant respect and loyalty, something Ian hadn't known about until he met them. 

"This is not going to be a normal beat down," Ian explained and heard that growl in his voice. "We aren't going to knock his ass down and beat him to shit."

"No?" Justin asked, slightly confused.

"No, this shit is simple. Terry deserves something specific," Ian clenched his teeth he remembered the emotion in Mickey's voice when he kissed over his ribs. "I will personally take care of that."

"Whatcha need us for then?" Ashton asked.

"I need you because Terry is unpredictable at the best of times. But tonight he is on edge, angry and that makes him dangerous." Ian answered his Center, making sure he knew all angles, just like he did in the game.

Derek scoffed. "That asshole is always dangerous."

Ian nodded. "Yeah, well trust me, he will never be as angry as he is tonight." They all gave each other a look, one that said it all. "And Terry never goes anywhere alone, those goons are always with him and that's where you guys come in."

They all nodded, giving confident smiles and Ian grinned. They were always on point with each other, in any given situation and now wasn't an exception. They could move and think as one when they were connected like this, like a team is supposed to. 

"Make sure you take off all your school and team shit," Ian watched as a few of them did so. "Where a mask if you want, it's up to you. This won't take long if we do it right."

Ian was a little amazed that nobody wore a mask or tried to hide their faces. Fucking with Terry was serious. He would see them all now and that itself was a threat. He would know their names, their addresses and families in under a day and could retaliate in the worst of ways. Yet they all took that risk for him. 

"Hurry the fuck up!!"

The sound of Terry's angry voice echoing down the street had the smiles on their faces dropping into masks of anger. In that moment, watching Terry stroll down the street barking at his friends, Ian wanted him dead. He wanted Terry to hurt like Mickey did, he wanted Terry to fear him like Mandy did. He wanted Terry to know how angry he was; murderous.

"Ian, take a breath." Jason gripped his shoulder and squeezed.

He took a breath as directed but never took his eyes off Terry as he spoke to his team. "You guys ready?"

"Let's do this." They all said together, shoulders back and hands balled into fists. 

Before he took off across the street, Ian let his hand wander to his lower back where that gun was once again tucked into his jeans. He realized the moment when Jason knew and looked at him, nothing but anger on his face.

"I didn't come to kill him," Ian assured him, but turned his gaze back to Terry. "But he doesn't need to know that."

"You better know what you're doing, Ian." Jason warned.

Ian crouched down close to the ground and moved across the street as quickly as he could. The others followed his lead, putting them directly behind Terry as he walked. For a moment, Ian had the image of Terry having a hole in the back of his head before it vanished. 

"Just stay with me." Jason whispered. 

Terry wasn't alone, he had two guys behind him, making him the leader as they walked. Ian glanced to Derek and Jason, the two biggest players, his defensemen and pointed at the two guys in front of him, indicating they were to grab them so he could advance on Terry. 

The three behind him knew to make sure Derek and Jason were good and offer back up if needed, leaving Ian to handle Terry alone, just the way he wanted it. 

They all moved together, just like during a game. Derek and Jason simultaneously grabbed Terry's guys and snatched them back just as Ian moved forward, standing right behind Terry. 

Ian felt all that anger surface at the same time just as Terry jerked around, that angry face twisted into a snarl that easily resembled a bull. Terry was tense as he watched his guys get taken down, but made no move to rush him. Terry met his eyes and Ian had that image in his mind again, the one of Terry's head blown to pieces.

"The fuck is this?" Terry barked. 

Ian didn't answer and he didn't make the coward move of waiting until Terry looked away to hit him. Ian kept his eyes, drew back his fist and hit Terry so hard, the clack of his teeth sounded like a gunshot. 

The punch landed to Terry's left jawline, just like Mickey's. 

Before Terry could fully recover, Ian hit him again. Using just as much force as the first punch and it landed right on Terry's mouth, splitting his lip. Just like Mickey's.

Two hits in and Ian already felt like he was on top of the fucking world. He didn't notice the scuffle behind him, he didn't see them fighting. All he saw was Terry bleeding at the mouth and his mind flashed to the Milkovich house, seeing that blood on the floor and the broken lamp. Then to Mickey on the couch, unconscious and hurt. 

When Terry tried to swing at him, Ian dodged and blocked and countered with his own swings. Terry managed to clip his side, making his muscles clench to absorb the blow and Ian ducked, using that hit as momentum for his next hit. 

Hockey was not his only sport, Ian was a boxer under all that hockey gear and he remembered all of it. 

The next series of punches hit Terry in the center of his chest. Ian ducked and dodged to deliver them, using his forearms to block Terry's fists and replicated the bruises on Mickey's chest. It knocked the air from Terry's lungs and gave Ian plenty of time to swipe one long leg out and put Terry on his ass.

"You got it?" Ian yelled back in their general direction but never took his eyes off Terry.

"Good to go man, do your thing." Jason answered in a huff. 

Ian took him at his word and focused on the man in front of him. Terry was down, not forever but for a moment and Ian took advantage. He bent down, let his weight carry him forward and punched Terry again, making sure to black his eye. 

"Get up!" Ian growled, hands and arms now at his sides. He took a stance, feet spread wide, ready for more. "Get the fuck up!"

But Terry didn't get up. Ian watched him roll on the ground clutching his face as blood continued to pour out, making him think of Mickey. 

"Fuck you." Terry spat blood. 

Ian smiled as he fully embraced his anger. "Stay away from him." Ian warned, keeping his smile and knew that made him look a little crazy. "Stay away from both of them."

Terry finally caught on to what this was about and he laughed. Ian didn't let it bother him because that's what Terry wanted. He wanted to piss him off so bad that he let it get in the way. Too bad that would never work.

"Wrap this shit up Ian, someone called the cops." Derek groaned and held goon number one against the wall. 

"You can't protect them." Terry hissed. "I can get them anywhere."

Ian nodded as he moved to Terry's left side. "I know." He growled and the first kick landed on Terry's ribs with a sickening crack. He howled at the pain and tried to turn to his side. "And if you try, this will keep happening." Ian delivered the last kick to the same side, breaking rib number two and finally let Terry roll over. 

The fight was done. His message was well received by the sounds of Terry's howling. Ian kept his distance as he moved back to his first position and sneered down at him.

"Ian, we gotta go!"

"Just a second." Ian replied and still didn't look away from Terry. "Pay close attention." Ian barked and Terry's eyes landed back on him as he reached back and palmed the gun. He gripped the handle hard and pointed it right at him, arm steady, finger on the trigger with the safety off. "You come near them again and I will come for you."

Jason stepped up, eyes wide. "Ian." 

Ian ignored him. "Do you understand that?" He asked, making sure Terry saw that resolve in his eyes. "The only reason you're walking away is because I let you."

Terry glared. "You wouldn't."

Without a word, Ian moved down until the gun was pressed into the center of Terry's head. He met his glare with one of his own, showing Terry that yes, he really would do it. Ian knew he finally understood when Terry swallowed thickly and didn't speak again.

"Now!" Jason barked. 

Ian stood, put the safety on and placed it back into his jeans as he stood up. Terry's guys were bloody and slumped against the floor, just as he was and only then did Ian let himself really feel the pleasure of what just happened. 

"Holy shit!"

The Alibi door swung open and Ian looked up to see Veronica and Kevin standing there with their mouths open and wide eyes. They looked at him, then at Terry and the entire scene, then back to him like they'd never seen him before. 

And they hadn't. No one knew what he was capable of, not even himself.

"You have about two seconds to take off before they get here." Veronica spoke low. "I get why, but you need to go."

She did get why. Mickey was why. Mickey and Mandy would always be why he did this. Now he wasn't the only one who knew that. 

Ian didn't say another word as he and the boys moved back across the street to their cars. They each got in and sped off in the opposite direction of sirens until they were in the clear and only Jason was around when Ian pulled over and got out. 

"You good?" Ian asked and out the gun back in the spare tire. 

Jason nodded. "You? I know he got your side."

A quick assessment of his body as it drained off all that adrenaline, was that his side did hurt a little. Not the same ache as his face did from a punch, this was worse. Sharp and painful. 

Ian grabbed his left side, closer to his armpit instead of his ribs and when he took his hand back, his fingers were covered in blood. "Fuck."

Jason's eyes widened as he moved in to get a closer look. "Holy fuck."

Ian hissed as his shirt drug across that area harshly and that pain pulsed. "What?"

"Ian, he fucking stabbed you." Jason looked at him, speechless.

"No fucking way." Ian hissed as he lifted his arm, pushed his shirt up and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the small slit in his skin that was steadily dripping blood down his side. Ian looked up at Jason, eyes just as wide. "He stabbed me."


	15. Mickey's Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tells Mickey the truth about Terry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the last of my Bad Rep chapter stash...now I actually have to write more lol so it'll be longer between updates

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 15- Mickey's Angel

By the time Jason patched up his side, it was nearing midnight and the condo was dark and quiet. Ian quietly closed and locked the front door, set his keys on the table and shrugged off his bloodied jacket and took a deep breath.

It was over, at least for now. Terry had been dealt with and warned to stay away. It made him feel a million times better because now Terry knew he wasn't untouchable. He knew now that his actions had consequences and Ian had no problem being the one to deliver them every time he stepped out of line.

Ian moved silently down the hall and into the bathroom to check and make sure none of the stitches on his side popped on the drive back. He hit the lights, then shrugged his shirt off as he walked the rest of the way to the sink.

"Shit." Ian winced at the bruises on his face. First from Alex, then the accidental one from Mickey, then a few of the hits Terry landed. "Fuckin clashes with my hair." He huffed tiredly.

Aside from the bruises on his face, the rest of his body was untouched, save for the knife wound. It was barely an inch wide, but Ian knew from the pain deep beneath his skin, that the blade penetrated him at least two inches, maybe more, making it bleed rather heavily.

Already his jacket was soaked on that section, then it bled into his black shirt before Jason had a chance to stitch it up. But now, from moving and driving, one of the stitches popped and a thin line of blood was dripping down his side to seep into the band of his jeans.

Luckily the first aid kit had been put into the bathroom, probably when Mandy moved some shit around. Ian grabbed a square of gauze and held it with his arm as he looked for those liquid stitches. Somehow he managed to keep it from bleeding enough to apply a thin stripe over it without popping anymore. Then popped one pain pill from the bottle Veronica gave them. All the moving and bleeding, not to mention the fight and no sleep the night before, as making Ian sway on his feet.

"Shit." He panted as he leaned against the sink and tried to catch his breath. His body ached something awful, blood loss made him a little dizzy and he was covered in blood and sweat.

"Ian?"

Mickey's worried, sleepy voice sounded from the doorway and Ian cursed himself for not locking the damn thing. It would have been easy to cover up a little knife wound, until now. Mickey would know something was up just by looking at him. There was no chance to lie about it now and he had a feeling when Mickey realized what happened, they would fight about it.

"Hey baby," Ian kept his voice low so Mickey couldn't hear how out of breath he was. He crossed his arms, hiding his wince from where his fingers pressed into his side, and watched Mickey step in. "You should be asleep."

"You just get back?" Mickey asked and powered over Ian's concern. Something was wrong, he could feel it. "You left hours ago."

"Yeah, I know." Ian replied when Mickey stopped in front of him, eyes a little wide at the bruising on his face. He smirked and tilted his head up to the light. "Sexy right?"

"Jesus," Mickey gripped Ian's chin and tilted his head to get a better look. "I'm so fucking sorry, Ian."

The smirk vanished and Ian unfolded his arms and pulled Mickey closer to his body. "And I told you I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Mickey huffed and noticed a few marks on Ian's body that hadn't been there before. "What the hell happened?"

Don't lie, don't lie…

Ian repeated those words over and over and blue eyes seemed to examine every inch of his body, looking for more. Lying was not the way to go and it felt wrong to lie to Mickey about anything. Ian wanted to keep this honest, to keep them honest.

"After I met my coach," Ian waited until Mickey looked up from his chest to continue. "I went to find Terry."

Mickey's eyes widened. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." He snarled and tried to back up but Ian had a firm hold on him. "What the fuck, Ian? I told you not to do that shit!"

Ian clenched his teeth, biting back the pain. He didn't want to fight over this. Not just because this was Mickey but because his pay back had been just, he was fucking tired and he'd been away from Mickey for hours. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed with him and sleep until they both felt better. But they were far off from that ending. To get to that, they had to go through this.

"I wasn't going to let him get away with that shit, Mickey," Ian met his glare with one of his own, fully prepared to fight over his reasoning. "He deserved worse than what I did to him."

"Tell me all of it, right now." Mickey put both fists on Ian's chest and pushed back, out of his embrace.

There was no way to hide that wince. Mickey put too much pressure and it had Ian subtly gripping his side. "I got him outside The Alibi, gave him the same shit he gave you and left."

"You fucking promised!" Mickey moved back a few steps. "You told me you wouldn't go after him."

Ian took those steps back, inching closer to him. "No, I never promised. And even if I did, that shit happened before he decided to beat the fuck out of you."

"What the fuck do you think he'll do now?" Mickey was full on yelling, scared beyond belief now that Terry knew who Ian was. "The only thing you did was make yourself a damn target all because you wanted to play hero."

Hero complex… Mickey had mentioned it more than once since they met all those long days ago. At first he might have been right. Ian had wanted to save Mickey. But now it was more than that. Ian cared about him, deeply. In a way that he never expected before and wouldn't change, not for anything.

"Maybe once that was true," Ian stepped forward and Mickey noticed the slouch in his left side. "But now it's more than that." Ian ignored the scowl and cupped his face. "You and I both know it's more than that now."

Mickey looked away, feeling the fear mix with his guilt and relief. He knew what Ian said was true, but he still had a hard time believing someone wanted him just for him, not for what he could do to them, or for them.

"Beating his ass won't make him stay away, Ian. The reasons why you did it don't matter. He won't stop."

"I warned him to stay away--" Ian couldn't even finish his sentence without a snort from Mickey.

"That shit won't work either." Mickey shook his head, in true disbelief that Ian could think it would be that simple. "He is used to people threatening him. He won't balk."

Ian growled, making Mickey narrow his eyes. "The gun I shoved into his face told me a different story." At that, Mickey's mouth dropped open. "I'm not stupid, Mickey. I knew what it would take to make him back off and now I know he will."

"You pulled a gun on him?" Mickey asked softly, eyes wide and that feeling of relief was back. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Ian smirked. "I told you before, I don't mind a little crazy if it helps you." At that, Mickey cast his eyes down and Ian brushed his thumb over his cheek, once again growing serious. "Baby, I won't let this shit happen again and if that means you're going to stay mad at me, then fine. But at least he knows what'll happen if he tries again."

Maybe this would be the one thing to tip Mickey over that edge. To make him realize he was serious about whatever the hell they were. Ian was in this. Willing to risk it all just to make sure Mickey was okay. And that was some heavy shit, maybe too heavy.

"I'm sorry that you're mad," Ian let his hand drop from Mickey's cheek and took a step back. "I understand if this shit is too much, I really do." When Mickey looked up, Ian couldn't meet his eyes. This kinda felt like the end of it, like the end of them.

Now he was sinking.

"If you don't want this anymore," Ian kept his voice from cracking and motioned back and forth between them, "I get it. Just know that he won't bother you guys again."

With that, Ian slowly moved around him, headed for the door. He didn't know what else to do, or how to make it right. Ian knew this shit with Terry might cause a rift, but he never imagined an actual break like this. Them, unable to look at each other or speak. He never thought he would be the one to walk away, leaving Mickey alone. But here he was, doing exactly that and it fucking hurt.

Mickey breathed passed that fear and anxiety and turned just before Ian cleared the doorway. "Gallagher, where the fuck are you going?" He barked, aware that he sounded just like he had that first day Ian met him under the bleachers.

That managed to get a small smile from him, but it didn't erase that feeling inside him. "I'm going to bed, Mickey," Ian sighed and he knew Mickey caught the change from his nickname back to his first name. "I'm worn the fuck out, sore as shit and have class in like six hours."

Mickey turned, hoping Ian was looking back at him, but he wasn't. What Ian had done had been stupid and dangerous. But Mickey knew the reason why he did it, even before Ian told him. You take care of the people you care about and along the way, they started to care about each other.

He had the chance to fix this before it got out of hand and whatever they had been building towards, would be ruined. Mickey couldn't let that happen. "Good," he barked and saw Ian's shoulders sag. "I'll be there in a second."

Ian turned around too quickly and the stitches pulled tight enough for him to hiss. "What now?" He asked as Mickey walked towards the toilet.

"I said I'll be right there, gotta piss first." Mickey grumbled like he didn't care but glanced to Ian from the corner of his eye and saw that smile. "You got a problem with that?"

From the smile on his face, you'd think he just won the lottery instead of getting into a fight. "No, baby," Ian whispered and saw Mickey's shoulders relax. "I don't have a problem with that."

When Mickey didn't say anything, Ian wandered down the hall with that same smile on his face. It only widened when he saw that Mandy had indeed helped Mickey with his room. It wasn't nearly as impressive as Mandy's; only a few posters and personal items, but it felt very much like Mickey. It was comfortable and straightforward.

All his clothes were nearly hung up in the closet, a few pairs of shoes lined the bottom. Next to the T.V. mounted on the wall, there were a few DVDs; The Die Hard collection being the one that caught his eye and Ian could almost see Mickey swooning over Bruce Willis and that dirty tank top.

The shelf filled with books should have surprised him, but it didn't. It made him smile because he wanted to see Mickey reading. Getting lost in a fantasy, one far away from all the awful things in your life. One where you could smile and be happy and experience new things. Ian knew because he could get lost in a world full of books and be happy.

"I see you're making yourself comfortable again." Mickey leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. "I thought we talked about that shit."

He had been standing there since Ian peeked into his closet but had a hard time saying anything the moment he saw Ian's back. Even though it had only been days, Mickey should have noticed the giant tattoo on his back, taking up almost every inch of skin.

Angel wings. Big, beautiful wings spread across the wide length of his shoulders, then tapered down the length of his back, all the way to just above his ass. One side was what you'd expect; a feathery, fluffy looking angel wing. So realistic it looked like you could reach out and touch the feathers. But the other side was different, instead soft and angelic looking, it was dark, broken in a few places. The feathers looked charred, burnt at the ends. A few of them were missing. Like a fallen angel… it was very fitting, Ian and his hero complex, both incredibly good and beautiful but had a dark side, a broken side and Mickey wanted both.

Ian grinned as he turned. "Well, you already made yourself at home at my house, in my room, remember?" Mickey glanced away with a blush. "At least I'm not digging through your porn stash."

After he spoke with Clayton at the house and Mickey had been in his room, Ian was a little surprised to see him snooping. Not digging through drawers or anything invasive, but Ian had forgotten one magazine hidden in the blankets of his bed and Mickey found it.

Ian walked into his room to see Mickey sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall as he flipped through the pages. Ian admitted he watched for longer than necessary, watching Mickey linger on a few pages, watching as he bit his lip at one of the many images.

Just watching Mickey look at amateur porn had been sexy. Ian couldn't imagine what he looked like when he gave into those sexual urges and used those pictures to get himself off.

Mickey scoffed. "I told you, Gallagher, it was in my damn way so I moved it."

"Yeah, I know what you told me," Ian bit his lip as he moved to the door. "And I told you what I saw, so let's just agree that you made yourself comfortable."

They were face to face now and Ian had to fight with himself not to lean forward and kiss him. It had been hours, painfully long hours since he felt his lips. He wanted it so fucking bad, but he hesitated.

"Fine," Mickey agreed through clenched teeth and gripped Ian by the front of his jeans and pulled him closer. "I was making myself comfortable."

"How long were you watching?" Ian asked and finally allowed himself to touch him, sliding his hands around his waist.

"Long enough," Mickey tipped his head up, meeting Ian's eyes as he did so. "Long enough to realize that you have a big ass tattoo on your back."

"I've been shirtless for days, baby," Ian smiled and studied the curve of Mickey's bottom lip. "I thought you saw it before."

"Been too occupied with the front of you to notice the back." He smirked when Ian grinned. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you." He whispered as he leaned closer to his lips. "Got it for my eighteenth birthday."

"Such a hero." Mickey mumbled and let their lips brush together. "I want to touch it, and kiss it," Ian gave a little gasp. "I want to dig my nails into it…"

"Fuck," Ian groaned when Mickey's fingers inched around to his lower back. "I want that."

"Yeah?" Mickey smiled and dug his nails in.

Ian nodded. "Like really fucking bad."

"Well, maybe be can get to that, but you're gonna tell me what's up with your side or we won't."

That snapped Ian back into reality, chasing the erotic fantasy away. He moved back so they weren't so close and lifted his left arm, eager to get onto round two of their fight.

"Terry had a blade on him, nicked my side."

Mickey's eyes widened as he slowly lifted the bandage and noticed the thin stab wound. "Jesus fucking Christ."

Ian nodded. "I didn't even notice until after, but he got me good."

"He fucking stabbed you?" Mickey asked a little loudly as he gently placed the bandage back. "That fucking bastard."

Mickey was clearly more freaked out then he was and he's the one who'd been stabbed. Ian pulled Mickey close again, hiding every pain and wince as he did so. "Baby, it's fine. It's not even all that deep."

"How is that fine, Ian?" Mickey asked, afraid to touch him the wrong way now.

"Because it feels fine, Mickey," Ian made Mickey put both of his hands to rest against his chest. "It hurts a little, but nothing I can't handle. So yes, it's fine."

"It's my fault," Mickey put his head against Ian's jaw. "All this shit is my fault."

His hands moved up Mickey's back. Ian kept one on his shoulder while the other rubbed the back of his neck. "No, this is all his fault. Not yours. So please don't say that."

"It's my fault…" Mickey whispered and felt the tears coming. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Terry hurt Ian, because of him. "We need to stop."

Ian narrowed his eyes, wanting to be confused but he knew what Mickey meant. That they needed to stop this because of Terry. Because Terry hurt both of them and there was every chance it would get worse before it got better.

"We need to stop." Mickey said again and this time the tears fell.

Ian shook his head, feeling panic rising in his chest. He tightened his grip around Mickey, desperate to keep him. "Mickey, please," Ian spoke against his ear, very aware of how afraid he sounded in this moment. "I'm begging you," Ian paused to kiss his temple. "Please, don't let go."

Mickey refused to believe that it wasn't his fault. He knew it was. "Tell me again why you want this shit." He didn't look up, just kept staring at his chest.

Ian moved his hand until he could tip Mickey's chin to see his eyes. "Because I want you," he whispered honestly and watched as blue eyes started to water like his own. "I want all of you baby, everything.'

"Broken ribs, stab wounds and everything?" Mickey asked, his voice a little weak. "All the bad shit?"

Ian nodded and ran his thumb up the length of Mickey's jaw, then brushed back a tear that refused to stay put. "All the bad shit, and all the good shit."

Given that they were both a little beat up, Ian was careful as he backed Mickey up against the wall. The kiss was needed after a night like this and Ian finally let them have it. He cradled Mickey's head, mindful of the wall and kissed those beautiful trembling lips.

Just like every other kiss, they moved together perfectly. Mickey cupped his face, bringing him that much closer and Ian followed willingly. He wanted only what Mickey did, and he would wait until he made it clear what he wanted.

The tears had all but dried up. Maybe knowing that neither of them was willing to give this up convinced them without a doubt. It eased the panic inside them, paving the way for other emotions that refused to stay put.

"Ian," Mickey whispered between kisses, unable to stop for a moment to talk. "I want you."

Groaning deeply at the soft sound of his voice, Ian made himself pull back to talk, to think. "Tell me what you want, baby."

Mickey let his hand slide down Ian's bare chest, slowly brushing over his nipples and Ian groaned. "You know what I want."

Ian licked his lips when Mickey's hand slid all the way to his jeans and popped the button. "No, you need to tell me exactly."

Mickey smiled shyly and pulled the zipper down, then parted both sides until he could see his boxers. "I want to feel you, I want you to feel me." He spoke softly against his lips, feeling as if Ian was under some sort of spell by the way his body swayed. "I want to touch and taste and feel it all with you."

Ian had to brace both hands against the wall and push his forehead against Mickey's so he didn't fall. "Why me?" Ian found himself asking.

There were so many reasons why this shouldn't happen, most of which they hadn't addressed yet. But Ian really needed to know why this would be different with him. What made him different out of those people Mickey had been with? What made Mickey want him over them?

Mickey moved his hand up to caress Ian's bruised face and smiled when he leaned into the touch. "Because I can be myself with you. I don't have to hide or pretend, I don't have to lie."

Ian opened his eyes and Mickey was looking at him like he had all the answers again. Like he trusted him. Like he wanted him.

"You're so fucking good, Ian," Mickey chuckled a little because of how true that was. "You're not like anyone I've ever met before. You don't use people, you don't have an agenda, you just want to help."

"I did help, Mickey," Ian kissed the palm of his hand. "You don't need me anymore. You don't need me to save you."

Mickey shook his head. "No, I don't need you," he paused when Ian took a shuddering breath. He was afraid of this. "But I really fucking want you."

For a while, Ian did nothing but stare at him. When this whole thing started, Mickey needed him. He needed his help, his money, his protection. But now, that need turned into want. Mickey no longer needed those things but he still wanted him. He was under no obligation to like him, but he did.

"I want you, too." Ian repeated, just because it made Mickey smile.

"You want me, I fucking want you, it's simple." Mickey smirked as he brought Ian closer by the hold on his cheek. "We need to stop thinking so fucking much and just feel it."

Ian nodded. "I want to feel it."

Mickey lightly pushed Ian back and led him towards the bed. "Then let's feel it."

There would be no sex, not right now. Feeling it didn't automatically mean sexual contact. They would allow themselves to feel it, all of it. Not just each others touch, but the emotions they'd created for each other. They could let it all out, discover it, dissect it, learn what it means. Listen to their bodies and each other.

This was not about sex.

Ian kicked off his shoes and let Mickey lead him to the bed without a word. He stood next to it, and watched as Mickey slowly moved around to stand behind him, lightly trailing his fingers over his chest, then his arm, then onto his back.

Looking over his body, noticing all the bruises, the cuts and scrapes; but also other things. Like his tattoo, or the freckles on his shoulders. The burn on the back of his neck from Frank flicking a cigarette at him. Ian let Mickey notice all of him, without fear of what he might think.

"You're beautiful." Mickey whispered against one shoulder blade. Right over the fallen angel side of those wings. "You make me feel beautiful."

Ian smiled and held onto Mickey's arms as they circled his body. He linked their fingers, brought them up to his mouth and kissed all eight of his tattoos. Then placed their hands on his chest.

"You should feel that way all the time. Not just because I see you that way." Ian replied in a whisper as well, like they needed to keep this as intimate as possible.

"It's real when you say it. It makes me see myself differently." Mickey started to kiss over his shoulders. From the right side where the feathers were ragged, to the left side where they were fluffy and soft and everything in between. "You make me see shit differently."

Ian turned to face him, bringing them eye to eye. "You made me see everything differently, Mickey. Especially myself."

Mickey nodded. "I'm starting to regret calling you a hero." He watched so many emotions flow over Ian's face, it was tragic. "Hero's only want glory, recognition."

Ian nodded. Was that what he wanted?

"You don't want that shit." Mickey spoke and walked Ian back so he was able to sit on the edge of the bed and he moved to stand between his legs, hands on his shoulders. "You're not a hero Ian, you're an angel."

At that, Ian let his head rest against Mickey's chest. "I never wanted to be an angel."

"Who does?" Mickey snorted. "It's hard work. It's dangerous, it's selfless, you never get thanked or rewarded, you always put yourself last."

That got Ian to look up again. "Is that what you think I am? An angel?"

Mickey nodded and gave him a soft kiss. "You came to me when I had nothing. It was dangerous, it still is. You never once thought about yourself in all this, the way you just changed your entire fucking life. You won't have people thanking you for your choices, and there is no reward."

Ian nodded, he already accepted those things when he first helped him.

"But you saved me, Ian," Mickey cupped his face, showing him how grateful he was. "You're my angel."

Without a word, Ian connected their lips. He moved back on the bed, pulling Mickey with him until they could both lay down on their sides, never breaking that kiss.

Mickey was just as eager as he was, kissing him back with equal need. Lightly fisting his hair to keep him close, slipping one leg between his own so no space separated them. Their chests brushed together, then their hips.

"You're my angel." Mickey repeated breathlessly when Ian moved from his lips to his jaw, then his neck and rolled him to his back.

"I'm yours, baby." Ian spoke between kisses against his neck. His body lay off to Mickey's side, keeping it as casual as possible while he kissed every inch of him.

"Take this off." Mickey pulled at his t-shirt, irritated that it was separating him from Ian's skin. "I want to feel you."

Together they sat up enough to get it off of him and Ian moved to his chest, kissing everywhere he could as Mickey's hands massaged his shoulders. Scraping his nails against his neck, then down the length of his back.

"God, it feels so good." Mickey gasped when Ian bit his right side.

Ian glanced up, seeing how blown Mickey's eyes were. Swimming in lust, but other emotions drifted to the surface and it made his eyes seem like they glowed. "Yeah?"

Mickey nodded. "Oh yeah, I want to feel it all the time."

The entire front of Mickey's chest was slick from his mouth and still Ian wanted more. Heading south was dangerous, given how much they both wanted it. But it made his options a little limited.

"Turn on your stomach for me." Ian knelt between his legs, trying to keep his eyes above his hips. "Gotta get your back."

With a little help, Mickey managed to move to his stomach, being careful not to smash his healing ribs, and settled with his face turned to one side. "Like that?"

Ian was temporarily distracted by the way Mickey's back looked. Wide, thick shoulders, muscled arms, but then his back narrowed in that sexy feminine way, then to the arch in his lower back and those prominent dimples.

"Yeah, just like that." Ian said instead of complementing Mickey's body. "I'm gonna move up a little, okay?"

When Mickey only nodded his reply, Ian moved up the bed to straddle his ass. They both gave a low groan, Ian pushed down into his ass while Mickey pushed up, making them grind together.

"Fuck," Ian groaned but didn't stop moving against him and Mickey didn't stop either. He kept pushing his ass back against him. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Mickey moved one hand back and it landed on Ian's thigh. "Don't stop, please."

Instead of stopping or moving too hard, Ian slowed his hips down until he was gently rocking into Mickey's ass. This hadn't been on his mind when he moved up, and he needed to get back to what he was doing.

Mickey's back, aside from his shoulders and the curves that drove Ian a little crazy, was littered with scars. Nothing big, but small ones in random places along his back. It didn't make him ugly or unappealing, but as always with scars, there was a story behind each one and he wanted to understand.

"Rough, right?" Mickey groaned softly, shutting his eyes as his hand gripped Ian's thigh tighter.

Ian ran his hands from Mickey's neck, all the way down to his lower back, feeling the grooves of the scars, or burns. They were soft to the touch despite how they must have been delivered.

"There are so many." Was all Ian could say, keeping up that slow swivel of his hips. He didn't want this to turn dark. "But you're still beautiful."

Mickey turned his face, only able to glance back a little and saw the truth on Ian's face. "If you say so."

"I do." He bent down, both arms on either side of Mickey's body as he mouthed the back of his neck. Kissing his freckled shoulders, watching Mickey squirm because of it. "I want to kiss all of them and show you."

"That would take days, Gallagher." Mickey chuckled until Ian moved his hips a certain way and it turned into a deep groan. "Fuck, if you keep that shit up, I won't mind not moving for a few days."

Ian smiled, pushing into his ass again. "I won't last a few days doin this Mick, it feels too good."

"Yeah it does." Mickey pushed back again.

"God, you feel good." Ian groaned as he kissed across his shoulders, kissing freckles and scars as he moved down, moving away from his ass. "I can't get enough."

Mickey smiled into the bed. "I don't want you to get enough."

Ian stopped kissing halfway down his spine, glancing up to see Mickey's smile. "No? Why's that?"

When Mickey didn't answer, Ian already knew the reason why. Mickey was afraid that if he got his fill, if he got what he wanted from him, that he would leave like they all did.

Without putting any pressure on Mickey's side, Ian moved back up his body, pushing against his ass again. "Baby," Ian whispered in his ear, smiling at his silent groan. "Even if you gave me all of you, everything, your body and your mind, your heart, I still wouldn't get enough."

Mickey exhaled deeply, his body shaking enough to be noticeable. "Promise?"

Ian moved his hands to Mickey's, linking their fingers before he squeezed. "I promise, Mickey. I will always want you."

When Mickey kissed him, Ian slid to the side, flinching a little when the stitches in his side pulled and Mickey rolled to his side as well, keeping the kiss going. Ian pulled him close, pushing one leg between Mickey's.

"Ian." Mickey gasped, breaking the kiss as he looked down, gripping Ian's thigh before it rubbed against his groin. "If you leave your leg there, I'm gonna move against it."

Ian nodded, lifting it enough to rub against his cock, nearly coming at his responding groan. "Take anything you want, baby."

"I want you." Mickey rose up on his elbow, looking down at Ian. "And it's my turn so lay the fuck down."

Ian grinned, almost relieved when Mickey didn't take his offer but slightly disappointed. "On my back or my front?"

"Back first." Mickey said as he looked down the length of his stomach, then back up to meet his eyes. "If I get your front first it'll escalate."

Ian bit his lip, eyeing the front of Mickey's body. "I never got to finish getting the front of you."

Mickey smirked. "Maybe after. Flip."

Ian turned onto his stomach, his arms sliding under the pillow to wait. "Your turn for a little grinding?"

Mickey straddled Ian's thighs, his groin nearly against Ian's perky ass. "It might be." He squeezed Ian's ass, mimicking his groan. "You have a tight little ass, don't you?"

Ian did as Mickey had and pushed back, trying to get closer. "Perks of working out, keeps everything tight."

His hands moved to Ian's lower back, his fingers just barely brushing the tips of the angel wings. "You ever bottom before?" Mickey asked, slowly moving his hands up.

"Nope," Ian shivered at his touch. "Never been offered."

Mickey smiled, his hands sliding up over hard muscle. "Ever want to?"

Ian smiled as he rose up on his elbows and looked back. Mickey was looking shyly at him. "I've thought about it before, but as I said, no one's offered before."

"I think you'd like it." Mickey bent down, kissing up the dark side of Ian's tattoo. "And you have the perfect arch in your back for it." He ran his tongue up his spine, right at that arch and Ian bowed off the bed.

"Fuck," his head dropped to the bed for a moment. "I think I'd be one of those demanding bottoms."

Truthfully, Ian never pictured himself bottoming for anyone. He was a top, always had been. He wasn't asked to bottom and he didn't volunteer either. It just happened that way. But with Mickey, Ian quickly decided that if they ever did have sex and Mickey didn't want to bottom, then he wouldn't have to. Ian would do it.

"Do you like to bottom?" Ian asked, gasping again when Mickey moved up to bite his shoulder blade. He moved one arm back, lightly gripping his hair.

"Do you need to ask?" Mickey chuckled, biting Ian's other shoulder.

Ian nodded. "Yes, I need to ask." He hissed when Mickey bit down on his neck, sucking to ease the ache. "So?"

Mickey leaned over, catching Ian's eye. "Yes, Gallagher, I love to bottom." He pushed against Ian's ass again, seeing his eyes close. "But I don't mind switching."

Ian turned his head enough to capture Mickey's lips, groaning as he moved again, feeling how unbelievable hard he was. "Anything you want."

Mickey groaned, carefully sliding to the side like Ian had. "I'd rather it be what we want, not just me."

Ian smiled at that, turning Mickey onto his back and worked his way between his thighs. "Fuck," he groaned when their hips pushed together, reminding him that the only thing separating them were Mickey's sweat pants and his parted jeans. "God, Mickey."

Mickey nodded, carefully holding onto Ian's side, mindful of the wound, then slid his hand up Ian's back gripping hard muscle. "I like it like this." He spread his legs to where they framed Ian's hips. "I like you on me."

"I like you under me." Ian cupped the side of his face, brushing his thumb over purple bruises. "That way I can see you perfectly." Ian watched Mickey tip his head, what he did when he wanted to kiss but wouldn't ask. "You're beautiful, baby."

Mickey blushed, turning his face into Ian's palm. "Kiss me before I blush again."

The kiss was soft, slow. The complete opposite of their previous speed. Grinding and talking positions. Ian was slowly moving between his legs, matching the soft rhythm of their mouths. Mickey's nails bit into his side's, while he had one hand under Mickey's head, the other cupping his face to guide the kiss.

It was perfect. It felt normal, it felt natural and unforced, just like he wanted it to be. Mickey was relaxed, his face was beautifully flushed, the soft moans he swallowed let Ian know how much he liked this, how much he wanted it. Wanted him.

Mickey wanted him.

Even though it was perfect and slow didn't mean it wasn't passionate and all consuming. Ian gasped loudly when tattooed hands moved lower on his back, easily slipping into his loose jeans to grip his ass, urging him on.

"Oh, baby," Ian groaned, he could no longer keep up the kiss and moved into Mickey's neck, softly kissing, licking over his skin. "I want you."

Mickey nodded, gripping his ass tighter as he moved his legs up, pushing them just under Ian's ass, shifting the angle of his thrusts from his groin, to his ass. "Fuck, I want you too." He moaned back because of it, because Ian was so hard for him. "Please, Ian."

Unable to see his face forced Ian to move back, looking down at him. "Tell me." He begged, moving his arm down to grip Mickey's thigh, holding it high on his hip, rocking harder. "Please tell me."

Mickey moaned, clawing at Ian's jeans, pulling them down until his ass was bare, he squeezed harder. "Just don't stop this. I need it." He started to move under him, lifting his hips up to meet Ian's. "I need you so fucking bad right now."

This still wasn't about sex, not really. Clearly Mickey was asking for it, begging for some type of sexual contact but it went deeper than just skin. It was about what happened tonight with Terry. It was about Mickey being afraid for him, or all of them. It was about taking control over this little moment in the midst of all that chaos. Just one moment where they didn't have to think or worry about anything else but each other.

Ian nodded, leaning down to kiss him again. "Tell me what you need baby, tell me what to do." Ian kissed across his cheek, feeling the wetness there when he hadn't realized it. "I want to."

"I want to touch you." Mickey whispered against his mouth, one hand sliding around to the front of Ian's boxers. "I want to feel you."

Mickey's fingers were inches from his cock, Ian felt his breath hitch from it, eager to feel skin on skin contact. And Mickey waited despite his words, he was asking still.

Ian moved until one elbow was beside Mickey's head, shifting his body a little until there was room between their bodies. "Go ahead, baby."

Mickey's hand wrapped around his cock just as he pulled him down for a kiss, stifling his deep, pathetic sounding groan. Ian's hand gripped the bed hard, fighting for control. Just his hand gripping him was the best thing he had ever felt. Better than any sex he'd ever had.

"Mickey," Ian whimpered because that's all he could manage. His entire body was shaking, his cock was fucking pounding and Mickey hadn't even moved yet.

"God, you're big." Mickey groaned too, pushing his forehead against Ian's. "Fuck, it's perfect." He looked down, see the best cock he had ever seen, ever felt. "Yeah. I want it."

Ian moaned again, eager for him to move but afraid when he did, he would come within seconds. "Mickey…" He repeated, seeing that smirk.

Mickey gave him a slow stroke, a little surprised when Ian groaned loudly into his ear and his entire body moved with him. "That good, huh?"

"It feels fucking fantastic." Ian panted, glancing down to watch as Mickey began to stroke him at a steady speed. Tattooed knuckles taking him apart piece by piece. "I feel it throughout my entire body."

Mickey squeezed Ian's ass with his other hand as he pushed his head against Ian's again, unable to look away from how dark his eyes were. "I wanna see you come,Ian."

"Oh, fuck," Ian sobbed, moving one hand down to rest over Mickey's hand, stopping him until he could suck his orgasm back. "I meant what I said before Mickey, that it's been awhile. It won't take long."

Mickey bit his lip, satisfied with that answer. "Let's come together, hmm? I'll do you, you do me, laying just like this." He pulled against Ian's hand, getting one stroke in before he was stopped. "We can kiss and watch and move together."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Ian repeated, already seeing it in his mind. It took him a second to come back, to pull away from that fantasy and make it real. He opened his eyes, seeing Mickey eager as he waited for his answer. "Yes."

Mickey tipped his head up to kiss him, sliding his tongue inside until Ian nipped it with his teeth. "It's gotta be just like this, we can't move." Mickey knew he sounded a little afraid, he was. "I need to feel you on me like this."

Ian nodded, his hand moving from Mickey's face down his chest, quickly over to pinch his nipples, then down to his hips. "Just like this, just you and me."

Mickey let out a relieved breath he didn't know he was holding and felt half that fear melt away at Ian's words. "You and me." He repeated just before Ian kissed his lips quickly. "Now please touch me."

"Try not to move until I'm ready, or it'll be over before it starts." Ian smiled when Mickey looked a little smug, but nodded.

That smile slipped a little as he dipped his fingers into Mickey's sweats, feeling him hard in his boxers. It was Mickey's turn to gasp, tilting his hips for more. Ian kissed him several times as he teased him through his boxers.

"I wish it was your mouth." Mickey whispered against his lips, feeling his cock pulse under Ian's touch. "I love your mouth." He rose up again, kissing him.

"Mickey, baby please." Ian begged, nearly sliding down to do just as he asked. "One thing at a time." He thumbed at his lip, gasping when Mickey sucked it into his mouth. "One thrust into your mouth would have me coming in seconds."

Mickey moaned, squeezing Ian's cock, which just made him moan again. "We gonna talk dirty instead? Because I can do that, too."

Ian chuckled lightly but shook his head. "Some other time, Mickey." He watched his face as his hand slipped beneath his boxers, grabbing his thick cock. "Nice and thick, baby," he glanced down, moaning. "Uncut too, fuck yes." He pulled Mickey's boxers down enough so he didn't have to fight against them and stroked him again.

"Yes!" Mickey moaned, his back arching, pushing into his hand. "Fuck yes."

They fell into a good rhythm, each jerking the other one at the same speed, at the same time so when they pulled, the heads of their cock a pushed together, sharing that wetness, giving it that something extra that had them both shaking. Between groans, they kissed, teased each other by pulling away to make the other chase. Ian would suck against Mickey's ear, whispering how good he was, how beautiful; that always made Mickey blush.

"It feels so good, Mickey." Ian whined against his lips, working his body down as Mickey moved his up.

"So fucking good." He agreed, his eyes rolling back as he bit his lip. "Fuck, you're gettin me so close."

Ian glanced down, seeing Mickey's pre-come coat the head of his cock, then smeared it down as Mickey stroked him. "Me too. And it's gonna be a lot because it's been so long and you're so damn good."

"I want it." Mickey growled softly, moving faster as Ian did. "Come for me Ian, please." He begged, watching it break him down completely. "I need it all over me, on my skin, in my mouth."

Ian closed his eyes, on the fucking brink, stroking fast.

Mickey felt his, it was right there, he just needed to see Ian get there and he knew just what to say. "Ian," he whined until green eyes glowed down at him. "I need it in my ass."

"Holy fuck!" Ian growled as he came into Mickey's fist, pumping his hips forward, picturing Mickey with his ass spread open, waiting for him. "God…"

Mickey came when Ian's fist squeezed hard, making his orgasm build for a few unbelievably long seconds before it blasted over him, covering Ian's cock, moving up both of their chest, turning him all the way out.

"So fucking good, baby." Ian growled as he pulled him in for a kiss, stroking him passed the point of overstimulation until he was whimpering, whining. "Goddamn."

When Mickey gripped the side of his face with his come coated hand, Ian didn't hesitate to suck his thumb into his mouth, tasting his own orgasm.

"Fuck." Mickey said breathlessly, licking his own lips. "Kiss me."

"Happily." Ian smirked as he kissed him, swirling his tongue inside Mickey's mouth, sharing the taste with him. His own hand came up, sliding wetly up Mickey's chest, rubbing it against his skin. "You were perfect."

Mickey smiled, face flushed. "So were you." He returned the compliment easily, doing as Ian did and rubbed their come between them. "We are a fucking mess."

Ian grinned, propping up on one elbow as he moved a little to the side and looked down, seeing come spiderweb between them. "I love it."

Chuckling, Mickey nodded. "Me too."

When Mickey shifted, his side tensing, Ian rolled all the way over to lay next to him, pulling him close without hurting him. "We needed that." He kissed Mickey's temple, then his ear, taking a deep breath of that after sex smell. "I needed you."

Mickey turned, snuggling closer to kiss over Ian's chest, loving how warm his skin was, how fast his heart beat. "I needed you." He looked up to see that fond smile he needed to see. "What happened tonight, with Terry…"

Ian knew this would happen, just not like this. Mickey didn't sound hostile though, or worried. But soft, childlike as he had a few times before. It made Ian pay close attention to what he said.

"Thank you." Mickey whispered, seeing Ian's surprised look. "I should repeat what I said before, but you already know that it was risky. But I didn't say thank you."

Ian's heart beat alarmingly fast again. He cupped Mickey's face, just holding it, stroking his cheek. "You're welcome. But you don't need to thank me for that." He put his thumb over Mickey's lips when he went to argue. "I didn't do it because it was Terry, I did it because he hurt you."

Mickey's lip trembled.

"It could have been Alex, or Mister James, or anyone other than Terry and I still would have gone after them." Ian replaced his thumb with his lips for a soft kiss, then wiped away the tears. "I take care of the people I care about, baby, and I don't know the exact moment it happened, but I care about you."

Mickey could literally feel every single wall he built around his heart breaking. Ian had slowly been chipping away at them since that first day; with his gentle demeanor, his kind words and protectiveness. His understanding of what he needed, what he could handle and when, offering nothing more than his help, his protection. Now Ian's words took down the rest, letting them crumble to dust, leaving him open and exposed; raw.

Sometimes it only takes words to fix it. Mickey put his face into Ian's chest and cried. He didn't cry because of the pain in his body or the scars that welted across his heart, he cried because the words made him feel safe and happy, because he felt loved.

"It's okay, baby," Ian whispered, wrapping both arms around his body, his face pressed into his hair. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

The next words were incoherent due to his crying, but Mickey said them, he meant them and he let Ian pull him back just so he could repeat them.

"What is it?" Ian asked, eyebrows creased in worry.

Mickey took a deep breath and let Ian's eyes calm him. "I said I care about you too, Ian."

Ian grinned. And that flutter in his stomach turned into a whirlwind. "Baby, I can't even…" He paused, distracted as he traced Mickey's sweet smile. "Thank you."

"For caring about you?" Mickey asked, his happy smile turning into a shy one.

"Yes, for caring about me." Ian kissed him, utterly lost in what he was feeling right now. "I won't fuck it up, I promise."

Mickey smiled, knowing Ian was worried about fucking up, he'd been worried the entire time. "Oh, I'll make sure you won't." He shot back, eyebrows lifted, teasing. "Wait til I give you my puppy dog look."

Ian laughed, falling back to the bed, pulling Mickey with him. "I don't think my heart could take that from you, Mickey. I barely get by with your normal grumpy looks."

Mickey scoffed, laying his head on Ian's chest, hearing what he actually did to Ian's heart. "It's beating fast." He kissed his chest, feeling a little sleepy.

Ian nodded and managed to pull their clothes up and toss a blanket over them before he closed his eyes. "My heart always beats fast for you."

Sleep was coming fast, for both of them. All the worry, the emotions jumping between relieved and angry to emotional and aroused, they were exhausted. Their bodies were beaten and bruised, but their hearts were safe and warm.

"Don't leave, okay?" Mickey asked sleepily, linking his hand with Ian's.

Ian smiled at the familiar demand and kissed his head. "I'll be here in the morning baby, I promise."


	16. A Slice of Normal

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 16- A Slice of Normal

"Shit, that looks bad Ian." Mickey hissed as he peeled the gauze back, seeing the wound again. 

Ian smiled as he leaned against the sink and let Mickey inspect it. They'd woken up about half an hour ago, a little stiff from the shared wounds between them, covered in blood and dried come, smiling the entire time. They'd shared dozens of kisses, laying on their sides, legs linked hands rubbing up against backs and arms, into messy hair, keeping the other close. 

It had been bliss. 

Or it was, until Mickey saw blood on the sheets where he slept. Apparently while they got off together or slept, Ian popped one of the stitches and it bled into the bed. And Mickey freaked out, upset they'd been too tough just a few hours after he got stabbed but thanks to that pain pill and the soft, warm comfort of Mickey's body, Ian didn't feel the pain. 

The only way to get Mickey to calm down, was agreeing to let Mickey drag him into the bathroom and get a better look at it. Ian was powerless to say no and followed him into the bathroom, letting Mickey take care of him this time. The exchange was bittersweet and had him smiling fondly as he fussed over him.

"Baby, it's supposed to look bad," Ian glanced over to see Mickey's frown. "I got stabbed. It's gonna look nasty until it heals."

"If it heals, you mean." Mickey huffed back, grabbing a clean rag, soaked it with warm water and easily cleaned it. "This is what, the second time you popped a stitch?"

"Yeah, during the drive home and I guess when I was asleep. That liquid shit only lasts for so long." Ian grabbed the bottle of pills by the sink and popped two more, then offered one to Mickey, in which he leaned down and licked it from his fingertips, making his body ache for more. "I'll be fine baby, just put some more over it."

"I think it's gonna need another stitch or two, like actual stitches. That liquid shit doesn't do much." Mickey dug through the first aid kit and found what he needed. "And you're gonna be up all day, then work, then practice."

It didn't surprise him that Mickey knew how to stitch up wounds. Ian was sure that half of the ragged ones on Mickey's body where done himself. But it was still tragic enough to make him sad, but it also made him mad all over again. 

"If you think it needs it, go ahead." Ian turned again, trusting enough not to worry about how it might look after. "Then we shower, yeah?"

Mickey quirked an eye, hesitating with the needle nearly against his skin. "Like together?"

Ian glanced back, making sure to keep his face clear of all those heated feelings that suddenly appeared. "If you want."

"I do." Mickey spoke quickly, blushing a little at Ian's smile. "Kinda nervous about today though." He carefully threaded the needle through Ian's skin, mindful of how deep he went. "It's gonna be weird not being with you all day."

Those intense feelings were warm enough to override any of the pain from that needle. It had his heart pounding, his smile turning into a grin without meaning to. Like his body had to respond, whether he wanted to or not. 

"Yeah, I know. But I'm sure we'll see a little of each other and maybe for lunch, hmm?" Ian felt the sutures pull, then being clipped as Mickey finished and cleaned the area up. "Maybe our schedules intersect somewhere."

"I don't even remember what my full schedule looks like." Mickey laughed dryly, knowing Ian would understand why. He added ointment to the wound, then more gauze taped to his skin. "It'll be weird to actually go."

It would be a little weird for both of them. Mickey would be able to go on regular time instead of two hours ahead for his clients. He could actually attend class, maybe see Mandy or his friends, if he had any that mattered to him. Mickey wouldn't have to worry about anyone but himself for once, aside from asshole teachers and homework, it should be pretty easy. 

Ian was also a bit nervous. The last time he'd been at school, he ended things with Alex and a few people saw. And even if only one person knew, it was likely the entire school knew by now. Either by rumors or by Alex coming right out and telling them lies most likely. People would look at him differently, they would talk about him and Alex, or him and Mickey and assume shit they had no clue about. 

But would he and Mickey be okay with each other? Ian knew he was totally okay with anything Mickey wanted. But he needed to know beforehand as to not make him feel weird about it, or shy. Or maybe Mickey didn't want people to know about them...if there was a them. 

"You're thinking too loudly Ian." Mickey tapped Ian's arm, signalling him to drop it and moved around to see his face. "You worried too?"

Ian nodded, doing as he always did and brought Mickey closer by a light grip on his hips. "Just wondering what's gonna be waiting for us, how shit might change now."

"With Alex?" Mickey asked, eyes cast down, trying to hide the emotion on his face. 

"No, not Alex." Ian reached up, gripping his chin until their eyes met. "With you I mean. Or us. Or not us." 

"Not us?" Mickey asked softly. 

"Yeah, not us. I'm not sure what to do really. Here we are kinda together." He motioned to their bodies, how close they were, how close they always were. "But it's just us, not where people can see or talk."

"Are you worried about me not wanting to be with you there like we are here?" Mickey couldn't help the surprise in his voice, or ignore the sad look on Ian's.

"Yeah, I am. Just because all that shit happened and I don't wanna be pushy about it but I really don't want to walk in blind." Ian blurted it out quickly, rubbing up and down Mickey's jaw to soothe himself. 

"I don't give a shit about what people say Ian," it was his turn to tip Ian's chin up to meet his eyes. "If I did, I'd never have done the things I did. I want what we have now, here, to be what we have there too."

Ian's eyes widened. "You really want that? Like the kissing and touching and being close and stuff?"

Mickey smiled because he was too damn adorable. "Yes, all that shit. Maybe not jerking each other off but definitely the other shit."

"I just didn't want you do feel trapped or anything. I know for sure as soon as people see us, we gotta deal with it." Ian leaned in, rubbing their noses together until the panic inside him died down. "I don't care what they say, as long as it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable."

Mickey was the one who squeezed Ian's jaw tightly and kissed him, moaning against his soft, eager lips, twirling their tongues together. "God," he breathed deeply when Ian moved back a little. "Why are you so fucking nice, hmm? I don't understand."

Ian managed to steal another kiss before he answered. "I'm not nice because I worry about that stuff, I worry because I care about you and want to protect you."

"You can't protect me from the shit they are going to say, you need to understand that now." Mickey heard the tremble in his own voice and knew Ian could too. "They are not going to understand and I don't want them to. I want this for us. Only for us. I can ignore them as long as I have you."

"Baby, you always have me." Ian took one of Mickey's hands and put it to his chest, then put his own hand to Mickey's chest so they could feel their hearts beating together. "I want an us, I want there to be an us so fucking badly."

"There is an us. We already know that, I think we knew from the start." Mickey smiled, brushing both hands into Ian's hair, then down to his neck. "You're my angel and I'm your…"

"Baby." Ian smiled back. "You're my baby."

They met with big smiles for that kiss. Laughing in between, smiling and unable to stop. The kisses were light and playful this time instead of filled with tears or blood, uneasiness. A calm had settled over them now that they knew what each other wanted; they wanted to be together. 

"Gross." Mandy smiled and leaned against the doorway. "Get a room."

"Close the fuckin door and we'll have one." Mickey mumbled back, not moving away from Ian. "About to get naked anyway and you do not wanna see that."

Ian laughed happily and looked passed Mickey, only to watch her smile slip at the rough look of his face and the new bruises and he knew they would have to tell her.

"Holy shit!" Mandy walked into the room, right up to them and didn't care if they happened to be indisposed. "What the fuck happened?"

Ian kissed Mickey's lips quickly, ignoring Mandy until he smiled and sat down on the toilet for him to deal with her. "I went after Terry Mandy, because of what he did."

Her eyes widened, instantly filling with tears as she looked to her brother, then back to Ian. "He did that to your face?"

"He got me a couple of times." Ian stood up and lifted his arm, showing her the bandage. "But he also had a knife and I didn't see it."

"Oh my God!" Mandy couldn't keep the tears from falling and covered her mouth with one hand. "He could have killed you Ian! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No, I'm not." He leaned against the sink again and felt Mickey lean into his side, his head pressed against his good side and he wrapped his arm around him, keeping him close. "But you know me well enough to know that I would eventually do something about it."

"Yes because you're a soft hearted idiot!" Mandy balled up her fist, wanting to punch his arm as hard as possible. "Now he knows we are with you. He has resources Ian, he can find you within a day, find us!"

Mickey said as much last night and Ian already knew that before going after him. But eventually he would have figured it out and come for them, minus the beat down. Ian was satisfied with his actions, it made him feel better that Terry was nursing his wounds just like Mickey was. 

"He would have anyway Mandy, we all know that." Ian ran his hand into Mickey's hair when he felt him tremble beside him. "He would go to the school, see that Mickey wasn't there, ask around and they'd bring my name up, yours too and we'd still be here."

"But that would have taken some time, bought us a few more days maybe." Mandy started to pace, pulling at her hair. "All you did was get stabbed."

"I stood up for the people I care about Mandy." Ian's voice rose, deepening as it did when he got upset. Mandy shrank back a little and Mickey squeezed his thigh, making sure he didn't too far. "I don't give a fuck if it was Terry or some other asshole bothering you or Mickey. I'm not just gonna sit here and watch it."

Mandy let the tears fall and practically threw herself into Ian's chest, knocking him back as he grunted. "You're such an idiot but thank you." 

Ian released Mickey long enough to hug her back tightly, ignoring the pain in his side. "You don't have to thank me Mandy. I'm your friend and I'd beat the shit out of anyone who hurt you," he glanced down to Mickey. "To both of you. And we can deal with what comes after."

Mandy nodded quickly and pulled back to rest their heads together as she cupped his face. "I love you so much Ian, I've never met someone like you before."

"I love you too Mandy," Ian replied without hesitation. "Don't worry okay? We can do this."

"We can do this." She repeated back a few times until she smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Well, to do this, you two need to get ready."

"We have half an hour before we need to leave." Ian let her go, keeping their fingertips locked. "Why don't you make a list of shit we need for the house and we can go after practice is over."

"Yeah, because we need food. Like real food." Mandy moved to the hallway, her hand hovering on the doorknob. "But you might want to cancel practice since you got knifed. I'm sure that can't be good for you."

Ian laughed as Mandy shut the door, not giving him any time to argue or reply. She simply said her peace and that was that. "Well, that went well enough."

Mickey scoffed as he stood again and reached in to start the shower. "You're lucky she didn't punch you in the face." Mickey turned back to Ian. "If you were anyone else she would have."

"Yeah, I know." Ian reached forward to help Mickey slowly slide his shirt off. "And I probably deserve it." 

Now they were shirtless, wearing only boxers and they both took a second to pause, to determine how the next part would go. It would be simple enough to get naked and in the shower together, but for them, nothing was easy. They always had to think it through.

Ian was relieved when Mickey made the first move and slowly slid his boxers to the ground. He tried to keep his eyes up, he really did, but he managed to get an entire glimpse before he could tell himself not to and Mickey's body was perfect. 

"Gonna stare or join me?" Mickey smiled, amused as he waited for Ian to snap out of whatever porn was playing in his head. 

"Y-yeah, I'm working on it." Ian stuttered through the words, hooking his fingers into his briefs to slowly push them to the floor. "Just can't help but look."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Mickey looked at Ian, not trying to hide it in the slightest. "But we don't have time for that shit now."

Ian moved over to him, making sure to keep distance between their hips and took his hand, stepping into the shower. "Come on then."

Mickey followed him in, letting Ian pull him closer until their noses touched. "I wish we could just stay here." He slid his hands up Ian's arms, then his shoulders until he could brush his hair back. "Shit is easier here."

"Yeah, I know." Ian walked Mickey back a little until the warm water trickled down Mickey's back, making him groan softly. "It's only one day baby, then we have the entire weekend."

Mickey tipped his head back under the water, groaning as it helped loosen the muscles in his shoulders. "I have a feeling today is going to be a little hard."

"I don't wanna talk about it now." Ian wound his hands around Mickey's hips and up to his back. "Just kiss me until the water is cold."

Smiling, Mickey grabbed a folded rag on the rack and wet it with soap and water before slowly running it up Ian's chest. "After we shower, or at the same time." He paused for a kiss, the rag now moving over the dried blood on Ian's side. "We both smell like a bad porno."

Ian chuckled as he let Mickey spin him around to get his back. "Nothin bad about porn baby. Sweat and come and blood, means we did it right."

"Minus the blood." Mickey smiled and let the rag go a little lower, covering the swell of Ian's ass, noticing a few of his nail marks. "Looks like a cat clawed your ass."

"That cat was you." Ian's chuckle turned into a groan as Mickey washed over his ass, then down both legs, making him want to turn, to see Mickey still down there. "And I love it."

Mickey stood and pulled Ian back into the water to wash the bubbles away. "Yeah, I bet you do."

Ian turned and grabbed the rag, doing the same thing to Mickey. Washing the come off his chest, some dried blood where Mickey must have rolled into some. Mickey kept him close though, holding his face so they never broke eye contact, sharing soft looks and softer kisses. 

"How's yours feel?" Ian pointed to his ribs, which were now a deep purplish black bruise. 

Mickey stepped under the water, lifting his arms a little to test how sore it was. "Feels okay I guess, little sore because of last night but it's not near as bad as it was."

Ian pulled him back as soon as the bubbles were gone, gripping him by the side of his neck for a kiss. One that had Mickey clawing at his arms, moaning softly into it. Ian's other hand was dangerously low on his back, so low the tips of his fingers rested against his ass and it took all he had not to grab it. 

"Ian." Mickey gasped between kisses, pulling him closer until their hips locked together. "We have a little time," he rolled his hips, making them both groan. "Right?"

Ian shook his head. "No, we don't baby." His hands slid down, gripping Mickey's hips tightly so he stopped moving against him. "I want to, like really bad. But we can't be late."

"But I'm hard." He whined, glancing down. "And you're really fuckin hard."

Ian smiled, breaking part a little to grab the shampoo and lightly massage it into Mickey's hair, trying not to get carried away. "I have you naked in the shower, damn right I'm hard. But we already missed two days."

Mickey didn't argue with that, just tipped his head back to rinse his hair and did the same to Ian. Digging his nails into Ian's scalp until he groaned and his eyes fluttered closed. "Just one day, right?"

Ian smiled, rinsing his own hair before Mickey came back to him, letting their slick skin rub together. "Only one day, then we have two without anyone but us."

They were greedy for alone time, even when they'd been together for the past few days. Not just for the sexual stuff either, but because they liked it better alone. It was easier, it was private. It was everything. 

Ian moved behind him to turn the water off, kissed him quickly and stepped out, holding Mickey's hand as he stepped out too, so he didn't fall. Apparently Mickey noticed because he was smiling in that soft way Ian loved. 

Without saying another word, they wrapped towels around their hips, linked their hands and walked to Mickey's room. "I'll be back." Ian kissed him, leaving him at the door and took the stairs two at a time up to his room.

Ian dressed as fast as possible, jeans and whatever shirt had been clean, then made sure to grab his bag for hockey with his skates and his Jersey. It took him a second to realize Mandy put his stick behind the door and he grabbed that too before heading back down the stairs.

"Almost ready?" Mandy asked, sitting on the kitchen counter. 

Ian nodded and tossed his stuff beside the door, grabbing his shoes while he was there and quickly put them on. "Yeah, just need to make sure Mickey is ready."

"Okay, want me to start the car?" Mandy hopped off the counter, hand out.

Ian dug into his jeans and handed her the keys. "Be down in a second."

Mandy left with a smile and Ian knew she knew it would be more than a second. Even if he didn't plan it that way, shit with Mickey always seemed to escalate so quickly. 

In just a few days, they went from total strangers to developing an open, honest, loving relationship. And it wasn't just Ian believing it by himself, being delusional. Mickey felt it too, he was right there with him the entire time. Feeling the same emotions and fears, taking the same risks. Because they both knew the reward when it was all said and done would be worth it. 

Ian moved down the hall and a quick peek into Mickey's room let him know he was still getting ready. He took that time and moved into the bathroom, grabbing his wallet and phone that had been in the pants he wore before they showered. He slipped them into his clean jeans, tossed the wet towels over the curtain rod and went back to Mickey's room.

"Mick?" Ian asked, staring into the empty room.

"In here!"

Ian followed the voice back into the kitchen, seeing Mickey sitting on the counter eating whatever food had been left from last night. "Hungry?" Ian smiled, seeing both cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk.

"Starving." Mickey mumbled around the mouthful of pancakes and chased it down with cold coffee. "We gotta get some food food after school."

Ian nodded as he moved up between Mickey's legs, both hands going to his thighs automatically. "First chance we get."

Mickey wound his hands around Ian's neck, licking maple syrup off from the corner of his mouth. "Want some?"

"I do." Ian tipped his head up, slowly licking his bottom lip. "I'm starving."

Mickey blushed and instead of shoving him away, he pulled him closer. Linking his legs around his waist, keeping him there. "No time, remember?"

"No time for food?" Ian grinning, knowing Mickey knew he didn't mean food. "How's a guy supposed to heal with no food?"

"I guess if you need it." Mickey rubbed their lips together. "A taste wouldn't hurt."

Ian growled as he connected their lips, not even acknowledging the pain in his side, and held Mickey as close to his body as possible until his groin was up against his stomach, rubbing him as they kissed. Ian pulled him to the edge, hands gripping both of his thighs. 

"I need more than a taste." Mickey groaned, pulling up Ian's shirt to claw at his back. "Come on, move against me."

Ian shook his head but started to move, grinding against him as they breathed together. "Baby please."

"I want it." Mickey nipped Ian's bottom lip, trying to pull the shirt over his head but Ian wiggled it back down. "Gotta go all day without seeing you. It's gonna be fucking awful."

"Yes, it will." Ian stopped moving his hips and held Mickey's still, trying to gain the control he needed. "I'll make it up to you when we get back, yeah?"

Mickey pulled back, panting against his mouth but let his shirt fall back into place. "How ya gonna do that?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, but I have all day to think of something." Ian smiled, taking a deep breath and pulled back enough to let Mickey slip from the countertop. "I promise it'll be good."

"I don't doubt it." Mickey moved to grab his bag and tossed it over one shoulder, only for it to swing back and tap his bruised side. "Shit, I hate this."

Ian took the bag before Mickey could argue, tossing it over one shoulder and grabbed his bag, jacket and hockey stick as well. "I hate it too. But everyday looks a little better."

"I can carry my own shit." Mickey held his hand out for the bag, waiting.

"I never said you couldn't." Ian smiled and opened the door as well. "Ready?"

"My bag?" Mickey prompted with a smile. 

Ian ignored that attempt too and gave him a smile back, letting him know he wasn't going to give it back. "Yes, I got your bag. Ready to leave?"

"Damnit Gallagher." Mickey chuckled and walked out, pulling Ian by the back of his neck to follow as he closed it. "So fucking hardheaded."

Ian only nodded, licking his lips, ready for the kiss that followed. "Don't fight me baby, you won't win."

"Why you wanna hold my shit anyway?" Mickey asked with no heat in his voice, just curiosity. 

"Because that's the kinda guy I am." Ian locked the door, turning back to rub their noses together. "I hold doors, I carry bags or books, like to drive and hold hands, I like kissing in the rain and a bunch of other cheesy, romantic shit."

Mickey only grinned, feeling his heart pound. 

"I know you can hold your own shit, I know you'd probably prefer to do it, but I like to." Ian insisted softly. "Let me?"

"Fine." Mickey wanted to roll his eyes as Ian's smile, he was just too damn happy about it. "But it's gonna take some time to get used to it."

"We got nothin but time. Now kiss me so we can go." Ian leaned in, his stomach in knots when Mickey was the one who connected them, gripping his face, stroking his cheek, then his jaw, then threading tattooed fingers into his hair. "Thank you." Ian breathed when Mickey pulled back and linked their hands. 

"Mandy is gonna be all pissy we took so long." Mickey smacked the button for the elevator and it opened instantly to let them in.

"Yeah, maybe. But we are still early." Ian glanced at his watch as the elevator moved down to the last floor. "And I wanna stop somewhere before school."

They stepped off the elevator and made for the front door. "Coffee I hope?" Mickey smiled hopefully. 

"Okay, maybe two places." Ian winked and ignored Mandy yelling at them to walk faster. "Need to pick something up."

"Bout damn time assholes!!" Mandy huffed and climbed into the back seat.

"Fuck you." Mickey flipped her off, smiling when Ian did the same and all she did was glare back. "Pick up what?"

Ian moved to the back, putting both bags, his jacket and the hockey stick in the trunk before going to Mickey's side, opening the door for him. "Just something we need is all, makes it a lot easier."

Mickey lifted his eyebrows at the door being opened. "Are you always so cryptic?"

Ian shrugged. "Sometimes." He leaned in fast to kiss his lips rather hard, almost knocking him back a step. "You'd only tell me no and I'm skipping that part."

"Tell you no? What, like I'm your mom?" Mickey huffed, holding Ian by the collar of his shirt until green eyes met his own. "So?"

"Nope." Ian kissed his nose. "Now get in there." He slapped Mickey's ass before he went around to the other side of the car, grinning. "It's not even a big deal, just get in. Please?"

"Fine." Mickey got in slowly, making sure not to put too much pressure on his ribs and clicked the belt into place as Ian got in. "Ready?"

Ian clicked his seatbelt into place also and backed out of the parking space. "Yes baby," he smiled when Mickey blushed and Mandy made kissing sounds at them, then took Mickey's hand, linking their fingers. "I'm ready."

"Awww, you guys are so fucking adorable!!" Mandy smiled, kissing at them.

"Shut up asshole, stop creepin." Mickey huffed and looked out the window as the blush worsened. 

"I'm in the back seat, literally two inches from you. I'm not creepin!"

Ian laughed as he drove, feeling better than he had in a long time. It was nice to do something normal like this, to watch them bicker like siblings always did. Making jokes and watching Mickey and his eyebrows nearly dance off his face. It was normal and safe and fucking wonderful. Ian never wanted it to end.

"Ian, you wanna get in on this please?" Mandy reached between the seats to tap his arm. "You know I'm right Mick."

Ian narrowed his eyes, looking into the mirror at her, then over to him. "I kinda spaced for a bit. You wanna tell me what you're right about?"

Mandy smiled. "Mickey is still sayin I'm creepin on you two and I told him not to get salty with me just because he couldn't kiss his boyfriend all day long."

Ian almost slammed on the breaks at the mention of that title. His foot tapped the break, making the car jerk a little before he got a hold of himself. Both Mickey and Mandy were looking at him, Mandy smirked and Mickey just had a careful look on his face.

"What was the question?" Ian asked, trying to understand one hundred percent what she was meaning. "I'm sure we would both rather be kissing then heading to school."

Mandy slapped his arm. "Jesus, you guys are so stubborn. Have you really not had the boyfriend talk yet?"

Ian glanced at Mickey who was already looking at him. He didn't have a hopeful look on his face, or a scared one. More like he was curious to what he had to say about it all, or he didn't know what to think either. 

"Not that it's any of your business what me and Mickey talk about," Ian lifted his eyebrows, challenging her and she only grinned back. "But no, we are just kinda taking it one day at a time."

Mickey smiled and squeezed Ian's hand. 

"But what are you gonna tell people you are to each other?" Mandy leaned forward, pointing to their linked hands. "Cuz you know they will ask, or want to and you're practically conjoined at the hip."

"We don't give a fuck what people think Mandy." Mickey hissed, turning as much as his side let him until she sat back. "Our shit isn't their problem."

Ian's heart pounded. Mickey just gave her his answer. We, us. Our shit. Not his shit, or Mickey's shit. Theirs. And Ian knew Mandy understood way before she even asked. 

"Think about what you just said Mick." Mandy squeezed his shoulder, same as she did with Ian's. "I know you two wanna keep this little bubble from popping, but going in blind to each other will only make it harder."

"Mandy, it's fine." Ian assured her as he pulled into the parking spot in the minimal parking lot. "We already talked about that and it'll be fine. Okay?"

Mandy nodded, hands held up. 

"Hey," Ian squeezed Mickey's hand a little when he didn't look at him. "It'll be fine, okay?" Mickey glanced over, eyes cast down as he nodded. "I'll be back in a second."

Ian kissed Mickey's cheek and got out, walking into the cell phone store. There was a rather bored looking guy at the front desk and he only seemed to realize he was at work when Ian walked up to him. 

"How can I help you?"

The guys tone was suddenly too happy, flirty almost. Ian ignored it, hoping Mickey wouldn't be able to see through the window. "Yeah, I need two new phones and lines added to my account, please."

"Name please?" He asked, eyes looking up and down his body. 

"Ian Gallagher." Ian replied and busied himself with the rows of phone cases next to him to keep that guy from paying too close attention to him and not the services he needed. 

"You said two lines and two new phones?"

Ian nodded and put his iPhone on the counter. "Just get me the same phones as this one and that's all I need."

His tone was a little clipped short. Ian hoped it might shatter whatever scenario that was currently playing in this guy's mind because it was never gonna happen. He didn’t want some guy making eyes at him, especially not where Mickey could see it. 

"Okay, two iPhone 5's, two cases, two chargers, two new lines added to the account of Ian Gallagher. And your total is $390.95."

Ian dug into his jeans and pulled out his emergency credit card that was linked to Clayton's account and handed it over. It was worth it. Ian knew both Mickey and Mandy had cell phones, either stolen or out of date, but Terry had their numbers and probably knew how to track them through the GPS. They needed to ditch the ones they had and be safe with these ones.

"Sign here please."

Ian grabbed the pen and signed as his card was returned and a white bag was placed on the counter. He waited for the receipt to be returned to him and wasn't surprised to find a number scribbled in the corner. 

"Just in case you need help with those phones."

Ian snatched his phone back and headed to the door without a word. From the window, he could see them both watching him. Mickey had a surprised, sad look on his face while Mandy looked like she was about to freak out and punch the guy at the counter. 

Before he exited the store, Ian waited until he had Mickey's attention before he balled up the receipt and tossed it into the trash. That earned him two very different smiles. A proud one from Mandy and a soft, loving look from Mickey. That was the only look he cared about. 

"Thanks." Ian mumbled over his shoulder and walked back to the car. "So, sorry about that," he began as he looked down into the bag. "Guys like that have no--" Ian was being cut off by Mickey grabbing him by his hair, dragging him to his mouth, kissing him. Ian moaned as Mickey's tongue pushed passed his lips, eager to taste him and be tasted. 

"Gross!!"

Ian was forced to stop when Mickey lightly pushed against his chest. "What was that for and why are we stopping?" He asked, desperate for more and he hadn't even been aware that his hand moved up Mickey's thigh. 

"The kiss was because you scrapped that assholes number." Mickey grinned, glancing back inside to see the guy at the counter watching them. "You didn't have to, but you did."

Ian grinned, seeking another kiss and Mickey happily obliged him for a moment or two. "And we are stopping because we have school." Mickey nodded, smirking at his attitude towards the entire thing. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"See?" Mandy squealed, clapping her hands. "Boyfriends!!"

Ian smiled too, noticing Mickey's sweet blush. "Doesn't sound too bad, right?"

"I've heard of worse things." Mickey lightly tapped Ian's cheek. "So, you wanna tell us why you needed to go in there and talk to that asshole?"

Ian moved back into his own seat and dug through the bag for both phones and handed one to each of them, smiling at their surprised faces. "That's why."

"Shit Ian!" Mandy held the phone with both hands like she was afraid to touch it. "You know we have phones, right?"

Mickey set his on his lap so he could pull out his other one. "Yeah, not as nice as that one but they work fine."

Ian glanced back, seeing Mandy holding her own phone as well. "Yeah, well those need to be trashed as soon as you transfer your shit over." He set the bag by Mickey's feet and pulled out of the parking lot. "Terry has both your numbers and he's smart enough to track you if he wanted."

Mickey's eyes widened. "I didn't even think of that."

Mandy nodded, switching out her sim cards and SD cards to transfer her numbers as soon as possible. "I'm gonna block all unknown calls too, Mickey you should also."

Mickey agreed but made no move to start working on transferring his information. "How much did this cost?" He asked Ian, his voice firm and unrelenting. 

Ian didn't glance at him, but kept driving towards the school. "It's rude to ask for price tags on gifts and that's what they are."

Mickey shook his head. "How much Ian?"

"Why does it matter Mick?" Ian asked as he stopped at a red light and looked at him. "You needed new ones and I bought them."

"It matters because it's not on you to do that." Mickey knew he was being an asshole but couldn't seem to accept the gift so easily like Mandy had done. "You've already done enough."

"He's right Ian." Mandy spoke up, voice a little soft. "You've already helped so much. This just seems like too much."

Ian didn't answer them until he parked at the school parking lot and turned off the car. He knew they weren't being mean about this. He knew they liked them and understood why he did it. But they had to scrimp and save and steal all the shit they wanted and he had given them it all for nothing. Changing like that didn't happen instantly. 

"I didn't spend much," Ian used a little white lie, knowing it wouldn't affect them too much if he fudged the truth a little. "I just added two lines to my account and bought the phones because you need them." 

Ian turned his away, ignoring the flash of pain down his body. They looked like scared little kids. Their faces said it all, how grateful they were, but afraid of accepting anything for free, without offering something, anything. Ian could see the tears behind lovely blue eyes and wished he could chase that look away for good. Until the only thing he saw when he looked at them was happiness. 

"I just wanted you two to be able to have a way to communicate, with each other and me and people you trust." Ian held his hand out to Mickey, thankful he didn't hesitate and linked them. Ian kissed it before he offered the other one to Mandy who also took it. "He won't be able to track you with those and feeling safe because of it, is worth any amount of money."

"I'm smearing my makeup!" Mandy playfully shoved his arm before she practically jumped between the seats to hug him. "You are too damn nice for your own good."

Ian hugged her back but kept his eyes on Mickey, even when Mickey rubbed his eyes and glanced away. "You're welcome Mandy. Just make sure you program me in there so I'm not an unlisted number."

Mandy smiled, wiping her eyes. "I'm just gonna step out for a smoke really quick."

Ian smiled as she shut the door, leaving her cigarettes on the seat. She was giving them as much privacy as she could and it was appreciated. It was just a phone after all, but when they say it's the thought that counts, then it became more than a phone. 

"Baby?" Ian kept his voice soft as he rubbed his thumb against Mickey's hand. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Ian." Mickey squeezed their linked hands. "And you're right. We did need them because of Terry."

Ian smiled, only to lose it seconds later. 

"But it doesn't feel right." Mickey was doing his best to explain without seeming ungrateful. "I already feel like I'm in debt to you for all the stuff you've done. And I'm the kind of guy who hates that debt hanging there."

"We aren't keeping score here Mickey. This isn't a 'you pay me back' type deal." Ian turned in his seat, moving as close as he could without being on his lap. "I don't want you to pay me back, or feel like you have to."

"You didn't have to do this."

"No, I didn't have to. But I wanted to." Ian kissed their linked hands. "That's what makes this different."

Give and exchange were easy. For the normal, everyday person. You give some, you take some. Or you give a lot and take a lot. No exchange of money. No debts to be collected. It wasn't a favor even. It was taking care of the people you love, in whatever way they needed it.

Be it money, or food. A warm, safe place to stay. Even a shoulder to cry on, a few soft words. This time, it came in the form of a place to live, somewhere safe. It came in the form of an ass kickin, getting a slice of revenge. Or in the form of a phone. 

It was meaningful. Just like saying I love you. You just had to read between the lines. And for someone like Mickey, someone who always gave their all and took nothing back, it was hard to accept anything without a price tag or time limit dangling above his head.

"Thank you." Mickey spoke up, making Ian's frown turn into a happy smile. A smile that easily made him smile. "And I do intend to pay you back." Mickey held up his hand when Ian went to argue. "Probably in kisses though."

"I can always use more of those." Ian said darkly as he moved that extra inch until he was hovering over Mickey in the seat. Looking down at him like he was prey. "As many as you'll give me."

Mickey went to spread his legs, willing Ian to crawl between them but there was no room. Leaving Ian towering over him, looking far larger than the available space in the jeep. "As many as you want."

Ian leaned down, looking into darkened blue eyes. "Anywhere I want?"

Mickey nodded. "School, home, kitchen, bath--" 

Ian cut him off, smirking. "Not any place Mick, anywhere." One hand moved to his thigh, gripping it tightly. "Like here maybe?" His hand moved up, sliding under Mickey's loose fitting shirt. "Or here."

"Both." Mickey pulled Ian to his mouth by a handful of his shirt. Still trying to spread his legs, eager to feel him like that again. "Can we please blow off today?"

Ian grinned but shook his head. "Sorry baby, it won't be as bad as we think."

Mickey pulled Ian to his mouth, not stopping until they were both panting, tugging at clothes to get to skin. Eager. Needy. "Fine, class it is."

Mandy tapped on the window.

"Come on." He kissed him again before he got out, moving to meet Mickey near the trunk and this time, Mickey snatched his bag before he could. "Fine, have it your way."

Mickey winked and shut the trunk. 

The school was bustling with activity. More so now because the bell was about to ring. As they stood there, looking up at it, the rest of the world seemed to be looking at them. People traded looks, soft words they couldn't hear and probably didn't want to. 

"Easy." Mickey put his hand on Ian's arm as he stepped forward, shoulders set in a firm, indestructible line. 

Ian didn't know he moved forward. All he knew was that he didn't like the looks or the hushed whispered. He didn't like how they all eyed Mickey for different reasons. 

Some looked surprised, others disapproved. Both of which he didn't care about. But some had other looks, heated looks. Looks that didn't belong to them. They looked at Mickey and Ian could feel the things they wanted, or already had. 

He could point out which guys, and girls, had been frequent flyers under the bleachers. It was in their eyes, in the way they darkened as if remembering how soft his skin was, or the feel of his body against their own. It was in those secret smirks. 

Ian fucking hated it. 

"Just let it go." Mickey said loud enough to break into whatever clouded Ian's mind. "Hey…" this time his voice was soft and it had Ian glancing at him.

"Yeah?" Ian asked, giving Mickey all of his attention. 

"It isn't worth it angel." Mickey whispered the name so Mandy wouldn't hear it and it seemed to have some magical calming effect on Ian. "It's not worth it."

"You are." Ian smiled, feeling calmer by every second Mickey had his attention. 

"Good to know." Mickey winked, offering his hand out to Ian. "Ready?"

Ian linked it with own, grinning to match Mickey's, to match Mandy's. "Ready baby."

Hand in hand they walked towards the school. Towards the looks and the whispers and when the sound became too loud, they would squeeze their hands, pulling strength from it. From each other. 

"You guys play nice, yeah?" Mandy smiled, giving each of them a hug. Mickey's lasted a little longer, giving them a moment. "And I'm just a call away."

Mickey nodded, kissing her hair as she pulled back. "If anything happens…"

Mandy smiled. "Gotcha on speed dial Mick. Love you."

Ian smiled when Mickey mumbled the words to her. They were quiet, but he said them, making Mandy's smile double in size. "See you later Mandy."

"Bye red!"

Ian glanced back to Mickey, knowing they would have to part ways for class and not sure how to say that goodbye, temporary or not. "I'll be around if you need me."

"And what if I just want you?" Mickey asked, smiling shyly. 

Ian grinned, moving closer. "I'm always around for that baby. Just a phone call away."

"Get to class!" A teacher yelled, making the people around them scramble to get away. 

When it was time to part, it was Mickey who made the first move. Ian smiled happily as Mickey's hand lay flat in the center of his chest. Slowly sliding it up and into his hair, gripping it. 

"Kiss me." Mickey whispered, licking his lips. Ignoring those around them as the whispers got louder. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Ian spoke as he gripped Mickey's chin, angling him up to his mouth. 

The kiss was soft, barely a brush of lips at first. But one soft kiss turned into two, two turned into three until Ian's arms were full of Mickey, well on his way to backing him up against the nearest row of lockers. 

"Gallagher, get to class!"

Ian was forced to end the kiss as he looked to his left, seeing Mister James...yes, the same teacher that used to visit Mickey, looking at them expectantly. Ian met the icy glare with one of his own, not backing down in the slightest. 

"Fuck off James," Ian growled, tightening his grip on Mickey's lower back, keeping him pressed flush against his body. Mickey's face was turned into his chest, not looking at him. "I'll go when I'm ready."

There was no doubt that Mister James wanted to argue. To get him into trouble if possible. But then Ian watched him remember that walk of shame the other day. And what Mrs. James might say to her husband fucking around with a minor. Mister James closed his mouth and shuffled back into his room without another word.

"Blackmail?" Mickey smiled, not at all surprised, but pleased. 

Ian softened his look staring back down at Mickey. "Damn right. I'll use everything I can, including but not limited to blackmail." 

"You're something else Gallagher." Mickey mumbled against his throat before he kissed Ian's adams apple. 

Ian wound both arms around him, just as Mickey's circled his waist, hugging him. "I'm prepared to be whatever I need to be baby." He felt Mickey sag against him like his strings had been cut. Ian kissed his forehead, a lingering kiss that probably made it harder to part ways. 

"I love you" was on the tip of his tongue, begging to come out but Ian shut it down. Saving it for the right time. If there was a right time. A perfect time. One when they weren't surrounded by hundreds of people. 

"Miss you." Mickey whispered as he pulled back, head tilted up for a kiss. 

"Miss you baby." Ian kissed him, savoring the feeling of his lips, the sound of his content sigh. It might be the only thing to help him make it through the day. "See you later."

They split, keeping only their fingers linked and Ian would never forget the look on Mickey's face when they slipped apart. 

"Later angel."

**

"Fuck man, you look rough."

Ian smiled as he shut his locker. It didn't take long for Jason to find him. And as soon as he did, they shared one of those rare hugs, like an actual hug. Not just bumping chests. 

"I feel a little rough." Ian grabbed the book he needed and shut the locker, leaning against it as people passed him, glancing a little too hard. "Feel a lot better because it happened though."

"Yeah. I feel you on that. You still coming to practice?"

Ian nodded. The pain pills he took this morning had worn off quickly. Especially with moving more than he had been at home. "Gotta attempt to practice. Might get my ass handed to me."

"Ah, we'll take care of it."

Ian smiled appreciatively at him. Still amazed that he had friends as incredible as Jason. "Gonna have em with me. At practice. Just because I don't want em alone. They don't want to be alone."

"Any signs of him?"

Him meaning Terry. 

"No, not yet but I've been on my guard since we left the house." Ian looked around, glancing out the windows just because he was paranoid. "Hear anything around here that I need to know about?"

Jason looked away, not meeting Ian's eyes. "The usual shit mostly. Wondering why Mickey and when it all happened. But Alex has come up more than once today."

"Like pipped up or just in conversation?"

Ian had yet to see Alex and it was nearly lunch time. And considering they had a few classes together after lunch, there was no avoiding him. When they were forced to be close to each other, there was no telling how bad it would get. 

"Just in passing. So far no one seems to know much about what happened the other day but since you and Mickey have been conjoined at the hip, people have an idea."

"I expected that much. Just don't want Alex poppin off at the mouth about Terry." 

"Guess you'll find out." Jason nodded behind Ian, seeing Alex saunter down the hall.

Ian glanced back, locking eyes with Alex. The bruises looked worse, especially the ones delivered with Mandy's brass knuckles. Making his face a nice shade of purple and green, just like his. 

"Yeah, we got a few classes together after lunch." Ian held Alex's glare until he disappeared around the corner. "Not gonna be fun."

"Nope." Jason squeezed his shoulder. "Not at all."

Ian's phone rang quietly and he met Jason's gaze as he dug it out of his pocket. It was Mickey. He smiled, knowing how sappy he looked when he answered.

"Hey baby," Ian winked as Jason smiled. "How's it goin--"

Mickey cut him off, not with words but with the sound of harsh, panicked breathing. Ian dropped his smile, making Jason do the same as they moved out of the flow of student traffic. 

"Ian…" Mickey tried, but only his name came out before more harsh breathing. 

"Baby what is it?" Ian asked, a spike of fear lashing painfully in his chest.

"He's here Ian," Mickey replied. Out of breath. Afraid. "I saw him outside."

"Shit." Ian opened his locker, piling what he needed into his bag before he took off down the sophomore hallway. "You sure it was him? Where was he? Did he hurt you?" There were too many questions and he needed correct answers before he really started to panic. 

"Yes I'm sure. I saw him outside, just standing there like a fuckin death omen." 

"Ian what's happening?" Jason asked, running after him down the hallway.

Ian stopped, glancing into the empty sophomore hallway, unsure of where to go. "Mick said Terry is here. Somewhere."

"Shit."

"What do I do Ian?" Mickey asked, his voice quivering. 

"I'm in the sophomore hallway, meet me in the bathroom." Ian waited until Mickey mumbled a panicked "yes" before he turned back to Jason. "Can you go to the lunch room and find Mandy for me?"

Jason nodded, taking off as quickly as possible. 

"Ian please," Mickey begged brokenly, "I need you."

The sound of his watery voice broke his heart in a million pieces. Not even Mickey's nightmare flashback had made him feel this awful. He sounded every bit of 16, frightened, unsure. Afraid to face his demons alone. 

Good thing he didn't have to. 

"I'm comin baby, just hold on."


	17. Ripped To Pieces

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 17- Ripped To Pieces

By the time Ian made it into the bathroom, Mickey was already inside. At first he thought it was empty. Mickey wasn't standing by the sinks or pacing the door like Ian assumed. He was shut in the last stall with the door locked and Ian could smell the tears. 

Out of breath, his own heart thundering in his chest, Ian worked his hardest, demanded his body to calm down. Only then did he approach the door. "Baby?"

The door slammed open so quickly Ian had to jump out of the way or catch it right against his face. Then Mickey was on him, hurling himself against his chest hard enough to force him back a step. 

"Shh, it's okay." Ian whispered, both arms around Mickey's body, offering him safety as he kept him close. Smoothing his hair back, rubbing down his back. "You're okay."

Mickey squeezed his eyes shut, his face pressed deep into Ian's chest. His hands gripped Ian's back, hard enough to bruise. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to see him." 

"Don't be sorry, just breathe with me." Ian inhaled deeply, feeling the tears seep into his shirt. "Don't ever be sorry for needing me, okay?"

Mickey took a deep breath, his body shaking as he exhaled. 

Words were nowhere near as comforting as each other. Pressed closely together, Ian taking deep breaths for Mickey to follow. Their hands, gripping each other as if they were about to fall off the edge of the world. 

"I'm okay." Mickey whispered and pulled back, looking up at him. "I gotta say I'm sorry, Ian. I just have to."

Ian cupped his face, brushing away the tears. "It's okay, I promise. If you're okay, I'm okay."

"I shouldn't be so scared. Not when he didn't even do anything." 

"Where did you see him?" Ian asked, trying to move away from that topic. The last thing Mickey needed was to hate himself for being scared. 

"I was walking to lunch. I happened to glance outside and he was just standing there." Mickey let go of Ian, shaking the nervousness from his hands. "My guard was down, that's why it freaked me out. I should have expected him to be here."

"Did he have a chance to hurt you?" Ian asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"I was alone, standing by the door. So yeah, I guess. Why?"

"If he had a chance to hurt you and didn't, he won't. Not right now at least." Ian dialed Mandy's number, cursing when it went to voicemail. "He just wants to scare you. To fuck with you."

Mickey laughed, a watery, irritated sound. "Well, it's working." 

Ian was well on his way to pulling Mickey back against him, when the door to the bathroom was ripped open, nearly coming off its hinges. Mickey jumped. Ian stepped in front of him, blocking Mickey's body from whoever was coming in.

"Ian?" Mandy's voice was like Mickey's, watery.

Ian relaxed, feeling Mickey lean into his back as his hands came around, gripping his shirt. Mandy came in, eyes watery, followed by Jason, his face set in a worried line. 

"You okay?" Ian asked, offering his hand to Mandy. She came closer, hugging one side as Mickey hugged his back. "You see him too?"

Mandy shook her head, her arm holding onto Mickey's. "No, but I saw one of his guys. He wasn't outside Ian, he was in the school."

Ian looked to Jason, who nodded. "Did you see anyone else?"

Jason nodded again. "The guys from the bar. Both of them."

"Shit." Ian cursed, moving a little as Mandy backed away, arms crossed over her chest. "Call the boys, we need to handle this." 

Mickey squeezed harder. "Ian, we can't do that here. You wanna get tossed into a cell with those three?"

"I'm not just gonna let them stalk the school Mickey." Ian turned, facing him. "You didn't get away from all that fear just to live in it again. I don't care if we have to call the cops."

"What's the play?" Jason asked. dialing Derek as he waited. "We goin after them again?"

"No, but we are leaving and I want everyone just in case." Ian focused on Mickey. "You okay with skippin the rest of the day?"

Mickey nodded. "Wanted to skip the whole day."

That pulled a smile from him. Ian kissed his forehead, hugging him close. "I know. But we have to deal with Terry. You know we do."

Mickey nodded. 

"Got Derek on the phone." Jason pulled the speaker from his mouth. "He has Ashton and Tyler with him. What's the play?"

Ian turned to face him. "Have them meet us in the parking lot. I'm taking them with me, but I don't want to get jumped in the lot."

Jason relayed the information, then turned the phone again. "They're on the way. You need us to stick with you until practice?"

"No, as long as we can make a clean break we'll be good. Got a few hours to kill before hand and we got some shit to do."

Mickey moved beside Mandy, brushing the back of her hand with his own until they linked. 

Jason passed the information along again, then ended the call. "They are gonna meet us as practice when it's time. But I'm comin with you."

Ian nodded, offering his hand to Jason who took it, moving in for that half hug. "Good. Let's go before those assholes decide to come looking."

Ian held Mickey's hand in his own, Mandy kept close to Jason as they exited the bathroom. Eyes peeled, hurried steps. With most of the school at lunch, it was a straight shot out the door. 

Everyone relaxed a little. They slowed their pace, Ian's shoulders weren't arched like a cat, ready to strike. It seemed to be going ok. Until he spotted Lip, coming out of the bleachers.

Lip was looking for Mickey. 

Ian hadn't forgotten about that first day he talked to Mickey under the bleachers. He shoulder checked Lip on the way out and even Alex mentioned Lip being a frequent flyer. So he didn't forget, but they'd been so busy with Terry and trying to get to know each other, that he let it float to the blank space of his mind. 

And now it all came rushing back. 

"Shit." Jason cursed, shaking his head. 

Ian stopped walking, making Mickey crash into his back. Lip saw him, he saw them. Holding hands, leaving together. If he hadn't heard about him and Mickey before, he knew now. 

"Ian what is it?" Mickey asked, confused as he glanced at Ian. Unaware of what changed. 

"Mickey!" Lip called, jogging towards them.

Mickey's eyes went wide and Ian could see the surprise. Apparently he hadn't expected Lip anytime soon. That was a small comfort. 

"Been lookin for you." Lip stopped in front of them. Looking at Mickey. 

Ian was going to let Mickey handle it because it was his business, but the second Mickey shrank back, shying away, Ian stepped in. "What do you want Lip?"

Lip glanced to his brother, narrowing his eyes. "Nothing that concerns you Ian. Just a little business with Mickey."

Just from how he was acting and his behavior, Ian could tell Lip was jealous. It rolled off him in waves, all aimed at Mickey. Ian growled, pulling Mickey by his hand until his front was blocking Lip's view. 

"You don't have any business with him Lip. Not anymore." Ian hissed, one hand balled at his side. He was ready to fight if Lip pushed this. And something told him he was going to push. "He's done with that shit."

"So, rumors were true then, hmm? You waltz in there and suddenly you dump your twink boyfriend and take away this schools only source for a good time."

The words were so awful, Ian could hear everyone stop breathing. Waiting. Ian glared, teeth grinding together. "This school is as fucked up as you are. And since when did you switch teams?"

Lip grinned. "I didn't, but I always make an exception when it comes to Mickey."

Mickey couldn't look up, too ashamed. Especially with Ian's friend standing there. Mandy too. She knew what he'd done, but never in detail. 

"You're sick." Ian spat, his stomach churning violently when he imagined them together in any way. "I don't care how you ended up here, or what you think you have with him, but it's over."

Lip shook his head. "Why don't you ask Mickey if he wants it to be over. Hmm. As far as I can remember, Mickey seems to like when I visit. Don't you sweetheart?"

Ian growled again, pushing into Lip's personal space and only Mickey's tight grip on his arm kept him from plowing Lip into the ground. "He was paid to like it. That's all it was."

If he thought Mister James visiting Mickey pissed him off, then knowing Lip did too only cranked up that anger. It might be different if Lip wasn't so crass about it. Flaunting their arrangement so openly. 

The idea that Lip was with Mickey, touching him and getting touched by him, made him feel murderous. He knew first hand how amazing Mickey was. Having his undivided attention, the feel of his mouth and those rough, tattooed hands. Hearing Mickey in his most vulnerable moments, seeing him come…

Ian hated that Lip knew. He hated that Lip liked it enough to be a regular customer. Did Lip fuck Mickey? Did he know how tight he was? Did he get to feel him moving against him, panting heavily, begging for more?

Lip knew that's what he'd been thinking because he gave a smug smile. One that made Ian sick to his stomach. 

"Oh, it was more than just money Ian." Lip smirked. "Yeah, money exchanged hands but I didn't pay him to moan like that for me."

Ian growled, trying to step forward but he couldn't. Jason had one muscled arm locked around his neck. Using his size and muscles to keep him from beating the fuck out of his brother. 

"You bastard." Mandy spat, eyes wide as her stomach rolled in disgust. 

Lip winked at her, then turned back. Looking at Mickey this time. "You didn't tell him sweetheart?"

Mickey glanced down, utterly ashamed, his hands shaking at his sides.

"You should tell him how good I fucked you. How much you liked it." Lip groaned just thinking about it. "I paid for all of it too. Everything. But nothing was as sweet as that ass."

"Let me go." Ian hissed at Jason, trying to move the arm around his throat but he wouldn't budge. 

"He's your brother." Jason warned, pulling him back. 

"No, he isn't." Ian countered back, trying to block Lip's view of Mickey. "Don't fucking look at him."

"I did more than look Ian. I took him apart and put him back together just how I needed him." Lip stepped around Ian, trying to get a better view of Mickey. "Each time I took him, he begged for more. Holding onto me, pushing his ass back to get me in deeper."

"Shut the fuck up!" Ian roared. 

Deep down, he knew at least some of this was true. Mickey didn't deny it. He couldn't even look up. It was all over his face. And Ian wanted to scream.

"I made him come until his entire body was shaking." Lip got back into Ian's face, sneering. "He begged me to come back. Couldn't get me naked fast enough. Ripping my clothes off, dropping to his knees before I had the chance to ask him because he fuckin wants it."

"I never wanted it!" Mickey spoke up, eyes watery. "I never wanted to be down there."

Lip moved to him, eyeing his body with a deep seated hunger. "Maybe not, but we both know you liked it. You can lie if you want, but I felt how much you liked it."

As tears pooled to the corners of Mickey's eyes, Ian had no choice but to throw his elbow, hitting Jason in the gut. His arm loosened as he grabbed at his stomach, and Ian used that time to pull Lip away from Mickey, pushing him back.

"I don't give a shit what you think Lip, he didn't like it." Ian moved in front of Mickey, only flinching a little when Mickey touched him. "He only wanted you back for the money because he needed it and you used him."

"And he used me. He clawed my back, left incredible red scratches on my ass." Lip groaned, pushing a hand against his groin. "He milked me until I was bone fucking dry."

That was the tipping point. Ian could no longer stand to hear anymore. He launched himself at Lip, driving his head and shoulders into his midsection. It jostled him back, pushing them that last step until they were rolling down the hill.

"You gotta stop them!" Mandy pushed Jason, glaring. 

"Fucking liar!" Ian hissed as they landed. He was on top, pinning Lip to the ground with one hand, as his other punched at his face. Hitting him over and over. "He never liked it."

Lip only gave a bloody smile, dodging fists when he could. "He fucking loved it."

With a grunt, Lip lifted his feet, hooking them onto his shoulders and he was suddenly face down in the grass with Lip sitting on his back. When he went to move, Lip kicked his arms, making him fall back to the grass.

"I bet he thinks of me when you two fuck." Lip smiled, putting all his weight down. "I can't wait to imagine your face when he moans my name by accident."

With a buck of his hips, Ian sent Lip falling to the side. He punched him in the gut. Making Lip curl onto one side. Kick after kick landed, each with a bone crushing sound. Ian wanted his foot imprinted into Lip's skin, just to remind him. 

"Ian!" Jason tackled him before Ian's foot connected again. Using all of his strength, he pulled Ian back up the hill in a headlock.

"Let me go!" Ian pushed and shoved at him until Jason released him. His legs gave out, planting his knees in the grass at Mickey's feet. 

"Ian…" Mickey whispered, unable to swallow passed the lump in his throat. 

Ian glanced up, blood running from his mouth, eyes wide, teary. "Please tell me you didn't like it." He paused, getting his answer by Mickey's lack of one. "Did you want him?"

Mickey rubbed his eyes, feeling like he lost everything he gained in the past few days. His dignity included. "I told you not all of them were bad. They didn't all want sick shit. And he…" He paused, seeing Lip stumble up the hill. "He wasn't one of the bad ones."

Ian felt his heart break. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Not even for a second. 

"Told you." Lip laughed, spitting out blood. "And when you toss him aside after this, when you can't deal with the truth, I'll be waiting for him."

"You're a fucking monster." Mandy hissed, moving to stand in Lip's way. "How can you use someone like that and feel nothing?"

"It was supposed to be you." Lip smiled. 

Ian stood, watching Mickey's face transform from shame into horror. Somehow Lip knew it was supposed to be Mandy instead of Mickey and it was no longer a well kept secret. Six words changed everything. 

"W-what?" Mandy gasped, eyes wide in confusion. 

"Lip don't," Ian pushed aside all his hate and anger to plead with him. "Don't do this."

Mickey felt like he was going to be sick. 

Mandy glanced to Ian, then to Mickey. Then back at Lip. "What was supposed to be me?"

"I was told Terry's slut of a daughter would be under those bleachers waiting for me." Lip eyed her breasts, licking his lips. "See, I caught your dad in a little drug deal and he made a deal with me."

Ian hadn't known about this, but Mickey had because he showed no sign of shock. As far as he knew, Terry tried to have Mandy down there, for no other reason because he was an asshole. And Mickey took her place, not wanting to subject her to all of that. Now there was a reason?

Mandy blinked through tears, backing up until she hit the strong wall that was Jason's chest. 

"He promised me grade A pussy any time I wanted it. Imagine my surprise when I go under the bleachers and see your brother." Lip's eyes moved over to Mickey, darkening. "Mickey told me it would be him from now on and fuck, I wasn't going to question it."

Ian closed his eyes as Mandy turned away from Lip, looking at her brother. Under the tears and utter shock, was anger. 

"And Ian," Lip called, waiting until his brothers eyes looked to him. "That first fuck was free." He winked, turning to leave. 

Ian glanced to Mickey, too raw to be mad. Too hurt to try and fight Lip again. "Just get out of here Lip. You've done enough damage."

Mandy gave a low, angry growl as she dug into her bag and slipped her fingers through the brass knuckles. She moved before Lip could finish laughing. Hitting him in the jaw so hard he toppled back down the hill. She didn't stop there, she tossed the knuckles back into her bag, moved over to Mickey and slapped him across the face hard enough to sting her palm. 

"Mandy…" Ian said tiredly, unable to look at Mickey any longer. 

"Don't Mandy me Ian. You knew." She cried, shaking her hand to relieve the pain. "This whole time, you knew it was supposed to be me down there."

Ian nodded, eyes sad as he watched her cry. He heard Mickey crying beside him. Jason just stood there, looking as shocked as Mandy was, unsure of what to say. And Lip, he'd done the damage he intended, got up and walked away. Leaving them with all the broken pieces.

Too bad they were those broken pieces. 

Whatever he and Mickey had was damaged. Maybe beyond repair if any of what Lip said was true. Mandy and Mickey were torn, pulled apart at the seams. He betrayed Mandy by not telling her, even though he made a promise to Mickey to keep it from her. 

"It's not on him Mandy." Mickey spoke up, not bothering to cradle his red cheek. "It was my choice to go under there. It was my choice not to tell you and my choice to have Ian keep it a secret."

Mandy wrapped her arms around her body. "I can't trust either of you." She looked behind her, eyes watery as she looked at Jason. "Can you get me out of here? Please?"

Jason looked at Ian, who nodded. "Yeah, of course." He motioned to the parking lot, glancing at Ian. Having a wordless talk about their plan.

As much as he didn't want to be alone with Mickey, he knew that them all being together would just fuck shit up even more. Jason would take her to cool off, he and Mickey would probably just sit in silence until it was time for practice and they would all meet at the stadium. 

"Keep your eyes open Jay, call me before practice." Ian yelled just before the drivers door closed. They pulled away, leaving him and Mickey alone. "We should go." 

"We need to talk about this." Mickey said quickly, pacing around a little. "You gotta know that what he said…"

Ian stopped walking towards his jeep, his jaw clenched as he turned. "It was true, wasn't it? All of it."

"No. Not all of it." Mickey's voice was low, trembling. "When I said he wasn't as bad as the others, that didn't mean--"

Ian put his hand up, an awful gurgling noise bubbled up his throat. Either he wanted to vomit, from too many of those images and the words bouncing around in his skull. Or he wanted to cry. To cry for the loss, for the distance Lip created between them. 

"I don't want to hear how not bad he was Mickey." Ian used his name instead of calling him baby. "I don't think I can stand you defending him like that." 

Mickey nodded, ignoring the tears. "Well, I guess that settles that then. You better go." He sucked in a deep breath, trying not to lose it until Ian was gone. "I'll come get my shit as soon as I can."

Ian laughed, something that shouldn't have happened because it wasn't funny in the least. "That eager to get back to him, hmm? Just gonna pack your shit and leave?"

Mickey glared. "What else am I supposed to do? You don't want to hear what I have to say but you believe your asshole brother?"

"Imagine how you would feel if our positions were reversed." Ian tried not to yell but it was either that or the tears. "Unless you want me to hunt Alex down and he can tell you how well I fucked him."

Mickey let out a dry heave. His hand going to his stomach as he tried not to get sick. He put a hand over his mouth, breathing deeply as he understood. 

"Yeah, no. We don't need to do that." Mickey mumbled, swallowing quickly so he didn't physically get sick. "Just forget it."

By the time Ian turned to address that last part, Mickey was already halfway to his jeep. Ian followed. Sliding behind the wheel as Mickey faced the door, his body turned towards the window. It looked like he wanted to be as far away from him as possible and still be in the car. 

"Forget what?" Ian asked, pulling out of the parking lot. Eyes peeled for any signs of Terry and his friends. 

Mickey shook his head, sinking deeply into the seat. "Just forget all of it."

All of it? Like all of it? All they'd been through together, gaining each others trust, affection, respect. Just throw it all away? 

After that, Ian had the right to be upset. He had the right to be jealous and hurt. Mickey hadn't told him the whole truth about how he ended up under the bleachers, that he was pretty much there for Lip's use. It morphed into first come first serve but it started with Lip. 

But maybe Mickey hadn't told him because he hadn't asked? Up until then, he avoided talking about Lip. Pushed it to the back of his mind for a later time, thinking it all meant nothing. That it was all just business. 

"If you want to forget it all, then fine. I can't and I won't stop you." Ian felt his heart ache even as he spoke. "I just hope it was worth it."

Mickey chuckled, ignoring the tears falling down his cheeks. "You know what, it wasn't worth it. Not if this is how it was set to end."

Ian didn't look at him, but he was listening as hard as possible. 

"If we aren't gonna be together, then I'd have rather just stayed the fuck under the bleachers." Mickey bit his bottom lip, wincing when it pulsed painfully from the split. "At least I had some kind of respect. At least I knew my place. I wouldn't have gotten the fuck beaten out of me, I wouldn't have fucked over Terry to the point where he wants to kill me."

Clenching his teeth, trying not to argue because it wasn't his business. Maybe it never was. He tightened his grip, making his knuckles turn white. 

"You know the worst part?" Mickey asked, not waiting for an answer. "The worst part is now that I know it can get better. You showed me it can get better and now it's gone again." 

He gripped the wheel as hard as possible so he didn't so something stupid like reach over and told his hand. 

"So no," Mickey wiped his face, glancing out the window at nothing. "It wasn't worth it. Just sorry you wasted both of our time."

The words cut into him like shards of jagged glass. Getting in deeper than anything else he'd ever felt. This was goodbye, he knew it was. Or maybe it was goodbye from the moment Lip walked up that hill and he only realized it now. 

Ian parked the jeep out front of the condo, turning the engine off until the only sounds were the painful thump of his heart and the soft whimpering sounds of Mickey crying. 

"Trust me Mickey," Ian opened the door, halfway to tears before he even said the words. "When all this started, I never meant to fall in love with you." He didn't wait for the response, it didn't matter at this point, he shut the door and moved inside quickly. 

He tried to pretend he didn't hear Mickey's gasp...tried to.

Sometimes people come into your life with the intention of staying for the long run. Once in awhile that might actually happen. But other times like now, some people were only meant to help your story along. Point it in the right direction until you didn't need them anymore. 

Ian came in like a wrecking ball, pulling Mickey out of the darkness, leading him in the right direction. Only now, Mickey didn't need him. Maybe after all that he didn't even want him. 

As Ian walked inside, he could hear the other door close, knowing Mickey had no choice but to follow him. Ian didn't run like he wanted, or slow his pace and wait for Mickey like he wanted, he just kept walking, staring ahead as if a light would come on and lead him from the darkness. 

They walked in, the door closed, locking them in together but neither of them knew how to function in the condo alone. They'd always been together, touching. Holding hands or sitting close together, sharing kisses or soft, loving looks. They trailed after each other like a shadow. 

Now they just stood there, not looking at each other. The silence was deafening but it said so much, yelling at them to stop being stupid. To work this all out. Ian ignored it. He tossed the keys on the counter and took the stairs two at a time until he was in his own room. 

Up until now, he hadn't used his room. Changed in there once, gave it a once over when they first arrived. Now it was filled with boxes from Clayton's house. Filled with all the things he loved, or used to. Ian walked by them without a glance, feeling numb as he stripped and headed for the shower. 

Standing under the spray, Ian thought about how much would change now. No more touching, no sweet kisses. No holding hands. His bed would be cold and empty, much like the current state of his body. His mind was full and his heart was heavy, but the anger churned in his stomach, reminded him of why he was like this. 

Lip ruined it. The first good thing he'd had in years and his own brother ruined it. Smashed his happiness to pieces. 

With a rough slap of his hand, the water stopped falling. Reminding him how cold he was...on the inside. Ian didn't bother drying off, or finding clothes without blood on them, if he had any left. He took his phone and rolled into the cold, empty bed.

Mickey was supposed to be on the other side of the bed. Dark hair fanned around the pillow like a halo. Maybe pressed up against his chest, the soft curves of his body lining up with his own. Their hands linked tightly cross Mickey's stomach, his face buried in the nape of his neck and that wonderful smell all around them. 

He wanted Mickey.

Ian turned, laying on his left side as he stared at the empty space. His hand moved, palm up in the center, as if Mickey would simply slide where he was meant to be and link their fingers. 

Mickey was supposed to be with him, of that Ian was sure. But how did he get over today? Could he let Mickey tell him the story, even the Lip parts and believe him? To take him at his word? It couldn't be that easy, could it?

Even if he did believe Mickey and somehow managed to get over it all, deep down he would always wonder if Mickey told him the truth, or just what he wanted to hear. Ian would question it, he would be constantly comparing himself to Lip. 

Was he better than Lip? Did Mickey enjoy him more? Did he think about Lip when they were together?

It was too much, all of it and Ian could feel his body and his mind giving out under the weight. He set an alarm, pulled half the sheet over his naked ass and stared at the empty side of the bed until his dreams took him, making him believe Mickey was laying next to him.

**

Dreams were a reprieve from the horror of one's life. They sucked you into a world where everything was okay, where people never died, or left. Where your hopes and wishes came true. 

Ian's dreams were full of Mickey. 

And getting yanked away from those dreams didn't hurt nearly as much as it should have. Ian wasn't woken up by a loud alarm clock, or Clayton's wife bitching at him. 

The softest touch woke him up, one he was convinced he would never feel again. He didn't open his eyes and look, he just breathed deeply, enjoying the way tattooed fingers threaded into his hair. Nails scraping his scalp, making his body ache for more. 

When Mickey crawled into his bed and why, remained a mystery. Ian wanted to ask, he wanted to open his eyes. But it would shatter the moment and more than anything, he just wanted to touch him. 

"I'm sorry." Mickey's voice cracked, infused with tears. 

Ian had a feeling Mickey thought he was asleep because he kept talking, not waiting for an answer and Ian absorbed the words as if he were starved for them. Because he was. 

"I never wanted Lip, never. I just didn't have a choice." Mickey sniffled, keeping space between them when all he wanted to do was move into his arms. "Terry told me if Lip came to him with any complaints, that he would let his friends…"

Ian forced himself to keep still even when he was about to be sick. He literally felt it bubbling up his chest. 

"I guess I was more believable than I meant to be." Mickey sniffled, his tears dripping onto the pillow. 

Only then did Ian open his eyes, looking right into Mickey's, blue eyes glassy with tears. For awhile, all they did was stare at each other. Similar looks on their faces, full of regret and sorrow, love. Of need. 

Mickey's apology didn't erase the damage that was done, but Ian couldn't take the distance a moment longer. "Come here baby." Ian whispered, his arm out in invitation. 

Mickey didn't reply with words, just let that first tear fall before he slowly moved over, right in the cradle of Ian's arms where he wanted to be. With his arms folded between them and his head on Ian's chest, Mickey finally took that deep breath he'd been waiting to take since they left the school. 

"It'll be okay." Ian whispered, keeping the moment as intimate and soft as humanly possible. His hand moved slowly up and down Mickey's spine, his other bent a little to brush through dark hair. 

When Mickey hummed a little, Ian's body relaxed even further. There would be no way to talk about all of this without blowing up again, they were too close and the information was too delicate. It would be explosive, as already demonstrated. 

"I hate this." Mickey mumbled against Ian's bare chest, inhaling deeply as it eased the muscles in his body. "I hate not being with you."

Ian pulled back, kissing Mickey's forehead. "I hate it too baby. I hate all of it." His hand moved to Mickey's cheek, stroking his knuckles over smooth skin. "I don't want to talk about it now. I can't."

Mickey nodded, turning his face into Ian's chest, kissing it. "Tonight?"

There was much to do before nightfall. Ian had practice, then work. They still needed to go to the store to shop. On top of that, Ian had to think of a plan to retaliate against Terry for today. Tonight was so very far away, and too close at the same time.

"Tonight." Ian whispered, moving a little so he could nose at Mickey's cheek. Inhaling deeply, Ian let his smell wash away all traces of Lip from his mind, at least for now. "I don't know what will happen when we talk about it."

Mickey held his breath. 

"I don't know if we'll fight, or if I can handle that Lip was with you." Ian swallowed quickly, feeling bile rise up his throat. "But no matter what happens, I will keep you safe. You are safe here, even if we aren't together."

Mickey couldn't stop the tears and they dripped onto Ian's chest. "Even if we aren't together, even when you won't want me after I tell you the truth, it won't change the fact that I love you too."

The words sliced through him, making his heart clench painfully in his chest. It was both the prediction of them breaking up, and the returned 'I love you' and his body couldn't take it. 

Tears fell from his eyes silently, painfully. Each drop feeling like acid as it steadily dripped down Mickey's cheek. Their tears mingled together, already mourning the loss of their almost happily ever after.

"I know." Ian whispered. A firm grip on Mickey's jaw enabled him to angle his face up just a little more until he could reach his mouth. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

Mickey's lips trembled. 

Without waiting for a reply, Ian kissed him softly. Mixing their tears on trembling lips. Mickey gave a sad cry into his mouth and he swallowed it down along with his own. 

When Mickey wrapped his arms around his neck, Ian shifted just a little until Mickey was pressed to the bed. Ian followed, rolling half his body weight against him. The kiss deepened then, both of their mouths opening to accept the other. 

The tears never stopped. 

"I love you." Ian whispered into every kiss. He showed him with every touch. When he raked his fingers into dark hair, or traced the sharp lines of his face, soothing over the bruises. 

Mickey said each word separately, broken between kisses. Mickey showed him when he pulled him closer by his hair, when his nails bit into his back. When his fingers moved down his sides, caressing the knife wound. 

They may have kept the words inside until that moment, but their actions that spoke the truth had been there since the beginning. From Ian's curious mind to Mickey's first harsh question, they'd been in love. 

When they were breathless, Ian let their heads rest together. Eye to eye. To see the truth. To know that the words they'd spoken were heard and accepted. 

"I need you." Ian whispered, begging Mickey to understand while his hand moved down his sides, slipping under his shirt. "I need all of you."

Mickey nodded as Ian pushed his shirt up and off. Leaving their chests bare to press together. "I've always needed you Ian."

Ian sat up and the sheet that barely covered his hips fell away. He felt Mickey's eyes on him, sparking a heat he didn't know existed until Mickey entered his life. It was there when he pulled Mickey's jeans off, then his boxers and socks until nothing but skin kept them apart. 

"I wish I could have spared you from this." Ian could hear the tremble in his voice as he laid between Mickey's legs. "To help you before it started."

Mickey loosely tangled his legs with Ian's. His hands smoothed up his back, then his shoulders. "Me too." He whispered back, tears dripping slowly out of the corners of his eyes. 

There was no grinding, no rubbing. No nothing besides the touch of their lips over and over, kissing at a steady pace. Enjoying the feel of each other without wanting more. It was enough for the moment. 

Ian wiped away the tears, which were always replaced by fresh ones. Mickey's hands gripped his back, first his shoulders, then the curve of his spine, then the small of his back. Making sure their skin was always touching. 

"I wish we could go back." Mickey sobbed as Ian kissed across his jaw, then his ear. He could hear Ian inhale deeply with every keep. "I wish he never walked up that hill today. I wish we could have gotten to it another way."

Ian buried his face in Mickey's neck, his lips against his pulse as it thundered under them. "Me too." He mumbled back after a few silent moments. "I think I'd rather have been kept in the dark about him."

At that point, there wasn't much else to say. Ian rolled to the side, taking Mickey with him until they laid on their sides, face to face. Bodies still tangled together. They passed the time staring at each other, wishing for a better future. Stroking bed warmed skin, kissing tear stained lips.

Saying 'I'm sorry' and 'goodbye' all at the same time. 

**

"Let me just apologize now." Ian spoke quickly as he took his mouthpiece out. His team was gathered in a tight circle on the ice. "I tried to get out of practice because my mind isn't right today."

Jason gripped Ian's shoulder, squeezing. Tyler, Derek and Ashton all gave knowing looks. 

"But coach wouldn't let me." Ian finished quickly. "I'm gonna be an asshole. I'm gonna hit harder than I normally do, take cheap shots." Ian could feel his anger rising to the surface after pushing it aside earlier. "I'm gonna say shit I don't mean."

The team remained quiet, although they all gave understanding looks. Not all of them knew, but they'd all had a day like he was currently having and the team was strong enough to handle it until it passed.

Now it was his turn. 

"Don't hold back because I'll know and it'll make it worse. If I hit you hard, come back with a harder hit. If I bring up personal shit, hit me with the same. If I make you bleed, I better be bloody too."

Mickey and Mandy sat in the bleachers, huddled in warm jackets due to the chill from inside. Mandy hadn't spoken a word to them, and she didn't sit with Mickey now, but a few rows over. Her face set in an angry line. 

Mickey's face was just sad. Like he'd given up on everything. He sat alone, staring right ahead as if he wasn't actually there with them. 

After all those soft, sad moments in bed, they dressed in silence, not looking at each other. No talking. Mickey went back down the stairs as soon as he was dressed, leaving Ian alone to gather his stuff.

The didn't speak on the drive to the stadium, they didn't touch or trade any looks; angry or otherwise. They didn't walk in together or hold hands. They were separate in everything now. 

Jason brought him up to speed on what happened after they all split. He said Mandy hadn't spoken the entire time, but didn't want to be alone. Kinda like Ian and Mickey. Jason took her for some food, then drove around until practice.

"You guys ready?" Ian asked, pushing his thoughts away for later. He didn't wait for an answer, just slipped his mouthpiece between his teeth and lightly clanked his stick with those around him. 

They all knew this would end badly, leaving them all a little beat down and sore, bloody. But Ian needed it, he needed an outlet for his aggression and these guys could handle it and not take offense after.

They moved around the ice, taking their individual places. Ian spread his legs, taking his position as the puck his the ice. He didn't know who dropped it, but that sound echoed around in his mind as they all took off. 

Jason was the first to hit him, like Ian knew he would be. There was no punching, but the side of Jason's stick caught his left side, making it sting even through the heavy padding. 

Ian grinned, Jason copied it before he took off. Ian followed, focusing on Jason the most because he was the biggest and he knew what had happened. He didn't care about the puck, just about painful, physical contact. 

The rest of his team didn't hold back. As he glided across the ice, dead set on Jason, Derek came at him from the side. Nearly sweeping him off his skates as they both collided hard against the side, pushing him face first into the thick siding. 

Pain flooded his body, pushing away all the love and sadness he felt. It was what he needed. Ian grinned, hearing Derek chuckle as he squeezed his shoulders and took off. Ian peeled himself from the side, feeling a split in his eyebrow. 

The first few drops of blood fell on fresh ice. 

The next hit didn't catch him by surprise. Ian was squared off with Tyler, their goalie. A big motherfucker whose shoulders were much wider than his own. As the rest of the team chased the puck, they stood still, like cowboys in wild west movies. 

They moved at the same time, moving as fast as possible until they clashed. Their sticks pressed together between them, trying to force the other back. And while Ian wanted to get hit, there was no way he would make it easy for any of them. 

Tyler didn't punk out or disappoint. The moment Ian looked down, intent on taking his legs out, Tyler's elbow came up over the sticks, smacking against the side of his head hard enough to rattle teeth. 

Ian groaned, not waiting long enough to take his mouthpiece out and spit out blood. He watched Tyler smile, then Ian shifted his weight, gaining control with his stick and hit him across the jaw with it. 

Tyler skated back, wiping blood from where it leaked around his mouthpiece. Ian grinned, skating back as well until he made a full circle. That's when he remembered Mickey and Mandy sitting on the bleachers.

Mandy looked positively horrified, blue eyes moist and wide, one hand up to her mouth. Ian could understand why. She was his best friend, of more than two years and not once had she seen him like this. 

Mickey, he didn't looked shocked. He looked sad, broken and empty, but not shocked. If anyone understood his current aggression, it was Mickey. And Mickey had to know that bottled up anger had to go someone before it was bottled for too long and he hurt the people he loved. 

Ian held his stare for a moment longer before he looked away, not sated in the slightest. He needed more. Ian made a circle around the rink, eyeing who he wanted next. The choice was made for him when someone shoulder checked him from behind, making him stumble.

The shove came from Brian, another member of his team, but not a close friend. But close friend or not, Brian knew what he needed and helped along with the others. Ian nodded to him, got one in return and they were off. 

It wasn't like with Tyler, they didn't face off but rather danced around each other. Skating in circles, never taking their eyes off the other. Waiting for one to move first. Ian liked the building anticipation, it had his heart beating quickly in his chest. 

Truthfully, Ian wanted to ditch the pads and his gear and do a little hand to hand instead. Just knuckles, no sticks or skates. He wanted to fight until he couldn't lift his arms, until he could beat Lip and Mickey out of his mind. 

He needed it so bad, he didn't focus on Brian. The hit came hard, Brian was shorter than him and he was distracted, broad shoulders to his midsection put him on the ice. His stick skid along the center until it pinged against the opposite wall, drawing the attention of the others. 

Ian even heard Mickey gasp his name. 

Without resisting, Ian went with it. Allowing his body to drop and rest against the cold ice. Everything hurt and he was grateful. Ian could even feel the stitches popping open and a hot trail of blood moved down his side. Yet he didn't move, he didn't whine about the pain. He accepted it, just like he has to accept the pain of Lip and Mickey together. 

That was far worse than any physical pain his team could induce. 

"Shit man, I'm sorry." Brain hovered over him, smiling. "Took a big hit."

Ian grinned. "You're a buff dude, so yeah." He offered his hand and Brian pulled him until he could sit. 

"You're leaking." Brian narrowed his eyes, seeing blood drip onto the ice.

Ian glanced down as Jason and the others moved over. Blood from the stab wound was steadily leaking down his side. "Previous injury Bri, just messy."

"Let's get you patched up." Jason grabbed one side while Derek grabbed the other and together they were able to lift Ian up. "Told you this was a bad idea."

Ian smiled as they moved him to the bench. "All the shit I've done lately has been a bad fucking idea."

The others laughed until Ian saw Mickey behind the rest of them, his eyes wide, concerned. It cut into his heart like a knife. Ian's smile dimmed, as did the others when they took notice of Mickey standing behind them. 

Ian gave Jason a look, Jason nodded and shuffled the guys away from the both of them. Giving them a little privacy. Ian wasn't sure he wanted privacy, he wasn't sure about a lot lately. 

"Are you okay?" Mickey asked quietly, his eyes were drawn to the blood that dripped from Ian's side, to the bench, to the floor. 

Ian gave a sad smile. "Is that a trick question?"

"No." Mickey answered softly. "You're bleeding."

Ian sighed. Mickey wouldn't take the bait, thankfully. Even when he wasn't sure Ian wanted him to or not. Without answering, Ian bent forward, trying to unlace his skated but his side pulled hard enough to stop trying. His body breaking out into a sweat.

"I can do it." Mickey moved quickly, kneeling on the ice as he unlaced Ian's skates with nimble fingers. "I know you're not okay with me. I just meant right now."

Even with Mickey's voice sounding so withdrawn, so distant, Ian still caught himself studying the beautiful, delicate lines of his face. Bruises included, Mickey was beautiful.

"I'm fine." Ian grunted as Mickey pulled one skate off first, then the other. He tied the laces together and stood up. "Just gonna slap a bandage on it and I'll be good to go."

Mickey nodded, offering Ian the skates shyly. His voice was so low when he spoke. "Okay."

It surprised him when Mickey started to walk away. He didn't think the exchange would be that simple, or quick. Mickey asking if he was okay, Ian saying he was, the end. It had panic rising up in his chest a little, but he didn't stop him from leaving. 

Ian watched until Mickey took his seat a few rows down from Mandy, eyes distant, face blank. Lost. They were both lost for the moment and it was cold and lonely and terrifying. 

"Ready?" Jason asked, waiting until Mickey gone before he came back over alone.

Ian nodded. Hoping to catch Mickey's eye for a moment, for whatever reason and when he couldn't, Ian stood and walked off the ice and into the locker rooms. Jason behind him, already moving to the first aid kit while he took a seat.

"I see you two didn't work anything out." Jason shook his head as he sat down and helped Ian shrug his gear off. 

"No, we didn't." Ian didn't react to the pain when Jason poked at the wound. "We both said some shit we can't take back though. So I'm sure we are fucked."

"What was said?"

"Mickey wanted to talk, to tell me how not bad Lip was." He paused when Jason hissed. "Told him I didn't want to hear it and might have mentioned fucking Alex."

"Jesus." Jason finished cleaning the wound. "What did he say to that?"

"He kinda made this lurching noise, like he was about to be sick. Told me to forget all of it." Ian lifted his arm when Jason prompted it. "He told me all of this shit wasn't worth the trouble if us not being together is the outcome."

"He has a point." Jason added liquid stitches to the cut, then butterfly stitches over that. "You both risked a lot for it, only for it to blow up like that."

Ian nodded, in full agreement. "Told him I loved him. I meant every single word." 

The pain spider webbed through his chest, making the pain on his side lessen. 

"He say it back?" Jason put a big bandage over it all, taping it in place.

"He did." 

"You believe him?"

Ian let his arm back down and leaned into the cold lockers. "I believe that he loves me. But I don't know what to believe about Lip."

"Ian, you know Lip only said that shit just to break you two up." Jason stated the obvious in case Ian wasn't thinking clearly. "And so what if Mickey didn't hate it. He was forced to be down there anyway. And if Lip wasn't as awful as some of the others, you can't get pissed off."

"No?" Ian asked, eyes narrowed.

"No, because I'm sure that shit happened a long time ago. Mickey had no way of knowing shit like this would happen. He didn't know you were gonna swoop in and save him. He had to get through it all alone."

Jason was one hundred percent right about that. Mickey said it all started two years ago. He didn't even know Mickey then. 

"And I seriously doubt Mickey had a single thought about Lip. Not until the guy was in his face."

"He hasn't come up at all." Ian replied and slipped his padded pants off to pool at his feet. "I ran into Lip on that first day and never brought it up."

"Mickey doesn't give a fuck about him Ian. So Lip wasn't a total douche bag to Mickey. But he said that shit because he's jealous."

"How do I get over it though?" Ian asked, looking at Jason as if he had all the answers. "I knew he was with other people, Lip included. But I did not need to hear the fucking details."

"Yeah, that was rough, for all of us." He shook his head, clearing the words from his mind. "But Mickey seemed just as disgusted as the rest of us. More so even. He even told Lip he never wanted him."

The more Jason spoke, the clearer it became. This was on Lip. He knew that, but Mickey had been ashamed when Lip told them all. He looked like he was going to be sick, he couldn't even meet his eyes. Afraid of what he might see. And he did say that he never wanted Lip. He said it with so much conviction that his voice shook. 

"Even after the Lip stuff, I still want him." Ian admitted easily, making Jason smile. "But I don't think we can be together unless we talk about Lip."

"I agree."

"And I don't know if I can get over it when he does tell me." Ian leaned his head back when tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. "So, I'm fucked. And I don't know what to do."

Jason leaned back too. "Ian, only one thing matters right now."

Ian looked over, letting the tears in his right eye slide down his cheek. "Yeah, what's that?"

"You have to ask yourself if you love him enough to let this shit go. If you do, then it'll he a bumpy ride but you'll pull through."

Pain pushed into his heart. "And if I don't?"

"And if you don't, then you won't be together. Lip will have ruined the best thing that's ever happened to both of you. You probably won't get over him, like ever. And I'm pretty sure Mickey will be forced to go back to where you found him."

"Oh God." Ian gasped, letting the tears fall at the heart breaking image. "He deserves so much more than that Jay."

Jason nodded. "It seems like you already have your answer then Ian." He stood and pulled Ian by the hair until he could kiss his hairline. 

Jason left Ian alone, to think. To cry. His own eyes were moist from the raw words, from his friends pain. Before he left, he stopped at the coach's office to tell him he was taking over Ian's coaching lessons. 

Pushing out of the locker room door, Jason noticed Mickey there. Blue eyes red, wet. He knew Mickey heard every word they said to each other. Words that Ian probably didn't want him to know about. But there was no taking it back. 

"I'm sorry about this Mickey." Jason said sincerely, just as sad as they were. "I hope he makes the right choice."

Mickey didn't wipe the tears away as he managed a smile. "I'm not sure either of us know what the right choice is here."

Jason touched his shoulder, squeezing a little. "Yes, you do."


	18. Annihilation

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 18- Annihilation

The ride home after practice was smooth. But only because he was alone. Ian wasn't surprised when Jason told him that Mickey and Mandy wanted to ride with him instead. Both of them. Not just Mandy. It stung, knowing that neither of them wanted to be around him, but what else did he expect. 

It was better that way. They would feel more comfortable that way, not forced to make small talk with him or risk any longing looks from Mickey or those kicked puppy looks from Mandy. It also made it clear that Jason would be coming home with them. He'd have to be the buffer. 

Jason told him what happened. That Mickey heard what they talked about. Mickey heard his inner thoughts, shit he wasn't ready for Mickey to hear yet. That he wasn't sure if he could stomach Mickey being with Lip. But that also meant Mickey heard the sadness in his voice, the need and love he had for him. That he still wanted him…

His head was a mess. Too many thoughts lingering, torturing him. Making him sad. Making him cry until he had to pull over because he couldn't see passed them. Making his heart hurt, his soul. 

Ian needed Mickey. That much he knew and Jason had been right. He loved him enough to try and get passed it. But that was a rough road and Ian wasn't sure if he would be whole by the end of it. Each mention of Lip would take a piece out of him until nothing was left. 

Ian didn't go straight home after practice. He let Jason take them first, as he kept a lookout for Terry and his friends. Surprisingly he wasn't lurking, no one followed Jason as he left. When Ian finally left, he hit up the liquor store first. They bought his fake ID, took his money and he walked out of there 50 bucks lighter. 

Then he forced himself to go to the store, even when it was the last place he wanted to be. He moved aisle by aisle, stuffing food into the basket without much of a second thought. He was too caught up wondering what he was going to do about Mickey. 

The store left him 240 dollars shorter than when he walked in, but at least it was food. He drove back to the condo in a daze, loaded the bags up in one trip, the plastic handles biting into his arms and kept his face blank as he walked in. 

Mickey was nowhere in sight. Ian had a fleeting moment of panic as he scanned the living room where Jason and Mandy sat watching tv. With a quick jerk of Jason's head, Ian calmed, indicating Mickey was probably in his room. At least he hadn't left...yet. 

Once the bags were empty and their kitchen actually resembled a kitchen, Ian grabbed his bag from the liquor store, wiggled it at Jason and they took the stairs two at a time to his room. 

Ian slammed the door, kicked off his boots and slid to the floor, bag in hand. Jason sat opposite him, leaning against the foot of the bed, silent.

"Thought you weren't coming back." Jason said after a moment. 

Ian scoffed, twisting the top off the big bottle of whiskey. He took a big drink before he spoke, feeling it burn like fire down his throat. "Nowhere else to be man. This is my home now. Stuck with two people who hate me." Ian took another drink.

"They don't hate you, so stop with the pity party shit." Jason shook his head, annoyed. "You can fix it, you just haven't yet."

Ian offered the bottle with a tip of his hand, Jason declined, so he took that drink. "I might be able to fix it with Mandy, if I knew the whole story. Which I don't. And it's not like she's just gonna give me a hug and say it's all better."

"Of course not, but she's your best friend Ian." Jason said without malice, only truth. "She needs to understand more than anything why you kept it from her, which she does. But she doesn't have the whole story yet."

Without meeting his eyes, Ian took another drink, a long drink. "Yeah, well, as far as I knew, I had the whole story. Mickey spun a different tale than what Lip said."

"So maybe Lip is lying." Jason suggested. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"It was the truth or Mickey would have been mad about it, he wasn't." Ian put the bottle down, staring into the amber liquid like it held all the answers. "And I get that it wasn't his fault, but why didn't he just tell me the truth? He could have mentioned this entire thing was about Lip."

"Ian, you act like you guys have been together for months, instead of a couple of days. I can see why he wouldn't want Lip to come up at all. He's not proud of what he's done."

His brother was an asshole. 

"So what, am I supposed to ask details on Lip? Get the whole story play by play, or just the highlights?" 

Jason moved to sit next to Ian and grabbed the bottle for a drink. "I'm not sure asking Mickey what your brothers dick size is would be the best thing to know, but maybe just ask him to explain. He's most likely been thinking for hours what he's gonna say to you."

Bile rose up in his throat at the dick size comment. Ian knew his brothers dick size simply because they were brothers. They grew up together. But it still made him want to vomit until all that shit was out of his system. 

"Have you two had sex yet?" Jason asked after another drink.

Ian shook his head, too out of it to be mad about the private nature of the comment. "No, I wanted to wait for obvious reasons." Jason nodded. "I didn't want it to be how it was with everyone else. I didn't help him just for sex."

"I'm sure he knows that."

Ian nodded. "He does. So no. No sex, but I'm not even sure we'd be able to now, even if we fixed this." Ian took another drink and reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. He stood, cracked open the door and lit it. "Part of me wants to, just to erase that part of Lip from his body, that way he remembers me instead. But I have no idea if we can do it without thinking about him."

All the talk of sex was hypothetical. Only set to happen IF they managed to work past this shit and back into familiar territory. But what they had before...it would never be the same. Maybe that's what hurt the most. Reality finally popped their little bubble of bliss and it hurt like a motherfucker. 

"Maybe you should put that shit down and talk to him." Jason suggested, pointing to the bottle in Ian's hand. "It'll only make it worse."

"I need some if I'm gonna get through that talk without puking my guts out or destroying the entire fucking condo." Ian took another drink, then set it on the night stand and looked at the messy bed. 

He imagined being back in it with Mickey, only a few hours ago. Sharing space, giving kisses, soft words. Saying goodbye. 

"I get that this Lip thing is fucked up, but it's just the same as you having an ex boyfriend."

Ian glared at him. "That is not the same Jay. You didn't see Alex in his face talking about how good I fucked him."

"No, but Alex was in his face and I'm sure he didn't have anything good to say. And Lip isn't an ex boyfriend but that's the way it feels. You can't get mad about the shit that happened before you met."

"And I'm not," Ian shot back, pacing. "I don't want to know the shit they did. I just don't need it shoved into my face while Lip fuckin smiles about it."

"And you already took care of that issue." Jason pointed out. "Mickey straight up chose you over Lip, in his fuckin face. What else do you want?" He moved to the door. "Just talk to him Ian. All this silence is just making you think of worse shit."

When Jason opened the door and left, Ian let him. He left the bottle on the nightstand and moved back to the bed. He wanted to climb in, fall asleep and wake up with Mickey playing with his hair again. He wanted to wake up and realize this was all a nightmare and that he and Mickey were okay. 

It took him awhile, maybe an hour or more before he got the nerve to talk to him. Ian moved to the door, yanking it open just to see Mickey standing there with his fist raised like he was about to knock. 

Ian's heart dropped at the sight of him. Freshly showered, wearing the same sweats and t-shirt from last night, the ones he peeled off of him. His hair was damp, his face a little flushed, and even with the bruises darkening every day, Ian thought he was beautiful.

"Hey." Mickey said softly, eyes cast down. 

"Hey." Ian whispered back, making his shoulders relax so he didn't seem so imposing. "What's wrong?" He asked, as if that was the only reason Mickey might want him. 

Mickey took a moment to breathe, to not fall into the room, into him. He would need more than a minute. "I just wanted to tell you I was leaving."

Ian's eyes widened. "Leaving where?"

Mickey couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm going back home Ian."

Home? Was he serious? 

"Mickey you can't." Ian's voice trembled as he spoke, sounding like he was one more word away from crying. "You know you can't. It's not safe."

"It's not safe anywhere, that was clear today." Mickey offered Ian the phone in his hand, the one Ian bought him. "I can't stay here, or I don't want to. So I'm going."

Mickey was leaving. Fuck, he was leaving. 

Panic rose up fast, making him breathless and dizzy. He couldn't handle this. Mickey leaving and knowing what would happen when he got home. Knowing that it was really over. Beyond all repair. 

"I thought we were going to talk about it." Ian said, instead of begging him not to go. "We said tonight."

Mickey shook his head. "We already know, that no matter what I say, no matter what we talk about, that this is over." He offered him the phone again, pushing it into Ian's open hand. "So, I'd rather not degrade myself anymore than Lip has. Saves everyone a lot of time."

Ian looked at the phone, tears prickling at his eyes. "I don't want you to go Mickey."

"No?" Mickey asked, eyebrows lifted. "Well, you've been avoiding me like the fuckin plague. You can't even look at me."

Ian looked up, the tears falling. "I was just coming to find you so we could talk about it."

Mickey shook his head, ignoring the way sad green eyes tore into his heart like a chainsaw. "Unless you can promise we'll be together after this talk, then I'd rather not. I just need things to get back to normal."

Ian's eyes widened. "You're gonna go back under there?"

Mickey nodded, keeping eye contact because he knew Ian would only be able to see emptiness when he looked into them. "That's where I belong Ian. It's where I should have stayed."

"You're better than that Mickey." Ian cried, close to full on bawling. "You deserve more."

"More; like someone who won't even talk to me?" Mickey asked, eyebrows raised as he bit his lip. "More; like someone who won't touch me again. Or can't?" 

"I'm trying." Ian whispered. He had to clear his voice to keep talking. "I just don't know what to do Mickey. I don't know how to feel or what to say. I don't know how to make it better."

"Avoiding me and not talking isn't trying. I get that it's hard, but at least you didn't have to live through it." Mickey paused, taking a deep breath. He wiped his eyes when Ian looked away. "And it's fine. I get it. A nice guy like you, got college plans and hockey, got some amazing friends...you have no idea what it's like to be forced into something."

"You're forcing me into this." Ian blinked away the tears. "You're forcing me to give up."

Mickey moved forward, cupping both sides of Ian's face as he kissed him. It was deep, deeper than any other kiss they shared. He put his soul into that kiss, his tears, even his blood when his lip split back open. 

Ian cried as they kissed, he soaked up everything about it. From the softness of his lips, to his hands on his face, to his tears. He held him as if Mickey were his again. But it didn't last, Mickey was pulling back.

"Ian," Mickey wiped away Ian's tears, tracing the lines on his face where his smile used to be. "You gave up as soon as your knees hit the grass. As soon as you asked me if it was true, you gave up."

Ian fought to hold onto him, but his hands couldn't grab anything. His efforts were useless. "Please baby, please don't do this."

"I didn't do this Ian," Mickey smiled tightly, blinking passed the tears. "You did, and it's okay, really. I just should have known better."

"Mickey," Ian croaked, the tears enabled him to say anything even remotely coherent. "I love you, please. Just give me a chance to understand."

Mickey backed away, crying. "I love you too Ian, but I can't…" a sob worked its way to the surface, interrupting his sentence. "I just can't."

**

By the time Ian made it out of the hopeless daze Mickey left him in, over two hours had passed. In that time, Ian simply stood at his bedroom door, the image of Mickey's back burned into his mind. 

Mickey left him. 

Mickey was gone. 

It might be easier to swallow if Ian knew Mickey was going somewhere better, somewhere safe. To a place where he could have a normal life, a normal relationship and be happy and healthy. To smile and laugh in that beautiful way. 

But he wasn't. 

The life that Mickey knew, the one he got away from, just welcomed him back with open arms. A familiar setting with familiar faces and touches. No emotions except those you paid for. Nothing but skin on skin, leaving your hearts at the door. 

Ian thought that maybe Mickey wouldn't actually leave. That he told him to freak him out, then shut himself away in his room until the sensation to leave passed. But his room was disheveled. Clothes were missing, shoes, a book or two from the stack beside the bed, but the rest was abandoned.

Kinda like he was. 

When he came out of Mickey's room, Jason had Mandy on the couch, arms wrapped around her as she cried. Jason wouldn't even look at him. 

It took less than half a second to decide what he needed to do. Long enough to put his shoes back on and haul ass towards the school. On the way, he tried calling Mickey's old phone number, which only moved to voicemail instead of ringing. Either it was off, or Mickey still didn't want to hear from him. 

The school parking lot was deserted, as it should be for pushing 10 o'clock at night. Ian parked his jeep, took the fun from inside the spare tire and hid it in the small of his back, hidden by his blood stained Letterman's jacket. 

The closer to the bleachers he got, the more uneasy he became. The school wasn't as deserted as he originally thought. There were three cars parked behind the bleachers, ones he didn't recognize. Which probably meant it was Terry's or one of his friends.

It also mean that Mickey really was there. That he'd gone back as he said he would.

Ian felt his heart crumble that much more. Knowing this time, it was his fault. He could have prevented this, but didn't. Or couldn't, maybe he wouldn't. 

Of all those times he went under there to see Mickey, or talk to him, he had never witnessed him at work. He didn't want to, and grateful he hadn't. 

But this time he would. 

At the entrance of the bleachers, there were two people waiting. Two people in line, which meant that someone was under there with Mickey. Ian was about to witness Mickey at work first hand and already he felt murderous. 

Creeping down the hill as quietly as possible, Ian reached for his gun before he stepped behind the last guy in line. He kept it hidden behind his back, acting like another customer until he could understand what or who he was dealing with. 

If it was Terry, Ian would shoot him. No warnings, no talking, just a single shot to the center of his head. Game over.

"How much?" Ian asked, trying to sound interested instead of angry or broken. 

The guy in front of him turned a little. "Heard it was over a hundred now. Doesn't matter what you're getting."

This guy was a full grown man. No apart of the school, student or staff. This guy was a regular citizen of Chicago, coming to a school to fuck a minor. 

The guy in front of him looked a little younger, but also not from the school. This was Terry. It had to be. It was after school hours, different clientele, older, he upped the price; probably for missing over a week of it. 

Ian grit his teeth. "How long is the wait?"

"Been waiting half an hour," the guy said, lookin passed the guy in front of him. "This guy, nearly an hour."

As they all grew silent, and if Ian could hear passed the thunderous beat of his heart, he could hear them under there. The grunting, both from whoever was under there and from Mickey. 

It was fucking torture. 

It took less than five minutes before he couldn't stand it anymore. Ian gripped the gun, cocking it back just so it made that sliding metallic sound. 

They both turned. 

"You have about five seconds to get the fuck out of here before shit gets ugly." Ian warned, letting them see into the darkest parts of himself, the parts void of Mickey. "Make your choice right now."

They both traded looks. They saw something, then quickly weighed the odds of a fight, even knowing he had a weapon. Seconds later, they moved away, hands up and left. 

At least one more person was left, aside from Mickey. Possibly more. Terry maybe, but it was most likely one of his friends, which didn't bode well since it was probably one of the guys who got their ass beat at The Alibi and knew his face. 

Ian moved where the others had been, making sure to step over dried sticks and leaves, to peek around the metal bars and into the darkness underneath. 

The grunting grew louder as whoever it was under there reached their desired climax. But there was not a follow up. Mickey hasn't gotten there and Ian was more grateful than he knew what to do with. 

The smartest move would be to wait for his 'turn', to see for certain if he was alone or not, then deal with it. Ian uncocked the gun and put it back in its original position and waited. 

Moments later, he stumbled from the bleachers, buttoning his jeans and Ian wanted to shoot the smile off his smug face. Instead, he nodded his head like any other man would do, smiled when he didn't mean it and waited. 

"Next." Came a rough voice, ruined by too many cigarettes.

One question answered. It wasn't Terry and Mickey wasn't alone. It not being Terry was good, but whoever it was, was loyal to him. But that meant he could kill and or threaten him into leaving. 

Ian moved inside, that same fake smile on his face. The guy was standing in front of Mickey and he didn't dare look away from him, not yet. He needed to act like the customer he was playing, then make his move when they didn't expect it. 

"How much?" Ian asked, deepening his voice as not to offset Mickey into reacting. 

The guy looked up from where he was counting a stack of money. "Depends on what you want."

Ian tried to glance around him but all he could see was tattooed hands gripping metal bars. "All of it. How much?" He asked again, getting irritated. 

"All of it is 200, take it or leave it." He answered, eyes drawn down to the money as he started counting. 

"Take it." Ian mumbled, seeing him smile as he reached behind him, pretending he was going for his wallet, instead he palmed the gun. "Here."

That got him to look up just as he swung the gun around, smacking him right in the center of his forehead. One hit, the sound of a loud crack and the guy went down. Out like a light.

"The fuck!" Mickey exclaimed, voice higher than normal. 

Ian almost smiled, until he could finally see him. Whatever he thought he might see, didn't prepare him for what he really saw. 

It was bad.

"Oh baby." Ian cried, tears falling slowly down his cheeks. 

Mickey's face was black and blue, one eye swollen shut. The cut that had been halfway healed on his eyebrow was busted back open. Dried blood caked down his cheekbone. His lip was split in a number of places, either from a fist or from being cut by his teeth, probably both. 

He was nearly naked, even with the biting cold creeping in. Wearing only one of those jock straps that accentuated his ass with black elastic straps and a cloth cover over his groin. The rest of him was bare, also bruised in a number of places. All new, not yet purple, but yellow. 

He didn't even have shoes on. 

Ian was shaking, not from the cold, but from what he saw and how broken and lost it made him feel. 

"What are you doing here?" Mickey asked quietly, unable to meet his eyes.

Ian stepped over the guy at his feet, but Mickey backed away. "You know why I'm here Mickey. You had to know I'd come for you."

"No, I didn't know that." Mickey said quietly, arms folded over his chest in attempt to shield his nakedness. "You need to leave before he gets up. I'll make up a story about some guy tryin to hassle me for a freebie."

Once again, Mickey was giving him a way out when he hadn't asked for one. 

"That's not gonna happen Mick." Ian shrugged off his jacket and handed it over. "I'm not letting you do this."

Mickey took the jacket only to cover himself. Not because he was cold, or because when he turned his face into the collar he could smell Ian's cologne. Just to stop feeling so vulnerable. 

"You the boss me now Ian?" Mickey asked, arms crossed over his chest. "Gonna have another hero moment here?"

Mickey was trying to start a fight. Trying to make it easier for him to walk away. Too bad Ian knew him better than that. 

"I'm here because I love you and because we both know this is wrong." Ian kept his voice soft, quiet, not wanting to fight. "Got any clothes?"

Mickey shook his head. "Don't got anything now Ian. No respect, no wiggle room, no making my own prices or hours." He let out a tired laugh. "Because of you trying to be a hero, seducing whores under bleachers, I got jack shit."

Ian clenched his jaw at that word. "I can make it right." He declared, meaning every word, wanting to stay true to them. To the promise he made himself. "I don't care what it takes, I can make it right."

"That's not gonna work this time." Mickey tried to take a seat, but instantly stood back up, swallowing the painful yelp caught in his chest. "I was desperate enough to believe all those pretty lies the first time. When I believed I deserved more. Well I know better this time."

Ian moved forward, eager to fix this. To touch him. To hold him and make it better. To say how sorry he was until he was blue in the face. 

"Either you come with me, we take you to the hospital, then get you as far away from Terry as possible, or I call the cops on him, tell them where we are." Ian hated the look Mickey gave him. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of that loon. 

"Gonna rat on me?" Mickey asked, his anger spiking as he took a step forward. 

Ian nodded. "I'll do what I have to do to keep you away from this shit. If you want to hate me even more than you do now, that's fine. If you never want to see me again, also fine. But I'm not leaving you here."

Mickey got in his face, panting harshly until steam encased them. "You made it clear how you felt about me Ian. You're disgusted by what I've done, and who I've done it with."

Ian grit his teeth, trying not to snap back at him.

"I have a past, a nasty one. One you know nothing about. One you will never understand or forget about." Mickey shoved him back, only for Ian to retake that step. "A past that is not my goddamn fault."

"I never said it was your fault Mickey." Ian said through clenched teeth. "And I might be able to forget about it, if you hadn't lied to me about the entire fucking story. You fed me some half assed version, one that failed to include that you were put down here as my brothers own personal fuck toy."

Mickey growled, shoving him back again.

"Fuck you Ian!" Mickey hissed. "That shit started two fucking years ago. I didn't know him, or you. I was trying to keep my family alive. I didn't know you'd take some impulsive interest and bust into my life. I don't owe you a damn thing."

"No, you don't. But there was no reason to lie to me. I knew you were with Lip that first day." Even saying his name made his stomach twist in discomfort. "I knew but I didn't ask because it wasn't by business. But then it was and I didn't know how to ask you."

Mickey backed up, uncurling his fists. "You ask me. Simple as that. And I would have told you the truth if you asked me. In case you forget, I never wanted him."

"I know that. But what he said…" Ian put his hand to his mouth, trying not to let that queasy feeling take over. "At least you didn't have it shoved in your face. How would you feel if you had to listen to someone tell you shit like that?"

Mickey paled. 

"Do you want Alex to come up and tell you the shit we did? Or how it made him feel, or how good I was?" Ian moved closer, seeing the same look on Mickey's face that had been on his that day. "I know how it would make you feel. It would make you doubt me, doubt us. You'd wonder if you were good enough or if I thought of him."

"Do you?" Mickey snapped, voice watery. 

Ian shook his head. "Of course not. I never think of him. And even me telling you that doesn't make that feeling go away. It doesn't take away the doubt."

"I would trust you." Mickey moved closer, in his space but not touching him. "I would take you at your word, trust your feelings for me."

Ian clenched his teeth. "I was trying to learn how to do that Mickey. You gave me what, all of about six hours to work through it all? That's not nearly enough time for me to come to grips with anything, let alone my feelings."

Mickey looked away. 

"I know I was distant. I was trying to trust what I felt opposed to what he said. I was trying to trust how you felt about me." Ian moved forward, cupping one side of Mickey's face, stroking his cheek lightly over the bruises. "Letting it go is not as easy as it seems baby. If it were, it wouldn't be real."

Mickey closed his eyes, leaning into Ian's palm. 

"And as much as it hurts to hear what he said, for it to bounce around in my mind, I love you too much to let it get in the way." Ian whispered as he wrapped his other arm around the small of his back, bringing him as close as possible. "I was coming to tell you baby. I was going to make it right."

Mickey whimpered. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand hearing you tell me it wasn't enough. I didn't want you to tell me I wasn't good enough."

"You were always good enough Mick. It just took me a second to stop listening to my head and start listening to my heart." Ian placed the softest kiss on trembling lips. "I don't care what we have to do, this isn't going to happen again baby."

That's when the tears came, for both of them. Ian let them fall, showing everything from fear and hopelessness, to relief and love. He wanted Mickey to see all of it. To feel all of it with him. There would be no more doubt, no more lies. Just open honesty. 

"I don't know what to do." Mickey rested his head against Ian's chest, his voice quiet, broken. "I don't know how to fix this."

Ian moved his hand into Mickey's hair, smoothing it back as he kissed the top of his head. "Do you trust me?"

Mickey nodded, fisting Ian's shirt, trying to hide his face in it. To disappear. 

"Then let me handle it baby." Ian felt Mickey's shoulders quake as he cried. He held him tight, trying to physically hold him together while he broke. "I'll take care of it."

**

Mickey was staying overnight in the hospital. Alone. Not being family, the staff made Ian leave, telling him to return tomorrow for visiting hours. 

Although he wasn't family, Mickey demanded he stayed when the doctor gave him a once over. It was nearly too much to bare. He didn't want to hear any of it, he hadn't wanted Mickey to suffer through what he had to again. 

They assessed the damage, thoroughly. His face was bad, nothing broken, but the swelling made it seem worse than it was. The two ribs that had started healing, were now re-broken, along with one on the opposite side. But the worst part had been them telling Mickey about the tearing. 

Ian about lost all that liquor he guzzled down earlier. 

The tearing was caused by too much sex. Rough sex. It required a few stitches, and painkillers. Not to mention a massive amount of blood drawn for testing. 

It was a long night. But Mickey was safe. He was being cared for in the best way Ian could provide. He stayed with him for as much as hospital policy would allow. Kissed him goodbye when he was doped up on pain meds and promised to be back. 

When Ian left Mickey's room, he was escorted into the lobby by two police officers. They wanted to know what happened to Mickey, why he didn't call the cops and who hurt him.

Ian couldn't tell them the truth. It wouldn't help. Mickey would get arrested for soliciting prostitution, Terry would get tossed into jail for selling his own son, and abuse, then Mickey and Mandy would get taken away.

It occurred to him that the last option was probably better for them. They would be safe, they could live happy lives without Terry. Even if he wouldn't be able to see them, or be with Mickey. And if Mickey wanted that, he would have done it in a heartbeat. 

Instead, he made up some story about guys hassling Mickey. Classifying it as a hate crime. Someone found out he was gay and beat him to shit. Left him without clothes on. The cops also labeled it sexual assault and had an investigation open. 

That meant they would talk to Terry. Terry would play the role of the concerned father to save face. He would know what happened and come after Mickey again. And this time with the cops being involved, Terry would probably kill him.

As he drove to the Milkovich house, Ian called Jason and let him know he found Mickey. He let him know he was in the hospital, beaten up a little but fine. Jason knew it was worse, but they were trying to protect Mandy from the awful truth. At least until Mickey wanted her to know. 

The house was awake, at nearing one in the morning. Ian walked up to the door, this time without the safety of his gun. It would only push this delicate situation over the edge. 

With a deep breath, Ian knocked loudly and heard Terry cursing from within, then heavy footsteps as he came closer to the door. It was yanked open and Ian had to swallow down the urge to kill him. 

"You made a big mistake coming here." Terry bellowed, imposing on him from the doorway. 

Ian stood his ground, even when he knew how easy it would be for Terry to kill him. "We need to talk about Mickey."

"He's a dead man because of you." Terry laughed. "You think taking him to the hospital or those sad excuse for cops will save him?"

The threat was very real and Ian fought tooth and nail not to react.

"Mickey is out, for good." He dug into his pocket and took all the money he scooped up from the guy he left at the school. "You threaten him again, you touch him again and I will kill you."

Terry's smile slipped. "You know I can kill you right now. I could shoot you and have my boys bury you with all my other problems."

Ian nodded. "Anything happens to me, Mickey will go to the cops. Don't try to convince yourself he won't. Mickey is out."

Terry clenched his jaw. "Fine. Mandy can take his place. She was meant to be there in the first place."

"Same goes for her. You stay away from both of them and I'll get you the money." Ian offered without hesitation. 

"You gonna sell that ginger ass?" Terry laughed loudly. Amused. "Not that you're not a fine piece to look at, but you're too dominant. My guys will never believe you're his replacement."

"I'm not gonna be your bitch. I'm not going under there. I'll get you the money some other way." Ian growled, eyes hardened. 

He didn't know if this was the smartest play. But he knew it was the only way to keep him away from Mickey and Mandy, at least for now. Ian did know that this wouldn't go over well with either of them. 

"I got no use for you unless you put a price on that ass."

Ian shook his head. "I can fight." Terry scoffed. "I used to box. I can make you more in one fight than Mickey can in a week."

That got Terry's attention. 

"I'm sure you'd have no trouble orchestrating it. All the people you know. You bet on me, I win, you cash it out. I won't ask for any of it."

"I'm not gonna just take you at your word." Terry moved down the steps. "You gotta show me you can win. Every single time."

Ian smirked. "If it means you'll let them go, if you won't bother them, you can be damn sure I would win."

"Fine. But you need to prove it before we make a deal. I'll set up a fight, tomorrow night. You win, we have a deal." 

Ian grinned. Fighting was something he was good at. Terry knew first hand. And it kept them safe, which is all he really wanted. 

"But make no mistake." Terry continued, sneering at him. "The first fight you lose, I'll come for them."

Ian growled, stepping up until he was in Terry's face. "No deal. You match me against people I'm sure I can beat. If I can't, you bet against me, I throw the fight and you still win."

He could see Terry considering it. Weighing the odds. Ian was weighing the odds as well. He knew this was bad. If this happened, Terry would own him. He would never be free unless Terry got locked up or killed. 

"Deal." Terry smiled viciously. "Tomorrow night, you answer when I call you, or I come for them. Are we clear?"

Without answering with the only two words he felt: fuck you, he nodded, teeth clenched. "You touch them before that call and I'll come for you. We clear on that?"

Terry nodded, eyes as mean as a snake. "Clear. Now get the fuck off my porch."

Without looking away, Ian backed off the porch, then down the walkway and into his jeep. He held that sinister look even as he drove away, knowing that he probably just made the biggest mistake of his entire life. 

Terry Milkovich owned him.


	19. Round One

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 19- Round One

After leaving Terry's house, Ian went back to the hospital. They still wouldn't let him back into the room, but he hadn't felt right just going home. Especially not when Mickey couldn't go with him. Especially when he couldn't trust Terry to keep his word. 

With only his bloody Letterman's jacket, Ian slept in the waiting room. In one of those uncomfortable chairs, leaned up against the side wall and the window. His legs fell asleep, and his back hurt something awful, but he slept like the dead. 

His dreams, or should he say nightmares, were filled with Mickey indisposed under the bleachers. The sounds of grunting filled his brain, making him shift as he slept. Then came the images of Mickey covered in bruises, naked, waiting for the next guy to take his fill. An endless line full of faces he'd rather forget. All waiting for their turn. 

And Mickey crying, unable to sit down. Unable to fix what was broken. Even when it was they who were broken. Maybe beyond all repair, maybe more so now because he was involved in a way he hadn't been before. 

It wasn't until someone tapped his leg that he jerked out of that latest nightmare. He blinked sleepily, unfurling from where his were legs folded against the back of the chair. 

"Ian."

He heard his name, but he was sore, sluggish. When he could focus, when every muscle in his back popped, he opened his eyes to see Mandy and Jason standing in front of him. 

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked, sitting forward in the chair as he slipped his shoes back on.

"Had to wait for visiting hours to see him." Mandy held out a steaming cup of coffee. "Jason told me you weren't coming back."

Ian took the cup, grateful when the warm, strong smell helped clear all that sleep fog in his mind. He looked at Jason, who looked just as tired as he felt. 

"What time is it?" Ian asked before he took that first soul snatching sip. 

Jason looked at his watch. "Almost 8. Visiting hours are close."

Ian nodded, unable to meet Mandy's eyes. "Good. We can take turns seeing him."

"How bad is it?" Mandy asked, sitting to the chair at Ian's left, one hand moving to his, squeezing. "I don't care about the shit that happened before. We can't change any of that. But I care about this. I care about him."

Ian looked at her then, tipping his hand enough until their fingers laced together. They shared a small smile and he could feel Jason smiling too, relaxing. 

"I don't care about it either Mandy. But I'm sorry," he paused, seeing blue eyes start to glisten. "I didn't want to keep it from you, but you were safer not knowing."

Mandy nodded, her lips pressed together in a tight line. 

"He told me a little bit of a different story when I found out. He never mentioned Lip, or how it all started. Just that he wanted to keep you safe and that was the only way he could."

"I know." Mandy sniffled before she took a sharp gasping breath. "He's only one of two people I know who would go to such extreme lengths to protect me."

Ian smiled. 

"But that doesn't take away the guilt I feel over it. Not one bit." Mandy wiped her face, smiling a little when Jason handed her a tissue. "I know why he did it. I even understand why you kept the secret for him. But it doesn't make it right."

"No, it doesn't. He had his reasons, ones we can't change or understand. And it doesn't change the way I feel about him." Ian assured her with a watery smile. "If anything I love him more now because of what he risked."

He hadn't told them about his deal with Terry, not yet. He needed to tell Mickey first and he already knew he would be pissed. Maybe pissed enough to twist the knife wedged between them into something unfixable. 

"You know what Lip said was a lie, right?" Mandy asked, looking into his eyes. "I know it was harsh, it was hard for all of us to hear, but he only said it to get under your skin."

"I know. I knew that from the moment he said it. But it worked. Even if it only fucked us up for a few hours, he created a doubt that hadn't been there before."

Ian expected the hug, just not his entire body aching because of it. He held her with one arm, trying not to cry as she did. Her tears dripped on his shirt, her sobs hidden in his neck.

Their hearts broke together, for the same reason.

"What do we do now?" Mandy asked as she pulled back, wiping her face. "About Terry."

Ian looked at Jason, who had that knowing look in his eyes, but he said nothing. "I have a plan. But I need to talk to Mickey about it first."

Mandy narrowed her eyes. "Today?"

"Yeah, today. If he feels up for it." Ian stood, stretching out his arms and legs. "You wanna go see if we can see him?"

"Yeah, be right back." Mandy said quietly as she got up and walked to the counter. 

"What's going on?" Jason asked, moving closer so he could whisper.

Ian shrugged on his jacket, glancing back to Mandy before he explained. "I made a deal with Terry."

Jason's eyes widened.

"I told him Mickey was out for good, and he promised to leave them both alone. But I gotta make the money for him."

"Holy shit. Please tell me you're not going to take his place."

"Not exactly." Ian grit his teeth. "I'm gonna fight for it. Think underground street fights. I win, Terry takes the pay out and leaves them alone."

"Jesus Christ Ian." Jason hissed, turning his face when Mandy glanced back at them. "Are you serious? You can't do that."

"I have to Jay. That's the easiest way to get them out." Ian hissed back. "He gets his money and doesn't need Mickey to do it."

"You think Mickey is gonna be down with that? Hmm. You think he's just gonna allow it to happen?"

That was very true. Mickey wouldn't be okay with it, but what other choice was there? What other way was there? Unless they wanted to keep running, hoping to get lucky, or allow Mickey to go back to work, there was no other way. 

"Look, I know it's a dumb idea. But we can't outrun him. I can't let Mickey go back under there. Or Mandy because he threatened to take her."

Jason clenched his jaw. 

"Trust me. This is the least worst option right now." Ian squeezed his shoulder, noticing that Mandy was on her way back. "I'm going to tell Mickey when I talk to him. I need you to keep it to yourself because he needs to hear it from me."

Jason nodded. "Fine. But do it quick because I don't want to lie to her."

Ian smiled because he knew that feeling. Even with as bad as this was and as much as he didn't want to ruin his chance with Mickey, he would tell him everything. 

"Hey." Mandy said softly as she stepped between them. 

Ian smiled, turning to her. "Can we see him?"

"She said one at a time. But yeah. You wanna go first?" Mandy offered.

Ian shook his head and put one arm around her shoulders until she leaned into his side. "Go ahead, I should probably hit the bathroom before I go. Sleeping here didn't do shit for my hygiene."

Mandy snorted. "You smell and look fine Ian. And I'll make it quick, okay?"

"Okay." Ian kissed her cheek then let her go. He turned to Jason. "I really do gotta hit the bathroom. Do me a favor and find me some food? I'm fucking starving."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, sure thing."

Ian chugged the rest of his coffee on the way to the bathroom, then dumped the cup in the trash before he moved into one stall. He used the bathroom quickly, then moved to the sink.

"Jesus." Ian groaned at his reflection.

He looked like he aged ten years in just 6 hours. His hair was greasy looking, unkempt. His eyes were tired, bloodshot, dark bags under them. His five o'clock shadow was worse than he remembered, making him look like a better version of a hobo. 

He looked rough.

Ian washed his hands, then scrubbed the sleep and worry off his face, then ran wet hands into his hair, trying to style it into something less hobo looking. 

By the time he walked back into the lobby, Jason was waiting with an arm full of individually wrapped donuts and snack cakes and more coffee. 

"Jesus, you take the entire vending machine?" Ian chuckled as they sat down, one chair between them where Jason dumped all the snacks.

"Might as well have." Jason tossed the first wrapped item at him, then handed over the coffee. "So, how bad was it really?"

Half the donut was in his mouth before he could answer. He took his time chewing, then chased it with hot coffee. "It's bad. Not life threatening, but bad enough that I'm worried."

"Yeah, I figured." Jason leaned back, eating his own package of food. "Anything we need to be especially worried about?"

Ian balled up the used cellophane and tossed it into the trash next to him before he grabbed another one. "I'm worried about the damage, not just to his body, but his spirit. His soul, if you will. I didn't even see any of it and it's close to breaking me."

"He's strong Ian. Probably the strongest guy I've ever known. It might take awhile, therapy maybe, but he'll make it."

As much as he appreciated the words, he knew Mickey would too, it didn't help that fear die down. He was still afraid. Mickey was as well. And this was only the beginning. 

"Tell me about this fight shit." Jason said around a mouthful of food. 

"He's supposed to call me with the details." Ian bit into another piece, happy when that empty feeling started to lessen. "I imagine it's gonna be more of a street fight then any kind of boxing. Probably underground, full of the same assholes Terry hangs out with."

Jason scoffed.

"Tonight is more of an audition. I have to prove to him I can fight and win. If I do, we have a deal. If I don't, he takes them and this time, it'll be a lot worse than the beating Mickey took."

"I'm coming." Jason didn't ask, he said as a fact. "There is no way you're going alone. For all we know, he's just gonna put a bullet in your head the moment you show."

"I was gonna ask if you can come," Ian smiled thankfully, happier when Jason returned it. "Until I have a deal with him, one that he's gonna live up to, I need someone to stay with them. Maybe Derek and the boys can help."

Jason nodded. "I'm sure they won't have a problem with it. But don't count on Mickey letting them hover over him like he's some incompetent child. He's likely to fight them, or scare them off."

"If he wants to try his hand at being scary, that's fine." Ian laughed quickly. "But they can't be alone. Not until we make it passed tonight."

"It's been awhile since you fought like that man." Jason pointed out. "Years. You think you can win?"

Ian shrugged, having already gone over this in his mind. "I might be a little rusty, but as soon as we're done here, I'm gonna hit up the gym at the condo, try and get a feel for it again."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"And their safety is one hell of a good motivation to win." Ian sat back, eyes closing as he tried not to be so anxious. "It means I have to win."

"Any chance we can just call the cops on his ass?" Jason asked. 

"I suppose we could." Ian looked over at him, noticing Jason was as tense as he was. "But that means they get taken away, probably a group home for the next two years."

Jason sighed deeply.

"It would be safer, but we wouldn't be able to see them." Ian sighed also. Pained by that feeling. "Upside is, Terry would be in jail, at least for awhile. They'd have a home, food and each other."

"But not us." Jason said when Ian didn't.

"No man, they wouldn't have us." 

With that said, they passed the rest of the wait in silence. Trying to make the best decision, which was also the hardest one, the most painful. With how Jason was acting, it seemed like he really liked Mandy, he didn't want her to get taken away any more than he wanted Mickey to be. 

It left them between a rock and a hard place. 

Mandy came out 15 minutes later, her eyes red and watery, but with a smile. They both stood, and Ian wasn't surprised when she went to Jason first, letting him wrap her up in one of those warm hugs that swallow all your fears and worries. 

Jason smiled at him, his head on top of hers. "You okay?"

Mandy nodded as she pulled away, then hugged Ian. "He looks awful, but he seems like his old self."

It was an act. Ian knew that because he was also putting on an act for her. Trying to protect her like Mickey was. Like they always would. 

"He's anxious to see you." Mandy said as she wiped her eyes. "He didn't say it, but I can see it, I can feel it."

"We didn't get a chance to talk very much before they tossed me out. We still have a lot to fix before that anxiousness will go away." Ian offered a smile and shrugged off his bloody jacket and tossed it into his chair. "But if we both want it, we can work on it together."

Mandy wrapped her arms around herself and leaned into Jason's side. "Go ahead, no reason to make him wait. It'll only add to that anxiousness."

Ian made it halfway to the hallway when he glanced back, seeing Jason holding Mandy's face gently as they kissed. Their eyes closed, her arms around his sides, totally relaxed. 

It had him smiling so wide it hurt the corners of his mouth. He looked a moment longer until the kiss ended and he caught Jason's sweet looking smile before he turned away. 

He was happy for them. They were both amazing people, both kind and gentle in their own ways, but fierce when it's needed. Mandy could use a sweet, caring, protective guy like Jason and Jason could use a firecracker like Mandy. A girl who keeps you on your toes, will do anything for you, will love you until it hurts. 

It was sweet.

His smile faded as he approached Mickey's door. His heart was in his throat, his mind was at war. Halfway between what they shared in Mickey's bedroom, and what happened under those bleachers. 

"You're thinkin too loud."

Ian smiled at the amused tone in Mickey's voice. He pushed both sides of that war to the back of his mind and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. 

The room was dim, probably because Mickey's eye had been swollen shut and sensitive. The blinds on the windows blocked out the morning sun, keeping it intimate and comfortable.

If Ian thought Mickey looked rough last night, he wasn't ready for today. It was so much worse. The light bruises now dark, making his face look like someone splashed ink across it. His eye was less swollen than before, but he still couldn't see all of his eye. The cuts were bandaged as well. 

"Sexy, right?" Mickey smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ian smiled as well and nodded. Even with the hideous hospital gown, the IV's stuck in one arm and the fact that he was in a hospital bed to begin with. 

"You are beautiful." Ian said softly as he moved up to the side of the bed. He didn't sit in the chair, but perched on the side of the bed. "As always."

Mickey blushed as he held his hand out to Ian, who took it immediately. "You look like shit."

Ian barked out a laugh.

"You slept here, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Ian rubbed over his scruffy face. "Didn't want to go home without you. Just didn't feel right."

"The scruff is a nice look." Mickey reached up with his other hand and brushed over one jaw. "Ain't seen you like that yet."

The small talk was nice. It meant it wasn't as bad as he assumed it would be. 

"How you feeling?" Ian asked seriously, his other hand moving to Mickey's cheek, stroking his knuckle softly across it. 

"Meds make it better. Got a killer headache though." Mickey's smile slipped as he shifted, wincing a little. "A little sore but I can't complain."

"Did they say when you can get outta here?" Ian asked before he thought too much about that last answer. 

"Doc said a day or so, but I don't want to stay here." Mickey worked the controls on the bed until he was sitting up. "Shitty food, no sleep. They come in here like every fuckin hour."

Ian smiled at that. "Well, I'm sure we can work something out with them. I bet they'd rather wait until your tests come back."

"Someone should be here soon to talk about it." Mickey glanced away for a moment. "I'd rather talk about whatever it is you have to tell me that I'm not gonna like."

Shit. Mickey already knew him so well and he'd been trying so hard to act normal, to appear the same as he had last night. He thought he'd done pretty well, he was wrong.

"Yeah, I do need to tell you something." Ian met his eyes, not wanting to hide from this in any way. "And I can already tell you're not gonna like it."

Mickey sighed tiredly, squeezing his hand.

"But I want to give you a choice because it's your life. Yours and Mandy's."

"What choice?" Mickey asked roughly.

"The one way to get Terry off your ass for good, is to tell the cops what Terry did." Ian knew Mickey didn't like that from the sour look on his face. "They would arrest him for it. Could conjure up some more shit to keep him there."

"But you know what that means." Mickey pointed out, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I know what it means. And as much as I would hate it, you'd be safe. Both of you and he would get what he deserves." Ian squeezed Mickey's hand before he kissed the back of it. 

Mickey shook his head. "Don't like that choice. What's the other?"

"Last night, I made Terry a deal." Ian felt Mickey's hand stiffen in his own. "He promised you and Mandy were out if I made the money for him."

"Please tell me you're fucking joking." Mickey hissed. 

Ian clenched his jaw, reminding himself to stay calm, even when Mickey wouldn't be. "I'm not gonna be your replacement. But I told him I could fight. I can make money, more than what he was getting before and he would leave you alone."

"He's a fucking liar Ian. You gotta know he won't keep up his end of the deal."

"Yes he will. I'm offering him more money than he ever got from you. He won't turn it down." Ian assured him. "The only reason he wants you is because of the money."

Mickey yanked his hand back. "You're a damn fool."

Ian nodded. "Which is why I wanted to give you the choice."

"What kind of choice is that?" Mickey scoffed. "Either we call the cops and I lose you, or he owns your ass. Got an option C?"

"No, I don't. It's one or the other." Ian looked away, hating the anger that now lingered on every word Mickey said. "I know it's not what you wanted to hear. It's not what I wanted to do, but we can't run from him and we know you can't go back down there."

Mickey said nothing and looked away. So Ian stood, running shaky hands into his hair. He didn't know what to do. Either way, he had a feeling he would lose Mickey. 

"He's supposed to call me tonight for the fight." Ian spoke as he paced by the door, not even sure if Mickey was listening. "Sort of like an audition. I win, he accepts the terms of the deal."

"And if you lose?" Mickey asked sharply. 

"And if I lose, considering the cops already questioned him about this, if I lose, there is no doubt. I'm sure he will kill you."

Silence stretched around them, choking him up. Making him even more anxious than he was before. Worried. Fearful. Hopeless. Hopelessly in love. 

"Or he'll make you wish you were dead." Ian continued when Mickey said nothing. "The only thing I can promise you is that I'll win, no matter what. I won't lose."

Mickey finally looked at him, eyes watery. "You can't promise that."

Ian looked back, eyes hard. "Yes, I can. I will win. Every single time, I'll win."

"I don't want you to do that." Mickey's voice trembled. The tears that pooled in the corners of his eyes didn't stay put any longer. "I don't want either of those."

Ian felt his entire body cave in. He moved back to the bed, sitting down before he leaned forward until both of his arms framed Mickey's face. Their heads touching. 

"I know baby," Ian whispered against his lips. "I don't either, but for right now, it's the best option compared to the others."

Mickey nodded, gripping Ian's arms. "I'm sorry Ian. I'm so fucking sorry."

With a soft touch, Ian wiped Mickey's tears away, but let his own fall. "You don't have to be. I just need you to be with me. To trust me." He kissed his lips lightly. "I can handle it."

"The moment he stops playing fair, or tries to break the deal, we call it off." Mickey said as sternly as possible as he cried. "I don't care if we have to call the cops, or just fucking kill him. He keeps his end of the deal."

Ian nodded, brushing his hair back. "Thank you."

"Thank you angel." Mickey replied, even as the words shook. His hands moved up into Ian's hair, pulling it. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too baby." Ian smiled through the tears, kissing him softly again. "We can get through this."

"Knock knock."

Ian didn't bolt up when the door opened or the strangers voice ruined their moment. He took another deep breath, then moved away, finally sitting down in the chair.

"Morning." Ian offered a smile.

The doctor smiled as well. "Morning. My name is Doctor Shea. You must be the boyfriend."

Mickey blushed, but Ian grinned. "Yes, I am."

"Saw you camped out in the waiting room all night." Doctor Shea smiled. "Awful place to sleep."

"It really is, but going home alone would have been worse." Ian winked when Mickey blushed again and turned away from both of them. "So, how is he?"

Mickey scoffed. "I said I'm fine."

Doctor Shea shook her head. "He is far from fine. He has three broken ribs, a pretty serious concussion, more bruises than skin, and anal tearing."

They both winced at that last bit. 

"So no, he is not fine. But we are working as fast as we can to get him to that point." Doctor Shea moved up to the bed. Giving him a once over. "The bruising will go down at its own pace. As well as the concussion. The broken ribs are bound as much as possible without suffocating him."

Ian nodded, one hand moved to Mickey's, squeezing it while the other moved to his mouth.

"As for the tearing, the stitches should help you heal faster. And we are testing you for just about everything you're at risk of catching."

Ian grit his teeth. "How long before the tests come back?"

Doctor Shea squinted her eyes as she thought it over. "I put a rush on it, so probably by the end of today."

Mickey refused to comment on it and asked a different question. "When can I get out of here?"

"Not for a few days Mister Milkovich. The ribs alone make it hard to move around, add the tearing and you need to take it easy for a few days."

Mickey shook his head. "I don't want to stay for a few days doc. I feel fine."

"Mick." Ian sighed deeply. "A few days wouldn't hurt."

"Yes, it would. I fucking hate hospitals." Mickey huffed, annoyed when his doctor didn't seem to care about his tone. "I've dealt with worse shit before. I can take care of my shit at home."

"You need to take it easy or you will pop those stitches." She warned, eyes hard. "It was painful the first time, don't need it done a second time."

Mickey looked away, muttering under his breath. 

"Aside from the ribs and the tearing…" Ian paused, bile trying to work its way up his throat. "Uh...is there anything else we need to be concerned about?"

"Those two worry me the most. Nothing physically wrong with you is life threatening, but within the next hour we are going to start you on antibiotics."

Mickey looked at her again. "For what exactly?"

"For STD's Mister Milkovich. You clearly had more than one sexual partner before you came in here and even with the use of condoms, STD's can happen." Doctor Shea crossed her arms. "The antibiotics are just a preemptive strike."

When Mickey looked at him, Ian had to force down that bubbling feeling in his throat. He squeezed his hand. "The tests will tell you though, right?" Ian asked hopefully.

"The tests will tell us if you contracted anything and if you did, which is very likely, the antibiotics should knock it out quickly." Doctor Shea answered the question but kept her eyes on her patient. "It's just to be safe."

Mickey nodded but didn't say anything. He had nothing to say, and really wished the ground would crack and swallow him down, away from the hospital. 

"I presume you are sexually active?" Doctor Shea asked with a smile.

Ian nodded without even consulting Mickey. 

"I would like to take blood from you as well, to run the same tests."

Mickey's eyes widened. "We haven't had sex yet." He blurted as the fear that he may have given Ian something at any point threatened to choke him up. "So, he's good, right?"

"If that no sex part is true, then it's unlikely he's contracted anything. But, this isn't just spread through intercourse. It can spread through any exchange of fluids. Some even just from touching intimately in those places."

Ian thought about every time they kissed, every time they touched. Them getting off together, him licking away Mickey's orgasm. It all flashed on fast forward through his mind and one look at watery blue eyes, he knew Mickey was seeing it too. 

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Ian cleared his throat. "When's a good time?"

Doctor Shea smiled sympathetically. "I'll start the paperwork and be back to collect you."

Ian gave a tight smile. "Thank you." He didn't watch as she left without a sound, but focused on Mickey. Who wouldn't look at him. "Baby?"

Mickey didn't answer, just stared out the cracked window. 

Ian leaned down and kissed the back of Mickey's hand as it stayed linked with his own. "Please look at me."

Mickey hesitated for a moment and glanced at him just as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. "What?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Ian tried to sound reassuring even when he didn't feel very hopeful. "I'm sure it's standard procedure just to administer the antibiotics just in case."

Mickey scoffed at his technical terms and soft tone. "Don't try and pretend you aren't worried."

"I'm not pretending Mick. I'm worried about you, because you have a higher chance of having something than I do. That makes me worry." Ian answered honestly, saddened each time a tear worked its way down his face.

Mickey took his hand back, slipping it under the sheet. "Until we find out, you should probably just go. Don't wanna spread that shit."

Ian sighed deeply. "It doesn't work that way Mick. It's sexual, it doesn't just linger in the air."

Mickey glared. "Yeah, well you already kissed me at least four times since you walked in. Just go. That way we don't have to worry."

This wouldn't work. He couldn't convince Mickey everything would he okay because he didn't believe it himself. Ian was being hopeful, calm for the both of them and Mickey didn't want to pretend. 

Just to avoid another fight, Ian stood up. "I'm gonna go wait for her. I'll come back after okay?"

Mickey shook his head, turning slowly to one side, facing away from Ian. He pulled the sheet up to his cheekbone and shut his eyes. "Don't bother."

That hurt. Ian could feel the impact lasting for at least a few days, only over two words. He knew it wasn't personal, but it still hurt.

"Okay." Ian said softly, a little broken. But he moved back to the bed, leaned down and wrapped his arm around him. His face was pressed into his neck, nuzzling until he could hear Mickey's sigh. "Try and get some sleep."

Mickey didn't respond, which he knew was fucked up, and squeezed his eyes together.

Ian felt his body shake. He kissed his cheek, then his temple and smoothed back his hair just to feel the soft strands slip through his fingers. "I love you."

He was halfway out the door when he heard it. A soft, sad voice. "Love you too."

**

The punching bag swung lightly with every smack against it. The thundering sound echoed off the cement walls, filling the empty gym with the ferocious beat. 

Sweat dripped into his eyes, down every inch of his body. It soaked up his white tank top, into the band of his sweats and splattered against the mat under him. Threatening to slip him up if he made a wrong move.

"You're gonna fall." Jason commented from the other side of the bag as he tried to keep it steady.

"Won't fall." Ian muttered breathlessly and hit the bag again and again, the wraps on his knuckles were sliding off. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, like hell you are." Jason snapped, eyeing the bandage taped in the crook of Ian's arm. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Ian hit the bag hard enough for it to bounce into Jason's chest, making him grunt. They stared at each other for a minute, glaring until Ian gave in. "The doctor is worried about STD's." Ian explained, impressed when Jason didn't react. "We have his results by the end of the day."

"Is he worried?" Jason asked. 

Ian shrugged. "He didn't seem to be until she asked to test me as well." 

"You said you guys hadn't had sex yet, right?" Jason asked. Ian nodded. "And certainly nothing after last night. So shouldn't you be fine?"

"I should be." Ian wiped his face with a swipe of his shoulder. "And just because we didn't have sex, doesn't mean we didn't do anything else." He eyed Jason, willing him to understand without further explanation. Jason nodded and Ian sighed. "Again, nothing but a kiss or two last night and today but she wanted to be sure."

"You're not worried though?"

Ian shook his head. "Not about me. If he has anything, it'll be from last night. I'm more worried that he wouldn't look at me, and told me not to come back."

Jason hissed. "That's harsh, but expected. He already feels responsible for all this shit, but if he contracted something then passed it along, he's gonna hate himself."

Ian turned away at that and moved to grab his water bottle as he looked out the window. "He already does. Now it's worse. He's pushing me away. It'll be that way until we get the results back."

Ian's phone rang, making them each look at each other, then down to the phone as it rested by Ian's bag. Unknown number. 

"Is that him?" Jason asked. He grabbed the phone and tossed it to Ian.

Ian caught it. "Yeah, probably." He took a deep breath. Then answered it. "Hello?"

"Warehouse by the docks, 7 o'clock sharp." Terry hissed. 

Ian clenched his jaw, angry at his voice alone. "Who am I fighting?"

Jason stood at that, moving closer.

"Not your concern. Some junkie from across town."

"A junkie?" Ian sneered. "I'm not fighting some junkie Terry. Who knows what he's hyped up on."

"Either you fight or you don't, not my problem." Terry laughed in a sinister way. "I win either way."

Ian cursed. "Fine, I'll be there." Terry ended the call without another word and Ian wanted to throw his phone. "I fucking hate him."

"He wants you to fight a junkie?" Jason asked, Ian nodded. "He's trying to stage that shit for you to lose. I bet they drug his ass up for the fight."

"It's not like I can say no." Ian set his phone down with his water and moved back to the punching bag. "And he fuckin knows it too."

"Where does he wanna meet?" Jason asked, holding the bag as Ian punched the shit out of it. 

"Some shitty warehouse by the docks around 7. I'm sure he lit a big ass sign for all the lowlifes in Chicago." Ian replied as he moved on swift feet back and forth, pretending to dodge on coming hits. "Wanna be there early and scope it out."

"You tell Mandy?" Jason asked seriously. 

"Yeah, and she hated the idea just as much as Mick did. She's gonna stay with him at the hospital tonight. Means we need bodies there." 

"Derek said he and Justin were down for it. Told em I'd call for the time."

Ian nodded. "Good. Hopefully it won't take too long and I can see him after."

Jason shook his head. "That's probably not a good idea man."

Ian paused, stilling the bag as he leaned on it.

"Depends on what shape you're gonna be in, even when you win. He's not gonna want to see it."

"Well, I assume this shit is gonna go on until Terry croaks, so he's gotta see me at some point." Ian tried for a joke but Jason didn't laugh. "I'm not gonna show up bloody and beaten Jay. But I have to know that Terry keeps to the deal and get the results from his test."

"Hopefully they'll still let you see him." Jason nodded behind him. "Enough of that shit, spar with me."

Ian smiled and moved around the bag as Jason took his stance. "You remember this, right?"

Jason chuckled darkly. "Of course I remember. You forget who taught you?" He winked and stepped first, just to see if Ian flinched. He didn't. "Now we both remember."

"Don't hold back." Ian smiled as they circled each other. "You know I can't."

**

"This looks bad Ian." Jason whispered as they approached the warehouse, his eyes scanning the empty space around them. "Like someones gotta dump a body, bad."

Ian chuckled. "He's going for intimidation and that shit won't work with me."

They arrived around 6:30, half an hour before Terry's given time. Just to feel the place out. And Jason wasn't wrong, it had an eerie feel to it, kinda spooky. But he'd been in worse places growing up, it didn't bother him one bit.

"Got a few cars here." Jason pointed to the spaced out cars near the front of the building.

"You grabbed my gun, right?" Ian asked as they walked forward. 

"Yeah, I got it just in case." 

They didn't expect an ambush, or to leave in body bags, Terry wasn't stupid enough to kill them. But it was better to be safe because Ian did know that Terry would be packing. Probably the others if they had anything to do with Terry.

As the minutes ticked away, more cars appeared, parking with the others. Ian was a little surprised to see nearly twenty cars, each with two or more passengers inside. All looking like trouble and bad choices. 

"More than I expected." Jason commented, sounding a little worried. "We should have brought more guys with us."

Ian only agreed a little. Especially as they stepped closer, catching everyone's eyes. Some smiled, others laughed, but most just glared. Ian wasn't sure if they knew why this was happening, or if it mattered. But it was happening. 

"Well, you showed." Terry chuckled, stepping passed his friends. "I'm surprised."

Ian glared at him. "You shouldn't be. Let's get this started."

When he showed no fear or worry, just annoyance; Terry glared back at him. He moved to unlock the large doors of the warehouse, then opened them for all his guests, leaving them last. 

"If anything goes down, just get out. Okay?" Ian stood in the doorway. "Call the cops and bolt. You don't need to get drug into this."

Jason clenched his teeth, ready to argue. But decided against it. "No hero shit Ian. You get out too."

They bumped fists, smiled a little and that was that. 

Inside the warehouse was far better than the outside. It was clean for one. Or cleaner. No trash but graffiti and a few busted windows from whoever climbed inside. 

In the center was a giant boxing ring, one you'd actually see for boxing classes. It was in good condition and Ian suddenly remembered one being stolen some time ago. 

On the sides of the ring, were fold out bleachers. They were older, rickety. The others risked walking up them to take a seat while others moved towards a man standing in the back with Terry, taking money from everyone. 

"I hate this." Jason crossed his arms. Glaring at those who glared at him. 

"Yeah. You and me both." Ian stood still, never taking his eyes off Terry. 

From across the way, a guy moved through the crowd. Ian knew instantly it was his guy, and he looked like the junkie he was. Tall and skinny, barely a hundred pounds soaking wet. His hair was frail and greasy looking, his eyes red, dark bags under them. 

But he looked dangerous. Needy. Like he needed a fix and hadn't gotten it yet. 

"You think he gets any of the money?" Ian asked, nodding to his opponent.

"Yeah, but it might be only enough to get his next bump. Not much else to sway a junkie. At least not one who's been gone as long as he has."

"Alright!!" Terry bellowed, making the entire room quiet down and look at him. "We got two fighters tonight. Three rounds, unless one gets knocked out. Make your bets now!"

Ian took that as a sign to get ready. He and Jason moved to the furthest wall. He shrugged off his jacket, then took off his necklace, one ring and emptied his pockets.

"Here." Jason pulled out hand wraps, then motioned to Ian's hands. "Make sure you watch him."

Ian listened intently as Jason wrapped his left hand. It wouldn't do much, but it might prevent his knuckles from splitting open too soon.

"If they don't drug him up before the fight, he'll be just as desperate to win because he needs it."

Ian gave Jason his other hand.

"If they drug him before, depending on what he's on, we got a major problem."

Ian cursed. "Doesn't matter one way or another. I'll win." He squeezed his wrapped hands as soon as Jason was done. "I'm excited because I want to see that smug smile fall."

Jason glanced to the other side of the room, helping his fighter get ready as well. "Yeah, he needs to be taken down a notch."

"What's your idea on the payout?" Ian asked, nodding towards the bookie in the back. 

"Most of these guys look as rough as Terry, but it could go either way really." Jason clenched his jaw. "That guy doesn't look big, but guys on drugs pack a hard punch."

While he listened, Ian jumped around, warming up as much as possible. Trying to get ready. The only thing that helped him get there, was seeing Mickey's face is his mind. Both their shared happiness together, and the utterly broken look when Mickey finally gave in last night and left with him. 

"Holy shit." Jason gasped, eyes wide.

Ian followed his gaze to the doorway. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

Lip stood tall in the doorway. Although his face was discolored from their fight, he grinned back at him. 

"I should have known he'd be here." Ian hissed, making a move for the door when Jason's arm across his chest stopped him. "Move."

Jason struggled to keep him back. "You wanna waste all that juice on him? That's what he's counting on so you lose the fight."

Lip grinned at him. Making Ian want to push passed his friends grip and beat that smile off his smug face. But he knew Jason was right. So he backed off.

"Think he'll bet on me?" Ian asked, shrugging off his friends grip to stretch his arms. 

"If he wants to keep his money he will." Jason chuckled. "But he wants you to lose so he can get back what he had before."

That caused Ian to growl, itching to get his hands around that skinny neck. 

"Just keep it together Ian. If you wanna beat his ass when this is done, I won't stop you. Just get passed this."

Lip walked in like he owned the place. A sinister smile on his face, like Terry's. The crowd parted for him, they shared smiles, bumping elbows like they were all good friends. A few even held their hands out for him to shake. 

"How did this happen?" Ian asked, truly saddened by the chain of events that had him on the wrong side of his brother. "It's like they know him. Like they actually fucking like him."

Jason watched as well. Disgusted. "He's changed Ian. He's not the same guy you grew up with anymore."

"Why didn't I see it before now?" Ian asked, a little shocked. "I know I haven't been around as much, but only this past summer."

"It takes longer than a few months for someone to change that much. He's been at it for some time now."

"Gather up!!" Terry yelled, his hands cupped around his mouth to heighten the sound. 

He was forced to push that train of thought to the back of his mind because it was time. 

As Ian approached the ring, he could see the other fighter pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes blinking back tears. 

"Shit." Ian cursed, stopping next to the ring. "Guess we are goin with choice number two. They gave it to him." 

Jason cursed as well, his hand itching to grip the gun behind his back. "Just stay focused. He won't wear out like this so don't waste time. Knock him out as soon as possible."

"Gallagher, in the ring!!" Terry yelled, making the crowd rowdy, noisy as they cheered. 

"Wish me luck." Ian gripped the sides of the ring, ducked in and kept his back to Jason. 

The other fighter climbed up the side, getting in as he looked around in a daze. Ian wasn't sure what he was on, but he had a feeling the guy would be numb. Which wasn't good. 

"Alright you scum bags," Terry laughed loudly. Making the others laugh as well. "Tonight is very important. The first fight of many, if things go our way."

Ian clenched his jaw when Lip stood shoulder to shoulder with Terry. 

"All bets are closed as of now." Terry yelled again. Glaring at Ian. "Three round, lasting at least three minutes a piece. Unless someone taps out, or we got a knockout." 

The crowd went wild, yelling and stomping their feet against the bleachers. Even a few beer bottles collided with the side, making it echo. 

"Get ready." Jason whispered, squeezing Ian's ankle. 

Ian spread his legs, balled up both fists and crouched down low. He kept Mickey's face in his mind, his breathing steady, his eyes trained on his opponent. 

A loud bell was sounded somewhere and the first round took off. Ian moved silently around as the other guy just stood there. His hands weren't even lifted. Nor did he move. 

The first punch was easy. It landed on the guys jaw, smacking his head back. Ian retreated, waiting for the guy to get with it, only he didn't.

The crow booed. Telling him who they bet against. 

So Ian moved again, dancing on the balls of his feet. His next punch landed on the side of the guys face, hard enough to make him stumble back. 

His eyes widened. The second hit seemed to register because the guy pounced like a bobcat. Ian didn't have enough time to move. But he ducked, only catching a forth from the power of that punch. 

Pain registered in his shoulder where he was it. Ian shrugged it off just in time to duck as the guys arm swung, attempting to chop his head off. Ian turned, his hands on the ground as he brought his leg out, tripping him. 

The crowd only got louder. 

Instead of moving back again, Ian advanced on him. He delivered a few expert punches to his face, his abdomen before Ian caught one to his side, right where Terry stabbed him.

Ian backed off as the pain shot down his side, as well as the blood. He risked a look at the crowd and saw Terry smiling. That piece of shit told his guy about his knife wound. 

"Bastard." Ian mouthed, watching Terry's smile slip. 

When he turned back, Ian was surprised to be pushed against the side of the ring. The guys shoulders keeping his arms from moving as he punched at his sternum.

Ian hissed at the pain, but blue eyes flashed into his mind as well as a beautiful smile. That alone helped him move. Ian brought his elbow up, then smashed it down between the guys shoulder blades, the back of his neck until his grip loosened. 

After that, it was easy to bring his knee up into the guys face, his hands grabbed at the guys shoulders and pulled him back enough to headbut him back.

"End it Ian!!" Jason yelled, glaring at both Terry and Lip.

Ian smiled back at Jason while the guy was down on the ground. While he turned, the image in his mind appeared before him. Mickey stood in the doorway, Derek and Justin right behind him.

"Ian!!" Jason yelled.

Ian turned back just to see knuckles colliding with his face. His head jerked back, blood flowing down his chin. It hurt and he was almost sure his nose was broken. 

"Mickey!" Ian yelled as he wiped the blood away. 

Jason turned, eyes wide just as Mickey stepped up beside him. Justin and Derek behind him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"He's mine," Mickey hissed, shoving him. "Did you really think they could keep me away?"

Jason looked to his friends. They looked sorry, but irritated. Derek even had a bruise on one cheek. 

The fighting continued and Jason looked over enough to see Ian advancing on him again, in the lead until the first bell rang.

"Fuckin move." Mickey hissed and pushed him out of the way to get to Ian.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Ian asked breathless as he bent down in one corner, pulling him close by the back of his neck. "You shouldn't be here."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot if you thought I wouldn't be here." He jerked the water bottle from Jason and handed it over. 

Without taking a drink, Ian pulled Mickey forward, kissing him. He didn't mind the blood. Mickey either because he groaned deeply, one tattooed hand moving to his jaw. 

"Times almost up Ian." Jason interrupted. 

Ian pulled back, smiling. He finally took that drink, rinsed the blood from his mouth. He spit it at the crowd, making Jason and the boys laugh, making Mickey smile. 

"Keep him close." Ian lost his smile, looking to Jason. "If Lip makes a move…"

Mickey's mouth dropped open as he scanned the crowd and located him instantly. "That motherfucker."

"If he does, knock his ass out." Ian warned. 

"Got it." Jason nodded, ignoring the way Mickey scowled at him. 

The bell sounded behind him. Ian turned, ready to end it. It was harder than he thought. The guy seemed to come back stronger this time, eager. Not bothering with any foot work, just tossing half ass punches at him. But he was fast.

The only thing Ian could do for the moment was duck. Duck and move, on repeat. It was only when he saw Lip move away from Terry, that it spurred him on enough to really get into it. 

Ian blocked one punch with his forearm while the other swung around and hit him as hard as possible. The guy stumbled back, and Ian didn't give him another chance to come back.

With a swift turn, putting his entire body into it, he delivered a roundhouse kick right into the guys face. He went down like a sack of bricks. And he didn't get back up. 

Behind him, he could hear Jason and the boys yelling loudly. But Mickey was silent. Ian wanted to turn and see him but he didn't dare look away. 

A man moved to the ring, poking at the guy. Ian watched, seeing no movement. The man hit the floor three times, followed by a loud ding of a bell.

"Knock out!!"

Ian sagged back, finally taking a breath. One he hadn't been able to take since he admitted Mickey in the hospital. He won. Mickey was out, Mandy was out. 

"Fuck." Ian gasped and sat down. Soft hands circled him from behind and it took everything he had not to just break down. 

"I love you." Mickey squeezed and whispered against his back. The lump in his throat choking him up. "But I hate this."

Ian squeezed his eyes closed, his own bloody hands moving over Mickey's as he squeezed. "It was worth it baby." 

A deep groan caught his attention. Ian opened his eyes as the other fighter was being pulled out of the ring. Terry stood outside the ring, glaring at him, at Mickey. At all of them.

A large stack of money was being handed to Terry. Ian held his eyes until he thought he would jump in the ring next. When Terry nodded once, Ian nodded as well, then Terry was gone.

Ian let out a deep laugh. He linked their fingers, then brought them up to his mouth to kiss the back of Mickey's. "It was so fucking worth it."


	20. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey find a little peace after the fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait...hope you enjoy ❤

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 20- Wounds

"God, you are so fucking stupid."

Ian grinned in between bloody, desperate kisses. Mickey had him pinned to the side of his jeep, one hand fisting his hair as they kissed, the other up the front of his shirt, gripping sweaty, heated skin. 

The fight was over. He won. So for tonight, Mickey and Mandy were free. It took only seconds for Mickey to get on him. Hands gripping his arms, his chest, around the back of his neck, trying to get as close as possible. 

Ian welcomed it with eager groans, even being injured from that very fight. He no longer noticed the blood running down one side of his body, or the aches in his ribs when he breathed a little too deeply. He didn't even notice that his lip started to bleed again until he tasted blood, courtesy of Mickey's harsh kisses busting it open again. 

"You love it." Was Ian's only reply. 

He was careful when pawing at Mickey. Remembering what happened to his body yesterday. Knowing he needed to be gentle, even when the urge to flip their places and push Mickey up against the jeep was overwhelming. 

Mickey pulled back, rubbing his thumb across Ian's lower lip to wipe the blood away. "I love you. So fucking much, you have no idea."

Ian sighed heavily, adrenaline pumping through his body as their heads leaned together. "I love you too. And I think I'm done being stupid for right now. Once every few days is enough."

"Is it over?" Mickey asked, his voice unsure and afraid. 

Ian looked away from him long enough to see the warehouse parking lot empty, aside from his jeep and Jason, who tried to give them as much privacy as possible. 

"It is for now." Ian watched anger and worry flash across blue eyes, making his chest ache. "One day at a time, right?"

With a defeated sigh, Mickey pushed against Ian's chest, nuzzling under his chin until strong arms wrapped tightly around him. "I don't like not knowing what's going to happen." When Ian squeezed tighter, his eyes shut, letting him chase away that empty feeling. "But I guess it's better than nothing."

Ian smiled. "Yeah, it is." He kissed Mickey's hair, then pulled him back. "We need to go, it's late."

Jason moved back to the jeep, keys in hand. "Ready?"

With a nod from Mickey, Ian nodded to Jason, letting him drive, then watched as Mickey climbed into the back of the jeep painfully slow. Like every single movement hurt, hissing a little as he moved, as he sat down and Ian could only sit there and watch. 

Helping could prove hazardous instead of helpful. Mickey needed to know he could do it alone, even when they would both prefer him to help. It was just one of those things that needed to work itself out.

"Good?" Ian asked, holding his breath until Mickey nodded. With that as his only answer, Ian climbed up, wincing as little as possible. Compared to Mickey's injuries, his didn't seem all that important. 

"So, hospital, right?" Jason asked as he pulled away from the docks, driving down one of the many dark, eerie roads. 

"Yes." Ian answered quickly, just as Mickey said his own answer.

"No."

Jason glanced back. "So, yes or no?"

"No." Mickey said again, shrinking into his seat, trying not to put pressure on his ass. "Told them I was fine. Checked myself out with all the meds. I'm good."

Ian shook his head, slightly irritated, but let Mickey lean against him all the same. "Checking out was a mistake, you know it was. She said you needed to stay there a few days, not twelve hours."

"She said the healing shit is up to me. Nothing else they can do but wait and rack up that bill." Mickey shivered against the wind rushing over the opened roof. "I'm gonna be payin that shit until I'm like 70."

Ian hugged him tighter. "Worry about yourself now and the money later. It's worth it and more to make sure you're okay."

If Ian was being honest, he thought they should both go back to the hospital. He wasn't exactly in tip top shape, probably lost more blood than he had to spare. Not to mention they needed to get their test results back from when the doctor took their blood. 

"I'm fine Ian, really. I have the meds, and I have you. That's all I need." Mickey moved his hand off Ian's chest, sliding it down to link with his own. "I really don't want to go back there."

Ian glanced down when he felt Mickey's eyes on him. Still sad and scared. There was no way he could say no to that, even when he should have. 

"Ian, where am I going?" Jason asked, hesitating to move when the light turned green. 

"Home." Ian felt Mickey sag into his side, then squeezed their hands tightly. "Take us home." 

**

"Thank you." 

Ian smiled at Mandy. That had to have been the fifth time she said it since they got back half an hour later. 

Of course she was mad at first, mostly because they left her at the hospital with no way to contact them if something went wrong. But also because he took Terry's deal in the first place.

But, after intense apologies, a damn good explanation and a dozen hugs, Mandy had stopped crying, hugged them all once more before her and Jason slipped away into her room.

"I don't like it." Mickey grumbled as he leaned back against the counter. 

Ian grinned and kicked off his shoes and his jacket, hiding every single pain and ache. "He's a good guy Mick. Really."

"He's a jock." Mickey snapped back, groaning when Ian only smiled. "That's different."

"No it's not." Ian moved to him, putting both hands on the counter behind him, blocking him in. "I'm a jock, just like him. And like me, he is a good guy."

Mickey looked away. "She deserves the best Ian. Especially after what's happened. I won't settle for anything less."

It still amazed him how good of a guy Mickey was. As if his current state didn't remind him enough. Mickey wanted Mandy's happiness above all else, even his own, and that had to be one of the most amazing things he could ever see. 

"He may not be as handsome as me," Ian joked, wiggling his eyebrows until Mickey cracked a smile. "But if I had to pick anyone for her, to take care of her in ways she wants, in the ways she needs, it would be him."

Mickey waited a moment, hearing the truth in Ian's words, as well as in his eyes. "I believe you, but until I see it, I can't trust it all the way."

Ian leaned forward to kiss him softly. "Thank you."

Mickey smiled back, but it faded quickly with another question. "When did it happen?"

Ian backed up a little, giving him some room. "I think it started that day with Lip. When he drove her around. But I'm sure it's been growing since then."

The Lip comment went ignored, at least for now. If they got into it now, they would take fifty steps backwards and they couldn't afford that right now. 

"He better watch himself, that's all I'm saying." Mickey warned, eyes hard until he saw Ian wince. "Hold on."

Ian stood there a little confused as Mickey limped to Mandy's door and beat on it hard enough to rattle the hinges. 

"I'm sure they're just talking." Ian suggested, even though he wasn't one hundred percent sure. 

"Open up!" Mickey yelled, beating on the door as the lock clicked. Jason stood tall in the doorway, his eyes wide, but guarded. "Change of plans."

Ian narrowed his eyes. 

"Okay, what's going on?" Jason asked as Mandy came to his side. 

"We're going to the hospital." Mickey snapped. "So get your shit cuz we can't drive."

"What?" Ian asked, still confused. "What changed? You said you didn't want to go. You begged me not to make you go."

Mickey nodded as he moved back to grab his jacket, then handed Ian's over. "Yeah, but that's before I noticed you wincing every five seconds. You need to go."

Ian tossed his jacket aside. "No, I'm fine. Just a little sore is all."

"I call bullshit." Mickey barked, moving forward so Ian backed up, wincing as he did so. "See, that's why we are going."

Ian grit his teeth through it, even when that rush of warm blood trickled down his side. "I just need a shower, some bandages and you. A doctor can't help me with those."

From the corner of his eye, he watched Jason smile and shut the door, leaving them alone. 

"They can give you bandages." Mickey shot back, hands on his hips.

"Can they get me the rest?" Ian asked, smiling as the tension faded. 

"They have showers." 

"And what about the last?" Ian waited until Mickey glanced at him. "I'll go, if you go too. And I don't mean as my plus one, but get admitted with me."

"Ian." Mickey groaned, too tired to do this. "Please don't do this."

Instead of more arguing, Ian painfully pulled his shirt off, leaving him bare chested and bloody. He dropped the shirt, and couldn't ignore the way Mickey's eyes heated at the sight of him. 

"Baby, come shower with me." Ian held his hand out, watching Mickey try to decide in a split second what to do. "I'd rather do that then talk about the hospital."

Mickey moved forward, taking his hand. "Maybe you should take one first. I'd rather not have you see me like this."

It was heartbreaking to watch Mickey doubt himself, doubt them. It was true, Mickey looked rough still. Dark bruises all over, his eye finally able to open but still swollen. He limped, which spoke for itself. 

Ian still thought he looked beautiful. He could see his Mickey under all that sadness. He wanted to touch him, to hold him until it hurt a little less. Until that sadness was gone. 

"Mick, look at me." Ian spread his arm out wide, forcing Mickey to look. "Does it look like I'm winning any wet t-shirt contests any time soon? I'm not exactly pretty to look at either."

"Mine are different." Mickey said quietly, looking away. "It's worse than what you saw before." 

Ian glanced down at their hands, just now noticing a thumb shaped bruise on the inside of Mickey's wrist. Not from him. Ian hadn't touched him like that yet, not hard enough to leave those kinds of bruises. 

"I know, and I still want you to shower with me." Ian rubbed over the bruise and Mickey looked up. "I know what I'm going to see baby and it doesn't change what I want."

Mickey's voice was low, unsure. "What do you want?"

"I want you, all of you. I want all the good and all the bad. The bruises won't change that for me." Ian stepped up as close as possible. "I'm sick of us pulling away from each other. I'm so tired of the doubt, I'm just tired baby. I want you, you want me, that's all we need."

It seemed like a lifetime before Mickey responded. Maybe seconds, maybe minutes. And he didn't reply with words because Ian had already said it. Mickey replied by squeezing his hand hard, then led him down the hallway. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Mickey said as he shut them in the bathroom together. He locked the door and looked up at him. "It's bad Ian, it's really bad." 

Without replying, mostly because he knew what Mickey said was true, he kissed his cheek, then moved to start the shower. 

"If you take care of me, I'll take care of you." Ian said as he moved behind him, winding his arms around him from behind. He kissed his neck. "We're in this together."

When Mickey leaned back, letting Ian hold him steady, he dropped his hands to slowly unbutton Mickey's jeans, pushed down the zipper, then pushed them down to the floor. 

Mickey kicked them off slowly, sighing at the feel of Ian's hands against his skin, even if it did hurt to be touched. 

"I just want to be with you right now." Ian whispered across his ear as he kissed it. He pushed his fingers into Mickey's boxers and let them fall to the floor. He made sure to keep his hands above his hips. "I want to kiss you and feel your heart beat. I just need you close."

"I want that." Mickey turned his head, letting Ian mouth against his ear. "So fucking bad."

When Mickey moved to turn, Ian released him and tried to keep his groan in when Mickey quickly jerked his jeans loose, peeling them down in that urgent way. 

Ian let Mickey pull his jeans down, his boxers too, until they stood there naked. Beaten and bloody, damaged, but whole in a way they didn't think possible. They made each other better, even when it felt like everything around them started to fall. 

"Before we go any further, I wanted to tell you our test results came in." 

Ian held his breath, both eager and afraid to hear. 

"She was surprised, but it came back clean." Mickey noticed the breath Ian let out. "Both of them."

Ian's only reply to that, was grabbing his face in the palms of his hands, kissing him until Mickey's hands landed on his forearms, squeezing. 

"I'm glad they came clean."

"Me too. I just wanted to tell you, to make sure you knew what I'm not…"

When Mickey couldn't say it, Ian kissed him again. Softly this time. "That's not why I wanted to take a shower together Mick. I just want to be close to you."

Mickey nodded, head down. "Yeah, I know. But I need you to know I'm clean."

"Thank you." Ian gave him another soft kiss before he pulled him towards the shower. "Forget about it for now. We're good, the tests are good."

Ian stepped in first, blocking the flow of water as Mickey climbed in, wincing more than once as his legs spread too far apart. Mickey noticed him noticing, then couldn't meet his eyes. 

"How bad is it?" Ian asked as he pulled Mickey to his chest and backed them under the water. 

"It hurts." Mickey answered, his hands gently rubbing the blood off of Ian's body. "Not the bruises or ribs or anything...just the other stuff."

The other stuff. Stuff that Mickey didn't want to talk about, or couldn't. 

Ian grabbed the rag on the side of the rack, wet it and moved it across Mickey's chest. "Aside from the stitches, is there anything to make it better?"

"The meds help, and she gave me this uh...this other medicine for it. Supposed to make it heal quicker." 

With the tremble in Mickey's voice, Ian stayed quiet, moving around Mickey's body to wash his back. 

That's when he could see what Mickey had been talking about. The marks, the bruises. Mostly circular ones, like thumb prints. At his hips, the back of his neck and his wrists from rough handling. There was even a bite mark in the center of his back. 

"Told you it was bad."

Ian rubbed over the mark with the soapy rag, cleaning it even when he was sure it had been cleaned already. Then he kissed it, then the bruises on his neck, then he bent down to kiss the ones on his sides and lower back. 

"Ian…" Mickey's voice cracked. 

Ian kissed his way back up until he was holding Mickey against his chest, rubbing his skin with the softest touch he could manage. "You're perfect to me Mickey. You always have been. From that first day under the bleachers, to now, you're perfect."

"I'm sorry." Mickey said, hiccuping a little as he spoke. "I'm sorry it's so complicated."

"The best things in life are complicated baby. Happiness isn't easy when it's real. You have to fight for it, make it happen, overcome all the bad shit." Ian spoke against his ear while one hand moved to turn Mickey's face to the side so he could see him. "I'm willing to do anything for us to be together."

Mickey closed his eyes, nuzzling into his touch. 

"I don't care about Alex, I damn sure don't care about what happened with Lip."

"But--"

Ian put a finger over his lips. "I know what he said was a lie. I knew it the moment he said it. He wants what you and I have because he knows it's real." Ian thumbed his lips, smiling when Mickey kissed it. "He knows the only reason you touched him is because you had to."

"I only did what I had to. What he said, that I couldn't wait, that…" Mickey took a shaky breath, thankful when Ian didn't cut him off like before; not wanting to hear it. "That I was in a hurry to get it started; and I was, but just so it would end faster."

As hard as it was to hear it, just like it had been before, Mickey needed to say it and Ian needed to listen. They needed to talk about Lip, as painful as it was, and clear the air so they could move forward. 

Ian twisted Mickey carefully until they were face to face with Mickey's arms around his neck. "I can't imagine what that would be like, being forced to be with someone, multiple someone's…" Ian shook his head. "But I'm sure if I was in the same position, I'd do what needed to be done. As quickly as possible."

For a while they just stood there. Soaking up the words, the truth, finally. Ian released Mickey long enough for him to wash the blood off his side, then off his knuckles and his face. 

They took turns washing each other's hair, stealing gentle, but eager kisses when the time was right. One kiss too many had Mickey pinning him against the wall, kissing him like he needed it to breathe. 

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Mickey asked when they parted, breathing heavily as cold water fell around them. 

Ian reached back to turn it off, surprised he could hear how fast Mickey's heart was beating. "I was hoping you would ask me." 

Mickey smiled a little. "Think we could use your room? I don't want to hear anything from Mandy and Jason."

Ian smiled too. "Yeah, my room is fine. Any place that has a bed would work."

"Can we talk before we go to bed?" Mickey asked as Ian got out, then pulled him by the hand so he stepped out too. "I don't want to leave anything unsaid."

"I'm always up for talking." Ian wrapped Mickey up in a towel, then dried off as Mickey dried his hair. "But before that, you said the doctor gave you meds?"

Mickey tucked the towel around his hips, not meeting his eyes. "Yeah, she did. I'll meet you up there."

Ian narrowed his eyes. "You want me to go?"

"I don't want you to see it." Mickey replied quickly, unable to look at him. "Like ever."

Ian looked around as he tucked the towel around his hips and spotted a jar of cream, medicated creme, prescribed to Mickey from Doctor Shae. He grabbed it and quickly read the instructions on the back while Mickey did his best not to make eye contact. 

"And if I wanted to help...would you let me?" Ian asked, offering him the jar. 

"Why do you want to anyway?"

Ian shrugged. "Because I want to. I want to be able to help you, in any way I can. But I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Mickey didn't take the jar, which made Ian smile. He couldn't return it. "Okay." He said quietly, unsure, afraid. 

"It's okay baby." Ian moved forward and put it in Mickey's hands, then kissed his cheek. "I'll just meet you upstairs."

As Ian passed, Mickey reached out quickly, grabbing his arm before he could move too far away. Ian looked back. "I said okay."

"Yes you did. But I can see you really don't want me to." Ian said sadly, but with a smile. "I understand Mick. I just want to be there for you."

"You are." Mickey answered quickly. "From day one, you have been. But this...God, this is just ugly Ian. I don't want you to see it, or me. I don't even want you to touch me looking like this, with other people's marks on me."

Ian felt the tears build. 

"I feel awful. Not only because of what I did, but because you have to see me like this." Mickey moved as close to Ian's chest as he could without hurting his ribs. "I don't want you to see them when you see me."

Ian wrapped his arms around him, his eyes closing to let that warm feeling of love and safety surround him. "Baby, I haven't thought about anyone but you since we made it to the hospital. Even seeing the bruises didn't make me think of them."

Mickey buried his face into Ian's bare chest. "I love you."

"I love you." Ian replied as Mickey pulled back enough to look at him. He wiggled one arm up, offering him back the jar. 

"Please help me?"

"Always." Ian kissed him, not caring if it hurt his split lip, or the next set of bruises forming on his face. "Here, or upstairs?"

"I don't think it matters." Mickey replied honestly. "Might as well do it here."

Ian kissed across Mickey's jaw, then followed when he moved to the sink, facing it. "I'll try and be careful okay?"

Mickey gripped both sides of the sink, bending a little as his legs spread. He was nervous. Ian wasn't surprised that Mickey looked away from the mirror. Maybe unable to face the moment, or the fact that once he saw, he wouldn't be able to unsee anything. It would be real, 100%.

With shaky hands, Ian opened the jar and applied a little of the cream to his fingers, then set it aside. With a firm tug, Mickey's towel fell to his feet and once again Ian got a good look at the bruises. 

Mickey was trembling as soon as Ian wiggled between his cheeks and applied the cream as gently as possible. 

He could feel the stitches, not many, but one or two. A little rough under his finger. From what he could see; which wasn't much because he wasn't spreading him open enough to look, his entrance was a little red, swollen, painful looking. 

It had Ian's stomach curling for the first time since he heard those awful sounds from under the bleachers. 

"That okay?" Ian asked after he cleared his throat. He took his finger back, then wrapped Mickey's towel around his hips again. 

"Yeah, it's good. It wasn't as bad as I thought." Mickey moved to the side as Ian washed his hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ian wrapped his arm around his shoulders, grabbed the first aid kit and walked them out of the bathroom.

As intimate as the moment was, it had been just as tragic. A little hard to swallow, but they got through it intact, together. 

"The stairs." Mickey groaned as they stood at the bottom, looking up. "This is gonna hurt."

Ian nodded, already feeling the pain as they took the first step. Then the next. Groaning and grunting together, leaning on the other for support, sharing pain induced smiles. 

"Okay, so maybe my room would have been better." Mickey said when they were all the way to the top. "But damn this is a nice ass room."

Ian grinned and hit the lights, leaving it dim inside. "Yeah, it's nice. But you saw it before."

"Not really." Mickey moved forward, headed to the bed. "It was dark and I was focused on you, not the room."

Ian moved too, unable to stay away it seemed. "That seemed like a lifetime ago."

They stood by the bed, unsure of what to do physically, even when talking had been pretty easy going. 

"I think we need a day to do nothing." Ian moved to the boxes, quickly reading each box before he dug into one that held clean clothes. "Being lazy, watching shitty tv in bed all day. Lots of take out."

Mickey smiled. "That does sound better than anything else we've done recently."

Ian came back over with two pairs of boxers. He moved to one knee, pulled Mickey's towel down without a second thought, then glanced up. All the way up. 

"At least warn me." Mickey was surprised at his voice, how deep it sounded. 

"Sorry." Ian kept his smile to himself and he helped Mickey wiggle into them. "I will warn you next time."

Even with it being bad timing, Ian could feel Mickey's eyes on him as he dropped his towel and put on the other pair. When he looked up, Mickey looked away. A little flushed at being caught. 

"Wanna help me?" Ian motioned to the first aid kit. 

"Yeah, sure." 

As Mickey helped patch him up again, they passed the time in comfortable silence. They shared soft glances, softer touches. Mickey's bruised, but capable hands keeping him together. 

"Feel okay?" Mickey asked. 

Ian turned both ways, feeling the bandages stick to his side tightly. Then turned to Mickey, smiling. "Yeah, it feels okay. Thank you."

Mickey smiled as he gathered up the trash and dropped it into the can beside the bed. "You take care of me, I take care of you, right?"

"Right." Ian replied. He moved to the bed, pulling the messy sheets down, then pushed the pillows up. "We should get some sleep."

Mickey eyed the bed. "We goin to school tomorrow?"

"Doubtful." Ian chuckled when Mickey sighed heavily. "We both feel like shit for one, for two it's late and for three, I'm not really in the mood to deal with people."

"That makes two of us." Mickey climbed into the bed, wincing as he tried to adjust himself against the cold sheets. "Got a shirt or something? I'm cold."

"No shirts." Ian replied softly, then abandoned the bed to walk over to the fire place in the corner of the room. "How about a fire instead?"

Goosebumps prickled across his skin. "Sounds okay, as long as it doesn't take forever to heat the room."

Within moments, Ian had it going strong. The flames danced along the wood, putting out heat faster than a heater would. Before he moved, he closed the gate, making sure nothing slipped out.

"Come here already." Mickey waved his hand quickly. "I'm cold."

Ian moved back to the bed, sliding between the sheets as fast as he could, not minding the aches and pains he felt along the way. "Come here baby." 

Mickey moved over instantly, tightly wedged against Ian's side, his head resting on his chest. He shivered at the heat of his body, thankful Ian pulled the blanket over them. 

"You're so warm." Mickey nuzzled into his chest. 

"I stay warm, usually." Ian had his arm wrapped around him, holding him close. "Might be the adrenaline still though."

Silence filled the room for a moment, leaving them pressed together tightly with only the sound of the crackling fire to fill the void. 

"So, what happens now?" Mickey asked, breaking the silence. 

Ian nuzzled at his hair. "As in tonight now, or after that first fight?"

"After the fight." Mickey confirmed. "He seemed calm enough, even though he lost. But they always talk about the calm before the storm."

Ian sighed. 

"I'm worried."

"You don't have to be Mickey. Not about that. You saw how much money he made in less than 15 minutes. There is no way he's gonna throw that away."

Mickey pushed deeper into Ian's chest. Like he was trying to crawl through him and hide. "I learned a long time ago that nothing with him is ever that easy. Maybe it'll last a while, but eventually that other shoe is gonna drop."

Ian pulled back when he felt the tremble in Mickey's body that had nothing to do with the cold. "All we need is for it to last until you and Mandy turn 17. That way when we get his ass locked up for good, they can't make you leave."

"That's nearly four months Ian," Mickey countered back, trying not to sound as defeated as he felt. "Four months of you fighting like that? Who knows how often he's gonna set it up."

"It doesn't matter how often." Ian tipped Mickey's face up until he could see his eyes, scared eyes. "I'll be ready for it. I can handle it."

Truth was, Ian didn't know how much his body could handle. Fighting like that wasn't what he was used to. There were no rules, no one to monitor the situation, maybe no down time between fights. 

Yet it still didn't matter. If Terry wanted to have a fight every weekend, Ian would be ready. He would win every fight. 

"I might look a little rougher than what you're used to seeing, but I can do it." Ian promised, meaning every word. "It's the only way for now."

"Well I hate it." Mickey snapped, sounding harsh but the way he caressed the side of Ian's bruised cheekbone evened it out. "Why can't we just be happy?"

"Oh baby," Ian paused to kiss him, stroking his jaw, unable to resist after that. "Even with all that's happened, Terry included, I'm happy. I've been happy."

Eyes wide, Mickey asked. "Really?" 

"Yes, really. Aren't you?" Ian waited for his reply, feeling it twist in his stomach. 

"I have been." Mickey answered, making Ian smile. "The times we are okay I've been happy. Can't say about the others though."

With slow movements, Ian turned, pressing Mickey flat to the bed, hovering over him. Careful not to smash him. "Even with all that bad shit, we still came together. Almost like we couldn't help it."

"Think so?"

"I know so." Ian smiled, smoothing his hair back. "After the stuff with Lip you still came to me. You let me touch you, hold you. Just like at the arena, I got hurt and you still came to me."

"I don't like when you get hurt."

"I don't either, but that's not my point. Each time something happened, we found each other still. Even if it was only for a moment."

Mickey nodded. "I see it. And it still hurt, but being with you still made me happy."

"Being with you makes me happy too baby." Ian lifted up on one elbow, moving to his lips for a soft kiss, one that had Mickey gripping his face. "You keep coming back to me."

"And you keep saving me." Mickey pushed his arm under Ian's side until he could reach his back. He caressed down smooth skin. "No one's ever done that before."

"People do what they can, when they can. But most of the time it's too hard to follow through. Sometimes the risks outweigh the rewards at the end."

"Did it?"

Ian shook his head. "Not with this. I'd take a thousand fights if it meant you'd be okay. That you'd be safe and with me." He leaned down until their heads pushed together. "I'd do anything for that." 

"I'll be there for all of them." Mickey left no room for discussion, which made Ian smile. "I'm not asking and I don't care if Lip is there. I'm going."

"You sure you wanna see me like that?" Ian's smile dimmed. "For all we know this fight was easy. It could get worse. Bloody, broken bones."

"I'm sure." 

"Why?" Ian asked, searching his face when his eyes twinkled a little. "Do you like it?"

"Like what, you fighting?" Ian nodded. "No, of course not."

There was something there. Something Mickey didn't want to be there. 

"Look at me." Ian said sternly, but with no heat, not even as a demand. Mickey looked at him. "We're from the south side, Mick. It's okay to like it."

"Like what?" Mickey snapped. 

"Fighting. It's okay to like it, even under bad circumstances." Ian kissed him, hoping to calm him down. "It's raw, it's deep and unapologetic. I like it too."

Mickey's eyes widened. "You like fighting?"

"I took up boxing for a reason Mickey. I like it; fighting. Watching it, doing it. I like how strong I feel. I like the blood and sweat. I like feeling my muscles tense after." He groaned, getting himself worked up. "I love the adrenaline."

Mickey swallowed thickly. 

"And I think you do too." Ian smiled when Mickey glanced away, but looked back again in seconds. "It doesn't mean you like getting hurt or watching me get hurt. It just means you like how it feels, and that's okay."

"It feels stupid to like it." When Mickey finally spoke, his voice was low. "I'm still worried and I still wish it didn't have to happen."

"I know baby." 

"Maybe I just like you doing it." 

Ian smiled, stroking one flushed cheek. "Maybe I like you watching me."

The fire that had dimmed between them now roared hotly. It crackled between them, shooting sparks over their skin. Not caring if it was a bad time, if they were not up to it. 

"I really wish we weren't all busted and broken." Mickey said as he moved his hand down, gripping the elastic band of Ian's boxers. "Because I just want to touch you."

Ian let his hand slide from Mickey's cheek, softly down the bumps and bruises on his abdomen, then gripped the band of his boxers, just like Mickey did. "I want that too. Just us. No going slow or being careful." 

"Think you'd still want to?" Mickey asked, his voice low. 

Ian didn't hesitate. "Yes, I still want you like that. I don't think it would ever change."

He tried to make his point by moving his hand around to his ass. Careful not to apply too much pressure, or rub between his cheeks like he wanted to. Like he would when he had a chance. 

Mickey gasped because of it, his pretty lips parting before he bit the bottom one. 

"Even now, I want to put my mouth on you, tasting you. Earning every single one of those gasps." Ian groaned against his mouth, remembering to keep himself in check. "I want you so bad Mickey."

"Fuck." Mickey groaned, pushing his hand down the back of Ian's boxers, squeezing his ass. "I want that too. And as soon as we can, I need it."

"Nothing can take away that ache I have for you baby." Ian pushed his hips forward just enough to let Mickey feel how hard he was, pushed into his thigh. "Not Lip, not the other guys, or the bruises, nothing. I want you."

Mickey moaned, arching up until he pushed against Ian's forehead. "Promise me."

"I promise baby." Ian said just before he kissed him. He moved his hand away from his ass, opting for his thigh, holding him close. "I'm gonna be all over you."

It was challenging to want sex when both of their bodies couldn't handle it. The pain couldn't dull the ache, or the sparks of lust shooting up their spines. It did stop them from moving together, kept them from grinding and playing and touching. 

They had to keep it under control, at least for now. 

"It's hard to stop." Mickey said as he squeezed Ian's ass even tighter. "I just want to keep going."

Ian bit it tongue for as long as possible. But then he couldn't. "If you want me to make you come, I can do that."

Mickey moaned. "I think it's too soon."

Ian backed off instantly. "Shit, sorry. I thought you...fuck. I'm sorry."

Mickey scrunched his eyebrows. "Not for me Ian, for you. Figured it was too soon for you to want that."

Ian calmed instantly. "It's not too soon for me. We can't have sex but I can make you come if you want. But we can wait too, just whatever you need."

"No, I want that. Like really fucking bad." Mickey said quickly. Making sure not to hesitate for even a second. "I want to replace all that other stuff with you. I want to feel you everywhere, hear you, taste you, smell you."

Ian knew because he wanted that too. He wanted to take all those touches away from Mickey's body and replace them with his own. His mouth and his hands, his body pressed against him. Ian wanted to claim him, to make them both feel like they belonged to each other. 

"Make me come." Mickey moved his hand off Ian's arm where he'd been squeezing and grabbed Ian's hand, pushing it down. "Please make me come."

"I got you Mick." Ian kissed at his mouth and slipped his hand down Mickey's boxers. He was hard, leaking, melting in his hand. "Just keep looking at me."

"Can I get you?" He glanced down, seeing Ian pushed against his hip. 

Ian nodded. "Go for it baby. We can do it together." 

As Mickey slipped his hand inside, gripping him, Ian pushed into his hand, then tightened his own around Mickey and started stroking. 

"I'm so worked up." Mickey moaned into his mouth, panting as he matched his pace. 

Ian grit his teeth at a particularly intense stoke, doing his best not to rush it. "Me too. You got me so fucking hard."

For something so simple, it was intense in ways it hadn't been. This time was about more than just getting off. It was about them retaking what they lost, putting their marks on each other, holding on.

It was in their eyes as they watched each other. Stealing glances down, mumbling the occasional word of praise, of need, more than one or two heated kisses that left them breathless. 

Each touch brought them closer. Each kiss, each whine. Begging the other not to stop. 

Ian couldn't think of anything more beautiful than when their orgasms rushed forward together. One throwing the other into ecstacy before falling in themselves. All those breathless groans, shaking hands, sticky and wet as they released the other and laced their fingers together. 

The beat of their hearts could be heard a mile away. Their smiles could be seen from the deepest, darkest shadows. 

They reconnected. Choosing to flush away all that stood in their way. That kept them from each other. They took a piece of each other, keeping it for themselves, saving it for when they could bring them back together again. 

"I love you." Mickey breathed against his lips, sinking deeper into the bed. "More than anything."

Ian fumbled with the sheet as he wiped them clean, then drew Mickey into his body even closer. "I love you too baby."

"I don't want to sleep." 

The tiredness in his voice let Ian know it had already been decided. It was just a matter of time. 

"Sleep with me. Just for a little while." Ian helped him turn until they were spooning and he could press his face into the back of his neck. "We'll be together in the morning."

Eyes closed, Mickey nodded. Snuggling back, pulling the sheet up to his face, nearly hiding in it. "The bed smells like you."

Half asleep, Ian smiled. "It smells like us."

Mickey inhaled deeply. Getting as much into his lungs as possible. "We smell good."

Ian kissed his neck, tightened his arms and gave himself over. "Yeah, we do."


	21. Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey finally get that lazy day together

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 21- Rat

"Fuck, I never want to leave this bed."

Ian smiled up at him from where he was kissing down Mickey's stomach, mouth quirked, lips parted as he readied another kiss. "You never have to leave this bed, baby. I'll even carry you to the bathroom."

Mickey smirked down at him. One arm tucked behind his head, the other threaded into Ian's hair, guiding him. "It's tempting, angel, it's very tempting. But I'm good for now. Don't want you to move unless you're going further down."

It was around noon the day after Ian's first fight, and they hadn't had the energy to go downstairs. They hadn't had the energy to move very much, only enough to reach each other's lips until Ian slowly started kissing lower. 

He had one of Mickey's thighs carefully parted to the side, making sure he didn't space them too far apart. While he laid across the other, his body was halfway wedged in between, giving him enough room to move freely.

Mickey was loving every second of it. Especially after he finally believed Ian when he said he didn't mind the bruises, or the marks, mostly the finger shaped bruises on his hips and one inner thigh.

Ian made sure to kiss over them, putting his lips where other peoples' hands had been, replacing them with a kiss, or the slow stroke of his tongue. It was less about sex and more about showing Mickey that nothing had changed for him, and that nothing ever would. 

"I'll go as far as you want me to." Ian winked just because he wanted that pink flush to spread from Mickey's cheeks to his neck. "Just say the word."

Instead, Mickey tightened his grip in Ian's hair and pushed down. "How about that?"

Ian groaned against his skin. "I like that even better, baby. Keep doin it."

In a matter of seconds, Ian ended up by Mickey's groin, pressing his face against it. Teasing him through his boxers until he began to groan, to shift his hips up into his jaw. 

"Fuck, Ian." Mickey stopped as he bit the corner of his lip. "Your eyes are dark."

"You know why." Ian nearly growled, nuzzling again until Mickey's dick lined up with his jaw, feeling it pulse. "If we were both up to it, I'd have you open for me already."

"Shiiit." Mickey sat up on his elbow, getting a better look. "Don't even start because we aren't up for it."

When the tips of his fingers curled around the band on Mickey's boxers, his head tipped back, releasing a soft groan. Ian watched with eager, greedy eyes. 

"We aren't up for that, but I can take care of you again." He gave the band a tug, just in case he needed to be reminded. "All you gotta do is lay there and make those sexy sounds for me."

Instinct had Mickey shifting his other leg, only it was a little too much because he hissed quietly and Ian's smile slipped. 

"Damn it." Mickey fell back to the bed, folding one arm over his eyes. "I fucking hate this. I can't even move how I want to."

Ian didn't baby him, that's not what he needed. He damn sure didn't stop, because that's not what Mickey wanted. He wanted to keep going, he wanted to move how he needed it. 

"Tell me what you need." Ian offered instead, smiling when Mickey's eyes peeked from under his arm. "I can help you move that other leg up, or over my shoulder. Whatever you need."

"Then I'd feel like one of those stupid poseble mannequins." Mickey huffed when Ian chuckled, but nodded after a minute. "Wanted it like the other one, but that might hurt too much."

Ian rose up a little, taking his weight off Mickey's leg. "Shoulder then? That way you can move it a little."

"Only if you kiss me first."

Slowly, Ian made his way up. Bracing himself totally on his arms until Mickey's hands brought him down to his mouth in an eager kiss. He moaned into it, fighting the urge to push down, to thrust against him. 

Mickey pulled back, breathless. "I want you."

"I want you too, baby." Ian whispered, then kissed him again quickly and moved back down. "And I'm here. Whatever you need, or want, I'm right here."

"I can't have what I want." Mickey lifted his leg a little, then slid it on top of Ian's shoulder. 

Sliding his hands up the outside of Mickey's thighs, Ian spanned his fingers wide until they danced along the top of his boxers. "No, but I can do something else, if you want." His eyes flickered down, pausing a moment before looking back up. "Just tell me."

Mickey squirmed, pushing his head back into the pillow as he looked down. "Only if you want to."

"Oh, I want to." Ian growled, rubbing his cheek along Mickey's dick. "Trust me, baby. I want to."

"Fuck," Mickey pulled at Ian's hair again. "What about you?"

Without answering, Ian made full eye contact and slowly pulled Mickey's boxers down. He sat up a little to get them off one leg, then carefully wedged his shoulder under it while taking his original position. 

"Goddamn, baby." Ian admired him with greedy eyes, unable to take it all in at once. "Up close is so much better."

"Shut up, you're making me blush."

From the darkened bruises on Mickey's face it was hard to tell, but Ian could see it in his eyes when they shifted, or how hard he bit the side of his lip. He fucking loved it.

Ian rubbed his face along it, feeling soft skin before wetness coated his cheek. "Fuck, I love dick."

Mickey chuckled, a delighted sound as he glanced away again. "That much is clear."

"What I'm saying is, aside from how much I love your dick personally," Ian stopped when a groan worked it's way up his throat, "is that you don't have to worry about me. Sucking dick makes me come."

"Yeah?" Mickey asked, eyes wide. 

"Fuck yeah," Ian moved one hand off Mickey's inner thigh and gripped him. The sharp inhale made him shiver. "Let me show you."

Ian didn't just swallow him down in one go, as appealing as that was, or given the fact that he liked it that way. Instead he took it slow, making the first point of contact where just the tip of his tongue touched the tip of Mickey's dick. 

"Nice and slow." Ian whispered when Mickey narrowed his eyes at him. "Fast isn't always the best speed."

"Slow is more likely to make me come faster." Mickey warned, taking a deep breath. His thumb rubbing across his cheekbone. "Just looking at you like this makes me want to come."

Smirking, Ian slid his tongue down one side. Still keeping the same slow speed, but caressing every bump, every vein, until he reached the base. 

"Fuck, that's good." Mickey praised breathlessly. "I love your mouth."

Without replying, Ian moved to the other side, circling the base in a half circle before he slid his tongue up, then swirled around his head. 

"You taste good." Ian licked his lips, bobbing down until nearly half of Mickey's dick pushed into his throat. "Sweet."

"I literally can't feel my face." Mickey turned his head to the side, rubbing it against the pillow. 

Ian winked. "Good."

When Ian went back down, he would feel Mickey trying to move. Trying to melt into the bed and push up into his mouth, like his body couldn't decide. Ian let him squirm, he let him push his head down further until the tip of his dick pushed into the sensitive parts of his throat. 

Above him, Mickey was a wreck. Ian moved faster because of those sharp inhales, shaky exhales, the way his fist tightened in his hair, the way the leg closest to his face shook out of control. 

All those things, plus a million more, had Ian on exactly the same level as Mickey. His own hardness was pressed into the bed. Getting caught on the band of his briefs each time he surged his hips, hoping for a little friction. 

His injuries didn't matter. In this moment, tongue deep in Mickey's body, all the painkillers gone from his nightly dose, Ian felt it all. The pain was constant. Reminding him each time he moved, each time he pushed himself too far but it didn't matter. He literally couldn't stop if he tried.

"God, Ian." Mickey moaned again, panting as he leaned back up to watch, or as much as his shaky arms would allow. "Goddamn."

The praise went south, making his dick pulse, making it leak against his briefs. Essentially, he began to moan around Mickey's dick, adding vibrations to the already intense suction. 

"Fuck, I'm close." Mickey said in a surprised tone, one that was interrupted by an alarmingly high pitched moan. "I've never gotten so close this fast, God."

Ian slowly pulled off, ceasing fucking against the sheets. Saliva connected his bottom lip with the head of Mickey's dick, making them both stare at it until the string broke. 

"You don't wanna come?" Ian asked, his voice full of lust, of need. "I want you to."

"I want to," Mickey rubbed a hand over his face. "Lord knows it won't take much longer, but I hate going it alone. I like when we both do it."

"You're not gonna do it alone," Ian sat up enough until Mickey's eyes dropped, then he groaned. "I'm right there with you."

"You sure?"

Ian nodded and moved back into place. Only this time, he pushed his briefs down below his balls until the edge of the sheets curled around his dick. 

"Fuck," Ian groaned, eyes closing for a moment. "Yeah, I'm sure. I need it."

Mickey laid back down. "Fine, but I'm getting you next time."

Ian winked. "Anything you want, baby."

This time when he took him down, it was all in one shot. Mickey whimpered, fisting his hair and digging blunt nails into one shoulder. 

"Ian," Mickey gasped, arching his back, his head pressed deep into the pillow. 

Ian moaned around him, watching as Mickey reacted to the extra stimulation. Each time he bobbed his head down, his hand followed it back up, doubling his pleasure. 

"Look at me."

Without hesitation, Ian looked up. He never stopped moving as their eyes met. He just worked harder, moving faster, took him deeper. All while grinding into the bed, moaning each and every time the sheet tightened around him. 

"I can't wait to feel you." Mickey panted. One hand moved to his chest, pinching his nipples. "God, I can't wait to feel you come."

Ian rocked his hips faster, harder. Causing Mickey's body to move as well. He could feel it coming, he could feel how good it was going to be. 

"I'm so close." Mickey whined, pulling Ian's hair. "Ian."

He nodded as much as he could without stopping. He kept his eyes up, even when Mickey's closed. Like he couldn't keep them open anymore. 

"Fuck, oh, fuck." Mickey sat up as he came, gently rocking into Ian's mouth. 

"Mmm." Ian moaned as he swallowed. It took him seconds to get there, once that taste registered, he couldn't stop it. He pushed into the sheets again and again, imagining how good it would feel if it was Mickey's body and not the sheets.

When Mickey hissed from over sensitivity, Ian twirled his tongue up as he lifted off him. He was breathless, resting against Mickey's thigh, totally at ease.

"Goddamn," Mickey exhaled a deep, shaky breath. He pushed his hand through Ian's damp hair, smoothing it back. "You okay?"

"Mmm." Ian hummed happily. He turned to kiss over his thigh, breathing down that smell. "You?"

"M' sleepy." Mickey chuckled. "Come up here."

Now that the adrenaline wore off, Ian was feeling everything. He was surprised his body didn't creak like an old oil tank as he slowly moved up. 

Ian settled off to one side, one thigh covering both of Mickey's. His arms framed both sides of his face, trapping him but still his touch was light, caring.

"I can't wait--" Mickey sighed, closing his eyes. His hands trailed across Ian's lower back. "I really can't."

Ian kissed at his lips, coaxing them to open. They did, slowly, and he pushed his tongue in as they kissed. Lazily playing with Mickey's. Giving him a taste of himself. 

"As soon as we can." Ian said as he pulled back. Mickey's eyes were closed, but he was smiling. Ian traced the smile, then his jaw. "We can take it nice and slow to make it last. So we can do everything."

"We have to." Mickey said sleepily, pulling Ian closer. "All of it. We can't skip anything."

This conversation was pretty much one-sided. Mickey was so relaxed he was half asleep within moments. Talking, replying only on instinct. Words cut short, sleepy, mumbled answers. 

It was cute. Ian had the urge to keep talking. To see what responses he would get. To see how Mickey's mind worked when it wasn't all the way there. Nothing deep or anything, just meaningless chatter, just enough to keep the conversation going. 

But to be honest, he was just as exhausted as Mickey was. His body ached, each move hurt. But his mind was at ease, his heart was awake and alive. 

Ian shifted off him and Mickey instantly rolled to one side. Still naked, that light sheet of sweat on his skin. Ian rolled to the side of the bed, grabbed two of V's pain pills, clicked off the light and spooned against his back. 

"Hmmm." Mickey hummed in his sleep. 

Even half asleep, Mickey still knew when he was close. Ian nuzzled into his neck, arms wrapped around him tightly. Tattooed hands lazily gripped at his arms, holding onto him.

"I love you."

Ian smiled, able to close his own eyes. That calming effect pulled him down, and he went willingly. "Love you too, baby."

**

"Angel."

Ian could hear Mickey's voice. It was soft and light, sweet sounding. But he wasn't sure if he was still dreaming of him--of them, or if Mickey was really calling to him.

He almost didn't want to find out. If it was a dream, he wanted to stay and see how it all worked out. But, if it wasn't a dream, Mickey needed him enough to call. 

"Wake up."

At that, Ian peeled his eyes open. He was on his stomach on Mickey's side of the bed, his face pressed into his pillow. Maybe that's why he had a dream about him, that Mickey smell was everywhere. 

"There you are." Mickey said softly. 

Mickey was standing by the side of the bed, leaning down to brush his hair back. Ian tilted his hand into Mickey's palm, humming a little. 

"What time is it?" Ian asked, his voice as groggy sounding as he felt. 

"Almost four. We slept half the day away."

A smile spread across his face at that. He turned, rolling on his side. The smile slipped. Once again the pain pills wore off as he slept, making him feel it all again. Only it was worse from sleeping in one position. 

"Fuck…" Ian groaned curling in on himself. 

"Yeah, I felt like that too." Mickey climbed up the bed next to him. "Pills?"

Ian nodded and closed his eyes. He heard the pop of the pill bottle open, then them rattling around before Mickey moved closer. 

"Open up."

He turned enough to open his mouth. Mickey dropped the pills in, then handed him a bottle of water. "Thanks."

"Those were the last two, though." Mickey showed him the empty bottle. 

Ian swallowed them down, then turned until he could carefully rest against Mickey's chest. "Should have saved them for you."

"I have more," Mickey pointed to the row of prescription bottles on the other night stand. "Courtesy of Doctor Shae."

"Good, cuz this is only day one for me. And by the way I feel right now," he winced as he shifted. "It's only gonna get worse."

"Yeah, which is why I'm happy to share." Mickey kissed his head. 

"You feeling okay?" Ian asked, looking up. 

"Sore, but that's expected."

It would be a rough road to recovery for Ian, but his wounds would heal a lot faster than Mickey's would. Even after his healed, Mickey would still feel it. He would still remember. 

"I can't believe we slept so long." Ian closed his eyes and linked his hand with Mickey's. "How long have you been awake?"

"Half an hour or so. It hurt too much to keep laying down." 

"Could have woken me up."

Mickey kissed his head again. "I wasn't up long, Ian. Just enough to piss and take my meds. And now you're awake."

It felt so normal. If you didn't include the aches and pain pills. They spent the day in bed wrapped up in each other, kissing and touching. Then sleeping together, waking up to kisses and sweet moments. 

That's how it was supposed to be. That's how they wanted it to be. 

"This is nice."

Ian smiled. "Yeah, it is. I was just thinking about how normal it feels."

"Now if only it would stay that way." Mickey chuckled. "Maybe if we lock the door."

As much as it hurt to move, Ian unwound from Mickey and groaned his way to the door. He shut it, then locked it and walked back to the bed. 

Mickey was smiling and trying to cover it up with his hand. "How about now? Good?"

"It'll work." Mickey held his hand out. Ian took it. "For now. Until we need food."

Ian climbed up the bed, this time kneeling on his legs, looking right into his eyes. "For now is all I'm after."

As Mickey lifted up, Ian bent down into the kiss. It was slow, it was sweet and Ian wanted more. His hand slid up Mickey's chest, then his neck until he could cup his face. 

"More." Mickey said as Ian pulled back. 

Ian smiled. "Don't mind the morning breath?"

"Not if you don't." Mickey kissed him again. "I think I can still taste myself."

Ian pulled back with a laugh. "That's probably not a good thing."

With one last kiss, because he really couldn't help himself, Ian got off the bed and moved into the bathroom slowly. He used the bathroom, then brushed his teeth and splashed cold water over his face. 

His reflection was not kind. "Fuck, I look bad."

"Not as bad as me!" Mickey shouted from the bedroom. 

The black eye from last night was turning purple. It was hot to the touch, pounding, pulsing. His eye couldn't even open all the way because of it. His jaw was bruised, his cheekbone, his lip was split and red. 

And that was just his face. He didn't have time to go through and catalogue the rest of his body. The only thing he checked was his side and made sure the bandages were still in place. 

"My coach is going to kill me." Ian said as he walked out of the bathroom. 

Mickey was in the same spot, smiling at him. Smiling like he wasn't as black and blue as Ian was. 

"Hockey is a contact sport. Don't gotta be pretty to play."

Ian lifted his eyebrows, smirking. "That was subtle. Callin me ugly like that."

"Oh, stop. You know you're stunning." Mickey patted the bed, his eyes roaming Ian's body. "But you probably shouldn't tell him what's going on."

"No, I shouldn't."

Ian dug into the same clothing box from last night and wiggled into a pair of sweats. He grabbed another pair and wiggled them at Mickey, asking.

"Might as well." Mickey held his hand up as Ian tossed it. "We won't be getting naked and sweaty anytime soon."

"The moment you can, I can." Ian stood at the bed, his hand held out. Mickey took it and he gently pulled him up against him. "I'd be ready now if you were."

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, their heads resting together. "You know I want to."

Ian nodded, pushing against him. "Yeah, I know. And we have plenty of time for that later. Right now, we are gonna check on Mandy; then order food and pick a movie."

"Lazy day, hmm?" Mickey smiled. 

"Very lazy." Ian kissed his nose. "But I am going to have to go to practice at six. If I don't he's gonna take me off the team."

"Is that safe though? Are you gonna be able to play?"

They broke a part, but Ian kept his arm around Mickey's shoulder and walked to the door. "I might get my ass handed to me but I'll participate."

They held off on any more talking until they made it safely down the stairs. Both a little winded, wincing. 

"The boys know what happened last night. I'm sure they'll take it easy on me this once." 

"I hope so." Mickey grunted a little when Ian swayed against him. "You're about to fall the fuck over."

He didn't realize he was that wobbly until he saw Mickey leaning to one side trying to support him. He moved away instantly, holding onto the kitchen counter while Mickey stood beside him. 

"Shit, I'm sorry." Ian brushed a hand over his cheek. "Pills with no food is not helping."

"Let's get some food then, hmm?" Mickey slowly took a seat, wincing, and pulled out his phone. "Whatcha in the mood for, hmm? Mexican, Chinese, those amazingly fattening greasy cheeseburgers?"

Ian's stomach gave a loud growl. "I want one of everything I think. But maybe we should ask Mandy if her and Jason want anything."

When Mickey made a face at Jason's name, Ian shook his head fondly and moved to the table. He rubbed the back of Mickey's neck, trying to work out the tense muscles. 

"Don't he like that, baby. I'll ask, we order then we go back to bed." Ian offered with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess." 

Ian bent down to kiss his temple. "Good. Let me go ask really quick." He moved away and went down the hall to knock on Mandy's door. 

Jason answered without a shirt, his jeans jerked down one side of his hips and his hair stuck up all over the place. Ian could see red scratches on his shoulder, a pinkish mark against his neck, either from a forming hickie or the exact shade of Mandy's lipstick. 

The bastard gave a stunning smile. 

"Well, I see you've been making good time." Ian held his hand ok and Jason took it. They met for a quick hug before their arms dropped. "All good here?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, all good. Better than you, shit. You look awful."

Ian snorted. "Gee, I wonder why. Guess we can't all wake up with a smile like that."

Now Jason snorted. "Don't give me that shit, man. I know damn well you had a good morning."

Winking, Ian smiled. "Oh yeah, we did. But we need food now. Was gonna order out. You two want some?"

"Probably gonna pass. Been in this house all day. I'm thinking about taking her out to lunch instead."

"Sounds good," Ian patted his shoulder. "See you later."

The door closed and Ian walked back to Mickey at the table. "Guess they're headed out for lunch so it's just us."

"Just us is good." Mickey smiled and wiggled the phone. "Choices?"

"Do Mexican this time." Ian went to the coat rack by the front door and dug for his wallet. He put it on the table in front of Mickey. "Bank card is in there."

Mickey didn't take the wallet as he watched Ian walk away. "You sure?"

"Very sure." Ian flopped down on the couch and stuffed a pillow behind his back. "Order whatever you want, then come pick a movie with me."

Standing, Mickey joined Ian on the couch, the phone and wallet in hand. He sat down and Ian instantly wrapped one arm around his neck. 

While Mickey ordered, Ian focused on scanning through the movies on Netflix. His mind wasn't on it though, but on Mickey talking in his ear. His voice was soothing no matter what he was saying or how he said it. It had him zoning out in no time. 

"Hey, you okay?"

Ian nodded his answer. "I'm good, baby. You?"

Mickey snuggled against Ian's side. "M' good."

They sat like that, snuggled together with a blanket carelessly draped around them, watching Venom until the doorbell rang. Ian got up when Mickey tried to, gave him a kiss on his cheek and lazily moved to the door. 

The delivery guy smiled and rattled off their order. Ian smiled and handed him a ten dollar bill for a tip, then brought the food right to the coffee table. 

"Hey guys, we are leaving." 

At the sound Jason's voice, Ian looked away from the open cabinet, with two plates in hand. "Alright. We'll be here for the rest of the day."

"Try not to get blood all over the place." Mandy joked, winking to soften her tone. 

Ian grinned. "Something I can actually promise. Just be careful."

"We will!" They answered together and left. 

Mickey grumbled. "Fuck, how lovey dovey can they be already?"

Ian was grinning when he walked out of the kitchen with plates and beers. He took a seat and offered Mickey one of each. "We are like that."

Eyebrows rose high. "No, we aren't."

Ian quirked his eyebrows as he shoveled tacos onto his plate. Mickey looked away, scowling. "Yes, we are. They call it the honeymoon phase. Ya know, it's all hearts and flowers and endless sex before all the fighting."

A gross croaking sound bubbled up Mickey's throat. "Nasty! I don't want to think about them having sex."

With his mouth full, Ian chuckled. Jason and Mandy were just like him and Mickey. Same circumstances, same intentions. 

"You think that honeymoon shit is real?" 

Ian swallowed and took a drink of his beer. "For most, yeah. But not for us. If that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not." Mickey answered too quickly, then groaned his way through a big bite. "I just don’t want that to be us, ya know. I want it to stay all hearts and flowers and sex."

By the tone, Ian could tell he was really worried about it. Then, losing their spark. Losing all that shiny coating until all they did was fight, then leave each other broken messes. 

Ian set his plate down and pulled Mickey closer. "Baby, I wasn't meaning us. Or even them, for that matter. I know shit won't be like that for us."

"Yeah, I know. Just wanted to make sure it was said."

With Mickey's head on his shoulder, his face tipped up to see his own, Ian couldn't help but kiss him again. Mickey fell into it, sighing deeply, one hand on his bare skin, the other linked with his own hand. 

It escalated quickly, as it always seemed to. This time Ian initiated it by licking across Mickey's bottom lip before he nipped it with his teeth. Mickey gave a sharp gasp, fisted his hair and deepened it. 

"Back to bed, right?" Mickey asked between kisses. 

Ian nodded and stood, bringing Mickey with him. "We can finish the movie later."

They kissed their way back up the stairs. Pausing when Mickey needed a moment, other times pausing so Ian could cup his entire face and kiss him; something he couldn't stop doing no matter how hard he tried.

By the time they made it all the way up to his room, Ian slipped one hand down the back of Mickey's boxers and gently palmed his ass. Mickey was seconds away from touching his cock, the tips of his fingers barely brushing the head, teasing him. 

"Want you." Mickey whined, moving them back towards the bed. 

Ian went along, but moved closer to the bathroom than the bed. "Take a shower with me."

"Again?"

Nodding, Ian elbowed the door open and flipped the light switch up until the room was illuminated, but dim. "Yeah, again. Wanna be close to you. Touch you. Kiss you."

Mickey groaned into another kiss. "We can do that in bed."

"Yeah, we can. But rubbing slick skin is fucking addicting." Ian groaned and pushed Mickey's hand the rest of the way down until he cupped him. "Fuck, I want to make you come again, then cuddle you until we fall asleep."

"Maybe a bath then." Mickey groaned and nodded to the tub big enough to seat three. "I need to return that favor. You promised."

Ian broke away to plug and start the bath, then wrapped his arms around him again. "We have plenty of time to do that, baby."

In a matter of seconds, Ian was shifting as Mickey tugged his boxers down his hips, making sure to brush against his cock more than once. Until finally, he gripped him firmly, squeezing and when Ian moaned, Mickey sucked on his throat. 

"I won't forget." Mickey said as he pulled back. 

Ian was left standing next to the tub, naked and panting like crazy. He licked his dry lips and somehow managed to dump some bubble bath into the water without falling. 

"I know you won't forget, neither will I." Ian pulled Mickey's boxers down slowly, then knelt and helped him slip them off each leg. "Come on."

The water was shut off just as it sloshed against the top of the tub. Ian eyed it carefully, wondering how both of them would be able to sit down without it pouring over the edge. 

"It'll spill." Mickey said when Ian dipped one long leg inside. Water sloshed back and forth. "It'll make a fuck of a mess."

"I would have turned it off but you distracted me." Ian said and rubbed the pink tender spot on his neck. "We can clean it after."

Mickey shrugged. "Fuck it."

When Ian stepped in all the way, then sat down, water poured quickly over every side of the tub. They both chuckled, not minding the mess for the moment. 

"Giant ass." Mickey said, amused as he took Ian's offered hand and slowly stepped into the tub.

There was at least an inch of water on the floor when Mickey finally got settled between Ian's legs. The water still managed to touch the edge of the tub, threatening to spill again if and when they moved. 

Ian settled back until his head could rest against the back edge. His arms were around Mickey's waist, pulling him back against him. Holding him there as he too settled. 

"Mmm, this already feels good." Ian hummed when Mickey's ass brushed against him under the water. "Gives you plenty of room to move against me."

"If I could." Mickey said as he shifted a little, but winced and kept still. "Can't do much of anything now."

Ian knew that tone. Mickey was blaming himself again for not being able to do what they both wanted. 

He sat up, pushing his entire face into Mickey's neck and sucked against wet, warm skin until he got to his ear. "You can do plenty, baby. No, we can't do that yet, but what we do now is enough. That's what I need."

Mickey turned his head, giving Ian more room. "I want more, angel. I want so much more."

Under the water, Ian could feel Mickey's hands move up his legs. First his knees, then to his thighs, making them shake a little. Inching higher up to where he was hard, nestled against Mickey's lower back. 

"I already know I'm not gonna last like that," Mickey gasped when Ian bit his neck. "Not after feeling you in me."

Ian's hips twisted on their own, searching for friction against anything. Only the anything was Mickey's body. More water spilled onto the floor. "I give it a few seconds before I come. Five maybe."

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait to feel you under me like that." Ian let his hands wander as well, moving from Mickey's sides to his stomach. Then down. "Until that beautiful sound of you panting in my ear is all I can hear, begging me for more."

"More," Mickey whined, pushing Ian's hands lower. "Always want more with you."

With a gentle touch, Ian gripped him. He didn't move just yet, but he was drowning in the rugged sounds of Mickey's moaning. Nails digging into his thighs, holding on. 

"Ian."

There was no way he could back down now. He was too into it. Hanging on Mickey's every sound, his every word. Moving his hand when Mickey gripped his and moved it for him. 

"I want you to use me until you're done," Ian sucked at his ear and started to rock against Mickey's back. "I want every single second of your pleasure. I want to hear every word, Mickey."

The more he spoke, the harder it became to hold on. Mickey hadn't even touched his cock yet, just his voice, his sounds, his pleasure was enough to get him so high he never wanted to come down. 

"Tell me you want that, too." Ian growled into his ear. One hand began to move while the other reached out of the water to punch at his nipple. "Tell me."

Mickey opened his mouth and a loud whine came out. He shut his mouth quickly, then shook his head. 

"I know you want what I want." Ian moved faster, edging closer with every word. He switched to the other side of Mickey's neck and licked up to his ear. "I want it so much, baby."

"God," Mickey whined, giving in. "I want it. I want it so fucking bad."

Ian growled. "Just touching you got me close. I'm trying to make you come but I'm right there."

"Give it to me." Mickey begged, shifting back as much as his injuries would allow. "I'm right there too, Ian. Please."

"I'm gonna come in you the first chance I get and every single time after." Ian rested his head against Mickey's shoulder. "Please let me."

"Fuck." Mickey held on to the sides of the tub. "Ian, fuck. I'm gonna come."

"Me too." Ian growled again, his eyes crossing. "Mick…"

The second Mickey came, shooting over his hand and into the water, Ian let go too. He reached back and jerked himself until he couldn't move. Until the small of Mickey's back was covered in come, until the water washed it again. 

"Oh, baby." Ian hummed happily, once again pulling Mickey against his chest. "I'll never get tired of watching that."

Mickey smiled against Ian's chest. He sank deeper into the water until his eyes closed. "Just wait until it happens. It'll be the best five seconds ever."

Ian snorted. "Oh, fuck yeah it will be. But I'm not gonna stop after that first time. Five seconds or not, I'm gonna keep going."

A shiver ran down Mickey's arms. 

"Come on, time for a nap." Ian unplugged the tub and slipped out as Mickey worked on standing on his own. He wrapped a towel around his hips, then offered one to Mickey. 

Within seconds, Mickey was dry. But before he could slip his boxers on, Ian kicked them out of the way, his smile upturned into a smirk.

"No clothes?" Mickey asked and moved to the sink for that jar of cream.

Ian followed and didn't hesitate to take the jar when Mickey offered it to him. He braced both arms on the sink and widened his legs. Him helping Mickey with this had become a regular thing. And even as intimate as it was, it felt so normal. 

"No clothes." Ian said once he was done. He washed his hands, then led Mickey back to their bed. "We can sleep until I have to get up for practice."

Mickey crawled into the center of the bed and all but sank into the middle. "I'm going, by the way. Don't want to miss it."

Ian clicked off the light and slipped beside Mickey. Instantly, he lifted one arm and Mickey turned on his side, resting against him. "I had a feeling you might."

"Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," Ian smiled and kissed the top of Mickey's head. His eyes shut quickly, his voice became distant. "I always want you there."

Mickey shut his eyes, too. "Love you."

"I love you too, Mickey."

**

Their sleep was broken by the loud sound of someone beating on their door, not the alarm. Ian unwound from Mickey's body, slipped on a pair of briefs and sluggish moved down the stairs. 

He could hear Mickey groaning a little as he began to wake up. But aside from that, the place was quiet.

Someone knocked louder. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Ian yelled back. He peeked through the peephole but didn't see anyone standing there. Just a box on the welcome mat. He opened the door and looked around. "Hello?"

No answer came. No sounds of retreating footsteps. No signs that anyone had even been there aside from the simple white box laying on the ground. 

With his entire body on full alert, Ian bent down and lifted the box. It wasn't heavy, but he gave it a little shake and heard something thump around inside. 

"What's that?"

Ian looked up to see Mickey at the bottom of the stairs, clearly not awake just yet. He stepped back inside and flipped the lock into place. 

"I don't know. It was just sitting out there."

Mickey moved closer. "You get random gifts a lot?"

Snorting, Ian shook his head and set it on the kitchen table. "No, never."

"Well open it."

Something wasn't right about this. Ian could feel it. People didn't just leave boxes on doorsteps unless you specifically ordered something and he hadn't yet. 

The edges of the box were tucked into slits along each side. Ian slipped them out, then carefully parted the sides. Inside, were three dead rats. 

Ian hissed and pushed the box away. "What the fuck?"

Mickey peeked inside. Only he didn't seem surprised. He simply closed it again and pushed it aside. 

"What is it?" Ian asked, listening intently. 

"It's Terry." Mickey said simply. 

Ian waited for an explanation. 

"Terry does this kinda shit all the time. The rats are a warning, telling us to keep our mouths shut about what we're doing."

"That makes no sense." Ian said flatly. "What, he's not worried about pimping out his underage son but he's worried about some stupid underground fight club?"

"It doesn't have to make sense, Ian." Mickey took the box, unlocked the doors and set it outside. "It's still a warning and by the number I'm guessing it's for all of us."

Unable to sit still, Ian began to pace. "I don't give a rats ass about the warning, no pun intended. I'm more worried about him knowing where we live."

By the time he looked up, Mickey was closed in on himself. His shoulders hunched forward, his arms around his middle, as if he were folding himself together. He was scared. 

"Baby," Ian sighed and went to him instantly. Mickey all but collapsed against him. "Nothing is going to happen, okay? As much as I hate it, I believe Terry will stick to the deal."

"He knows where we live." Mickey said into his chest. "How did he find out?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out." Ian held Mickey tighter when he heard the door being unlocked. 

Jason and Mandy stepped inside, box in hand. "You guys order food?"

Ian swallowed thickly. "No, just a little house warming gift from our favorite psycho."

Mandy paled, huddling behind Jason as Mickey did with him. Ian watched Jason dig into it, have the same reaction as he did and shoved it away. 

"Sick fucking bastard." Jason shook his head. "Did you read the note?"

Ian narrowed his eyes. "What note?"

Jason held up a slip of paper between his fingers. "It was taped to the door." 

Without letting Mickey go, Ian snatched the note, tore half the page trying to get the tape off and grit his teeth as he read it. 

"What's it say?" Mickey asked against Ian's neck. 

Ian handed it off to Jason to read. "It's the date and time for the next fight."

Mickey pulled back, eyes watery. "Already? You just fought last night. It can't be that soon."

Smiling his way through the sudden panic, Ian cupped Mickey's face, meeting his eyes. "It's not for another week, but I'll be fine. Okay? I promise."

"Ian…" Mickey's voice cracked. 

"I'll be fine." Ian repeated himself. Unsure if he was trying to convince himself, or Mickey. Either way, he sounded a lot more confident than he felt. "I'll be ready this time. He gets people who fight dirty, that means I can too."

Jason nodded quickly. "He only wanted you to lose that first fight to get his way. Now he's really gonna play dirty."

Whoever he was set to fight, somehow it would be offset. It wouldn't be fair and it didn't need to be. If his opponents were going to be all cracked out during a fight, at least he could take some precautions of his own. 

If Terry wanted to play dirty, he would play dirty.


	22. Unexpected Company

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 22- Unexpected Company

Two weeks had passed since the gruesome arrival of Terry's warning. Two weeks of looking over their shoulders every time they left school or the condo, wondering if he was watching them. Two weeks of creeping anxiety as the second fight neared. 

Aside from Terry lurking in the shadows, a few things had changed. Jason moved into the condo with them --with Mandy-- and had been his second set of eyes. Jason was invested now, just like he was. And together they could keep both of them safe, or so he hoped. 

The security guard at the door was alerted about their unexpected gift and assured them that he'd check with them every time someone came to visit just to make sure it didn't happen again. Ian kindly provided him with a picture of Terry and a few of his friends --courtesy of Jason-- that might also come around, Lip's picture also. It wasn't private security, but he'd been freaked enough to assure them nothing else would happen and Ian was inclined to believe him. 

And just to be safe, Ian dipped into his emergency fund to pay for a rather expensive alarm system for their condo. It came with cameras so small you couldn't see them without magnifying glass, which allowed them to be hidden in plain sight. At the door downstairs, both emergency exits, the elevators, and two right in front of their door. Everything was recorded and saved on The Cloud, just to keep a backlog at all times. 

From the control panel inside, Ian had constant access to the camera, both the live feed and the stored records right from his phone. He got an alert whenever the door was opened and a photo when the door was opened and the alarm code wasn't punched in within five seconds after. It alerted the alarm company --who called them within moments-- and sent another notification to the guard downstairs. 

No one would go in or out of that place without him knowing about it. No more dead rats with vague warnings. It made Mickey and Mandy feel safer, it allowed him and Jason to go to practice or work after school without dragging them along. It just simplified everything and at a time like that, that's what they needed. 

It was excessive, Ian knew that. But his worry lasted seconds before he saw how grateful Mickey and Mandy were because of it. They needed to feel safe in their own home and Ian did his best to provide that for them. It was the least he could do for the two people he cared most about.

The only thing he had to worry about now was the next fight, which was tomorrow night. He didn't know the location yet, which meant Terry wanted him even more on edge than he already was. Mission accomplished. He was frayed at the edges, jumpy, irritable. Like he couldn't relax for even a moment. 

This fight wouldn't be like the last. It would be worse, as would the one after, then the one after. Again and again, the stakes would go up. Not the money, because he didn't get a cent of that, but the competition, the risk. First a hopped up junkie then what? Some roided up body builder? The choices were endless and Terry was unpredictable.

And as worried as he was about the actual fight --if his body could handle another beating without fully being healed-- he was more worried about Mickey. Even him being as southside as they come, seeing your father bet on your lover in a fight, or fights had to be an odd experience to say the least. Not to mention Lip, who would be right by Terry's side, if Ian knew his brother. 

Lip would be there mostly to taunt them, to rub it in their faces that he turned Mickey out way before Ian was in the picture. Lip would be in the same room as Mickey, watching him and his every reaction to the fight, to seeing his lover hurt. Lip would get as much satisfaction in that as Terry would. 

How much would Mickey be able to handle before it became too much? How long would he be able to fight before his body gave out, or his spirit? All of it was out of his control and Ian hated it. 

What he needed to do was get his body back into shape. Into fighting shape like he had been two years ago when boxing was his focus instead of hockey. Hockey made him big, anyone could be big but boxing made him fast, agile. He lost that when he stopped training. 

Over the last two weeks, aside from school and practice and the occasional shift at work, Ian was in the gym. Not the one at their condo because that was for soccer moms working off too much wine or 9 to 5ers that sat behind a desk all day. He didn't need a treadmill and an elliptical, he needed real equipment. He needed a wall mounted mirror, a double end bag, a speed bag, heavy bag, sparring gloves and focus mitts. Everything he needed to get back into shape. 

The gym he used to go to had all that and more. He got the vibe just walking in the door and seeing others doing exactly what he would do. He still had that vibe nearly two hours later, dripping sweat, muscles tired and sore and coiled tightly. Breathless and flushed with a pulsing heartbeat. 

Jason wasn't better off. Even when he hadn't been training. Well, he might as well have been. He'd been putting Jason through the ringer too, using him as a punching bag and his own personal trainer. 

And as good as it felt to have a feel for it again, it did little to quiet his mind. All those raging thoughts about what would happen, or who he'd be fighting, or where, how hard it would be. Busting his ass wasn't enough to relax his mind like it did his body. 

Now he just had an extra dose of adrenaline and testosterone. 

"We're done, right?" Jason said, doubled over with a hand on his chest as he tried to breathe. 

Ian dropped his fists, weighed down by the gloves and breathed. In and out and in and out. Trying to swallow his pulse, his fears, his love. All of it. 

"Yeah, done for now." Ian said and spit out his mouthguard. He took a seat at the bench --instead of falling to the ground like Jason did-- and unwrapped his sore hands. "Might come back tomorrow before the fight. Get warmed up."

"Ian," Jason paused to take a dramatic breath. "You're gonna be lucky if this warm up doesn't kick your ass tomorrow night. You've been going non stop."

"I need to be--"

"In shape," Jason finished for him. "Yeah, yeah. I heard you. But if you can't lift your arms tomorrow you're gonna be fucked. That's facts right there."

Ian hung his head between his arms and ignored the pouring in his side. "I'll be fine. Just need a good soak, a massage maybe, then some sleep."

Jason shook his head, knowing what he said had no impact. "This fight isn't gonna be a match, Ian. It's street fights, remember? No rules. This next guy isn't gonna go by any rules just like the last guy. Then the one after him. You can't push yourself to the edge."

He was at the edge. But there was no reason to say that out loud. Maybe this fight would be easy, maybe not but it didn't matter. He would fight and win and do it again and again. 

"Look, I know how it's gonna be, alright. It's gonna be dirty. I can do that, but I'm out of shape." Ian sat back against the cool row of lockers and grabbed his water bottle. "Hockey is one thing, but you know this is different. We have no way of knowing what kinda guy I'm gonna be against this time."

"Too bad Terry won't volunteer." Jason said coldly. "Then we could tag team his ass like last time and keep his eye black."

They hadn't seen Terry since that last fight, but Ian knew he was healing just as slowly as he was, as Mickey was. But the black eyes would fade, the split lip would heal and the ribs would take their own time healing. And as long as he and Mickey were black and blue, he wanted Terry to be too. 

"I need a leg up." Ian said after a moment and caught Jason's curious look. "This guy could be an eight foot roid head for all we know. I need an advantage."

Jason was quiet for a moment as he thought about it. "Well, drugs are out. Even if you would consider it. Coach would have your ass and hockey would be over."

Ian shuddered. Hockey was his in for college. Not that he didn't have the smarts because he did, but there were others way smarter than he was and he couldn't take the chance of not getting into one. With hockey he had a full ride to do what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. 

"Yeah, let's not do that. I already had to lie about why I'm on antibiotics."

Jason looked over. "I thought you said the tests came back clean."

"They did, but Mickey wanted to be damn sure before…" he trailed off, not wanting to get into talking sex and Mickey with Jason. "Before anything else happened. Better safe than sorry."

"Coach caught you?"

"No, but he gave me a surprise piss test a few days ago after he saw the bruises for himself. Thought it was drug drugs." Ian dropped the bottle and stood up, circling the bag to get his gloves. "I had to get a lab report from the doctor saying why I was taking them."

Jason stood too, but grabbed their bags and wandered towards the locker room. "So, no sex yet?"

Ian shot a look at him that had Jason cowering behind another bag. "Please tell me you didn't just ask me that. Really?"

Jason held up his hands.

Abandoning the bag, Ian punched Jason on the arm and walked with him into the locker room. "Of course we haven't. Mickey's still healing."

"I'm sorry, man. Just one of those things I asked without thinking." Jason squeezed his shoulder. "Okay, so no sex. But there are other ways around that, right?"

While he dropped his shorts and walked naked into the shower, Ian answered. "Yeah, and we have. But it's not enough, ya know?"

Jason copied Ian and walked to the shower at the end of the row. "Yeah, I get it. Gotta be hard to not want more when you can't yet. But you two seem okay."

Without washing, Ian just stood under the hot water and felt each tightly coiled muscle loosen. "Yeah, we're okay, better than okay actually. Just trying to make sense of it with all this other shit going on."

"Please don't tell me you're still upset about Lip."

Just hearing his brothers name had him clenching his teeth. "No, I'm not upset about it. He told me what happened and why and the meaning behind what Lip said that day."

Ian turned the shower off and reached for his towel. He wrapped it firmly around his hips and once again took a seat on one of the benches near the lockers. Jason was about to ask what Lip meant and them being fronds and Jason kinda being involved in it all, he felt like he owed him an explanation. 

"You mean about how quick Mickey was to get it started?" Jason asked carefully and joined Ian on the bench. 

"Mickey told me that part was true, that he was quick about it." Ian could feel Jason's surprise. "He said it was just to get it over with quicker. He didn't want the extra foreplay if he kept stalling, so he did it quick."

"That makes sense. Even I've had some questionable sex and wanted it over as quickly as possible."

Ian smiled, but it didn't last. "I think that's the gist of it. But of course you know Lip sees it as something different. As Mickey wanting him so bad he couldn't wait."

"Yeah, he's a prick. But you do want to have sex with Mickey, right?"

Ian was digging into his locker for his boxers when Jason asked. He looked back. "Of course I do."

"Does it bother you that he was with those guys?"

In all the years Ian had known Jason, there was only a handful of times that Jason's voice got all soft like that, quiet. Like he was afraid to ask. This was one of those times and Jason wasn't sure if he had the right to ask, but did anyway. 

Fully dressed, Ian sat down to slip his shoes on and wait for Jason to finish up. "It doesn't bother me in a jealousy way. It only bothers me because Mickey was forced to do it. It would be different if he chose to sleep with them, but he didn't."

Then Jason smiled in that sappy way, letting him know that that had been the right answer. That he knew it wouldn't matter all along and just wanted to know how he thought about it. 

"Come on, we need to get back." Ian tossed his duffle bag across his shoulders and walked out, Jason following. He waited until they were outside to ask his own questions. "So, you and Mandy…" he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Jason's face turned red. "Nope, not going there."

His jeep started with a low rumble, canceling out his laughter. Ian pulled onto the road. "Yeah, best not to. She'd kill us both."

They let out an identical shiver.

"Yeah, let's not."

**

As they stepped in the lobby of their building, Ian knew something was wrong. It was more than a gut feeling, more than some paranoid thought, it was real. Right there in front of them. 

Dave, the security guard stopped them before they made it to the elevator. He was out of sorts, speaking quickly but making no sense, sweating, worried, apologizing over and over again. 

Ian grabbed both of his waving hands and held them tightly, forcing him to look right at him. "Calm down, Dave. Just take a big fucking breath."

Dave did just that and Ian felt his own panic creeping up as he waited. Jason too as he shifted from leg to leg, like he couldn't sit still. Something was wrong. 

"Okay, that's good." Ian took his own advice and took a big breath, then released his hands. "What's going on?"

"Someone showed up a few minutes ago. For Mickey."

Ian's eyes widened and he looked towards the elevator, about to bolt. His body amped up once again, ready to fight if he needed to, ready to run. "Was it any of the people in the pictures we showed you?"

"No. I told him he would need to wait until someone called to confirm but he just pushed past me. I was about to call when you came in."

"Shit." Ian dropped his bag and ran for the elevator. He looked back at Jason. "Take the stairs in case he goes that way."

Jason nodded then ran for the stairs. Dave seemed freaked, just as much as they were. Like he was one step away from calling the cops. 

"I'm sure it's nothing," Ian pressed the button harder -as if that would help. "Just stay here."

The doors opened and before Dave could come to his senses, Ian was already pressing the button for the penthouse. It took forever. He watched each floor light up, the buttons slowly rising. It gave it too much time to think about who was there and why. 

Not Terry or Lip or any of Terry's known friends. So who else could it be? Someone knew? Someone Lip brought into their lives?

The second the elevator opened, Ian saw him. A man standing at their door, like he was waiting for someone to open it. He was tall, a little scraggly looking with messy dirty blonde hair, baggy jeans and a faded black t-shirt under a retro looking vest. He had tattoos on his knuckles, rings on his fingers and a few in his ears. 

Whoever he was, looked like bad news. 

Just as he grabbed the stranger by the back of his collar, the door to his left opened and Jason came barreling down the hallway. Ian pushed him face first into the wall, using his shoulders to keep him pinned while Jason gripped both of the guys hands and twisted them behind his back. 

"What the fuck?! He yelled, jerking away. 

Ian swung fast, letting his elbow collide with the guys right side until he coughed. "Shut up. You picked the wrong place."

"Who are you?" Jason growled, tightening his grip. 

"Fuck you!"

They shared a look, one look that had them on the same page without a word. Ian pushed his hip against the guys bound hands so Jason's were free to search him. The guy put up a fight too, jerking away, trying to throw them off, kicking at them.

"Get the fuck off me."

"Shut up." Ian elbowed him again, growing more and more impatient.

"Got his ID." Jason said as he opened it and silently read the name. 

Ian glanced down, wondering what was taking so long. "Who the hell is he?"

Before Jason could answer, their door opened and Mickey was standing on the other end. His eyes wide, mouth twisted in shock, looking back and forth at them. 

"Baby, go back inside." Ian said softly, even as he handled the guy rougher. 

"Ian," Jason said as he stood. "His last name is Milkovich."

Ian looked right at Mickey. He didn't move or speak or confirm or deny it. He just stood there in shock, or fear. Was this another one of Terry's guys?

"Let me see." Ian grabbed the wallet as Jason took control of him. The ID read Ignatius Milkovich. Blond hair, blue eye, 140 pounds, organ donor. 

"I'm Mickey's brother." The guy said. "Hey asshole, wake the fuck up and get this douche off me."

Ian tossed the wallet aside and crowded into Mickey's personal space. He cupped his face and tipped it upwards so their heads pressed together. "Baby?"

Mickey took a moment or two, but he blinked slowly. Finally coming out of whatever daze he'd been in. "That's Iggy."

Ian waited. And waited and waited until he felt like he was going to rip his hair out. But he wouldn't rush him, there was no need. They had the situation under control. 

"Is he your brother?" Ian asked when Mickey didn't elaborate. Mickey nodded once, but didn't speak. "Do you want him here, or can we toss his ass out?"

"No, he can stay." Mickey put his hands over Ian's, sliding their fingers together. "I just haven't seen him in a long time."

Ian took the time to press his lips against Mickey's, then turned around and made sure to block Mickey's body from both Jason and this Iggy guy. 

"Mind lettin me go, numbnuts?"

With a nod from him, Jason let him go. Iggy jerked his clothes back into place and glared at all of them. Ian couldn't really blame him, but after what they've been through he couldn't be too careful. 

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked, catching a mean glare in return. 

"I came here to talk to my brother, Red. Don't need to run it by you first."

"Yes, the fuck you do." Ian stepped up, putting his height to good use as he glared back down at him. "Don't make me ask again."

When Mickey didn't shut him down for talking to his 'so called' brother like that, Ian figured they had a falling out at some point or whatever it was, was ongoing.

"Mick--" Iggy looked over but couldn't see him. "This any way to say hello?"

"Can we not do this out there?" Jason asked, glancing towards the opened elevator. "Anyone can just come up here."

Ian nodded and turned to walk Mickey back inside. He kept him close, under one arm as Jason and Iggy came in after them. Jason shut and locked the door and turned the alarm back on, just in case.

"How did you know where to find him?" Ian asked directly. Mickey still wasn't talking and they needed answers. "And why haven't I heard about you?"

Iggy scoffed. "As I said before, I'll talk to him. Not to you. I didn't come here for you, whoever the fuck you are."

His temper wasn't as under control as he thought it was. One minute he was holding Mickey against his side, comforting him, then the next minute he had Iggy by the throat and pushed up against the wall. With both Jason and Mickey trying to peel him off, with little success. 

"You're in my house," Ian growled into his face. "I ask a question and you answer it, no more tough guy shit or I'll toss your ass out of here."

Iggy bucked, pulling at his hand and the arm across his chest, but it didn't make a difference. He was bigger and stronger and had put up with too much shit to just let it go. 

"Ian, let him go." 

Not even Mickey's firm, but soft tone was enough to make him pull away this time. "Not until we get some answers."

"We haven't told anyone where we live, Mickey." Jason backed up. "The only way he could know is from Terry."

Ian added pressure until Iggy gave a dry cough and stopped trying to get free. "Answer my questions without being a total prick and this won't happen again. Deal?"

"Deal." Iggy croaked. 

Ian let him go and watched Iggy rub his throat as he coughed. He didn't seem too cocky now, but he was more aware of the situation and who was in charge. 

"Yes, Terry told me where to find you but he didn't send me."

Oddly enough that made sense but it only posed more questions. Ian looked at Mickey and once again he had that vacant look on his face, like he wasn't all the way there. Which was strange because Iggy was his brother. 

"Mickey." Ian touched his lower back and he jumped a little before leaning into his touch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really." Mickey watched all the eyes on him and shifted away. "I just haven't seen him in nearly three years and we never really got along." Then he turned to Iggy. "Why are you asking Terry about me?"

"Because he's our dad, maybe." Iggy said obviously. "And because you were supposed to be living at home with Mandy. Not shacked up with a ginger giant and his pet bulldog."

Ian smirked before he could help it. Aside from Iggy just randomly showing up, he was as abrasive as Mickey had been when they first started talking. Mandy too, when he remembered back from two years ago. 

"Where the hell have you been this entire time?" 

Ian stepped back and sat on the arm of the sofa to watch their conversation. Trying to pick up clues to Iggy's need to find them and the reason behind Mickey's distant behavior. 

"I've been in prison. Didn't Terry tell you?"

"No." Mickey snapped. "Why the fuck were you in prison?"

They shared that confused look. Iggy assumed Mickey already knew and Mickey had no idea what the hell Iggy was talking about. There was a miscommunication going on somewhere and he was sure it had everything to do with Terry. 

"Terry called the cops after I freaked the fuck out on him and nearly killed him." Iggy said as he paced around the room. Agitated. "You seriously have no idea what I'm talking about?"

When Mickey shook his head, Ian pulled him closer by the band of his jeans until Mickey was firmly against his side. Mickey didn't fight it, Iggy lifted an eyebrow as he looked back and forth between them and Jason kept his eyes on Iggy. 

"No, I have no fucking idea what you're talking about." Mickey deepened his voice as a new wave of emotion bubbled in his throat. "I was thirteen and you were suddenly gone. Mandy and I were left alone with him, so no. I have no idea."

"Maybe you should just tell us." Ian offered and angry blue eyes landed on him. 

"No, first I have some questions." Iggy glanced around the room. "Maybe tell me what the fuck you're doin shacked up in a place like this with two guys."

Jason snorted. "Jesus. Don't tell me we have another fag basher like Terry."

Before it happened, Ian could see it. The clench in Iggy's jaw, his hand balled into a fist at his side, his body coiled tightly. Iggy was about to swing on Jason. Ian stood and gripped Iggy's wrist just as he raised it. 

"Don't or he'll put you on your ass." Ian warned and saw Jason bristle up like a dog in warning. His teeth were nearly bared. "Calm the fuck down and watch your fucking language. What goes on here is none of your business."

"Jesus, just fucking stop!" Mickey raised his voice and bolted off the couch. He shoved Ian off, then shoved Iggy the other way. "Tell me what the fuck is going on or get out." Then he looked at Ian. "And stop trying to pummel my brother before we get some damn answers."

Behind them, Jason was now seated on the couch, chuckling. Some help he was. 

"Fine." Ian said softly when talking to Mickey, which earned a fond look. But he glared at Iggy. "But keep your opinions on what we do to yourself. Because that really isn't any of your business."

Mickey rolled his eyes at the juvenile shit and pointed at Jason. "That's Jason, he's fucking Mandy." Then he thumbed at Ian. "That's Ian, he's fucking me. Now, any questions?"

Ian was just as shocked as he was impressed. With a single breath Mickey managed to describe their relationships in the simplest form. One that Iggy seemed okay with because his face was no longer screwed up in disgust. 

"No, all good with that." Iggy released a deep breath and sat down by the fireplace. "Everyone sit the fuck down so we can settle this shit."

Ian waited until Mickey sat down, then only joined him when those electric eyebrows lifted, asking 'what are you waiting for?' So, he sat down and Mickey's hand instantly went to his thigh, a soft, caring gesture. 

"Three years ago, I nearly killed Terry." Iggy began, his voice distant and already Ian knew this wasn't going to be good. "Terry was...uh…"

When nothing came out, Ian sat forward, trying to study his face; his body, his voice. All of it. It matched Mickey's that same day he came clean about all of it. About why he chose to sell himself and who was in control. Mickey had been just as reluctant to tell him as Iggy was now. 

He almost couldn't believe it. 

"Jesus Christ." Ian exclaimed, shaken. "He pimped you out, didn't he?"

The entire room changed. Jason's eyes widened, his mouth open as he looked at them. Mickey was staring a hole through his head when a little whimper escaped his lips. But Iggy...he looked like he was about to be sick. 

"How the fuck did you come to that when I didn't even say anything?" Iggy was standing again, defensive, shaken.

"That can't be right." Mickey whispered.

Ian pulled Mickey closer and kissed the top of his head. Wishing he didn't have to do this. Wishing he didn't have to tell yet another person Mickey's business. But they didn't have much of a choice, nothing new about that. 

Iggy spoke again. "How did you know?"

Ian waited until Mickey nodded at him, those blue eyes filled to the brim with tears so when he blinked they fell down his cheeks. A mix of anger and sorrow filled him almost instantly. He just wanted Mickey to be happy and more and more shit kept piling up against them. 

When Ian turned back to Iggy, it was like Mickey looking into a mirror. Same same face, same sad eyes, same broken spirit. That's when Ian knew what he suspected was the truth. 

"I know because Terry has been doing it to Mickey for the last two years." Ian watched Iggy crumble at his feet. Not physically, but emotionally, it happened all the same. "I've only known Mickey for a little while while but it's been going on since he got into high school."

Mickey covered his face. 

"That can't be…" Iggy shook his head. "He told me he'd never do that."

"What made you believe that?" Ian snapped without meaning to. He took a breath, then tried again. "What I meant was, Terry is an accomplished liar, what makes you think he'd keep his word?"

"I believed him because he said he would never do that to his kids."

"But you guys are related." Jason said the obvious in hopes it would help.

"No, Terry isn't my biological father. Our mother had an affair with another man. I'm her son, not his."

Beside him, Mickey went still. No longer crying, no longer asking questions. Just nothing. 

"He said he would never do it to HIS kids, that didn't include me but…" Iggy let out a shaky breath. "I don't know why I believed him."

"You never told me that." Mickey said when the silence became too much. "You never said Terry wasn't your dad."

There wasn't much he could do at the moment to make any of this better. He couldn't change what happened or make this new information easier to take in. The only thing he could do was keep Mickey tightly at his side, maybe rub his arm a little so he knew he was there. 

Ian didn't like it, but it would have to do for now because Iggy was talking again. 

"It wouldn't have made a difference, Mick. We are brothers, Mandy is still my sister. The only thing it changed was how he saw me, how he treated me. That had nothing to do with you."

"We are getting off topic here." Jason mumbled but knew everyone heard him. 

He wasn't wrong. 

"Jesus, fuck. I'm so sorry, Mick." Iggy's voice cracked as he moved over to him on shaky legs and gripped his shoulder. "If I knew he'd do that, I would have been there."

Mickey wiped his face, cleared his throat but it didn't help. "You couldn't have known it would happen. I didn't even know it was happening to you and it was right under my nose."

Iggy looked away. 

"The random people at the house, Terry having all that money…" Mickey gave a dark chuckle. "We saw it all and never knew."

"You were just a kid." Iggy interrupted his next rant. "You are still a fucking kid, Mick. It was my job to make sure that shit didn't spread and what did I do? I get myself sent to prison and left you two there."

"We need beers." Jason said randomly and headed for the kitchen. 

No one told him not to go. No one even said anything else until Jason got back and they each took a long drink. Except Iggy, he drained the bottle in one go and helped himself to another one. 

Ian wasn't prepared for what Mickey said next. 

"Ian got me out." Mickey said bluntly, but his voice spoke volumes of love and respect. "That's why I'm here. Ian got me out, got Terry to back off until we can figure something else out."

Something warm and wholesome bloomed in his body. Heat, but not sexual. More like love, like that happy, warm feeling of love and family and happiness. All over that one sentence. All because to Mickey, it sounded like he actually helped instead of adding more pain and fear. 

Ian gave a hesitant glance at Iggy, who was looking at him with a mix between gratitude and mild confusion. He could see him going from one to another, as if he were trying to find some hidden reason why he helped. 

"Before you ask that question and piss me off, just know that I helped him because Mandy is my best friend." Ian said sincerely and didn't miss when Mickey linked their hands and squeezed. "Anything after that has been on his terms, at his own speed."

"How old are you?" Iggy asked, eyes narrowed into slits. 

That agitation was coming back, on both sides. "I'm eighteen, and a senior."

"Which is none of your fucking business." Mickey added with his usual snark. "He isn't taking advantage. If anything we are taking advantage of him."

Ian went to argue and Mickey kissed him to stop him. A soft, but needy groan escaped as he gave into the kiss. Surrendering all of himself in an instant. So, when Mickey pulled back, he leaned in for more. Only Mickey stopped him.

"Later. I promise." Mickey gave him another kiss, then pulled back and Iggy was staring at them. "Got a problem?"

"Actually yeah," Iggy motioned to his face. "Who the fuck did that to your face?"

They traded looks, a smile. Just because Iggy seemed to pass by the gay stuff altogether and went right back to business. 

"Terry did, because that's what he does." Mickey took a drink of his beer, a long drink. "Ian made a deal with him. It was the only thing he could do to get him to back off."

"What deal?"

Ian spoke up when Mickey leaned into his side, as if all his energy was gone. "I told Terry I'd make the money for him if he left them alone. Not hookin but fighting. No rules, street fight style. The payout is way bigger that what Terry was making off him."

"I guess that's why your face is bruised too?"

Ian nodded. "Among other things. Fighting with my ex, then Terry, then took one from Mickey…" He whined. "By accident, then the fight. So yeah, let's just say it's been a hard week."

Iggy laughed. "I'll be damned. Not sure when the last time Terry got his ass beat was...well, not including when I beat his ass."

"But this fighting thing can't go on forever. Eventually we need to figure out a way to get him out of the picture, for good." Ian continued.

The entire room seemed to agree with that. For once. 

"We could just kill him." Iggy suggested seriously. Everyone eyed him but no one said no. "I'm serious. How else is he going to stop?"

"We can't just kill him." Mickey argued. "If that happens, me and Mandy get tossed into one of those group homes."

"And what's wrong with that? Gotta be better than turning yourself out or having your boyfriend fight for it."

In an instant, Ian knew Iggy's words got to Mickey. It made him think about it. If being gone was really that bad, which it wasn't. Then Terry couldn't hurt them anymore and they'd age out at seventeen anyway, maybe eighteen. That wasn't that far away. 

But he also couldn't admit the twist in his stomach at the thought of not seeing either of them for a year or more. Physically it was possible, but he really, really didn't want that to happen. 

Either did Jason because he's the one that spoke up first. 

"That can't happen. They'd been in there for a year, minimum. We wouldn't be able to see them."

Iggy turned on him. "Is it worth their safety, hmm? Is seeing them, having them close really worth all the shit that's come down on you, on them?"

Ian wanted to say yes, it was worth it. And he would mean every word. But to him-- to them, Mandy and Mickey's safety was the most important thing. 

"No, it's not." Ian said quietly but all eyes shifted towards him and Mickey stiffened against him. "Helping them has been worth it and I'd do it again if I had to."

Iggy nodded. 

"But risking their safety because we don't want to let go…" he stopped when Mickey gripped his chin and turned him until their eyes met. "I know what you're gonna say, and you know I'm right."

Mickey shut his eyes. Then Ian's head softly pressed against his own. "I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want that either, baby. But when do we decide that it's enough? When do we want it over, for real?" Ian wiped a tear away, then stoked over his cheek. "I won't make that choice for you, or Mandy. That has to be up to you."

"I don't want it to be up to me." Mickey leaned against him, trying to get as close as he could. "That's a long time, angel. A long fucking time."

An entire year without him...Ian couldn't think of anything worse. Until he could. Until he remembered what Mickey looked like that night when Terry beat the hell out of him, then he thought about when Mickey thought all hope for them was lost and let Terry beat him again, then toss him back under the bleachers. Until he saw Mandy scared out of her mind, crying herself to sleep...

He never wanted to see those things again. That's what decided it for him. It was better for Mickey and Mandy if they left.

And it already hurt.

"Ian," Jason was surprised at how afraid he sounded. And knew everyone could hear it. 

Ian turned to his friend and knew he felt the same things he was feeling. "You know it's the best thing for them. You know it is."

After a moment Jason nodded, then sat back against the sofa and put an arm over his eyes. He could have been crying, or maybe he was just trying to block it all out. 

Mickey looked up at Iggy. "Is there something else besides that?"

"I already suggested killing him...and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Not much else besides gettin him locked up."

Ian smoothed his hand up and down Mickey's back, soothing him. "I'll take a year away rather than twenty-five for killing him. It's the only way."

Iggy clapped his hands together, then rubbed them. "Now we need a plan. When's the next fight?"

"Tomorrow night." Ian and Mickey said together. 

Iggy nodded. "Good. We can do it then. I'm sure there will be more than one of his scumbag friends there, all of which have records. It wouldn't take much to get the cops down there. Especially if Terry's name is dropped."

Ian shook his head. "That's not gonna work. We need him in there for years, Iggy, not months for street fighting. It needs to be bigger than that."

Iggy cursed. "We need to get some drugs in there, or weapons. Something that he'd ready been tagged with so when he does get popped, it'll be no questions asked."

Jason lifted his arm off his eyes, joining the conversation. "How do we do that?"

Iggy grinned. "I know of a few ways to make it happen. I have connections to his guys in prison. He was trying to use me to run it in, but I said no. All I have to do is say yes and that gets the ball rolling."

It sounded like a good plan. Ian could feel his entire body pulsing with newly found hope. But if he learned anything during this thing with Mickey and Terry is nothing is as it seems. There was always a shadow lurking, one they didn't know about. One that always went against them. 

"The fight is tomorrow night." Ian clarified. "Is that really enough time to get him to trust you, arrange a drug bust and let the cops in on what is going down, all without getting caught in the middle?"

Mickey and Jason shifted beside him, not liking the odds. He didn't either. It didn't look good but Iggy kept giving him that same confident smile and Ian knew if this was going to work, he'd have to trust a man he didn't know.

"I'll make sure it gets done. You make sure your ass is clean, all of you." Iggy pointed to each of them. "No weapons or drugs or anything that might make them take a second glance towards you."

That wouldn't be hard. He could ditch the gun he used on Terry, and aside from painkillers and antibiotics, they were drug free. Both he and Jason didn't have a single mark on their records, and he was pretty sure Mickey didn't either. 

There was hope. 

"The cops come, clean house and lock his ass up for good." Iggy took out his phone and dialed a number from his contacts. "Then you two get shipped somewhere he can't find you until you turn seventeen."

Ian stood, too wired to sit still. Too excited and nervous all at the same time. It was sounding like it could work, like Iggy just fell into their laps with the best possible solution. 

Maybe not best for him and Jason, but it wouldn't be forever. 

"Just a warning," Mickey stood also and got everyones attention. "Mandy is not going to be okay with this. Not even a little bit."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "She'll have to be."

Mickey just laughed. "Three years is a long time to be away, Igg. She's not some scared little girl anymore. And trust me, she's not going to like this anymore than I do."

Ian knew that for a fact. It would take more than an hour to talk her into it. And maybe after she still wouldn't be okay with it. But then he thought about if it would matter or not if she agreed. Unless she told the cops it was all a set up, or told Terry --which was highly unlikely-- she couldn't stop them.

"Who's not going to like what?" 

Everyone turned at the sound of her voice. She stood in the doorway to her room, half asleep, rubbing her eyes. Ian had a moment to think she looked just as beautiful as Mickey did, before she realized there was someone else with them. 

"Holy shit." Mandy whispered, then looked back and forth between him and Mickey. "Iggy?"

Iggy grinned. "Well, at least one of you is happy to see--" 

Before he could finish, Mandy shook off the sleep and launched herself at him. Instead of a welcome home hug, she slugged him across the face hard enough for the rest of them to hear his teeth clack together. 

Ian hissed. He knew that shit hurt. Iggy just grabbed his jaw, eyes wide as he took a step back. Jason rushed to Mandy, holding her back as best he could without hurting her. 

"The fuck?" Iggy groaned. 

Mandy fought Jason's hold, trying to get away but failing. "That's for ditching us, asshole."

Iggy just looked at them like she lost her mind, when in reality, that's who Mandy was. She punched first and asked questions at her own speed. She didn't take shit from anyone, especially not her brothers. 

Only in that moment did Iggy finally realize that Mandy wouldn't be as okay with this as he thought. That they might need a backup plan when or if this went south...which it would. 

Ian could already see it crumbling and he had no idea how to fix it.


	23. Consumed

Bad Reputation  
Chapter 23- Consumed

The sound of the alarm being shut off --the subtle beep from his phone-- was enough to wake him from a deep, painkiller induced sleep. Ian looked at his illuminated phone on the nightstand in his room, giving just enough light to irritate Mickey into turning over away from him. 

The grogginess from sleep wore off quickly when he realized that someone had unarmed the security system. Obviously it wasn't Mickey and the code that was used to disarm it didn't belong to either Mandy or Jason so he knew it wasn't them. 

Before his phone beeped again, Ian was up out of bed, tossed his discarded briefs on and grabbed the gun he tucked into the side table. He took the stairs down quickly, making sure to be as quiet as possible and avoided turning on any lights in the hopes to surprise whoever it was trying to sneak in. 

It could be anyone from Terry to Lip to one of Terry's stupid friends. It was nice to think so but the alarm wasn't interrupted, it was disarmed by someone with the code. And it was set as the door shut, giving another beep in return before the system alerted the cops. 

Ian rushed to the panel by the door and rewound the footage at least a few minutes until a shadowy figure was standing outside the door. He was shrouded by the dim lights in the hallway, but also by the dark hoodie covering half his face. He didn't knock or attempt to break in. He took out a phone, sent a text and a few moments later the door opened from the inside.

Iggy was standing in the hallway talking to the stranger. Low enough not to make any noise. They talked for a few seconds before Iggy reset the alarm and ushered whoever that was down the hallway and into the elevator. 

"Ian?"

Ian glanced back to see Jason standing behind him, half naked with a sleepy look and a hockey stick in one hand. "Iggy just turned off the alarm and met someone outside."

"Shit, forgot he was crashing on the couch." Jason rubbed his eyes. "Who was it?"

"I have no idea but I don't like it. It doesn't feel right." He disarmed the alarm again and opened the door. "I'm gonna follow him and see what the fuck is going on."

"Want me to wake them up?"

"No, not yet. Just stay here and if I'm not back in five minutes either set the alarm off or call the cops."

It was probably nothing. But he didn't know Iggy at all. He didn't know what kind of person he was, not really. He could be who he said he was, who Mickey said he was but they had enough bad luck lately and there was always more room for lies. 

He wouldn't risk it. He wouldn't assume Iggy was good. He needed to prove it. 

"Just be careful."

With a nod to Jason, Ian slipped from the room --gun still in hand-- and followed them down into the lobby. Dave was fast asleep behind the counter and the sound of reruns on the small tv was the only sound to offset his labored breathing, to fill the silence.

Iggy and their mystery guest were right outside the door. Huddled together, the unknown guy looking back and forth like he was waiting for someone to spy on them, he looked a little paranoid. Iggy just kept talking, his mouth moving a mile a minute.

The thing that worried him the most was why they were trying to keep their talk a secret. And why have a talk in the middle of the night, when they had to sneak out and meet? Why not use the phone or wait until morning for it? What could be so important?

He was about to find out. 

Ian kept the safety off the gun and quietly slipped out of the building. The shadows swallowed him up, letting him over hear whatever they were talking about. Whatever wasn't meant for him. 

"Are you sure it has to be tonight?"

Iggy nodded. "Ian said the fight was tonight. I talked to Tony down at the CPD and told him about a potential drug bust."

So, whoever this guy was knew what was going down. But why? Who was he? 

"We should just kill him, Igg. You know that bastard won't stop his shit until he's dead and cold."

"No, Mac. We can't kill him. I already suggested that and they shot me down."

Ian was liking this Mac guy more and more. Wanting to kill Terry meant it wasn't one of his guys or a friend of a friend. That helped settle his nerves, a little anyway. 

But he was tired of lurking in the dark in the middle of the night trying to make sense of it all. With his gun at the ready --mostly to look intimidating since he was half naked-- he let out a light cough that had them turning around in an instant. 

"Bad time for a visit." Ian stepped into the dim light under the doorway. He lowered his gun and kept his eyes on Mac. "What the fuck is going on?"

"You scared the shit out of me, you prick." Iggy shook his head as the adrenaline faded. "The alarm didn't even go off. How'd you know?"

"It's directly wired to my phone. Anytime it's unarmed or that door opens it tells me." Ian nodded to Mac. "Friend?"

"More like family."

"Take your hood off." Ian stared into the black hole of his face and knew he was meeting Mac's eyes. He could feel it. It was intense and a little intimidating. 

The hood fell away in seconds and he nearly took a step back. This guy looked like bad news, like one of Terry's drugged out friends. But there was something oddly familiar about him even when he was certain they'd never met before.

His hair was a dark brown color and cut short, his clothes were a little baggy and unwashed looking. When he opened his mouth, Ian could see black stained teeth that just had to be drug related. But it was his eyes that unnerved him the most. 

They were Mickey's eyes. Mandy's eyes. 

"Who are you?" Mac glared over at him but didn't say anything. Ian glanced at Iggy. "You wanna chime in here?"

"This is Mac, he's not really a people person. So, don't take it personal. He's our uncle."

Ian bristled up like an irritated cat. All but hissing at him. "I sure as fuck hope it's not from Terry's side of the family."

Mac let out a low growl.

"No, he's from our moms side. Her older brother." Iggy explained and Iit the smoke behind his ear. "Maybe we should head back up?"

Ian nodded but left them with a little warning. "I better get a damn good explanation about this late night chat because if this is some sort of trick I might just shoot both of you."

There was no laughing it off, no 'just kidding' moments. Ian meant it and he knew by their looks, by their silence that he knew they believed him and were smart enough not to push it. 

Ian smiled. "Good. Now that we have an understanding, let's get back before Jason calls the cops." 

They slipped in without waking Dave and took an uncomfortable, silent elevator ride back up. Ian kept glancing at Mac, then away when blue eyes glared at him. Obviously annoyed. He couldn't help it. It was like looking into Mickey's, only they had a different face. 

Ian led the way back, disarmed the system again and Jason was on the couch waiting. As soon as Mac stepped in, Jason was on the defensive in an instant. That hockey stick up and ready to go if needed. 

"Who the fuck is that?"

Ian set the gun down on the table and tossed on his hoodie that was tossed across the back of the couch. "Apparently, it's their uncle on their mothers side. Goes by Mac."

Iggy helped himself in the kitchen while Mac just stood by the door like a statue. One that liked to glare at everyone and growl every so often. One that looked like it would bite you if you got too close or said something stupid. 

"Well, I'm all for family reunions but why the hell can't it wait until a reasonable hour?"

"Calm the fuck down, Sir Galahad." Iggy came back with two beers and handed one to Mac before he flopped down on the couch. "Save your White Knight routine for when Mandy is around."

Ian smiled as Jason flipped him off but cooled his heels on the other side of the couch. "What's this about?"

"It's about Terry." Iggy said simply. "It's about our plan to get him out of the picture. I told you I'd handle it. This is me handling it."

"Sneaking off to meet your shady uncle isn't handling anything." Ian's smile slipped. It was late and Mickey was asleep and he wanted to get back to him. "You said you contacted someone named Tony at the police station. He a friend?"

Iggy seemed surprised he'd heard so much but he nodded. "Yeah, went to highschool together. Used to be friends until we ended up on either side of the law. Let's just say it makes for a rough friendship."

That was for sure. 

"Tony knows Terry and our history just as well as I do. I told him about a potential drug bust that would have Terry as it's center piece. I told him to wait for my call and he'll be there within the hour." 

"We don't even have the location yet." Ian pointed out. "There is no way he can be ready. It could happen anywhere from here to the north side."

Iggy nodded. "He called the surrounding counties, other stations with a warning. Cook County isn't the only place familiar with him. We have at least one unit in every station at the ready." 

It was hard to believe that in a matter of hours --three if you wanna get technical-- since they'd met him, that Iggy had all of that set up. It seemed impossible. Iggy could have been a number of things, but he didn't seem like a liar. Ian was inclined to believe him. 

"Well, that makes me feel better since the fight is tonight." Ian said honestly and Iggy just grinned smugly at him. "That doesn't explain why he is here though."

At that, he could feel Mac staring at him. Like he was trying to look into his soul and find out his weaknesses. He didn't glance at Mac, but when Iggy just winked at him, he kinda had a feeling that was Mac's way of liking you.

Only in a creepy, unnerving way. 

"Well, so far we have all this shit planned but no drugs." Iggy thumb over to Mac. "He just got out of prison. I told you Terry was trying to hustle me into helping him run drugs through there...well he wanted me to get to Mac."

A chill ran down his spine. 

"Mac was in prison for drugs. Not just getting caught with a few pills and no prescriptions, but mass producing and distribution. Terry wanted Mac's help."

Now Ian looked at Mac. He was still staring at him with what he could only describe as a hungry look. Or mild anger. It was hard to tell but it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. 

"After our little meet and greet yesterday, I told Terry I was out and that if he wanted Mac's help, he'd have to get him out of lock up."

Ian turned back to Iggy, surprised. "And he just fell for it?"

"He is in desperate need for a new drug connection outside of Chicago. He didn't hesitate to pull whatever strings he had left and got Mac out about an hour ago."

"Jesus." Jason groaned and got up for his own beer. 

Ian had to agree. That was more than desperate. That was dangerous. Probably due to Terry's influx in cash recently. He decided to dabble into professional drug dealer territory. That much power was dangerous for someone as awful and sadistic as Terry. It would only end up with people getting hurt or dead. 

"He is either riding a power high or he's a dumb as we think he is." Ian sat forward and put his head into his hands for a moment, then looked at Mac. "You good with taking Terry down like this?"

When Iggy went to answer for him, Ian held his hand up and put a stop to it. 

"No. He better start talking or this shit is off. I don't do shit like this with someone who can't even speak for himself."

Another low growl bubbled up Mac's throat and suddenly he was up off the couch, heading right for him. Ian stood just as Mac gripped the collar of his shirt and nearly jerked him off his feet. 

"I hate that prick more than you can ever imagine." Mac breathed hotly, fuming at the ears. "He is the reason my sister left. He is the reason my niece and nephews are suffering."

Ian didn't fight against his painful hold and had to keep himself calm so he didn't start a fight. 

"I already offered to kill him and I would but I know what it means if he dies before they are old enough to take care of themselves."

"If you knew how much shit we've had to deal with, you wouldn't be up in my face like this." Ian's voice was deep. His eyes meeting Mac's without hesitation. His anger just as strong. "As long as this ends with him gone and them safe, we are good."

"That's all I care about." Mac said as he released him roughly. "I'll have all we need by tonight. But I'll need that location of the fight in advance to be able to get there and plant it."

Ian fixed his hoodie and nodded. "He gives me the location an hour before the fight. Unless you find out another way."

Mac turned to Iggy. "That isn't long enough. You need to find a way to get Terry to give up the location before that."

"I'll poke around and see what turns up. It can't be too hard to find the location."

The next line of questions was interrupted by Mickey coming down the stairs. Dressed in briefs and one of Ian's shirts. His hair a mess, his healing bruises showing in stark contrast against his pale skin. His gimp barely noticeable. 

Ian was up off the couch before he could clear the stairs. "Baby, you okay?"

Mickey leaned into him and nodded. "Woke up alone. Heard a bunch of talking. What's going on?"

Ian turned a little to see the room watching them. Mac most of all but his glare turned into a softer look, one of concern instead of annoyance. "Iggy decided now was a good time for company."

Mickey peeled his tired eyes open long enough to see a strange man on their couch. He looked one wrong look away from killing all of them. Without meaning to, he took a step towards the front of Ian's nobody, seeking what?...warmth, safety? 

He was aware that everyone saw it and only the stranger had the nerve to narrow his eyes. The rest of them understood his hesitation. That didn't mean he had to like it, but it made him feel better that no one called him out on how cowardly that was. 

"Who the fuck is that?"

Ian cracked a smile. "Apparently that is your uncle, Mac."

"Uh…" Mickey tried to wrack his mind for answers but came up blank. "Your guess is as good as mine on that. He doesn't look familiar."

Ian had to disagree. Physically, Mac looked like what Mickey might around thirty years old. No doubt Mickey would be way more attractive, but the dark hair, blues eyes and his give no fucks attitude was hard to ignore.

"Mac was sent to prison nearly ten years ago." Iggy interjected. "Mickey and Mandy would have been around six or so. He might not remember."

Ian nodded and led Mickey to where he'd been sitting. He sat first and tugged Mickey down by a light grip on his wrist. "Long story short, Mac is going to provide the drugs we need to get Terry busted. Late night housecalls equal secret meetings."

Mickey leaned against Ian's chest again, staring at Mac. "If you say so."

There was a moment or so when nothing happened. Ian held Mickey close while everyone tried not to stare --everyone meaning Mac. He rubbed over his arm, nosed at his hair, just to provide constant comfort. By the stiffness in Mickey's shoulders, he still wasn't sure who Mac was.

When he looked up, Mac was still staring at them. Unabashedly. Not in disgust like Terry would have but with definite interest. Why, Ian had no idea. But the longer it went on, the more tense Mickey became. 

"For fucks sake, Mac." Iggy tossed a pillow at him and it hit the side of his face. He snarled. "Stop being a fucking creep."

Mac chucked the pillow hard. "Excuse the fuck outta me. It's hard to see someone look like the only sister you lost."

Mickey tense and Ian clenched his jaw. He never got the story on where Mickey's and Mandy's mother was. No one had offered up the information and he hadn't asked aside from wondering if they had any other family. 

The staring hadn't been creepy. Ian wouldn't have used that word. Unsettling maybe. It was just odd because Mickey had no idea who he was and Mac was seeing someone else when he looked at Mickey. 

"I know." Iggy gave a tired sigh. "Just try not to, hmm?"

Ian watched the exchange. Mac didn't reply but he did give a subtle nod and didn't look at Mickey again for at least five minutes. In turn, Mickey relaxed into his chest and it enabled him to relax as well. 

"It's late," Ian stated the obvious a few moments later when it was clear no one else would. "Mac, if you want to crash here that's fine. The couch should be big enough for the both of you."

Mac glanced at him and muttered a less than grumpy thank you. Ian smiled, as did Iggy. It wasn't much but it was progress. 

"We can figure out the rest in the morning." Ian turned his attention to Mickey who was already half asleep against him. "Ready to head back up?"

"Yeah, m' fucking tired."

Jason stood. "Night all."

Ian stood and Mickey reached for him. He was bending in an instant to help him up. He hovered, like he always did. And Mickey leaned against him, linking their hands, welcoming the closeness. 

He muttered a distracted 'night' then loved up the stairs ahead of Mickey, tugging his hand to help him climb. He led Mickey to the bed and ushered him in. 

Then Ian watched him. His eyes closed and in seconds he was nearly asleep. Until blue eyes opened and he held his hand out. Ian smiled, pulled off his hoodie and crawled between the sheets until he was pressed against his body. 

"That was odd." Mickey said as he nuzzled into Ian's chest, his hand moving through red chest hair. 

"Yeah, tell me about it next time I grab my gun and follow Iggy outside." He smiled when Mickey chucked. "Thinking he was sneaky and shit."

"Yeah, he's never been very good at sneaky."

Ian pulled the blankets up until they settled on Mickey's ribs. Then one of Mickey's thighs slid between his own, turning his body a little until he was fully laying on him. Ian welcomed it. Even slid his hand under the blankets until it rested on Mickey's thigh. Holding him. 

"You still think this is a good idea?"

No. "I think it's the only one we've got. Ian answered honestly. "I won't like the result but we know it has to happen."

After the fight, when Terry was finally locked up, they might have a few days before child protective services showed up asking questions. CPS wouldn't find them at the Milkovich house, so they'd go to the school and ask questions. 

The school would tell them about Mickey and Mandy's classes. They'd ask teachers and students who they hang out with and eventually his name would come up. They'd look into him and realize he had been letting them stay with him. 

Ian would argue they'd been gone way before CPS had even been made aware that Terry was still being a shitty father. He'd try to convince them to let Mickey and Mandy stay. He'd try until he was crying and blue in the face but at the end of the day, they'd be gone. 

Jason could move back home and Ian would be trapped in their big ass condo alone. He'd probably never see Iggy again, or Mac. He wouldn't be allowed to know where Mickey was until he aged out and that was over a year away. 

It seemed hopeless. 

They had this big plan to stand up to Terry, to get out from under all that shit and finally be happy. And as they planned for it, all that nasty shit loomed in the background. Reminding them that free wasn't really free. Free from Terry but enslaved by the system. 

"I'm scared." Mickey whispered in the dark. 

Ian moved down enough to push their heads together. Until he could see the unshed tears in his eyes, until Mickey could see his. "So am I."

"It doesn't seem fair. We've been fighting to be together this entire time and now that we can, it's all over."

"It's not over, Mickey. Not before we've had a chance. A real chance." Tears slowly moved down his face and made him less believable. "Then all we have is time."

Mickey squeezed his eyes shut and let the tears fall. "A year is a long time to forget about someone. Especially one you can't see, one you can't talk to... one you can't be with."

Just as his heart healed from all that Lip stuff, what Mickey said just ripped the poorly placed band-aid off and let it break again. Mickey seriously thought that time apart would change the way he felt, would be too much if they couldn't talk or touch or kiss...that he would just write him off. Or that his feelings would change. 

"You'll be away at college before we can even be together again." Mickey finished with a watery laugh. "Knowing that, I wish we never would have fixed things between us. It would be a lot less painful when you leave, when I leave."

Ian swallowed a painful gasp. "Please don't say that. I'm not going across the country. Just a few hours away. I can be back for you the moment they let you out."

Mickey shook his head as he laid a soft kiss on his mouth. "You gonna wait any entire year for me, angel? A year of living it up in the dorms, a year of road trips to hockey games, a year of crazy frat parties and spring break at the beach…"

He cried harder, faster. He held Mickey tighter. "None of that matters to me, baby. I never cared about any of it before and I sure as hell won't when the one person I want is gone." 

"It's nice to think so, but some needs can't go unchecked for years at a time." Mickey slid his hand down Ian's body, slowly as he watched his eyes. "It'll be overwhelming. It'll be lonely and cold and without wanting to, you'll reach out to the nearest warm body and I'll just be a memory."

"I'm begging you, Mickey." Ian moved a little until he was propped up on an elbow looking down at him. "Breaking up with me now isn't going to change the way I feel about you. It won't change what we've been through. It won't stop me from waiting."

Mickey lifted his palm and waited for Ian's to lace with it. "Relationships are impossible if you're not actually together. There will always be doubt on both sides, there will be questions we can't ask or answer. That's a long time for you to be unhappy."

Ian shook his head as if he could shoo the words away. "Would you be happier without me?" He asked, his voice cracking like glass. 

"I'm going to be miserable. Leaving you will hurt me and being without you will probably fucking kill me. I'm pretty much going to jail." Mickey lifted until his head pushed against Ian's. "But there is no reason for you to stay unhappy because I am. At least one of us should be happy and since this started, that someone was going to be you."

It sounded like he was letting go. Mickey was trying to make things easier on them when the bottom fell out of this entire thing and life as they knew it suddenly got a lot darker. But to Ian, it sounded like Mickey was giving up. On him, on them, on the hope to be happy. On by the future they both wanted. 

"Tell me what to do to make it better." Ian begged him with all that he had left. He slid his body along the side of Mickey's until their legs tangled and until he was an inch from his trembling mouth. "You wanna leave Chicago, let's leave. We can pack up and be out of here before the sun rises."

Mickey's tears fell faster and he couldn't hide the little hiccups as he tried not to make a sound. 

"You wanna ditch the cops and the plan, we can do that. I'll keep fighting. I'll do it whenever he tells me." Ian promised, even as his side pulled, resulting in a shadow of pain. "Just please, please don't give up."

Mickey wiped his eyes and noticed how bad his hands were shaking. "I'd never ask you to leave, Ian. You worked too hard to get what you wanted."

"No, I want you." Ian insisted, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Mickey wasn't having it. "You need to stop. Just stop. There is no way I'd let you throw away everything just because of me. What kind of person would that make me?"

"I've been fighting for you this entire time, baby." Ian said, coming at it a different way then trying to sacrifice his future. "From that very first day, until now, and I'm willing to keep fighting for you." He paused to suck back the next wave of oncoming tears. "Can't you fight for me this time? Can't you fight for us?"

At that, Mickey just stared at him like he was speaking in another language. He understood what it meant, he understood that it would take both of them to make it happen. Ian just hoped he was worth it to Mickey, just like Mickey was worth it to him.

"I know it'll be hard. It won't be easy for me either. But I think we are worth it all. All the pain and bruises and broken bones, all the love and the connection we have. All of it. I'm willing to do anything to keep it."

Mickey hiccuped again, but didn't try to keep talking him out of it. He knew when he was beat. "You are worth it. We are."

A wave of relief washed over him, so powerful that he thought it might actually knock him back a step. "I can deal with everything that's going on. I can deal with what's about to happen. But I can't deal with you not wanting to be with me."

"I always want to be with you." Mickey slid his hand into the base of Ian's hair and pulled him down. "I'm willing to try and make it work, if you are."

"I'm more than willing." Ian said just before he kissed him. Letting out all that fear, that relief, that love he felt, all in that single kiss. "One step at a time, okay? We can do this."

When Mickey pulled him down, making his entire body lay over his, Ian went with it. He tucked his face into Mickey's neck, his hands under his body, holding him and let Mickey run his fingers up and down his spine. 

Mickey kissed Ian's temple. "One step at a time."

***

The day started early, for all of them. It was the day, in just a handful of hours, their entire lives would change. They each had shit they needed to handle before the fight, things that needed to be split into pieces to get it all done. 

Iggy was first. He left with Mac just as soon as the sun came up. Mac was set to meet with Terry to talk about the drugs and Iggy would be spending his time trying to figure out the location of the fight before that hour mark. To give Mac a little more room so there were no complications. 

Ian was worried they'd have a hard time trying to convince Terry to trust them, but it was all they had at the moment. He would have to trust in Iggy because he knew Terry in a way he never would. And Mac… Well, he'd have to trust Iggy's judgment on him too. 

Jason was doing a little recon on Child Protective Services. Ian wanted to know how many places were in operation, where they were located, who ran them and what types of rules they'd be facing for when Mickey and Mandy got placed.

Some let you have visitors, some didn't. Others let you out for a work release program funded by the state, but others didn't. Some didn't care if you came home every night, just as long as they collected that money each month, while others did a full roll call each night. 

He didn't want any surprises when CPS showed up. He wanted access to both of them as much much as possible. To prove to Mickey that they could be together. That he would put in the maximum effort. 

Mickey and Mandy were spending a little quality time together. Mickey had to get her up to speed on the advanced level of Iggy's plan and Mac's surprise arrival. They needed to talk about what came after Terry was in custody. They needed to talk about the group homes and what it meant for her and Jason like it did for him and Mickey.

Ian wrapped Mandy in a tight hug before he left. He pulled Mickey into an even tighter hug, followed by one of the most passionate kisses they'd ever exchanged. He told them he loved them both and that he'd be back later.

Ian did as he said he would. He headed for the gym and spent nearly two hours warming up. He didn't push it like he had been. He took his time with each new machine, stretched in between. Took more breaks then he normally would have. He spent his down time keeping his mind focused on the prize. 

There was a good chance that he wouldn't have to fight. The drug bust could go down long before they made it that far. But...there was always a but. They could end up fighting before it all went down and he needed to be at the top of his game just in case something went wrong. 

That and he couldn't spend another moment in the condo thinking about what would happen if Terry found out. He needed to be out doing something productive. 

Going home was harder than he thought. His body ached from that intense workout, his mind was still full of his and Mickey's conversation from last night. He was worried about what would happen and it made it hard to take the elevator up to their floor. 

Inside was quiet, even as he disarmed and reset the alarm. No music or tv or talking. Just silence. 

Abandoning his bag at the door, Ian moved down the hallway to Mandy's room. It was open and he could see her curled up in bed, asleep. Jason's jacket was wrapped around her shoulders, meaning he came back at some point. 

Ian quietly shut the door and took the stairs two at a time. He found Mickey in their bed, curled up just like Mandy was. Only he didn't have one of his jackets over him, but Mickey was wearing the hoodie he took off from last night. 

He seemed peaceful asleep. Relaxed.

The majority of the bruises were healed, some in light shades of yellow that was hardly noticeable unless you were inches from his face. His black eye was gone, his slip lip healed, his ribs a little tender but he had full movement. The thumb shaped bruises were gone --which had been Mickey's biggest concern. 

His injuries below the belt were better too. Ian still helped him apply that medicated cream. Mostly because it felt like he was doing something more than simply watching him heal. It felt like he helped by offering his help. The stitches had dissolved last week, the tears gone, leaving only distant memories behind.

Mickey no longer had to waddle when he walked, he didn't have to sit at an angle either, or worry about spreading his legs too far apart. According to Mickey, he was fully healed.

Ian was having a hard time believing him. But only because Mickey liked to stretch the truth when really he wasn't up to much in the way of other sexual additives. Ian still kept him at a distance, afraid if they tried, he would do something to set Mickey back a step instead of forward. 

Now, laying in their bed, he looked just as beautiful as he had the first time Ian saw him. He was cuddled on the side he favored, even using his pillow instead of his own. The feathered blankets and silky sheets up to his chin. 

For the moment he was safe and happy and utterly perfect. 

Not wanting to disturb him, Ian tiptoed into the bathroom and shut the door quietly. He went for the jacuzzi tub instead of the shower. A long, hot soak with powerful jets was exactly what his tired body needed. 

As the tub filled, hot enough to steam up the mirrors, Ian stripped down. He used the toilet, checked his side --which finally decided to heal enough so he wasn't leaking blood-- then he stepped into the tub. 

His groan was instant as soon as he was submerged from his chin down. The tub was long enough for him to stretch his legs out for once, letting the jets hit all those sore spots. His lower back, his feet, his shoulders from continuous punching. 

Ian was almost sure he dozed off for a moment because when he opened his eyes, Mickey was leaning against the door frame. Watching him. Sleepy, heated eyes focused on his face. 

"I tried not to wake you." Ian said with a happy, genuine smile. "Sorry."

Mickey came into the room, stripping the borrowed hoodie off until he was in just his briefs. "Wasn't sleeping well alone anyway."

Ian slipped his hand from the water and held it out. Mickey smiled at him in that adorable way, then walked over and linked their hands as he sat on the edge of the tub. 

"How'd it go with Mandy?"

"As well as it could have. She's not really on board with it either but realized we don't have much of a choice at the moment."

Ian lifted Mickey's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "I'm sorry, baby. I wish there was another way."

"All the other ways sound way worse than this one." Mickey looked at their linked hands. "Want some company?"

"Always." Ian said with a smile and folded his legs in to make some room. 

Ian watched as Mickey slipped his briefs down to pool at the floor. He didn't even try to hide how much he enjoyed looking at him. From his cute little feet to his thick, stocky legs, up the perfect slide to his hips --where he left one of his thumb prints-- then his flawless curves, --which seemed more pronounced since Mickey was being properly taken care of…. Ian loved it-- then up to his gorgeous face. 

Every single inch of Mickey made his body ache. From his mind, where all his thoughts were on making him happy, to his heart where he was no overwhelmed with emotion that Mickey chose to love him, then his body... the more intimate places where he wanted nothing more than to cover Mickey's body with his own and spend the rest of his life making him feel what he felt when they were together. 

Ian blinked away all those thoughts for the moment then tightened his grip on Mickey's hand. He stepped in and instantly sank low into the water on the opposite end of the tub. Their hands slid apart but their legs touched. 

A shiver moved from his legs, all the way up to the rest of him. He ignored it, swallowed his groan and relaxed against the side. Mickey knew, Ian knew he knew but chose not to address it just yet. He just gave that flirty smile Ian liked.

"How'd the gym go?" Mickey asked. 

Ian shrugged but winced a little as his shoulder pulled. "Probably over did it. I doubt the fight will happen but at least if it does I'll be ready for it."

"Any word from them?"

"No, but we have time." Ian sank lower until the sore spot on his shoulder was below the water line. "I told Iggy if I don't get a full download on where this plan is at an hour before Terry is supposed to contact me then I'm calling it off."

"Yeah, we can't go into this blind." Mickey chewed his lip for a moment before bringing up another point. "What are we gonna do about Lip?"

Ian had been wondering when someone would ask. Just because they had a plan to get rid of Terry, didn't mean their Lip problem would vanish along with him. If anything, once Terry was gone for good, the drama with Lip would intensify. 

He just didn't expect Mickey to be the one who asked. 

"I was thinking about that last night." Ian answered honestly. "I didn't tell Iggy or Mac because compared to Terry, Lip is a nobody. We can't kill him for being a douchebag."

"Don't I wish." Mickey muttered. "But without Terry he doesn't really have any power. Terry only had him around cuz Lip blackmailed him into friendship."

Ian wasn't surprised at Mickey's irritation. He knew Mickey hated Lip. He said and proved it again and again. But that part inside him, the one that Lip compromised with all his lies and misinterpretations of their situations, made Ian doubt why Mickey was asking. Like, deep down Mickey was worried...even when that was impossible. 

"There might be one way." Ian said softly and met Mickey's curious eyes. "After Terry gets popped, I'm sure the cops and social services will talk to you and Mandy about what happened. I think you should tell them what Terry's been doing."

"About pimping me out?"

Ian nodded. Mickey's voice cracked a little. "We have enough witnesses to prove it if we have to. And you can tell them Lip was one of them."

"But he didn't pimp me out." Mickey said, confused. 

"No, but if he paid someone for your services; that's soliciting a prostitute. It's sex with a minor, until you're seventeen and that's also rape."

When Mickey kept quiet, Ian looked at him. He saw fear, disgust, embarrassment, guilt. All those emotions swirled into a passive look. One that wasn't fooling anyone.

"The solicitation charge won't work." Mickey forced himself to say. "They can't charge him with it if they don't charge me for prostitution. So, unless we want me to get charged, that's out."

Biting his lip so he didn't say anything. Then nodded. 

"Maybe the other stuff but we'll have a hard time trying to prove it."

"Hard, not impossible. Lip is over twenty-one, having sexual relations with a sixteen years old. That's also statutory rape, on top of actual rape. He would go away."

It was hard making plans against his own brother. Against someone he loved for his entire life. But love didn't excuse what Lip did. Nothing could. Not even time served for his actions.

"Okay." Mickey said quietly. "If that's what it takes."

Some of the misplaced tension eased at that. Letting them breathe without wondering if they'd say or do something to upset the other one and vise versa. Their previous Lip conversations never went as well as that one just did. 

"I hope this works."

Ian held his hand out to him again. "Come here, you're too far away."

Thinking Mickey would just slide across and wiggle between his legs so he could lay on his chest, Ian split his wide. Only Mickey didn't do that. Instead he nudged his legs closed and slid into his lap.

As slick skin slid together, Ian couldn't keep his groan in. He helped Mickey settle on him, his hands on his hips and tried not to make it more. He always wanted it to be more but it didn't have to be. Their comfort level and sex level sometimes crossed without his knowledge. 

"This close enough?" Mickey asked and looped his arms around Ian's neck.

Ian slid his nose along Mickey's, kissed him quickly and smiled. "Yeah, this is close enough. 

By that look in Mickey's eyes, Ian knew he was gonna try for sex again. He always did when his eyes twinkled like that. It had been happening every time they touched, or got naked --which was damn near all the time for him. 

It would start slow. Mickey trying to ease his way into it, getting him hard without actually trying. He preferred it that way. But then he'd start to touch him, he'd start to move and all those innocent touches suddenly became more.

It wasn't like he didn't want to -because he really, really fucking did-- but he was afraid to hurt him and push it too far.

Ian had to stop it before it started by because there were only so many times he could say no. "Baby…"

Mickey covered Ian's lips with the tips of his fingers. "Don't talk. Just be with me."

When he leaned down to kiss him, Ian went with it. He let Mickey guide him by a soft grip on his chin and soon he was helplessly licking his way into his mouth, deepening it until that passion and need threatened to consume them. 

Kiss after kiss drew him down. Pulled him in deeper. He took Mickey's mouth in that same desperate way he always did. Only this time it had the potential to be more if he let it. And each time tattooed hands gripped his hair and pulled, a little part of him gave in.

Ian sat up in the tub, his arms sliding around until Mickey was trapped against his chest. That had Mickey moving against him, that slow, calculated rock of his hips. His thighs tightening around him, holding him in position. 

"Mickey." Ian said in a breathless groan and bumped their heads together. "It's too soon."

"No, it's perfect." Mickey moved again, exhaling sharply. His grip tightened in Ian's hair. "Don't say no again, please. I really, really want it."

By now his cock was angled perfectly so when Mickey moved, he slid against his hole. Catching on it for just a moment before he pulled back to do it again. Then again. Then again until Ian had death grip on Mickey's thighs, trying to stop him. 

"It's too soon." Ian said quickly between needy sounds. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't. Ian, I'm fine. I'm ready." Mickey reached back and slid one of Ian's hands back, then down into the water between his cheeks. He shuddered at the touch, pushing against it. "See? I need it."

If Ian had any breath to lose, he would have lost it touching Mickey like that. Just a soft touch around his hole, slow and tentative so he didn't hurt him. Mickey just kept pressing back searching for more. 

"I've never wanted anyone's touch as much as I want yours." Mickey whined against his mouth, rubbing his cock on Ian's stomach. "It's been so long since I've wanted to be touched, angel. Please stop saying no."

"I won't last for that." Ian said honestly, only slightly ashamed. "I wouldn't even be able to hold it long enough to stretch you."

Mickey moved faster. "Play with me then. Give me something, anything."

He needed a little something too. He needed to test the waters, to see for himself if Mickey was telling the truth. He needed to touch him like that, he fucking needed it. 

Ian waited until lusty eyes looked at his. "If it hurts at all...you have to tell me."

"Yes, yes. Please. I'll tell you." Mickey wiggled, impatient. "Just come on."

Adding a little pressure, Ian started to push one finger in. He watched Mickey's face, which seemed to fall open in a silent scream. He could feel the healed tears, soft and smooth against his fingers. 

"Ian." Mickey gripped his shoulders as his entire body began to tremble. "Ian."

"Fuck." Ian took a deep breath and swallowed his need until it was time. He pushed in until he hit the knuckle, feeling how perfect he was, tight and hot, teasing him with how amazing the sex would be. "Feel okay?"

Mickey nodded quickly. "Give me more. I need more."

Without obliging, Ian kept working that one finger in and out at a slow, steady pace. All the way out until just the tip remained inside, then pushed all the way back in. Over and over. Through all that tight heat. 

His hips began to move each time he pushed in. Like it was his cock and not just a finger. Like his body knew what it was supposed to be doing and it was in need of it. His cock was so hard, tingling, pulsing. Wanting so bad to be in there. 

"You know it'll feel so fucking good." Mickey lifted his head from Ian's neck. He lifted up on his thighs and slowly moved down, jostling the water. "It'll be so tight, Ian. Tight and wet and hot and all around you."

Now Ian whined and a second finger nudged at his hole. Pausing just until Mickey urged him on, pushing down. He slid it in, feeling him expand around him.

"I can finally feel that cock inside me." Mickey pushed his hand down, stroking himself. "God, it's so big. I bet I wouldn't last five minutes taking it from you."

"Baby, please." Ian begged, sweating in the tub, his skin hot and tight. "God."

But Mickey didn't stop. 

"Getting in deep. Hitting that spot until I can't hold it anymore. Until I'm clawing at your back, trying to get you deeper, to move faster."

"I feel it." Ian gave a deep groan, surprised at his own body. "Mickey…"

"Me too, fuck." Mickey kept stroking with one hand and gripped the tub with the other as he rode his fingers. "You'll be able to let go, to fucking give in and make us both come. It's been building too long."

His entire body was ready. His legs shaking, his toes curling, his thighs splitting like he was about to let go and come. His lower back was tight and he kept rubbing up against Mickey's body, searching for that last touch to finish him.

"It's gonna be perfect." Ian said as he pushed his head into Mickey's neck. 

He took that last step and crooked the tips of his fingers until he pushed against that spot. Until Mickey was coming all over his chest without warning, his moans echoing through the tiled bathroom.

Ian didn't let go until Mickey demanded it. Until he moved against him in that perfect way. He couldn't stop it. Thick, powerful ropes of come shot into the water, against Mickey's body, making every single muscle in his body hurt. 

"God." Mickey said and sagged against Ian's chest. His eyes closed, his mouth open as he tried to breathe.

Ian slipped his fingers out slowly, then slid his hand up and down Mickey's spine. Petting him, soothing him as they both tried to calm down, as the aftershocks dissipated and left them relaxed, sated, happy. 

"You okay?" Ian asked, surprised to hear his voice so soft, unsure. "I didn't hurt you?"

Mickey lifted himself up, feeling like he was swimming through molasses and met Ian's worried eyes. "If it hurt, I wouldn't have let you do it."

Ian nodded but didn't feel any better about it and couldn't meet his eyes until Mickey gripped his chin and lifted his head up.

"You didn't hurt me. Not even a little bit. You think I'd be asking for more, moving like that if it didn't feel good?"

"I just wanted to be sure." Ian leaned into his touch, then kissed his palm. "You were amazing, by the way."

Mickey smirked. "I guess I must be for you to come with almost zero stimulation like that."

His body pulsed, a faded memory of that feeling. "I love watching you come, being the reason you get off. I love making you feel good."

Goosebumps appeared right before his eyes, dotting Mickey's arms and up one side of his neck, all from his words alone. But when he moved, just a gentle shift in the water and used his hands on Mickey's hips to steady him, Mickey let out one of those body pulsing moans.

"We should probably get out before it happens again." Mickey whispered through several deep breaths but he made no attempt to move or get out of the water. 

"We should." Ian changed his lazy grip on his ass to a firm grip, squeezing hard enough for Mickey's body to lift out of the water and closer to him, until Mickey's head was a little higher than his own. "But maybe we should stay until the water is cold."

Mickey held onto Ian's shoulders and let him move him up and down against his body. "Then we take it to the bed."

Halfway down Mickey's chest, Ian stopped and looked up. "For sleep, for relaxation before all this stressful shit goes down."

"Sure, whatever you say." Mickey chuckled as he said it, not trying to convince either one of them that it was what he had in mind. "I'll make sure it's relaxing."

Ian didn't fight it. He shut his eyes, held on and let Mickey's mouth take him away. After all, there were worse things.

***

(Four hours later)

Ian didn't know what happened. Not even as he watched it all, from the awful whispering of the crowd --most in handcuffs-- to the dozens of cops cars, a fire truck and the ambulance. 

Terry's men were cuffed and in official police custody even when they were still there. Jason held Mandy close to his chest, --exactly what he wanted to do with Mickey-- but the chief of police was currently questioning him like he was a suspect...because he was. 

Terry was dead. 

As the chief of police asked him question after question --where he was, who he was with, what he was doing when Terry was found-- Ian didn't hear any of it. He was too distracted watching two EMT's carrying Terry's body away on a stretcher. Put in a black body bag zipped up over his head, strapped to the backboard --as if he might get up and walk away-- and being carried towards the ambulance. 

Terry Milkovich was dead. 

Iggy was motionless beside him, arms holding his torso, eyes sunken in with acute horror and surprise. He didn't know what happened either or when the plan went wrong, only that it had taken a turn for the worst. 

With the ever growing chaos around them, from people being carried away in cop cars to the loud honk of the occupied ambulance, the cops shouting at the crowd for more room, Ian couldn't hear anything. 

He was numb. And whether it was in a good way or a bad way, he didn't know just yet. His mind wasn't working, or it was working too fast trying to figure out the chain of events and who was where and when. It was all too much. 

As the crowd started to flee --thank you Chicago's finest-- Ian scanned the crowd hoping to see who'd done it. Maybe it was the big guy in the back that weighed at least three hundred pounds, or the meth dealer behind Lip. It could have been Mickey or Mandy or Jason, only they'd been with him since they left the condo together. 

Iggy had been with them, too. So, who was it? Who had the balls to do it and why do it now?

With one last scan of the crowd, Ian might have had his answer. A stormy set of blue eyes found his, even under the harsh lights from the cars, and stared him down. Two seconds of eye contact and he knew it was him. Ian could feel it. He could see it. He no longer seemed angry and pissed off or worried about his family, he seemed at peace because Terry was finally gone. 

"Holy shit." Ian gasped in surprise as he dodged the cops and the crowd and slipped out of sight. He turned into Iggy, who must not have seen him. 

With a quick glance around, watching the cops move away and talk to other people, he gripped Iggy by his elbow and hauled him away from the rest of the crowd. Iggy didn't fight, which surprised him but one look at his face now that a cop wasn't watching and Ian knew. 

"Iggy…" Ian warned with one word, unable to say anything else as Iggy rubbed over his face with both hands. 

He said something that Ian believed instantly, even when it could have been a conspiracy. His voice was high, full of surprise, shock maybe. "I didn't know he was going to kill him."

Terry was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: i dont write in Ian's POV very often, i just find Mickey's easier so that's half the reason I'm nervous but I'm gonna see how it goes


End file.
